A Changing World
by Silvolde
Summary: After Salem's defeat, Hiccup and his friends are left to take back their world, some grieving loss while others not on speaking terms. However the new leader of the White Fang has teamed up with someone thought dead, and he has a personal vendetta against the Schnee family. Meanwhile Roman and Neo simply want away from it all, a sentiment that Hiccup eventually comes to share.
1. Pest Control

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 1: Pest Control

A/N: Welcome everyone to the sequel for A New World. Going to keep this short so any new readers should be aware that this story requires you to read A New World first, so go do that and then come back.

If you are a reader who is returning from A New World and who read it while it was still being written and posted, welcome back! I do hope you enjoy this story as much as that one.

Now without further ado, let's begin!

* * *

Hiccup was forced awake by something repeatedly pressing against his neck as he lay on the thin mattress of his bed, with Astrid on an identical bed next to him.

Getting up and looking around to see what had woken him up, Hiccup saw a pink and brown-haired girl, who was short - shorter than Ruby - and mute, wielding a pink umbrella.

She spun the umbrella in one hand while grinning up at Hiccup as her eyes, one pink and one brown, switched colours.

"Again? Really? C'mon. Let me sleep Neo." Hiccup whined.

Neo's grin turned vicious. This was the only warning Hiccup got before Neo was on him as a pink, white and brown blur.

He managed to avoid the first strike by ducking under it and running for the entrance of the tent.

Neo followed suit after him, not looking away from her prey as Astrid slowly stirred.

She was disappointed but unsurprised to see Hiccup's bed vacant when she sat up and looked over.

"She's at it again this month. Guess I'll go back to sleep." Said Astrid before lying back down to do just that.

Outside, Hiccup ran for the tent that acted as the armoury for Raven's tribe. As the blacksmith alongside Gobber, he knew the tent well.

He ducked inside, avoiding the strike from the top end of Neo's umbrella by centimetres.

He exited the tent moments later, shield held over his head in anticipation for Neo's next move.

There was a clang of metal and the feeling of extra weight on his shield as Neo stood on it.

The weight was gone the next moment. Hiccup lowered his shield and looked around frantically, knowing she wasn't gone for good yet.

He had guessed correctly, as she reappeared inside his guard, already swiping at his stomach.

Hiccup blocked the attack with his shield before responding with a kick with his prosthetic leg at her legs.

She leapt out of the way before disappearing again. When she reappeared, she had her sword out and was behind him. She slashed at his back, landing a hit and depleting his aura slightly.

Hiccup spun around, but she stayed only long enough to wink tauntingly at him before disappearing once again.

Hiccup wasted no time to return to the armoury tent and retrieve his weapons. He had barely got his axe-pistols in hand when Neo reappeared, this time in the tent with him.

She slashed at his non-prosthetic leg and retreated, all in one fluid motion and before Hiccup could fire a shot. Unlike training under Ozpin, she had no desire to go at a slower speed than she was able to.

Hiccup left the tent, his axes sheathed at each hip and his crossbow-railgun/rifle in hand.

Neo eyed the weapon before lunging at him, this time not as close to Hiccup as before.

Hiccup fired a shot which struck her shoulder. Neo blinked in surprise upon finding her aura entirely depleted.

For some reason, at that moment, Hiccup thought back to a certain event from a month ago as he dodged another umbrella swipe from Neo, who was inside his guard once again.

_Hiccup's face became well acquainted with the grass-covered ground as Neo won his unexpected but mandatory spar._

_Laughter sounded from nearby as Roman watched the scene, with Neo, Vernal and himself having returned from Remnant the day prior._

_The criminal sauntered over. "That's enough Neo, you've had your fun."_

_Neo pouted but obeyed, allowing Hiccup to take a deep breath. He then looked up at Roman as Neo came to stand next to him. "What was that for? Why would she do that?"_

_"That's how she has fun. It's going to be a regular thing kid." Came Roman's amused reply._

_Hiccup groaned aloud. "Is there any way I can get her to stop that?"_

_"Nope. But if you're offering, I could use a favour and maybe get Neo to go easy on you. No promises though."_

_"Worth a shot. What is it?"_

_Roman looked in all directions for any sign of Raven. Finding none, he looked at Hiccup again._

_"I won't tell you here. Follow me." Said Roman, his face now serious._

_Hiccup did as he was told, wondering what the favour was._

Back in the present, Hiccup was punished for his loss of concentration as Neo jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his neck and swinging around before pitching forward. The sudden action, coupled with the fact that his mind was elsewhere, knocked him off balance and sent him to the grass-covered ground, bringing their spar to a conclusion - Neo was the clear winner.

She then got off and stomped on his right hand with one high heeled shoe as punishment for being distracted during their spar. His aura took care of any damage, but the pain was well felt by her unlucky victim.

"Ow! Alright Neo, you made your point. I'll try not to get distracted again. I was just thinking about the favour Roman requested, and how I'm going to make it work."

Hearing this, Neo gave a small nod before she stopped enacting her punishment and headed off. Both knew that was the closest to an apology that he would ever get from her.

Hiccup then stored his weapons and shield in the armoury tent before setting off to find Gobber.

* * *

"Finally decided to join me? I thought Neo had beaten you up." Teased Gobber upon seeing his former apprentice enter the forge tent.

Said tent was the largest in the area, dwarfing Raven's tent, complete with its own generator that burned fire dust to generate electricity.

In addition to this, the side of the tent that contained the forge itself being exposed to the air outside, to ventilate the heat that came from it, unlike the other sides of the tent.

"Who, me? No, I'm way too clever for her taste. She wouldn't know what to do with me." Hiccup joked in reply after putting on an apron.

"Aye right. Enough chatter now. These swords won't make themselves." Stated Gobber.

"Yeah, it wouldn't do to delay our trip to kill the queen of the dragon nest further." Agreed Hiccup.

The pair proceeded to work on the weapon pile that awaited them. The pile in question consisted of swords and daggers that required sharpening.

They were finishing off the last few weapons when Astrid showed up.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long. Did Neo let you off easy?" Asked Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her with a smile. "Good morning Milady. Neo did let me off actually. I think she's going a bit soft."

"Don't let her hear you say that." Advised Gobber.

"Yeah, I'd like my boyfriend in one piece." Commented Astrid with a teasing smile.

"Har har. It's wonderful to see you care." Hiccup deadpanned, drawing a giggle from Astrid.

"Anyway, are you up for some practice with my weapons when I'm done here, Astrid?"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to finally hitting the target today." She replied before turning away. "I'll be waiting outside. Don't take too long."

"Go to her laddie. I'll handle the rest here." Said Gobber.

"Really? Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup nodded in thanks before he took off his apron and wordlessly headed out.

* * *

Astrid aimed one of Hiccup's hand-axes at the target that was bound to the trunk of the tree dead ahead before she squeezed the trigger and fired a shot.

The shot hit the target dead centre, to Astrid's excitement as she dropped the axe and turned to Hiccup, who was beside her.

"Nailed it." She grinned.

"That you did, Milady." Replied Hiccup, grinning in turn. "So what now? Up for another spar?"

"Really? So soon after Neo? Seems hardly fair on you." Said Astrid, her voice gaining a mocking tone upon mentioning the mute umbrella-wielding girl.

"Oh, that is a challenge. It is so on Milady." Hiccup drew his remaining axe and took his shield from his back before adopting a fighting stance.

"If you're sure about that, who am I to say no?" She drew her axe from her back and advanced, swinging her axe in an upwards arc, aiming for Hiccup's upper torso as she swung.

Hiccup avoided the blow with ease. "You'll need to do better than that Milady." He taunted with a smirk before he disappeared.

Astrid looked at the ground and sure enough, was met with the sight of a mouse moving towards her as a mouse would before Hiccup transformed back. He then sheathed his axe and brought his shield up, lunging at her.

Astrid took a step back and swung at his shield with her axe to meet his lunge, preventing him from moving further forward.

Hiccup's next move surprised her. He opened his shield with the press of a button on the side closest to him. It gave no real advantage in a fight, only acting as a brief distraction, which Hiccup used to place a hand on her shoulder before he transformed back into a mouse and got behind her.

She spun around, but Hiccup closed one hand into a fist, forcing her to duck to avoid the axe as it flew towards Hiccup's gloved hand.

"I win, Milady." Said Hiccup with a grin, resting one of his axes against the back of her neck before she could respond with another attack of her own.

"I want a rematch. You cheated." Growled Astrid. Despite growling, she was only half-serious.

"We can do that another time. I think we should finally get around to dealing with the Dragon Queen, don't you?"

"I think we need a better name for her than that, Hiccup."

Hiccup picked up the axe that Astrid had trained to shoot with as he spoke. "Well, you can let me know if you have any ideas for a name on the way. Go get Toothless and Stormfly ready. I'll meet you in a bit."

"Where are you going?" Astrid raised an eyebrow as he turned and headed off.

"I'm going to borrow a few things we'll need from the armoury for my plan and leave a note for Raven when she returns. Also, you don't need to act like you're not checking me out, Astrid. I can feel your eyes on me."

"Can you blame me? I like what I see." Astrid said before giggling as Hiccup shook his head at her antics and continued walking.

* * *

After both dragons had arrived at dragon island, Hiccup motioned for Astrid and Gobber to land before flying to the top of the mountain and dropping the dust grenade he had 'borrowed' from the armoury inside.

It exploded, causing some rock from the mountain walls to fall further down. This was of course followed by the mass exodus of the dragons in the nest, leaving all but one behind as they quickly fled.

* * *

When the dragon Queen flew out of the top entrance above its nest in the mountain to investigate what was going on outside, it almost immediately spotted a single Deadly Nadder with a human on its back flying alone towards it.

The dragon let loose the spines from its tail at the Queen, drawing its full attention, as each shot failed to hit it anywhere that was a cause for concern.

The Queen paid no attention to the possibility that it was flying into a trap, instead continuing to fly towards Stormfly, who was now flying in the opposite direction at Astrid's instruction.

Their plan was going perfectly.

Standing on the rocky shore of dragon's island stood Hiccup, crossbow railgun in hand and Gobber beside him.

Hiccup activated the lightning dust infused in the weapon and watched as the front of the crossbow began to spark yellow.

Hiccup then aimed as he looked through the scope affixed to the crossbow railgun before he fired.

In the skies, the Queen saw a brief flash of red coming in its direction for the briefest of seconds before feeling suddenly weightless.

Not thinking much of the feeling, the Queen proceeded to flap her wings and catch the lone dragon ahead of her.

Only one, her left-wing, responded. Then the pain - utterly unbearable - made its presence known as the Queen found herself pitching to the left and plummeting to the ground, Stormfly was entirely forgotten as it happened.

Another flash of red hit the head of the massive dragon, ensuring it was dead before it hit the ground.

* * *

Stormfly landed next to Toothless while Hiccup and Gobber silently stared at the corpse of the huge dragon ahead of her.

Reaching them, she spoke up. "So we head for Berk now, I guess?"

The pair turned to face her. "Aye lass. Stoick will have a heart attack when he sees us arrive." Chuckled Gobber.

"Yeah. That's going to be fun for them when we show up and tell them the raids are over. I'm wondering what's happening over there right now." Replied Hiccup.

* * *

Over on Berk, in the arena, a roar of a crowd made up of particularly excited Vikings could be heard. It was a sound not unlike what one would hear during a football match.

The chief, a mountain of a man with a red beard streaked grey with age, stood up to address them.

"Vikings of Berk!" He bellowed over the crowd, with everyone who heard him falling silent. "Today we see the heir of Berk and Fishlegs Ingerman, fight to settle a feud involving the Jorgenson, Ingerman and Thornton clans, concerning Ruffnut Thorston."

"Aye, and my son will win!" Announced Spitelout, Stoick's brother. His statement drawing loud support from the other members of the Jorgenson clan in attendance.

"Not if my son has anything to say about it, Spitelout!" Replied the Ingerman Matriarch who went by the name of Audhild. She glared hatefully at Spitelout after she spoke while Sven, the Ingerman patriarch, shook his head with a sigh as he watched the scene unfold between his wife and Spitelout.

"Both of you, be quiet!" Stoick roared, knowing both would engage in a brawl with each other if left to their own devices.

They thankfully fell silent, opting to glare at each other, allowing Stock to continue his speech.

"Both will fight until one can do so no longer making the one who remains the winner. Both fighters shall now select their weapons and begin on my command."

Fishlegs was the first to emerge from the path that leads into the arena itself. He strode over to the weapons rack in the centre and picked up a hammer before glancing nervously over at the path as Snotlout arrived, smug and confident as usual.

He picked up another hammer and turned to Fishlegs. "Prepare to lose, Fishface." he sneered while Fishlegs fought the urge to respond, instead of looking up at the chief and ignoring Snotlout entirely.

"Fighters, begin!" Said, Stoick.

* * *

A/N: So depending on the time this chapter was released and how productive I was while writing, I have either got the whole story pre-written or just Act one. If it's the former, that's great on my part as well as yours as it means no delays and an actual schedule is met for the first time. Provided of course I don't decide to change the story in a big way again, which I did during A New World.

If it's the latter, then delays will occur when I move onto University or whatever. I will try to avoid them but they are likely.

Anyway, follow, favourite, review… all that jazz and I will see you next month or whatever.

Until then, Silvolde.


	2. Back where it all began

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 2: Back where it all began

A/N: So, after looking at the author's note at the end of the last chapter, I noticed it mentioned my original plan to post this story when I had finished writing it.

I haven't done that, not even close, but I have a buffer of five chapters at the time of posting this here.

Depending on how things go, I could either start posting a new chapter every month or every two weeks. Maybe even every week.

I guess we'll see.

Let's begin this chapter.

* * *

"Fighters, begin!" Came Stoick's statement, loud enough that both Vikings could hear him.

Snotlout observed Fishlegs as he made eye contact with him after looking away from Stoick when the Chief called for the fight to begin.

He looked nervous at the idea of fighting the heir of Berk but hadn't yet said anything or made an attempt to run away. This made him better than his missing cousin in his opinion, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"Scared?" He mockingly asked his opponent.

Fishlegs said nothing, and Snotlout was about to speak again a moment later when a voice called out.

"Do something Fishlegs!" It was Ruffnut, the reason the feud had begun after she made her feelings known for the blond bookworm who stood motionless and silent opposite him.

Or he had. Now, Ruffnut's voice spurred him into action as the man closed the distance and swung his hammer at Snotlout.

He put too much force into the blow as it missed, his side open to Snotlout who struck, knocking him off balance.

His opponent followed up with another strike. The strike caused him to stumble before Snotlout kicked at his legs, knocking Fishlegs onto his back while his hammer fell out of his hand.

When Snotlout drew near to strike again, Fishlegs kicked out, toppling Snotlout in turn and handing him the chance to get back up.

Snatching up his hammer, Fishlegs thought up his next move. 'He needs to get close to hit me. Maybe I can get a weapon that reaches further?' Fishlegs looked at the weapon rack, not paying Snotlout any attention for a brief moment.

That was a mistake, as a snarl alerted him to his opponent again, just before Snotlout's hammer connected with his face dead centre as the husky blond looked away from the weapon rack, with his nose absorbing the brunt of the blow.

Fishlegs ended on his back once again, this time with a broken nose that was bleeding heavily and would be bruised later.

"I yield!" yelled Fishlegs, giving up.

"With that," announced Stoick. "Snotlout wins the fight!" Which drew a thunderous cheer from the crowd.

Ignoring the crowd and his opponent as he posed to the excitement of the crowd, Fishlegs got to his feet and left, gently clutching his injury as he walked down to the gate and through the tunnel that led out of the arena.

He went unnoticed by everyone but two, one being his father and the other Ruffnut.

They locked eyes and Sven Ingerman nodded, silently telling her to go after him, which she did without wasting another second.

Stoick continued to speak when the crowd calmed a little. "With that victory for the Jorgensen clan, I declare this feud to be over. The Ingermans and Thorstons will negotiate with Spitelout to determine what happens next in this matter. That will be all for now."

* * *

Following Stoick's speech, every Viking in the arena heard a sound they hadn't heard in three years - from before the time when Hiccup, Astrid, and Gobber disappeared.

The whine of a Night Fury could be heard, rising in intensity as the dragon got closer.

"Night Fury! Get down!" came the reaction of the Vikings outside the arena, huddling close to each other in groups as none had brought shields while Snotlout picked up a shield from the weapons rack in the arena.

The sound grew ever louder before dying away. Moments after it did, Stoick got to his feet. "I want Berk to be searched. Find that Night Fury and report back to me." He ordered, not even needing to address anyone directly as a group of Vikings immediately set off to follow their Chief's order.

The search was soon revealed to be unnecessary, when two dragons - a blue and yellow scaled Deadly Nadder and a Night Fury - landed in the village square in clear view of everyone present there - Vikings who entered the village and stumbled upon the scene with the search party, knowing there was no reason to stay in the arena any longer with the fight over.

The search party, being the ones in front of the assembled Vikings and therefore closest to the two dragons, noticed they were each carrying people on their backs, with the Deadly Nadder carrying two, one young, female and lithe with an axe strapped to the back of her red tunic while the other male, significantly older and large, with a hook in place of one of his hands.

The figure on the Night Fury's back was an auburn-haired male, young and lithe like the blond-haired female, having what appeared to be two hand axes, one strapped to each hip.

For clothes, he wore leather armour and there was a crossbow with a strap attached, hanging from his right shoulder.

The search party sent one person back to report to Stoick before they approached with weapons at the ready.

"There's no need for that. Particularly when we bring good news." Said the young male.

"We don't speak with traitors," one Viking among the search party stated.

"Not even if I were to tell you that the dragon raids are over, Hoark?"

Hoark - a man with a long and thick brown beard who stood at the head of the procession, didn't miss his name being brought up. "How do you know my name?"

"Bring Stoick the Vast here. How I know your name isn't important right now."

Hoark gazed at the young male for a moment longer before doing a double-take as he finally recognized him. "Hiccup?" He then looked at the other two. "Astrid? Gobber?"

Hiccup sighed as everyone else present stared at the former heir of Berk in equal parts shock and surprise. "You guessed it. Congratulations, Hoark."

"Where have you been? And why are you siding with dragons now?" he demanded. "You were the very best in dragon training."

"If you remember, I never attacked any of the dragons in the ring, which Astrid can attest to," Replied Hiccup.

"Yeah, he never fought any of the dragons directly. I have no idea how anyone missed that back then," Astrid added.

"What is going on here?!" a voice demanded, one that everyone knew - Hiccup in particular.

The large frame of a man with a huge red beard approached. It was braided, streaked grey with age and stress. It also swayed from side to side as he walked over to them, any Viking in his path immediately making way for the mountain of a man. He wasn't called Stoick the vast for nothing after all.

Reaching the trio, he too did a double-take. "Son?" he muttered, completely bewildered at Hiccup's sudden arrival. Then he broke out of his reverie as he registered the fact that his son was sitting on a dragon's back.

His face grew dark.

"Get off that dragon."

"No." Hiccup's reply surprised the crowd, as they had never heard him openly defy his father before.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Stoick said slowly and deliberately as he turned red in anger while the ever-increasing crowd of onlookers started to whisper among themselves.

"I said no. I am here to tell you that the raids have ended, but if you don't want to listen and try to tell me what to do, we will leave Berk today."

Stoick turned to Hoark, now not listening to Hiccup. "Lock them and their dragons away. The council will decide what to do with them later. They're all traitors to Berk."

Hoark nodded and stepped towards Toothless, only to find a pair of axes pointed at him as Hiccup stood in front of Toothless, having quickly disembarked.

This drew a shocked gasp from the crowd. The Hiccup they were witnessing was nothing like the Hiccup they knew.

"Not another step Hoark." Hiccup warned the man before staring at his father's back as the man refused to face him. "Classic Haddock stubbornness on display there _dad_. Last chance to listen to me about the raids. I've killed the cause of the raids at the dragon's island."

That got Stoick's full attention. He paused and turned to face Hiccup again. "Their island? You've been to the nest. How did you find it?"

Hiccup released Hoark, with he and the search party retreating enough to be out of reach from Hiccup's axes but still see the scene unfold. "I'll only tell you that if you listen to everything else I have to say first. Deal?"

Stoick agreed immediately. "Deal. We will talk in the Great Hall tonight." But Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber each saw the change in Stoick's expression before he turned and walked away.

"Well, that went about as well as I expected." Sighed Hiccup.

"Was that how it always was at home for you?" Asked Astrid.

"Pretty much, but with my dad winning every argument. It's how I ended up in dragon training in the first place. I never wanted to take part, but he decided I needed to be."

"While we're speaking about Stoick, did you all see his expression just now? He looks like he's planning something. Probably going to try and find the nest." Gobber commented.

"Yeah. Stormfly and I are going to keep an eye on the docks in case he tries to sail to the nest. You two should go to the meeting."

Hiccup looked her way. "You want to do that Astrid?"

"Yeah, besides I get to avoid Snotlout. Speaking of Snotlout…"

"_Useless_." A voice sneered.

"_Snotlout_." Hiccup drawled, his voice carried a tone that was equal parts pretend joy and irritation. "You ever learn to find other things to say instead of calling me that all the time?"

"He's never been the smartest Viking on Berk Hiccup, so no." Replied Astrid, tone dry as ash. .

"What do you want Snotlout?"

Snotlout puffed out his chest before speaking. "To remind you of your place. I'm the heir now and you will listen to me. Got it?"

"Oh don't worry. I don't care about becoming heir again. However," Hiccup pointed one axe at his torso while bringing the other to rest against his neck.

"If you want to 'put me in my place' as you say, then why don't we have a spar in the arena? You can choose when it happens."

Snotlout snorted in contempt. "Sure thing. Prepare to lose, useless." He said over his shoulder, already walking away.

"That'll be interesting, and rather humiliating on his part. I won't be going easy on him. Anyway, wasn't he, my biggest fan because of how well I was doing in the arena before I left Berk?"

Astrid blinked. "Yeah actually. Guess he changed since then. So what do we do now?"

"Guess we go see what's changed since we left before the meeting in the great hall. I'm wondering what happened to Fishlegs and the twins."

"Since Berk is still standing, I guess the twins grew out of their pranks a little." Muttered Astrid.

"Maybe, let's go see." He said as he looked at Toothless. "Let's go bud."

* * *

After his defeat in the arena, Fishlegs was making his way to the village healer named Gothi - she was an old woman who happened to be short and mute - to have his nose looked at, ignoring Ruffnut as she ran after him, calling his name.

"Stop, Fishlegs! I'm trying to talk to you!"

"What is it?" he snapped at her after turning, now at the foot of the hill that Gothi's hut was built on. "I lost. We can't stay together anymore Ruffnut."

"You might be giving up, but I'm not. I'm not going with Snotlout, no matter what they say."

"Please don't prank Snotlout, Ruffnut."

"Is this about the feud? Forget about that! Snotlout got jealous that I chose you, so why should I care what he or the other stupid Jorgensons think?"

"They're one of the biggest and most powerful families on Berk. They can have you banished or executed. Do you think I want that to happen to you?"

Ruffnut blinked. "Uh, which one?"

"That doesn't matter! Just please don't make this any worse than it already is."

Fishlegs then continued on his way before Ruffnut could think up a response to that.

By the time she did, he was out of earshot.

'Figures. Right, guess I go home to my idiot brother' Ruffnut thought to herself.

Turning around to do just that, she bore witness to a sight she never thought she would see on Berk.

On the side of the village square that was furthest from where Ruffnut was currently standing, a man wearing leather armour was walking along, seemingly unbothered by the black scaled dragon - of a type that was entirely unknown to Ruffnut - that was following dutifully behind him.

He wasn't the only dragon on the scene, as a blue and yellow scaled Deadly Nadder also followed the man and the dragon that Ruffnut didn't know.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Ruffnut set off in the direction of the pair of dragons to find out more and possibly figure out why neither of the dragons nor the man leading them were being locked away or killed, as either of these were what usually happened to dragons and anyone who broke any rule that was a part of Viking tradition.

"Hey!" A voice called out, drawing the attention of the group of five. "What are you doing with those dragons?"

It was, of course, Ruffnut who had spoken, her tone curious as she addressed them.

"They're friends of ours, lass." Said Gobber.

"Gobber? Hiccup? Astrid?" Ruffnut exclaimed in disbelief. "You went missing years ago, when did you get back? How did you get back?"

"We arrived not too long ago on dragon back." Said Hiccup.

Ruffnut let out an amused chuckle. "And they call me my and my idiot brother crazy. Clearly, they haven't seen you yet."

"Hoark, my dad and my cousin did not too long ago." Hiccup stated. "My cousin is also going to fight me in the arena sometime."

"Good luck, you'll be needing it."

"I'm really sure that I won't, but thanks for that Ruffnut."

Ruffnut grinned. "Anytime. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a prank to pull."

"Who's the target?" An uneasy Hiccup asked.

"Don't know yet, but it probably won't be you." She called back to him over her shoulder.

Astrid shook her head, bemused "Still the same Ruffnut we know."

"Yeah, how Berk is still standing with them around is a mystery. Remind me never to give them any of my weapons or tell them about Dust."

"Will do."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. Many more to go!

Until the next one,

Silvolde.


	3. Tribal Management

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 3: Tribal Management

A/N: Smut featured towards the end of the chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

Later that night, the group of three - Hiccup, Gobber and Toothless - ascended the steps leading to the Great Hall, north of Berk.

It was a stone building with a wooden interior where the news of the village could be found, as well as a hot meal and gossip.

The centre of the room was occupied by a wooden round table. The centre of the table had a stone fireplace in turn.

Entering, Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber saw Stoick, Spitelout, Snotlout and the other village elders, including Gothi, were already gathered around the table.

Each person at the table turned to look at them after the massive floor to ceiling wooden doors slammed shut with a resounding bang.

"Leave your dragon outside and we can begin the meeting." Said, Stoick.

Sighing and nodding, Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Sorry, bud. You'll have to stay outside for now."

Toothless gave a sad croon but complied as Hiccup opened the door for him.

"Shall we get started now? I'd rather not spend any more time here than necessary."

"Wait a minute. Where are Astrid and the other dragon?" Asked Hoark.

"Keeping an eye on something for me, not that it's any of your business."

"Let's talk about that dragon."

"Ah yes. Toothless. You know, I remember you saying the very same thing years ago. At the time, I thought you had found about Toothless and I nearly spilled the beans myself. Anyway, what do you want to know first?"

"What kind of dragon is it?"

"_He _is a Night Fury. The same Night Fury that I hit before you left for the nest."

"I don't believe you, useless." Said Snotlout. "Why would a Night Fury listen to you?"

"Believe whatever you want Snotlout. But it happened. How else do you explain Toothless being here today?"

Snotlout paused to think it over while Hiccup spoke again. "Next question."

Sven Ingerman had a question next. "If it is a Night Fury as you say - and I'm not sure it is, though the timing fits - why is it acting so docile right now? It listened to you without so much as a roar."

"If you were attacked by a dragon or any dangerous animal, your first instinct is either to fight back or flee if possible. Vikings tend to pick the first option. It is the same with dragons. Treat a dragon with respect and it will choose to obey you. Also, dragons don't eat humans. They eat fish."

"How do you explain the raids then?" A voice sneered. The person who had spoken was an old man standing next to Hoark, holding a staff in one hand with a sheep standing by his feet.

"You're still alive Mildew? Huh. Didn't expect that honestly. To answer your question, there was a huge dragon that forced the others to bring it food, hence the raids. It's not going to be a problem any more since I killed the dragon. Any more questions?"

Nobody spoke but Gothi, the village healer, approached Hiccup and Gobber with her staff. Reaching them, she proceeded to etch Norse runes into the wooden floor to communicate.

'Change is on the Horizon. My question is for the council. Whether we are ready to accept change.' Came her message, read aloud by Gobber.

"Out of the question." Said Mildew. "Our traditions must be honoured."

Gothi hit him over the head with her staff before etching out another message.

'I have lived long enough to see traditions change. I have instigated some changes myself. If Hiccup Haddock's claim that the dragon raids are over is true, why should we not accept change?'

"Good question," Gobber muttered after reading her message.

Gothi then proceeded to etch out another message before looking at Hiccup when she was done.

'How did you kill this dragon you talked about? And how big is it exactly?'

"Big enough to not be able to fit in this hall, and I used this crossbow to do it." Said Hiccup.

He then showed Gothi the crossbow, who handed her staff to Gobber before taking it and examining it thoroughly, taking care not to fire the weapon.

'Demonstrate. Fire at my staff' Came her next message as she handed the crossbow back to him.

She proceeded to hold her staff above her head. "…Uh, okay."

Hiccup aimed and fired at the staff, resulting in part of it being vaporised. The red beam of energy continued on its way, moving through the air and eating through the back wall of the room, leaving a hole in its wake. Thankfully, nobody was hit by the bolt fired by the crossbow-railgun.

This didn't sit well with most of the occupants in the room.

"Sorcery!" Cried Mildew. "He will bring the anger of the gods upon us! Why are we still listening to him?"

Gothi hit Mildew with her staff again before etching out another message. 'As the Village healer and one who converses with the gods frequently, I can assure you that this will not anger the gods. We would know about it already if they were angry. Where does this dragon you claim to have killed reside?'

"I don't know exactly. Toothless does, however. Only a dragon can find the island." Admitted Hiccup.

"Then we should use the Night Fury to lead us there." Said Spitelout.

"I won't allow that. I will take two of you, and two only, to see the nest. Nobody will be taking my dragon captive."

"You would throw away a chance to come home and live with us again, all for a dragon?"

"I have no wish to stay here on Berk forever. This was never my home and you know it. The only time I had any respect was when I was acting like a Viking, but that isn't who I am. So yes, I would throw away my chance to live here for a dragon, especially since that dragon cares more about me than any of you ever did."

"Then I think we're done here for now. You are dismissed." It was easy to see that Gothi wasn't happy about that, while Spitelout and Mildew didn't look concerned in any way.

"Very well." Said Hiccup, turning and heading for the doors.

"Now wait a minute lad." Said Gobber.

"Why should I?" Asked Hiccup, but went ignored by the blacksmith as he hobbled over to Stoick and punched him hard, in the face.

"You will put your pride aside and you will listen to your son now or we will be having a word later. Got it, Stoick?"

"Loud and clear," Stoick muttered, working his sore jaw.

"Good." He then looked at Spitelout, Sven Ingerman and Mildew in turn. "The same goes for you three as well."

He didn't wait for them to reply before approaching Gothi. "Problem solved. Is there anything else you want either of us to do?"

'Nothing for now. But convincing the council is the easy part. It will be much harder to convince the rest of Berk of this new idea of yours.' Came the old woman's reply.

"Why were you so easy to convince, Gothi?" Asked Hiccup.

'You didn't convince me. I made up my mind years ago - Fight dragons as long as there is no alternative. Now there is. I think I've said enough now, don't you think?'

With that, she made her exit.

"Come on Hiccup, let's get ready to bring them to the nest," Gobber suggested.

"I'm going to fight you in the arena tomorrow afternoon useless." Snotlout piped up before Hiccup could respond.

"By all means Snotlout, but bring your best weapon or you will lose. Also, does the rest of the village know about the fight?"

"Not yet, but they will. Scared, boyo?" Taunted Spitelout.

"No, just wondering if Berk would be there to see him lose."

"Anyway," Hiccup moved on as Spitelout and Snotlout both turned red in anger. "Who wants to go to the nest first?"

"I do." Said, Stoick.

"Alright, so who is coming with him?"

"I will." Said Spitelout. "I don't trust Gobber and Stoick alone."

"Okay, let me go get Astrid and Stormfly ready then."

* * *

The Sun had vanished below the horizon when Stoick, Spitelout, Mildew, Hoark and Sven Ingerman had arrived at what Hiccup had dubbed 'dragon island'

The group had taken a ship and set sail, following after Toothless and Stormfly along with their riders and Gobber as a passenger on Toothless when Hiccup's original plan was objected to.

He had planned on bringing the five to the island in pairs, each suspended from Toothless and Stormfly's claws, following his reasoning that none of the five would accept travel on dragon back.

Nevertheless, they were now at the island and able to see the corpse of the Queen dragon, named the Red Death in reference to how it died.

Separated from the giant white dragon corpse lay one of its wings while its skull sported a large hole, through which the sunset sky was visible.

"Do you all believe me now?" Asked Hiccup as each of the five council members present stared at the massive creature's corpse in shock and awe.

"Like Gothi said, you don't have to convince just us. There is the whole village to convince. But you've convinced me." Said Sven.

"I… I want to apologise for what I said this morning." Said Stoick after a moment.

Hiccup eyed him while he quirked an eyebrow. "I accept your apology. Now, we should probably head back to Berk. We'll also need somewhere for the three of us to stay."

"The Hofferson hall is still around and furnished still. You can stay there since there isn't enough room to stay with me."

Hiccup was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, it felt wrong to have their house demolished when each of them are already dead besides Astrid. The dragons choose to avoid it for some reason, perhaps knowing it was devoid of life and therefore pointless. So I didn't let anyone else destroy the house as I wanted to keep a reminder of them."

"Yeah, that makes sense," Hiccup muttered before looking up at the dark sky. "Right, let's head back before Gobber decides to punch you again."

Stoick chuckled. "Yeah, I'd rather avoid that. He has a mean punch."

* * *

When they arrived at their newly assigned home, Astrid was slightly apprehensive as the trio entered.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hiccup, noticing her expression while Gobber moved past the pair.

"It's just… it's going to be weird living here without my family again. I guess I got used to living with Gobber. Living here, it'll take some getting used to."

"Well, I can think of one thing that might help take your mind off that, if you're feeling up to it."

A mischievous grin slowly spread across Astrid's face as she realized what he meant. "I think I am up to it, Hiccup. Thank you."

Hiccup blinked. "For what?"

"For being you. Now, enough talking-" Astrid reached out and grasped one of his hands, gripping it firmly. "Come with me, babe."

"As Milady wishes." Chuckled Hiccup, allowing himself to be lead as Astrid headed for her old room.

Entering, Astrid shoved Hiccup onto the mattress that remained atop her old bed before forcefully pressing her soft lips to his.

Hiccup responded immediately, meeting the kiss with neither separating until the need for air grew too great.

Both gasped for air before Astrid proceeded to undo the buckles of Hiccup's leather armour.

"Need any help?" Asked Hiccup, sitting up when he noticed Astrid struggling with one particularly stubborn buckle.

"Yes please." Hiccup gave it a gentle tug and it came loose.

"Stupid buckle." She growled. "Why did you have to make it like that?"

"So it wouldn't come loose during flight, but be easy to undo when necessary. Anyway, shall we continue?"

Astrid nodded and shoved Hiccup back onto the bed again. She then started to undo her braid and take off her clothing while Hiccup undid the last few buckles and shimmied out of his leather armour before taking off his boots and gloves.

The pair tossed their respective clothes aside before Astrid straddled Hiccup, dressed only in her bindings and underwear while Hiccup's manhood strained against his underwear.

Meeting his lips again, they both kissed just as eagerly as before, with Hiccup gripping her hips to keep her steady.

Tongues battled together for some time before they broke apart to catch their breath.

Astrid then removed her bindings and underwear, now completely naked. Following up, she leaned forward and pulled his manhood free before kissing the tip.

"Astrid." He gasped her name and shivered while his manhood twitched and became wet with his pre-cum.

Darting her tongue out and twirling it around the tip, she licked up any remaining pre-cum before lining up the tip with her lower opening and sitting down again.

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid!"

Both loudly moaned at the other's name as they adjusted to the sensation - something which both had been doing without fail since their first time.

"Do what you do best babe." Astrid grinned at him.

"As Milady wishes." Hiccup gave a thrust and Astrid moaned, the sound resounding through the room. It would be one of many from the pair that night, much to the displeasure of Gobber in the next room and the dragons outside, each of whom wouldn't be getting sleep soon.

* * *

A/N: So I'm going to take a cold shower after writing that.

I'll see you guys in the next chapter.

Silvolde


	4. Quota to meet

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 4: Quota to meet

A/N: So I decided to post this chapter as a bonus. I hope you all enjoy it.

Now, excuse me while I write some more.

* * *

The following morning, Hiccup awoke to Astrid nestled warmly into his side, snoring lightly with her blonde locks now in a mess of bed hair.

"Good morning Milady." Said Hiccup when he observed her stirring as he got out of bed and proceeded to get dressed.

"Why…" Astrid face scrunched up as she yawned. "Why did you go? Come back here babe. You're my pillow."

Hiccup chuckled. He knew Astrid wasn't fully awake yet and unaware of what she had just said. She would be rather embarrassed when she did, which would mean a punch to the shoulder.

"I'd love to, but I've been challenged to a fight by Snotlout later. I should go get breakfast. Meet me in the Great Hall when you're ready."

"Okay…" Astrid mumbled reluctantly before snuggling further into the furs that were placed on top of the bed and falling asleep again, judging by her light snoring.

Hiccup shook his head, bemused as he left the room. Gobber was nowhere to be seen so Hiccup went outside, where Toothless and Stormfly were waiting.

Both greeted him in their own way, Stormfly with a squawk and Toothless with a croon, both sounding tired.

"We kept you both up again last night, didn't we? Sorry, bud. I'll make it up to you both soon."

Toothless gave a curious croon. "I'm going to the Great Hall. There will be food there."

At the mention of 'food,' Toothless motioned for Hiccup to get on his back.

Hiccup climbed on with a chuckle. "Eager, bud? Alright. Stormfly, you stay here and wait for Astrid alright? I'll be back in a few minutes."

Stormfly gave an affirming squawk before bobbing her head in a manner identical to a parrot before Toothless took off.

They landed at the top of the stairs, startling a middle-aged couple who were about to enter the building, prompting both to reach for their weapons.

"Don't do that. He won't hurt you!" Hiccup quickly promised.

Neither took their hands away from their weapons, but neither drew them and attacked either, which was the best Hiccup could hope for at the current time.

The pair then entered the Great Hall, looking perplexed when Toothless didn't attack them.

When they were gone, Hiccup disembarked Toothless and turned to him. "Try not to scare anyone else. I'll be right back.

Hiccup then entered the building upon hearing Toothless' affirmative croon.

Hiccup had no intention to stay in the building for long, so he made a beeline for the queue where food was being served.

After eating his breakfast, he returned to the dragons with a plate piled high with fish. He then tossed each of them a fish until none remained.

He repeated the process twice more before Spitelout and Snotlout arrived, having been ascending the steps to the Great Hall while Hiccup was busy feeding both dragons.

They both said nothing to him before they entered the hall, but Snotlout smirked smugly at him before heading inside.

"Weird as ever, right bud?" Toothless sounded a croon of agreement while Stormfly bobbed her head.

Next to arrive was Sven Ingerman and his wife, Audhild along with Fishlegs, whose nose was a mess of purple bruising outlined by yellow.

"Hello, again Hiccup." Sven greeted him with a smile.

"Hello, Sven. Should I be worried about Fishlegs nose?"

"No, don't worry Gothi said that she couldn't do much since it would heal by itself."

"That's alright then. Nice to see you again Fishlegs."

"Hi, Hiccup. I heard you got back here yesterday with a dragon."

"Yes, I did. Astrid and Gobber came with me too."

Fishlegs nodded in response. "Have you seen Ruffnut anywhere? I need to talk to her."

"Not since yesterday. She said she was planning a prank on someone. No idea who though." He quickly added upon seeing Fishlegs horrified expression.

"Right. Excuse me. I need to go find her." Fishlegs then quickly left, leaving Sven, Audhild and Hiccup to watch him flee.

"How did you get those dragons to act so calm?" Audhild then asked, sounding curious.

"Quite simple really. You don't try and attack them and they won't attack you in turn. Also, make sure to not give them eels to eat. They are quite scared of them."

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on, dear." Said Audhild before entering the Great Hall with Sven.

"Good luck convincing the other villagers on dragons. I hope you do well." Sven said over his shoulder before entering with his wife.

The dragons now fed, Hiccup flew back home to Astrid after getting another plate of food for her.

He carefully disembarked off of Toothless, in order to not drop the plate of food he was holding.

Entering the room where they had rutted the night before, he saw Astrid was now fully awake, dressed and doing her trademark braid.

"Hello, again Milady. Sleep well? I brought you some fish." Hiccup held out the plate of fish for her breakfast.

"Thanks, babe." she smiled, taking the offered plate from him after she finished tying up her braid.

"So what are we going to do now?" she asked after she finished eating.

"Well, I for one have been challenged to a fight by Snotlout as you know. It's happening this afternoon. After that, we have to convince the majority of Berk that dragons are good."

"Alright. What about Raven?"

"What about her?"

"What happens if she decides to show up here?"

"If she does show up here, then it probably will be because she needs more weapons fixed. If that happens, then I'll leave you and Gobber in charge of making everyone here accept dragons while I go fix her weapons. Also, if I do have to leave and Snotlout tries to hit on you, feel free to beat him up."

"Noted babe." Astrid giggled before turning serious. "What about finding your mother?"

"That can wait. I want to have you with me when we go find her. I don't know what she will be like, but if she is alive like those gods said, then I do hope she has a good reason for staying away from Berk for so long."

"I'm sure she has a reason, but we'll find out later. Now though, are you up for another spar before fighting Snotlout?"

"Absolutely, Astrid. Let's go."

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup were making their way to the arena on foot. Toothless and Stormfly were being looked after by Gobber for the time being.

When they got to the arena, they spotted Snotlout already there. The heir turned when he heard footsteps approach.

"Hey, babe. What do you say we ditch useless and start dating?" Said Snotlout, even choosing to move his eyebrows suggestively.

What he expected to receive was Astrid's acceptance of his suggestion. What he actually received was his arm twisted behind his back.

"The answer to that is no, Snotlout. You would do well to remember it." She then let go of his arm and purposefully kissed Hiccup in full view of him.

"I'll be watching your fight babe. Don't go easy on him," she said upon separation.

"W-will do, Milady." she grinned at Hiccup's half-dazed expression before she walked away, sitting with the other Vikings in preparation for the upcoming fight.

* * *

The arena was now fully surrounded by Vikings like it had been on the morning of the day before; all were cheering loudly, mostly in support of Snotlout over Hiccup.

Hiccup was waiting in the tunnel; by the gate that lead into the arena proper. He had his axes at each hip, shield on his back, his gravity dust gloves on and the prosthetic not hidden by his boot as it would usually be.

"Up for a bet when I win, useless? Or should I say cripple." Said Snotlout from beside him, an infuriatingly smug expression adorning his face as he glanced at his prosthetic.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the last part of his comment. "Depends on what you're betting on, Snotlout."

"Astrid. If I win, she becomes my girlfriend."

"That's not up to anyone but her Snotlout. Plus, she doesn't like you." Hiccup nodded his head to where Astrid sat in the stands outside the arena, glaring at Snotlout. "Especially since she almost broke your arm earlier."

"She'll come around after a night with me." Snotlout said confidently.

"Best not to get ahead of yourself. You have to win this fight first."

Stoick's heavy footsteps sounded at that precise moment and both turned to face him. "Ready to begin you two?"

"I am." Both said in unison.

Stoick nodded and opened the gate for them. "Go on in now. The match will begin soon."

Snotlout entered the arena first, walking over to the weapon rack and picking up a hammer, while Hiccup drew one axe and the shield from his back and adopted his usual fighting stance: his prosthetic foot ahead of his biological one and his left hand held one axe held in front of his body while his right hand held his shield.

With his prosthetic leg in view of the crowd of Vikings, even more shifted in Snotlout's support. Astrid wasn't one of them. Hiccup's eyes met hers and both smirked. Snotlout would have no idea what hit him. The Vikings around the arena had no idea what they were about to see.

"Fighters, begin!" Stoick called out and both Hiccup and Snotlout looked at the other, Snotlout as smug as ever and Hiccup calm. The fight had now begun.

"Go on useless, make your move."

"If you insist." Hiccup threw his axe at Snotlout who ducked. The axe sailed overhead and landed behind him.

Snotlout straightened up and laughed. "You missed useless-"

But 'useless' was nowhere to be seen.

Snotlout looked around in confusion. One minute his cousin was there and one minute he was gone.

"Where are you?"

"Here." Said Hiccup, appearing behind him, holding his remaining axe and shield.

Snotlout barely had the time to turn before Hiccup landed a swipe down his side, resulting in a cut and first blood.

Some of the crowd that had been on Snotlout's side were now supporting Hiccup, resulting in a near-even split.

Hiccup then kicked at his legs with his prosthetic, knocking him onto his back.

His face contorted in pain, nearly crying out as he fell back before he glared up at Hiccup.

"Yield Snotlout. You need to see Gothi."

Snotlout snarled in response and threw his hammer at Hiccup, hitting his torso before falling to the ground.

It did little harm as Hiccup's aura was up but left him unimpressed.

Hiccup sighed. "Seriously Snotlout? I've seen girls hit harder than that." He said, thinking of Yang when she fought Junior. "Now yield so Gothi can tend to that cut."

"I yield." Growled Snotlout before he got up and left with a dark scowl on his face.

"Hiccup is the winner of this fight!" Announced Stoick, causing thunderous applause to sound from the assembled Vikings, even the majority of the Jorgenson's clapped for him.

Standing victorious, Hiccup noticed a red portal forming out of the corner of his eye, with a familiar figure walking out of it a moment later.

"You need to come with me. You've got a quota to meet." Said Raven, ignoring the crowd of clapping Vikings as they started to notice the most unexpected arrival of the bandit queen.

"One second Raven." He searched the crowd for Astrid. Meeting her eyes, he motioned at Raven with his head and she nodded at him.

Silent communication with Astrid over, he picked up his axe from the ground and left with Raven via her portal.

* * *

_Roman and Hiccup exited the tent together._

_"So I help you do that and Neo trains me to fight?"_

_"That's the idea." Said Roman_

_"It might take a while if it is even possible at all. I've been trying to do the very same thing for a while now."_

_"Maybe you'll find a way we haven't noticed yet."_

_'Yeah' Hiccup thought. 'I sure hope so.'_

* * *

A/N: If it isn't clear already, Roman's favour is important to the story, and it will be driving the plot in Act 2, so let's see if anyone can guess what it is ahead of time.

Until Next Time,

Silvolde.


	5. Tribe Of Branwen Representatives

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 5: Tribe Of Branwen Representatives

A/N: So because I'm feeling particularly self loathing/generous today, you all get five new chapters today.

There goes my buffer. Rest in peace, pre-written chapters.

Also, there is one aspect of chapter nine that ties into the epilogue of A New World.

I hope at least one of you likes the aspect in question, since I will likely change it in the future if not. I had mixed feelings writing it, so do let me know what you think of it.

Here we go.

* * *

Astrid was making her way back to her childhood house from the arena when Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs caught up with her.

"Alright, spill. Where did Hiccup learn to fight so well, who was that person who came just now and where did they go?" Asked Fishlegs.

"Yeah, Hiccup never used to be that good at fighting. Now suddenly he is better than Snotlout and you don't seem surprised." Ruffnut pointed out.

"I'm not surprised because I spar with him sometimes. Why do you three care about it anyway?" Wondered Astrid.

"If Hiccup had left and came back as good at fighting as that, wouldn't you want to know more? In fact, you would want to know more. You tried to find out how he got so good at dragon training before you, Hiccup and Gobber left." Fishlegs continued.

"I don't care now though, so please drop this." Astrid then passed through the trio and continued on her way.

"I bet you she's hiding something. Do you think we should forget about the prank we were planning and find out what it is?"

"I agree with your idea, butt elf." Said Tuffnut.

"I'm in as well." Said Fishlegs. Upon noticing the surprised expressions of the twins, he quickly spoke up again. "I-it's only because I want to make sure you don't prank Snotlout. It did help to start that feud after all."

"That's fine with me." Said Ruffnut before she leaned in close and kissed him on the lips. Both then blushed and looked away.

"Should we start looking for what Astrid could be hiding?" Fishlegs suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that," Ruffnut said, grateful for something to distract herself from her spur of the moment action.

* * *

"So when is the deadline for all of these?" Asked Hiccup, staring at the large pile of guns that needed to be cleaned.

"By next week. Preferably sooner than that." Said Raven

"One would think a bandit tribe would have people who know how to clean their guns on their own."

"Oh, they all do. But they've chosen to celebrate tonight. They're all preparing for a party."

"Celebrating what exactly?"

"One would think you would know what a bandit tribe usually does and what they would celebrate." Said Raven, throwing some of his words back at him.

Hiccup sighed. "I do know what bandits usually do, but I was hoping it was something else. I'll get started on these now."

"That's what I like to hear." She left the forge tent and Hiccup reached for a wire brush and the first gun on the pile before he started cleaning it, focusing on the barrel most of all, making sure to do so thoroughly.

* * *

Spitelout entered Gothi's hut with a disappointed scowl plastered to his face.

He approached his now bandaged son, ignoring Gothi entirely. "How did this happen? How did you, one of the most promising fighters on Berk lose to a Hiccup."

"I don't know. He's gotten better than he was three years ago."

"So did you, did you not? Had the dragons not mysteriously escaped the arena that night, you would have one dragon training, correct?"

Snotlout nodded. "So how did you lose to Hiccup Haddock?"

"Believe me, I don't know anything more about how useless won that fight than you do."

Spitelout watched his expression for something for a moment before he spoke again.

"Very well. You will train more. I expect you to find a way to beat Hiccup one way or another. I won't let my son be beaten by a runt."

"Also, you are now betrothed to the Thorston girl. Her parents and I have finally come to an agreement, despite the Ingerman's attempts to delay the matter since your fight with the Ingerman boy. I will be announcing it tonight at the Great Hall."

Spitelout then left without another word, leaving Snotlout to his thoughts.

Snotlout stood up soon after he left and turned to Gothi. "Can I go now?"

'Yes, as long as you don't plan on training to fight better until you're healed. I don't care what your father says, you listen to me on this matter.' Gothi etched onto the wooden floor of her hut.

"I'll make sure to do that. Thanks, Gothi."

* * *

"So what does he want us to do now lass?"

"He wants us to continue trying to get everyone here to accept dragons. I think we should talk to Stoick about that. Maybe he'll have a plan."

"Perhaps. But I think we should keep an eye on Mildew and Spitelout. They seem the most likely to try and make sure Berk keeps killing dragons. Mildew in particular. He lost three wives to dragons."

"Really? No wonder he never seems happy."

Gobber made to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" The pair called.

The door opened and Stoick entered the house.

"Hello, Stoick." They both greeted him.

"Can either of you two explain what happened in the arena? Where my son went and who that woman was?"

"That's would happen to be Raven Branwen. The leader of the tribe we're a part of."

"You're part of a tribe? What is it called?" Asked Stoick, sounding slightly sceptical.

"The Branwen tribe. They tend to raid and kill. The leader is also a fighter much stronger than Hiccup or myself."

"Did she train him to fight like that? How he disappeared during his fight with Snotlout for example?"

"No, that was someone else. Don't worry, he won't leave you. He'll be back."

"I think I will worry until he comes back at least. Anyway, I would like to know - out of curiosity - how you plan on convincing Berk of the idea my son came up with?"

"We're still thinking about that, but as I said to Astrid earlier, I think Mildew may try to thwart our plans. He does have reason to do so, as we know."

"Aye. That he does. Even more reason than I do and I became determined to find the nest when Valka was taken. Thor knows what he would do." Stoick muttered.

Stoick suddenly stood up "Anyway, I'll be going now. Food will be served in the Great Hall later, so why not come along as representatives of this Branwen tribe?"

"Not to sound disrespectful Stoick, but why?"

"If you do that, then Berk cannot judge you for breaking tradition. Meaning, if you were to say, demonstrate how to make a dragon as docile as those out there in the arena, you couldn't be put in the dungeon or any form of punishment for it, to avoid any potential of war breaking out."

"That's a great idea. Would it be possible for Hiccup to be considered a representative of the Branwen tribe as well?" Suggested Astrid. "He has technically been a member of the tribe for longer than us."

"Shouldn't be an issue. I'll handle the rest. Enjoy your stay on Berk." Said Stoick, eyes twinkling somewhat as he left.

"Looks like we've got a way to get people to accept dragons. Ironic it came from Stoick of all people - one of the best dragon killers Berk has ever seen."

"Well, Gothi did say change was on the horizon. She was right. This could be an attempt to get Hiccup to stay though. He does care about Hiccup, even if he does put his pride first sometimes."

"If Hiccup was here, he would agree with that I think." Both shared a laugh at that.

"Want to fly around Berk before we go to the Great Hall?"

"Aye. I think it's about time I flew on a dragon, lass."

* * *

That night at the Great Hall, Astrid and Gobber were sitting at one of the many tables set up around the circular table and fireplace at the centre of the room.

They were eating in peace when Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout opted to join them.

"What do you guys want this time?" Asked Astrid.

"Nothing. Just want to sit and eat here." Said Ruffnut.

Astrid's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she noticed Fishlegs squirm uncomfortably in his seat at Ruffnut's statement. "Uh-huh."

"Did they bother you before, lass?" Asked Gobber.

"Yeah, they wanted to know how Hiccup got so good at fighting after the tournament. Oh, by the way, that woman who showed up in the arena is the person in charge of our tribe. Gobber, Hiccup and I that is."

Astrid then looked over at Snotlout, who sat in silence, eating a plateful of mutton chops at the end of the table.

"I'm guessing you're not with these three since you haven't said anything yet."

"Yeah, he's not with us." Said Tuffnut.

"I can speak for myself you know." Said Snotlout, glancing over at Tuffnut before looking at Astrid.

"Can you… train me to fight sometime? I want to get better."

"Okay. But you should know that I won't go easy on you. Come back when that cut in your side has healed and we'll get started."

Snotlout nodded before falling silent as he continued to eat his meal.

"Also, no flirting." She added.

Snotlout scowled at her after hearing that. "You know what? Forget it. I'll train by myself." He then resumed eating.

Astrid couldn't help wondering why he had wanted her to help him get better at fighting all of a sudden.

"Vikings of Berk!" Shouted Stoick, intending to get everyone's attention. When the room quieted and every eye fell on him.

"Among us, we have two representatives of the Branwen tribe - Astrid Hofferson and Gobber the Belch. There is one more, who happens to be my son but he is not here right now, as you all know."

"As representatives of a newly formed tribe, they are to be treated with the utmost respect and cannot be judged under Berkian law, to avoid any chance of offending the leaders of the tribe and starting a war as a result."

Murmurs started to spread through the hall upon hearing this.

"Anyone who does not do so will be thrown into the Berk dungeon as punishment. That is all." Stoick then headed for the doors immediately after making his announcement, entirely ignoring the discussion that was taking place among the Vikings in the hall.

He opened the door and walked out into the night. Berk was certainly changing alright, but what would change next, and would all changes be good or bad. That was the question on everyone's mind that night.

Astrid and Gobber left shortly afterwards, with Astrid noticing Spitelout rise to his feet just before she stepped out into the cold night with Gobber.

* * *

When Astrid and Gobber had finished eating and bid the others good night, they returned home to find a note from Hiccup waiting for them inside.

'So, if you're reading this then it means I'm still busy doing weapon maintenance. When I'm done here, I'll come back to see how far you've gotten with the dragons.

Now, onto the real reason, I wrote this note. I've been keeping a secret from you. It's about why Neo decided to train me to fight: Roman asked me for a favour.

You now know what the favour is and what I have to do in return for Roman's favour, so if you could come up with an idea on how I could help him with it, that would be great.

Also, I plan on going to find my mum the moment we're finished with Berk and not a minute before, so I'll be waiting to see how long it takes us.

Then I guess we'll head back to Remnant after that.

Until I can get back to Berk and see you again. (You, in particular, Milady.)

Hiccup'

"Well, let's not disappoint him, eh? Let's get ready to take on Berk."

"Sounds like a plan. Goodnight Gobber."

"Goodnight lass." Both headed for their rooms to sleep.

* * *

In a hut on the furthest corner of the village of Berk, Mildew was busy writing out a letter.

Once finished, he tied it to the leg of a hawk he had 'borrowed' while everyone else was at the Great Hall.

"Time to take back my home from these dragon lovers, don't you agree Fungus?" Asked Mildew, addressing his sheep.

"Baaa"

Mildew didn't reply to that. He wasn't crazy. Instead, he walked over to the one window of the hut and threw the hawk out of it, watching it fly away a second later.

"I will defend tradition until my dying breath." He muttered darkly before retiring to bed.

* * *

A/N: Here we see Mildew showing his true colours. Let the plot thicken!


	6. Rising Tensions

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 6: Rising Tensions

* * *

Spitelout awoke at dawn to something fluffy moving next to him as he lay in his bed.

Opening one eye, he came face to face with a sheep, and not just any sheep. Fungus - Mildew's pet.

"Baa"

Spitelout recoiled with a shout, tumbling out of bed as his wife who was sleeping on the other side of the bed stirred awake as a result of the noise.

"Spitelout? What was that noise?"

Spitelout didn't speak for a moment as the door to the room burst open and was soon filled with sheep.

"Alva, I think we need to go now."

"Why?"

"BAA" the sheep present bleated in unison, prompting Alva to sit up in bed.

"That's why."

Alva blinked. "How did all these sheep get here?"

"I don't-"

"Enjoying your morning, Spitelout?" Ruffnut called from outside before cackling and running off.

"Never mind, I know how they got here. I need to speak with the Thorstons today." He muttered, hands clenching into fists by his sides. "First though, we need to get rid of these sheep."

"Agreed." Said Alva before they both proceeded to do just that. At least they planned to do so until they heard a rather unmanly scream come from Snotlout's room upstairs.

* * *

Alva and Spitelout sat down at a table in the Great Hall as they waited for Ruffnut's parents to arrive. After getting rid of the sheep and returning Fungus to Mildew, both had sought out her parents and asked them to meet at the Great Hall to discuss the prank.

They did half an hour later, not at all concerned at arriving late as they sat down at the table, facing Spitelout and Alva.

"What is this about Spitelout?" asked Ruffnut's father, Asger Thorston.

"Your daughter decided to prank me and my family this morning."

"What kind of prank was it exactly?" asked her mother, Eira Thorston.

"She let a flock of sheep into my home. My question is: why?"

"Being betrothed to your son. It is no secret that she doesn't like him. You, however, got it into your head that starting a feud over it was a good idea." Said Eira.

"I demand that-"

"Nothing, you demand nothing of me or my family. This matter is already dealt with." Said Asger.

"We had an agreement!" Spitelout roared.

"We agreed that my daughter would be betrothed against her will. What part of that indicated that she would like it? The first time, the Thorston clan did nothing to stop your petty feud. It will not be so today. Start another feud and consider the Thorston clan at war with the Jorgensons. We will fight to protect ourselves and the Ingerman clan." Replied Asger.

"For you and your son's sake, I hope it doesn't come to that." Added Eira, addressing Alva directly. "I think we're done here now."

They both then got up and left the hall, leaving Alva and Spitelout alone, the latter brimming with rage.

"What are we going to do now?" Alva asked.

Spitelout rose to his feet. "We will prepare for war."

"You want to start a war over that? It's not worth it."

"The Thorston clan have insulted my clan. I will not stand for it. Besides, the Jorgenson clan is the biggest on Berk. Tell Snotlout to get the Hofferson girl, Gobber and Hiccup on our side. If he fails, then we will fight them too."

* * *

When Astrid and Gobber woke up and stepped outside later that morning, they found Tuffnut and Snotlout waiting outside their door.

"What do you two want?" Astrid was puzzled why both of them were there.

"To gain your allegiance," said Snotlout.

"Allegiance?" Both nodded.

"Yeah, my sister pranked Spitelout earlier. Spitelout got mad and now my family and Snotlout's are about to go to war. We're wondering which side you, Gobber and Hiccup are on."

Gobber and Astrid were shocked at the news. "Wait, lad. Why did Ruffnut pranks Spitelout?"

"Oh, she got betrothed to the snot man over here. Spitelout announced it after you two left."

"Snot man." Snotlout drawled. "Seriously?"

"Anyway," Tuffnut said, continuing like he hadn't heard Snotlout. "What side will you be on?"

"Uh, we'll need time to think about it, lad."

"Yeah, this will take some thought." Astrid agreed with Gobber before both retreated back inside their house.

"What are we going to do Gobber? I didn't ask for this!" Astrid said, voice filling with panic.

"I don't know lass. If only there was a way to talk to Hiccup. He might know what to do."

A red portal sprang to life nearby and Hiccup walked out. "Finally done with all those guns. Hey guys. Whoa!" Hiccup yelped in surprise, falling over as Astrid tackled him and pressed her lips to him forcefully.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this Milady, but what's the occasion?" Hiccup muttered once they separated.

She got up and helped him to his feet. "Civil war, Hiccup. Or at least there is going to be."

"Seriously? I go for one day and a war is about to start. Typical." his statement drew a laugh from Astrid while Gobber smiled.

"That's funny, but this is serious. Tuffnut and Snotlout are outside, each trying to get us on their side."

"Let's start from the beginning, Astrid. Tell me how it all started."

"Ruffnut became betrothed to Snotlout. She did some kind of prank on Spitelout because of that and now the Thorston and Jorgenson clans are angry at each other."

"Right. Well, does my dad know about this? We should tell him first."

"You don't know what to do, do you, lad." Gobber deadpanned.

"That's correct, but your dad might. We should go find him," suggested Astrid.

"Wait…if Gothi were to refuse to heal anyone who got injured as a result of this war, it would be less likely to happen, right?"

"That wouldn't work. Most clans have at least one healer of their own. Alva Jorgenson, Eira Thorston and your mother each learned to heal others Hiccup." Stated Gobber.

Hiccup sighed. "Well, I've got nothing then. I hope Stoick has an idea though.

"That's all well and good lad, but what will we do with those two out there?" Asked Gobber.

"They don't know I'm here, or that I know about this feud, so leave them to me." Hiccup then opened the door to the house and stepped outside.

Astrid and Gobber followed after him, curious as to what he would do.

"Finally- wait, Hiccup?" Both Snotlout and Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm back. Listen, if you want to hear what side Astrid, Gobber and myself are on, then tell your families to come to the Great Hall tonight. We will have decided by then. Tell the Ingermans to come as well."

"Why the Ingermans? They aren't involved in this." Wondered Tuffnut.

"Don't worry about that. Just tell them to turn up." Both shrugged before they turned to leave.

"Oh! One last thing Snotlout."

Snotlout faced him. "What is it?"

"That fight the other day. The winner would gain the right to 'put the other in their place' right?"

"Yeah, I did agree to that."

"You can forget about that. I don't care about humiliating you."

"I don't accept your pity. That fight was a fluke. I demand another fight, and this time I will win. You won't humiliate me in front of Berk again."

Snotlout headed off without waiting for a response, but kept glancing back at Hiccup as he walked away.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at his cousin's behaviour then turned to face Astrid and Gobber. "That's bought us some time. Now we go find Stoick."

'Well now I know why he asked me to train him to fight now' Astrid thought.

* * *

That night, the Ingermans, Thorstons and Jorgensons arrived at the Great Hall.

Hiccup, Stoick, Astrid, Gobber and Gothi were sitting at the circular table; on the side that was the closest to the back wall of the building.

Hiccup sat on Stoick's left, Astrid on his right and Gothi and Gobber sat next to Hiccup and Astrid respectively. Hiccup sat with a tome placed on the table in front of him, open to a particular page.

From the three families that Hiccup had told Snotlout and Tuffnut to bring, a select number of representatives arrived.

From the Jorgensons came Spitelout, Alva and the current heir to the chiefdom of Berk.

From the Thorstons came Asger and Eira plus their children, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

From the Ingermans came Sven, Auldhild and Fishlegs.

The ten of them sat down at the circular table, facing Stoick and the others.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here tonight. I have gathered a few members of the council to settle this matter before it escalates any further." Said, Stoick.

"Why didn't you summon them all?" Spitelout asked.

"I summoned the members of the council that are not involved in this current matter. To that end, Mildew is the only one who hasn't shown up yet, for he declined the opportunity to take part. Therefore, we shall begin. First, I want each representative of the Thorstons and the Jorgensons that are present here today to tell us what caused this matter to arise. Snotlout shall go first."

Every eye turned to him. "Yesterday, after I was injured in that fight, I went to Gothi's hut. After getting my cut taken care of, my dad came in and told me to get better at fighting and that I was betrothed to Ruffnut."

"Wait, you knew about it before Spitelout announced it?" Her face contorted into anger and she rose, prepared to go over and punch him.

"Sit down Ruffnut," Stoick ordered. She did so reluctantly, still visibly angry.

"Then Spitelout announced it in the Great Hall after Astrid and Gobber left, and I could tell that Ruffnut got angry at that. She stormed out of the hall soon after with Tuffnut."

"Then, when I woke up this morning, I found lots of sheep in my room, with some on my bed. The rest of our house was also filled with sheep. We eventually got rid of them and my mum and dad went to talk to the Thorstons about the prank."

"The next thing I know is my dad telling me that our family was preparing for war and that he wants me to get Astrid, Gobber and Hiccup to fight on our side."

"Tuffnut was told to do the same thing and then Hiccup appeared out of nowhere and said he would let us know what side he, Astrid and Gobber would be on if we brought the Ingermans, Thorstons and my family here."

Stoick nodded. "Thank you Snotlout. Now, Ruffnut, tell us what happened from your point of view."

"Spitelout announced that I was betrothed to Snotlout in the Great Hall after Astrid and Gobber left. I got really angry at that, so I told Tuffnut to come with me before I left the hall."

"Then, me and Tuffnut stole Mildew's sheep before dawn today and lead Silent Sven's flock to Spitelout's house. I put Fungus in Spitelout's bed before letting Silent Sven's sheep into their rooms and around the house. Tuffnut went back home after that, so I stayed to watch what Spitelout would do when he woke up. I heard Snotlout scream like a girl at that." Ruffnut then laughed while Snotlout's face grew red with embarrassment.

"Soon after I get home, my mum and dad hear about the prank from Spitelout and are told to meet in the Great Hall. The next thing I know is my dad telling me that our family was preparing for war and that he wants my idiot brother to get Astrid, Gobber and Hiccup to fight on our side."

"Tuffnut come back later saying that Hiccup was back and said he would let us know what side he, Astrid and Gobber would be on if we brought the Ingermans, Thorstons and the Jorgensons here."

Stoick nodded again. "Thank you Ruffnut. Do you have anything to add, Fishlegs? Were you involved in any way?"

Fishlegs shook his head. "I heard Spitelout's announcement and saw Ruffnut storm off. Besides that, no."

"Alright. Now, my son and I have been discussing how to solve this issue to prevent this matter from escalating further. To that end, we propose a tournament between the Jorgenson and Thorston clans."

"What kind of tournament?" Asked Spitelout.

"A series of fights. Every capable warrior going against an opponent in the other clan once. Whichever clan wins the most fights is declared the winner. In addition to this, if the Thorston clan wins then Ruffnut's arranged marriage is broken up. If the Jorgenson clan wins, it remains in place. That will serve as the reward for each clan if they happen to win."

"What are the conditions for this tournament you are proposing?" Asked Eira Thorston.

"There will be no cheating, no matter how significant, during each fight and each fight will have no limit on injuries sustained, as long as both opponents can still fight and no deaths occur. The Branwen tribe representatives will be watching to make sure the rules are adhered to, of which my son is a member of at the current time. Does every clan present accept this?"

Spitelout Jorgenson and Asger Thorston nodded before Sven Ingerman spoke up.

"Why are the Ingerman clan not considered as enforcers of these two rules? We are not involved in this feud." Asked Sven.

"It is no secret that Ruffnut Thorston is fond of Fishlegs Ingerman. As a result, the Ingerman clan were not considered to prevent Fishlegs or his clan from presenting Ruffnut an advantage of any kind. Whether knowingly or unknowingly. I have nominated the Branwen tribe of representatives as they hold little or no ties to Berk, on top of the fact that they are currently not official members of the tribe. Therefore I trust them to judge impartially."

Sven nodded in acceptance of Stoick's answer. "Very well. I consider this meeting over. It is up to each clan involved to decide who does against who, and when." With that, the three clans left the hall.

"Anyone want to make a bet on who will win?" Asked Hiccup, once the three clans had left.

"It will probably be the Thorstons. They'll find a way to win somehow." Said Astrid

"I don't know, Milady. The Jorgensons have some of the best fighters among all of the clans."

"You say that after having beaten Snotlout with ease."

"I'm not the one fighting though. I think they could be evenly matched."

"I guess we'll see."

"Anyone want to make this interesting?" Queried Stoick, placing a handful of coins onto the table in front of him. "If the Thorstons win, you get these. If they don't, you owe me this amount of money."

Astrid's eyes lit up, her competitive streak springing to life. "I accept," she said before they shook hands.

"You don't know what you've done. If you lose the bet, you'll never hear the end of it." Said Hiccup.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Asked Stoick.

Gobber rested a hand on his shoulder. "It was nice knowing you Stoick."

Stoick groaned, realisation coming to him as he buried his face in his hands, prompting Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber to share a laugh while Gothi, silent as ever, smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, a ship was sailing along the far side of the island of Berk. Standing at the front of the deck stood a mountain of a woman who was staring at the densely packed forest that hid the ship from view of the village.

"We'll dock here for the night. When we get on land tomorrow, I want someone to find Stoick immediately. Got it?" Her question came out as a bellow, for she had a loud voice.

"Yes, Chief Bertha." The all female crew of the ship responded.

* * *


	7. Northern Warlord

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 7: Northern Warlord

* * *

The dark sky over Berk became a kaleidoscope of colour, to the alarm of the Vikings below.

"Aurvandil's Fire! All Berkians to the safety of your homes!" Someone shouted.

"It's too late! The Flightmare is here! The Flightmare is here!"

And indeed it was, for a dragon that was glowing blue, flew over the village, screeching like a banshee before heading away.

"Oh, don't look at it!"

"Save yourselves! The Flightmare is upon us!"

Astrid watched, entirely unnoticed, as her younger self was held back by her uncle.

"Oh, no, you don't Astrid. This is not a battle for you. Not yet anyway. You wait here. Your Uncle Finn is just going to make sure this nasty dragon doesn't destroy Berk again."

No, don't go! Astrid mentally screamed as the man ran in the direction the dragon had flown moments ago.

"Here I am, ungodly beast! Fearless Finn Hofferson! I've been waiting ten years for this moment. Come and get me if you dare!"

Astrid watched in horror as what she expected to happen came to pass.

"It's Fearless Finn! He just…froze!"

"Don't say anything. The little one will hear."

Their words brought her attention back to her younger self, who advanced, planning to avenge her uncle, only to be stopped by Gobber.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that wee axe, Astrid."

Next Astrid found herself witnessing a different scene.

A slightly older version of her younger self emerged from her house as she watched from the sidelines.

This time, her younger self was at the age of ten, her trusty axe in hand.

It was dark outside, the only light being those of torches atop thick wooden poles.

Looking up, she saw a multitude of wings flying around. With a start, she realized what was going on. She was in the middle of a dragon raid, the raid that made her an orphan.

As she knew would happen, her younger self called out for her parents, who were momentarily distracted from fighting a pair of monstrous nightmares in front of her house as a result of her call.

Her parents looked over at Astrid, just as the dragons they were fighting burst into flames.

Both her mother and father were set alight and both Astrid's screamed before the oldest one woke up. Her screams translated to her current location on Berk.

Dawn was breaking as she abruptly sat up, still screaming and utterly terrified, stirring Hiccup awake who had been sleeping next to her.

"What's wrong Astrid?" He asked, concerned.

She didn't answer at first, instead responding by resting her head on his chest.

"J-just hold me like this for now, okay?" Astrid almost begged him.

"Of course Astrid." Said Hiccup, taking the initiative and embracing his terrified girlfriend.

They lay like that in silence, with Astrid trying to find anything other than her nightmare to think about.

The idea came to her in an instant.

"Hiccup?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we go for a morning flight? I really need to forget about some things right now."

"Do you need to ask, Milady? Anyway, you know you can tell me what got the fearless Astrid Hofferson that scared, right? I won't tell anyone."

"I know, and I will tell you later. Just not right now."

"Alright. Let's get dressed and go fly now. Sound good?"

She nodded against his chest before she rose to her feet.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid instructed their respective dragons to land back at their house after their relaxing flight.

Well, I say relaxing flight. There was a race involved at one point, which Toothless won of course.

"Feeling better now?" Hiccup asked his girlfriend once his feet were back on solid ground.

"Yeah. Let's head to the Great Hall. I'll tell you what got me scared over breakfast."

"Sounds good to me, but we should probably bring the dragons with us. They'll probably be quite hungry after all of that flying."

Astrid nodded and both Toothless and Stormfly took off for the Great Hall after their riders had climbed on their backs once again.

Landing there, they saw Stoick leading a tall woman they recognised as Chief Bertha, leader of the Bog Burglar tribe, heading up the steps to the hall with a group of both blond and brown-haired women tailing the massive redhead.

"I guess Bertha is back to sign the treaty again. It's been quite a while since I last saw her."

"I'm surprised you remember her at all."

"That part is fairly easy. She's only one of two women I know who are about the same height as my dad. Her, and Gly-"

"Glynda" Astrid filled in for him. "Yeah, I can see that. They look a bit similar."

"Yeah, can you keep an eye on the dragons? I think our guests might try to attack them, which won't go very well. I'll bring breakfast to you." Astrid nodded and Hiccup headed inside the Great Hall.

When he returned with two plates laden high with fish, he witnessed Bertha and her entourage had reached the top of the stairs where they noticed Astrid and the two dragons standing calm behind her.

"What is this, Stoick?" Bertha demanded, drawing a huge axe from her back as she spoke, her entourage drawing their own weapons - either an axe or a pair of daggers - in turn. Stoick sighed into his hands at the scene.

"This is Astrid, my closest friend, and these dragons are also friends of mine. All of you should put your weapons away before they attack."

"Who are you to order me, boy?!" Roared Bertha. Astrid drew her axe at that, now glaring at Bertha.

Stoick noticed her expression and laid a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "Bertha, I think we should go into-" Hiccup cut Stoick off.

"I am the person standing between you and one very angry creature. There is also a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder over there."

Astrid grinned. "Yeah, and if you don't want to be injured this morning, you should listen to my boyfriend over there."

"Boyfriend?!" Stoick and Bertha were both shocked at the admission.

"Not how I planned on breaking the news, but thanks anyway, Astrid." Drawled Hiccup.

Astrid didn't say anything, only shooting him an apologetic smile as she flushed red in embarrassment.

"How long have you been dating?" Both asked though one demanded the answer while the other was much calmer. Hiccup could have sworn Stoick even winked at him.

"A few months." Came Astrid's reply.

"I had hopes your son wouldn't be like this Stoick, but I was clearly wrong."

"Like what?" Astrid demanded.

"Taking advantage of women. Especially the last of the Hofferson clan, such as yourself-"

The next moment, Bertha had an axe pressed against her throat. In turn, Bertha's entourage moved to surround Astrid.

"Do not dare to imply that my boyfriend took advantage of me. He is the best man I know. Now, you and Stoick will go into the Great Hall, you will sign your peace treaty or whatever you are here for and you will not come near me, those dragons or the man I love. Got it?"

Bertha gave a minute nod while glaring and Astrid released her.

"We will be having words on the behaviour of members of your tribe, Stoick."

"They're not members of the Hairy Hooligan tribe anymore. They are part of the Branwen Tribe, lead by someone called Raven Branwen. Therefore I cannot punish them for the sake of avoiding a war."

"How convenient," Bertha muttered. "Let us sign this treaty. I intend to spend no more time than is necessary."

Bertha and her entourage then entered the Great Hall, leaving Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick and both dragons outside.

Stoick glanced down the steps that lead to the hall. Being seven feet tall, this was a simple matter.

"Seems like they've decided on who will be facing who already." He addressed Hiccup and Astrid as he nodded at Spitelout and Asger Thorston who were ascending the steps.

"Good luck." He bid them farewell before heading inside.

"Right you two. Who is facing who?" Hiccup asked the pair when they got to the top step.

"We are." Said Asger.

"Very well. And you will be fighting today I assume?"

"This morning." Said Spitelout with a nod.

"You two can head to the arena then. We will meet with you there."

"What's the delay?"

"Well, if we brought these dragons along to the arena, I'm sure everyone will be focused on your fight." Astrid drawled.

"You make a good point." Said Asger before he laid a hand on Spitelout's shoulder and dragged him away. "Come on Spitelout."

Once both had set off, Hiccup looked at Astrid. "You're starting to sound like me, Milady."

"I guess I am. Now let's go." Astrid climbed onto Stormfly's saddle and took off, tailed shortly after by Toothless.

"Finally. I thought they'd never leave. Boy, they love to talk." Tuffnut addressed his sister as the twins emerged from the side of the Great Hall with Fishlegs.

"So Hiccup and Astrid are dating, huh? This could be useful in getting them to give my family an advantage in the tournament."

"We shouldn't do that, Ruffnut. Besides, they can't be punished for breaking tradition. You heard what Stoick said." Fishlegs pointed out.

"Don't worry 'legs. This will stay between us and them." Ruffnut promised him.

"You still want to blackmail them though."

"Fine. I'll only do it for one match, alright?"

"Guess that's the best I can hope for," Fishlegs muttered. "One match and one match only."

"You got it! Now, let's go see the first match."

* * *

Once Bertha and her entourage were settled in the hall, the Chieftess looked at Stoick.

"There are a few things you should know before we sign this treaty."

"What would they be?" Asked Stoick.

Bertha responded by showing him a note. "I got this from my daughter when she came back from exploring in the north."

"He's back?"

"It would seem so, Stoick."

"Then we must prepare for war. How soon can you summon everyone for a thing?"

"A month at least. But there is nothing we need to discuss at a meeting between chiefs. We simply inform our allies that Drago has returned. I'm sure they would know to keep an eye out for him."

"Not everyone was there at that thing all those years ago. They probably wouldn't care about Drago."

"But everyone knows what happened. I wasn't there, and I know how dangerous the man is."

"I'm not going to risk it. I can't risk it, Bertha."

She sighed. "Very well. I will send word for a thing to take place on Berk in a month."

"Thank you."

"One last thing. You wouldn't happen to know about a large flock of dragons flying over my island as if they were running away from something?"

"No, why?"

"Because that happened before I set sail to come here. I thought we were about to experience another raid."

"Sorry, Bertha. I have no idea how that could happen." He lied. He wasn't completely sure, but he did have a hunch on who might know.

"Alright, let's sign this treaty now."

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid sat in the densely packed and noisy stands, the arena below in full view as Asger and Spitelout picked their weapons from the rack.

Asger chose a spear while Spitelout picked a hammer.

"Looks like Spitelout will lose," Astrid commented.

"Betting on it, Astrid?"

"I might be. You're not?"

Hiccup shook his head. "If I did and I lost the bet, I wouldn't hear the end of it. And since we live together, it would be even worse than it could be for Stoick."

"Fair enough. I would do the same in your position."

"So, do you want to call the match, Milady?"

"Yeah, unless you want to do it? I can let you if you want."

"No, I'm fine. Go ahead, Astrid."

Astrid nodded and got up. "Fighters ready?" She called down to the pair who were waiting down in the arena proper.

Both gave a nod in response to Astrid's question, the easiest way to be understood with the crowd at full volume. "Begin!"

* * *


	8. Fighting Overconfidence

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 8: Fighting Overconfidence

* * *

The sun was shining brightly in the baby blue sky overhead and Bertha's ship was sailing away on a steady breeze when Spitelout and Asger stood facing each other in the arena in the moments after Astrid had called for the fight to begin.

Spitelout tightened his grasp on his hammer while Asger held his spear out above his shoulder in both hands.

Spitelout charged towards Asger first, bringing his hammer up to take the thrust from Asger's spear.

Getting inside Asger's guard, he was forced to get back to avoid a hit from Spitelout's hammer as the man swung upwards.

The blow met nothing but air, leaving Spitelout open to Asger who lunged at his opponent, bringing his butt-end of his spear to bear and landing a hit on his shoulder.

This was the first successful blow of the match.

"See that Snotlout?" Ruffnut cackled, taunting him as she sat with her mother and Tuffnut; directly opposite him on the other side of the arena.

Fishlegs was sitting with his parents while Snotlout sat with his mother.

"Shut up Ruffnut!" He grumbled in reply.

Spitelout responded by attempting to punch Asger in the gut, only for Asger to strike his fist with the shaft of his spear

"Nice try," Asger smirked, his daughter doing the same as she looked at Snotlout before Asger jumped out of the way of another hammer strike from Spitelout.

"Shut up!" Father and Son growled respectively, both enraged before Spitelout threw his hammer at him, intending to hit Asger's smirking face.

The hammer hit Asger's spear as he brought it up in front of him, causing the hammer to spin in mid-air and land behind the man. This left Spitelout defenceless and at Asger's mercy.

The eyes of both men trailed to weapon rack where a spare hammer lay.

Asger immediately lunged at Spitelout, who ran for the weapon rack in turn.

Spitelout reached the rack before Asger reached him, but couldn't reach for the hammer before Asger's spear tip was thrust in his direction, forcing him to avoid it.

Spitelout abandoned his attempt to reach for the spare hammer, instead running for his original.

Reaching it, Spitelout snatched up his hammer and attempted to make some distance between himself and his opponent but stopped when he felt Asger's spear rest against his neck, indicating that he hadn't moved fast enough.

"It seems you have lost Spitelout," Asger said.

"Not quite, Asger." Spitelout threw his hammer behind him, hitting Asger in the face before turning and taking it back again as Asger cursed the pain.

Spitelout held his hammer near Asger's face.

"I think it is safe to say that Spitelout wins the match!" Astrid called out to the applause of all of the assembled Vikings, particularly the Jorgenson clan.

The Thorstons present did clap, but there was a sense of dismay among them at the loss.

"You see that, Ruffnut?!" An exuberant Snotlout yelled at her. "Not so smug now, are you?"

Ruffnut's face twisted into a scowl and she mimed a slicing motion across her neck. She definitely wouldn't be going easy on him.

In the arena, Spitelout returned his hammer to the rack and helped Asger to his feet.

"Nice match there Asger."

"You as well." He replied as they headed out of the arena for Gothi's hut.

"With that, I assume there are no other matches for today?" Hiccup called out, addressing the members of the Thorston and Jorgenson clans who were present.

Snotlout made to nod when Ruffnut stood up.

"Actually, there is one match this afternoon. It will be between myself and that muttonhead over there." She said, pointing at Snotlout.

Her announcement drew every eye to her.

"What are you doing?" Eira Thorston hissed at her daughter. "This wasn't planned!"

Eira then rose to her feet. "I'm sorry, my daughter is speaking out of turn. There are no further fights arranged for today."

"It's okay." Said Snotlout, rising to his feet. "I am okay to fight her today."

"If you are sure of that, then so be it." Said Hiccup.

"I won't allow it!" Protested Eira.

"Neither will I. My son is nowhere near healed enough to fight." Said Alva Jorgenson.

"I think you're both forgetting who has the final say in this." Astrid pointed out. "You do not need to see this fight happen if you so wish."

Alva, though visibly displeased, conceded to their point and turned to Snotlout.

"Just promise me you will let me look at that cut after your fight."

"I will. Don't worry." Said Snotlout. Alva nodded, satisfied with his answer.

"How dare-" Eira began, not at all prepared to accept Hiccup and Astrid's say in the matter, unlike Snotlout's mother.

"Mum, they're right. You can't stop a fight from happening, and I won't let you. Besides, someone needs to beat Snotlout." Said Ruffnut

Eira sighed. "Alright, but if you get hurt, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Don't worry. I'm sure I can win." Ruffnut assured her before glancing at Hiccup who was now leaving the arena with Astrid.

'In fact, he'll help me win.' She thought to herself, grinning inwardly.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid sat down in the Great Hall together, once both had chosen their lunch.

"So what did you think of the recent fight Milady?" Hiccup asked between mouthfuls. Out of the corner of his left eye, he could see Stoick and Gobber standing alone, talking to each other about something.

"Interesting, I guess. It's not that common for a Viking to use a spear in a fight."

"Well, the Thorston clan aren't exactly conventional."

"That's true. What do you think of Ruffnut's upcoming fight? Why do you think she decided she wants to fight Snotlout today?" Hiccup swallowed a mouthful of mutton before answering.

"I think them taunting each other had something to do with it."

"Seems like it." Astrid agreed.

Silence fell between them as they continue to eat and finish their meal. The pair then rose and found Ruffnut approaching them.

"Hey, you two."

"Hello? You want something Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked as he offered to take Astrid's plate for her, to which she smiled in thanks.

"Yeah, I want to talk to you Hiccup."

"Okay? What about?" Hiccup asked, heading to return the plates to where they would be washed.

Ruffnut fell into step beside him as he walked there. "I want to talk about the rules for the fights. What counts as cheating?"

"No deaths, and you can only continue fighting as long as both opponents can do it."

"So fighting if Snotlout had already yielded would be cheating, right?"

"That's right." Hiccup put the plates down and turned to head back to where Astrid was.

"Would you be willing to ignore the rules for my match?" Ruffnut pressed.

Hiccup paused for a second. "No."

"Not even if I were to tell everyone here that you and Astrid are dating?"

"No."

"Really?"

Hiccup came to a stop and sighed before facing her.

"Yes really. You know, the whole point of Blackmail is you either have a piece of information that the person you're blackmailing doesn't want to be revealed, or you reveal information to people the person being blackmailed doesn't want to know the information in question."

"What?" Ruffnut was entirely confused by what Hiccup had just said.

"Let me explain that again: I don't care if Berk knows that Astrid and I are dating. I won't let you cheat in your match against Snotlout."

"Oh, come on! You can't let him win! He's Snotlout!" She loudly protested, ignoring the attention she got as a result.

"Ruffnut, I only care that this feud gets resolved. I don't care how. Besides, you, your brother and Snotlout used to bully me when I was younger. Why should I care what happens to you now? Do you want to avoid this arranged marriage of yours? Then make sure you win without cheating."

"I'll tell everyone about you and Astrid then."

"Go ahead Ruffnut. I'll see you at the arena." Hiccup said before returning to Astrid.

"What was that about?" She asked, having seen them talking.

"An attempt at blackmail. She knows that we're dating. She tried to get me to let her cheat in her fight against Snotlout."

"Ah. I guess we head back to the arena and wait for them to show up then."

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The crowd had assembled, Hiccup and Astrid were seated and everything was ready when Ruffnut and Snotlout emerged from the tunnel that led into the arena.

Both took a weapon - a spear and a hammer respectively, like their fathers - before they stood waiting for the call for the match to begin.

Hiccup rose to his feet. "Before you two begin fighting each other, I feel a reminder of the rules is in order as one of you - Ruffnut Thorston - approached me to try and let her cheat during this match."

His announcement drew Eira Thorston's disappointed gaze, who had decided to return to the arena despite her protests to the match taking place at all.

"The rules are simple. There is to be no fighting once one opponent has yielded or cannot continue to fight due to injury as was the case in the previous match. Furthermore, there will be no deaths. If one person dies as a result of combat, then the clan of the dead person will automatically win the match."

Hiccup then nodded at Astrid and sat down as she stood to call the match.

"Fighters, begin!"

Snotlout made the first move, swinging his hammer in an overhead arc to bring it down on Ruffnut's spear as she thrust it at him.

She avoided the blow and thrust the tip of her spear at him. Backpelladling, he narrowly avoided impalement.

His next move was one he seemed to remember from his fight with Hiccup.

Like Hiccup did at the end of his fight, he kicked at her legs, intending to knock her to the ground.

The kick made her stumble and fall, but she rolled out of the way to avoid his follow up hammer strike at the space she had just occupied.

Bending over slightly stretched the cut on his side, resulting in a burning sensation that meant lots of pain. Like a papercut, but on a much bigger scale.

The sensation meant Ruffnut had the opportunity to snatch up her spear and deliver a blow to the back of his head with the butt-end of said spear.

He stumbled forward, still in pain, allowing Ruffnut to knock him to the ground for the second time that week.

'First by my useless cousin, now this. I must be losing my touch or this match is a case of someone getting lucky. Good thing I have a plan to fix that now.' He thought to himself.

"I yield!" Came Snotlout's somewhat muffled yell.

"You lose, Snotlout," Ruffnut said smirking as she turned away from him as the crowd cheered loudly at her victory.

Therefore she didn't see him slowly get up, grab a dagger from the weapon rack and stab her in the back before he pulled the dagger free and shoved her to the floor of the arena.

Hiccup and Astrid did see the act however and both were already moving through the crowd and running for the tunnel that led into the arena proper.

Reaching it, Astrid drew her axe and wedged the gate at the end open while Hiccup transformed into a mouse and passed through.

He ran at Snotlout with aura up in case he decided to stab him like he did Ruffnut. Hiccup then kicked him onto his back, pinning him down as Astrid reached them and disarmed Snotlout by firmly moving his arm behind his back until he dropped the dagger.

"Someone get Gothi!" Hiccup yelled to the crowd.

"Might not be necessary," Eira Thorston replied, as she passed through the gate that had now been opened wide by her husband and ran to her daughter to tend to her wound.

"What about me?" Snotlout had the gall to ask.

"You are in so much trouble. If Stoick doesn't punish you, then I will personally. You will be lucky if you can walk after I'm done with you if that happens. You can be sure of that." Snapped Eira as she tore a strip from the hem of Ruffnut's shirt and pressed the material firmly against the wound to stem the blood flow.

While this was happening, Asger stepped into the arena.

"Do you see this Berk? This is what happens when you fight a Jorgenson! Let it be well known that the current heir of Berk is a coward and a cheat!"

"Asger Thorston! You will take back those words!" Spitelout roared from the stands surrounding the arena.

"Or what Spitelout? Will you also stab me in the back? Perhaps throw another hammer at me?"

"No. If you don't take back those words then consider this war!"

Asger stared Spitelout down as the atmosphere grew tense. His next words sealed Berk's fate.

"So be it Spitelout. Your son attacked my daughter today and you show no remorse. Therefore, it is war."

Asger then left the arena as Hiccup, Astrid and Eira stared after him, horror etched into each of their faces.

* * *

A/N: I wonder who expected that to happen?

Let me know in a review.

As always, until next time.

Silvolde.


	9. Breaking Traditions

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 9: Breaking Traditions

A/N: So in case anyone didn't read the author's note I included in ch5, one aspect of this chapter ties directly into A New World's epilogue.

If you did read the author note, then ignore what you just read.

Let's begin.

* * *

The next morning, Spitelout woke up to the news that all of the ships in Berk's harbour were on fire and burning merrily. This lead to him spending an hour before he finally caved and called for the war to end, albeit with Asger reserving the right to decide on a punishment for Snotlout.

And thus, the shortest civil war in history came to an end. It went on for less than a day and there were zero casualties.

* * *

Hiccup awoke to the sound and sight of Astrid bent double as she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the floor.

As one would expect, the smell was not pleasant.

"That didn't look good. Feeling better now?"

"A little. I think I should go see Gothi today. I might have an idea of what caused it."

"Fine with me. Do you want me to bring you food before you go?"

"I don't think I'll be able to eat anything just now, for obvious reasons. Maybe later."

"Alright. I'll go get fish for Toothless and Stormfly. See you later?"

"I'll be flying to Gothi's hut so no feeding Stormfly just now, but yeah." She leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Now go, lover boy." She teased lightly before rising to her feet as Hiccup smiled in farewell and left.

* * *

Toothless landed outside the Great Hall. Hiccup disembarked and headed inside to bring him fish.

Inside, Stoick, Asger, Gobber, Spitelout and Snotlout were waiting.

"Come inside Hiccup. Forget about Breakfast. We have something to discuss first." Said Stoick.

* * *

'You look fine to me, so what is the problem?' Gothi's floor etched message read.

"I threw up this morning. Also, my breasts feel tender and I think I have a headache. I didn't tell Hiccup any of that though."

'Have you had your moon cycle yet?'

Astrid shook her head. "No, that would be tomorrow. Why?"

'There is a chance that you could be with child. If you are, may I congratulate you on breaking another tradition? I will, of course, tell Stoick if it turns out to be the case. I'm sure the news will make him happy.'

"So I'm pregnant? I don't think I'm ready for that."

'If any mother was, nobody would be born ever again. You will learn to adapt to it. Every mother does. Heck, you can't do much worse than Alva Jorgenson or Eira Thorston. The former's son started a war and the latter has twins who worship Loki and love pranks. I saw they set fire to all of the boats at the dock.'

Astrid's jaw dropped. "Really? That's a bit much even for the twins."

Gothi nodded before turning away and began searching a nearby shelf for something.

'Take this if you're still sick after your next moon cycle. It's known to help if you get sick again.' Gothi held out a jar filled with something Astrid had never seen before.

"What is that?"

Gothi shrugged. 'Ginger I believe. I don't know. I tend not to listen to what trader Johann says. That man talks too much. Now watch out for other things happening.'

"Other things? What other things?"

'You'll know in time. Or Hiccup will, I should say. The poor man.' Despite her words, Gothi didn't look even slightly sympathetic about these 'other things'

Astrid blinked. "Thank you Gothi, I guess."

'Your welcome. Good luck and be sure to come back if you are with child.'

"I'll be sure to let you know." Astrid then left, climbed onto Stormfly's back and the pair were off.

* * *

"Of all the stupid things you could have done, this one is special." Stoick berated Snotlout later that same morning as they stood in the Great Hall with Hiccup, Gobber, Asger and Spitelout present. "As of today, you are no longer the heir."

"Stoick-"

"I don't want to hear another word from you Spitelout. Your son single-handedly started a war. My decision on this matter in regards to your son is final and permanent. Get out."

"Uncle-"

"Both of you." Stoick continued. "Immediately, or I will give the others currently present full authority to decide your fate, or Eira Thorston instead if you would prefer that."

"My wife would have to get in line, Stoick." Said Asger, an edge present in his voice.

"The war was resolved already. Why punish my son now?" demanded Spitelout.

"Your son attacked a member of the tribe after he yielded and started a war. While the war in question was resolved, that is to the Thorston clan's credit, not yours. They fought in such a way that no one got killed or even injured in that fire. I couldn't say the same thing about the Jorgensons with what your son did yesterday. Now, get out." Snapped Stoick.

With a deep scowl on their faces, both Snotlout and Spitelout left the building.

"This does beg the question of who will become the heir in his place." Gobber mused.

"My vote is with Fishlegs." Said Asger. "He seems quite suited for the role. He's smart, kind, not prideful like the former heir and much less shy than he used to be."

"An interesting choice." Replied Stoick, looking thoughtful. "But what about you Astrid and Hiccup, or even your children?" He asked.

Asger laughed loudly at that. "Are you serious Stoick? I love my children, but we both know that they have a greater love for pranks than anything else in Midgard. Not to mention they simply cannot concentrate for very long. They would forget anything you tried to tell them. That, or ignore it completely."

Stoick nodded after a moment, conceding to his point.

"As for Hiccup and Astrid, neither has expressed a wish to become the heir so far and would first have to rejoin the hairy hooligan tribe." He paused and looked at Hiccup. "Do you want to join?"

"Maybe someday, but I would prefer to settle down at that time. I think Astrid would say the same." Said Hiccup.

Stoick looked slightly disappointed at Hiccup's answer but the expression was soon gone. "Very well. Asger, tell Fishlegs to come here with the other Ingermans. I think today would be a good time to start his training to become heir, provided his parents agree with the idea."

The man nodded and left. Moments later, a thud was heard coming from outside as Stormfly came in for a landing before Astrid entered the hall.

"I thought you would be back home by now Hiccup."

"Sorry. I got caught up in a discussion here. Snotlout isn't Stoick's heir anymore."

"Who is it then?"

"Fishlegs seems like the best choice. I think the twins don't count, Snotlout is out and I don't want it. What about you?"

"I don't." She confirmed. "Why don't you?"

"I-"

"Hold that thought. Come with me. You too Gobber. I have something I need to tell you."

"Nice you finally said hi," Stoick said dryly. "Goodbye now." He waved as they left.

* * *

"So I could be about to become a dad?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Seems likely. But Gothi doesn't know for sure. She gave me some stuff to help if I get sick in the mornings. We'll know by tomorrow."

"Breaking another tradition. Hurray for me." Hiccup struck a pose and Astrid giggled.

"If that does happen, does that mean I get to become an uncle?"

"Yes." Both said in unison.

"Also, can we agree that I name the child after my parents and uncle if I am pregnant."

"I'm fine with that Milady."

The trio along with Toothless and Stormfly were making their way through Berk to the arena as they conversed among themselves.

The sight of the dragons not attacking anyone for several days now went against everything the Vikings had assumed for the last three hundred years.

As a result, the group gained a curious but still wary following on the way there.

"So why don't you want to be the heir now that Snotlout is out?" Astrid then asked him out of curiosity. "It is your birthright after all."

"That's not me Astrid. Being a leader… that's Stoick's thing."

"Really? Because it seems quite like you were leading Yang and Ruby and Jaune and all your friends over in Remnant. That seems harder than leading Berk."

"You might be right. But why would I want to lead the village that treated me as if I was worse than dirt? Snotlout and the twins bullied me, nobody else did their best to avoid me. You did too, for five years before we became friends again."

Astrid sighed. "That is a good point, I admit. Just give it some thought okay? It wouldn't be great if you turned it down only to want it later."

"I'll make sure to do that Astrid." The group then fell silent as they walked the rest of the way to the arena.

Passing through the tunnel and gate that led there, Toothless and Stormfly were brought to the centre of the arena and instructed to stay there.

The Vikings that had followed them there stopped in the tunnel, content to watch for the moment.

"It appears our audience is quite curious," Astrid observed.

"Aye. Then let's give them something to watch. Vikings love a show lad."

"Don't I know it," Hiccup muttered.

"What should we show them first?" Astrid asked.

"How about the sleeping thing?"

"Sleeping thing?" Gobber and Astrid both asked.

"Just watch. I'll show you." Hiccup stepped over in front of Toothless and proceeded to scratch the dragon all over.

Toothless crooned in content until Hiccup's right hand made contact with a pressure point below his jaw.

Toothless immediately collapsed into a blissful heap on the arena floor, where he started to gently purr in content to the surprise of the Vikings who were observing the scene.

"Oh, that's what you meant lad."

"Yeah. If that doesn't at least start to convince Berk that dragons are peaceful unless provoked, then I don't know what will.

The crowd then parted as footsteps could be heard getting nearer.

Mildew stepped into the arena and looked at the peaceful Night Fury. "What is going on here?" He demanded.

"This, Mildew, is proof that dragons aren't always violent." Said Hiccup.

"This is a trick. I don't believe you."

"I'll prove it to you. Come here." Said Hiccup, moving to stand in front of Stormfly and motioning for him to approach the dragon.

Mildew stepped closer, visibly uncertain that the Deadly Nadder wouldn't attack him.

It however didn't, allowing the old man to come close while it watched him for a moment before Stormfly resumed her self-cleaning habit, not unlike how a bird would.

"Now what, dragon lover?"

"You hold out your hand to Stormfly here."

Mildew scoffed. "And allow it to bite my hand off. No thank you."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and held out his gloved hand to Stormfly. She pressed her snout to his hand almost immediately.

"There, you see? These dragons won't harm you. Unless you were carrying weapons and made yourself seem hostile, they won't attack. Vikings attack people if they think they're going to attack. Why should a dragon be any different? However, if you are not a threat, then a dragon will willfully do what you ask."

"Go on now. Do what I just did," he added after a pause from his monologue.

"No. I'm certainly not doing that. This is all just a trick of some sort." With that, Mildew turned passed through the crowd and left.

Hiccup gave a long sigh as the old man walked away. "Some people just can't be convinced it seems. Does anyone else want to try?"

A younger boy stepped forward. "I do."

"You look a bit familiar. What's your name?" Asked Hiccup.

"Gustav." Said the black-haired boy.

"Gustav? As in Gustav Larson?"

Gustav nodded. "Now I remember you. Still a fan of Snotlout?"

"Yeah, he's awesome!"

"Course he is." Hiccup drawled. "Now, what dragon do you want to meet? Toothless, the dreaded Night Fury that is really a giant fire breathing cat, or Stormfly, Astrid's dragon."

Hiccup leaned closer to whisper in Gustav's ear. "Between you and me, I think Stormfly is actually a giant bird that is pretending to be a dragon."

Gustav glanced over Hiccup's shoulder to see Stormfly had resumed preening herself.

"I agree with you," Gustav whispered back.

"I pick the Night Fury," Gustav said, after deciding between the two choices.

Hiccup smiled. "Great, now make sure you do everything I tell you. We're going to do what I was trying to teach Mildew. You okay with that?"

Gustav nodded. "Then we'll get started when Toothless is ready." Said Hiccup, as the dragon was still sprawled out on the ground in utter bliss.

* * *

That night, Astrid and Hiccup collapsed into bed.

"It was nice seeing you take charge of introducing everyone to our dragons today babe." Said Astrid after undressing and getting in next to him in bed.

"Really?"

"Yup. Now, I guess we'll find out whether we're about to become parents tomorrow. Are you feeling ready for it?" She asked before she kissed him on the cheek and wrapped an arm around him, snuggling into his side.

"Not even slightly Astrid. But we'll get used to it, I guess. We can ask my dad what to do, right?" He asked as panic entered his voice.

He felt her nod against his side while she felt for his hand, taking it into her grasp as a show of support. "Glad to hear I'm not the only worried one here. Goodnight babe."

Hiccup kissed her gently on the forehead. "Goodnight Milady, and thanks."

"Your welcome Hiccup."

This was the last thing said before both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down.

The shortest civil war both in real life and fiction is now over.

Also some Hiccstrid fluff for you damn shippers.

Until next time everyone.

Silvolde.


	10. A Threat To Discuss

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 10: A Threat To Discuss

A/N: Bonus update again.

I really should stop doing this. My buffer needs to recover.

Never let it be said that I'm not generous.

* * *

Neo was standing in one part of a forest on an island she was new to, having arrived the night before and met up with some people she knew well.

She had chosen to explore the forest, finding a tree that was bent; almost broken in half while looking like something had cut through the side and covered in moss.

Other things she had discovered were a decaying wooden shield that she couldn't move but passed by teleporting in front of it and finding herself on a cliff edge that overlooked a small lake when she did.

After descending and approaching the lake, she saw that it contained fish that swam lazily around.

Neo was looking at her reflection in the water when she heard it. The sound of two people running at her from behind.

She spun around at the last moment, pink umbrella in hand which opened to block a kick from her first opponent, an auburn-haired, green-eyed male armed with nothing but a pair of mechashift axe-pistols.

Her other opponent, a blond-haired, blue-eyed female holding a metal axe was the second to attack, swiping at Neo as she was left open.

She performed a backflip to avoid the attack before disappearing from view.

Both attackers looked around for her, as they stood in what was known locally as the cove.

Neo reappeared behind them both, the quiet thud of her heels impacting the grass being their only warning before she struck.

She hit the male on the back of the head with her umbrella. He definitely felt the pain but turned around and kicked at her again, this time going lower and attempting to knock her off balance.

She jumped over the attempt easily, grinning at the man as she did. His only response was an eye-roll before he fired a shot.

She blocked the shot and the flames it produced with her umbrella before she leapt forward, kicking at him and twirling out of the way of his axe swipes at her with ease.

Astrid saw an opening as she had circled her to get behind Neo. She then swung her axe in unison with Hiccup's next attack.

In response, Neo disappeared before reappearing above them. She landed gracefully on the flat of the blade of Astrid's axe, struck a pose by opening her umbrella and holding it over her shoulder and behind her head.

Neo then swung her umbrella up, seeing Hiccup point his axes at her and guessing what would come next.

Instead of firing at her as Neo had assumed, he threw one of his axes over her head.

Neo backflipped once again in order to avoid Astrid's next swipe and turned to block Hiccup's axe as it flew towards her, returning to his gloved hand.

With his other axe, he opened fire, landing hits on her aura before she disappeared once more.

Reappearing, Neo found Hiccup had disappeared. Blinking in confusion before blocking Astrid's next attack and jabbing at her midsection with the handle of her umbrella.

Astrid gave a gasp of pain as a result. Immediately following her attack, Neo was struck by the handle of Hiccup's axe as he reappeared in front of her. He then followed up with a kick to her midsection in turn.

Catching a glimpse of his face, she saw his eyes filled with anger as he tossed his gloves aside. Shortly afterwards, flames appeared, covering both hands as they tightened into fists.

She tilted her head to the side. This was the first time she had seen him this angry since the first week she had begun training him.

That first week had resulted in him deciding to learn how to control his semblance better through what he remembered of his meditation lesson from Ren, in his spare time, mostly because it made him a significantly worse fighter than he usually was when fighting Neo.

In addition, Neo ended up beating him in each spar when they started fighting, to the point where it was difficult for him to get angry during a fight as he lost so many times.

It was almost exactly like when he started training with Ozpin back at Beacon.

It certainly wasn't easy to get him angry enough to trigger his semblance as it had been only three months prior.

'So what changed that now?' Neo wondered.

Her pondering was cut short as he advanced and threw a punch, intending to hit her in the face.

Neo jumped back, but needn't have bothered, for Astrid quickly moved to stand between Hiccup and the mute umbrella wielder.

"Hiccup, calm down! I'm alright, see?" She said, her expression one of concern.

"You might be, but what about the baby?" He asked, the flames surrounding his hands vanishing but his expression still somewhat angry.

'Baby?' Neo thought.

Oh.

Well, her trainee being angry makes sense now.

"I'll ask Gothi about it later. Just don't be mad at Neo, she didn't know."

Neo felt the need to agree with that statement, so she nodded vigorously.

"Sorry about that, Neo." Hiccup said, having fully calmed down by now.

The mute waved a hand in dismissal before pointing at him and Astrid, making an 'okay' symbol with one hand and inserting a spare finger into it.

Heat rose to Hiccup's cheeks once he figured out what she meant.

"Y-yes, Neo. That did happen." Hiccup coughed.

"What does she mean?" Astrid asked. Hiccup explained it to her, making her blush as well.

Finally, with a wink, 'Neo' shattered into many pieces, heading off to do whatever she wanted.

"Who do you think will arrive for the meeting Hiccup?" Astrid asked once Neo left, desperate to think about something else.

"Alvin, Oswald, Bertha and Mogadon." He listed. "Cami and Thuggory too probably. I don't want Dagur to show up."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was worse than Snotlout used to be. Even though I can fight now, he still makes me nervous."

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"Isn't that my line? Considering you're pregnant and all." Hiccup quipped.

Astrid grinned. "I think it is our line now."

"I never thought my dad would have taken the news so well."

"Maybe it was because you had already broken a tradition that is much more serious? Whatever the reason, I'm glad he did." Astrid said before punching him.

"What was that for?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his arm.

"That was for getting worried over the baby, even if it was sweet."

Astrid then pressed her lips to his. "And that was for you being amazing these last few months, babe."

"Got it. And for helping you fend off Snotlout?"

"Yeah, that too. So when is Raven showing up?"

"I have no idea. If I were to guess, she will show up at the very last minute, or even during the meeting. At least having Neo will convince everyone that our tribe does exist, even if she can't talk."

"Alright, so shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's go Milady."

* * *

Astrid emerged from Gothi's hut and approached her boyfriend who was pacing back and forth outside.

Astrid had taken a detour from their destination - the Great Hall - in order to visit Gothi and make Hiccup relax. He tried to hide it, but she could tell he was still worried

When he noticed her, he stopped. "So how did it go?" He asked, now not even bothering to hide his concern, something Astrid found endearing.

"Gothi thinks the baby should be fine, but recommends I stop sparring with anyone until it is born."

Hiccup nodded. "That's good to hear, I guess. No more fighting for you Milady. You can't argue with Gothi."

Astrid gave a sly grin. "I mean, I totally could, but I won't. When I'm not with child, I will definitely be sparring with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, to the Great Hall. Let's get this thing over with."

* * *

When Dagur the Deranged stepped from his ship onto the dock, he knew something was off about the place.

If asked, he would have an answer to give for why he felt like that, but he did.

The Berkian harbour was a mass of ships, a significant number of this belonging to Dagur's tribe - the Berserkers - of which he was now chief since his father met an unfortunate accident.

Or so everyone back home thought at least. It wasn't true, but nobody would question him this way. Each of them were too busy running away so it would suit him just fine.

His ships carried the symbol of the skrill on their sails. The dragon shared the rage that Berserkers were famous for, so it was quite fitting.

There were other ships in the harbour, that belonged to other tribes. The Outcasts, The Bog Burglars, The Meatheads and of course, the Berkian fleet itself.

He glanced at the sail of the nearest Berkian ship, before pausing and looking again as that feeling of Berk being slightly off intensified somewhat.

He remembered Berk using the image of a dragon, a Monstrous Nightmare, being stabbed by a sword. Now, the sail had no image of a Monstrous Nightmare being maimed, instead having it mid-flight with its tail curled close to its body in a circle.

What had happened? Why had Stoick decided to change it all of a sudden?

Was he going soft?

If he was, Dagur would find out. In fact, why should he wait for his crew? He should go find Stoick and demand the answer from him.

After all, if he had gone soft, it would be a good way to send a message to the other tribes.

He couldn't have anyone else turn soft now after all. Well, he could, but he'd rather not have to kill anyone when not necessary.

"You lot!" He addressed his crew. "Make sure our ships are guarded. Kill anyone who tries to come aboard while I'm away. I'm going to look around. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." They replied. Satisfied, Dagur set off. He had to figure out what felt off about Berk.

* * *

In a different section of the Berk harbour, a girl with Raven black hair and green eyes disembarked from a ship with the symbol of a Viking wearing a horned helmet.

Next out of the ship was a giant of a man and the chief of the outcasts; Alvin the Treacherous. Lastly, a lankier man disembarked. His name was Savage, Alvin's second in command.

"Welcome to Berk, Heather!" Alvin addressed the girl. "I hope you enjoy your stay. I know I won't."

"Yes sir," she answered him respectfully.

"Savage, guard the ship. I'll be taking my heir to the meeting now."

Savage sighed. "Yes, sir."

Alvin and Heather then set off without another word, heading up the narrow wooden path that was built into the cliffside and led into the village.

On their way there, they noticed other Chiefs and their heirs also heading to Berk. Far ahead of them walked a red-haired man with green eyes. He had a red beard and wore metal armour.

Behind him walked a well known red-haired mountain of a woman. Easily as tall as Stoick and with a chest that earned her the nickname 'Big Boobied Bertha'. Beside her walked her daughter, Camacazi, a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl that also had a sizeable chest but nowhere near the equivalent of her mother.

Last of all, between Bertha, Camacazi and themselves walked the Chief of the meathead tribe, Mogadon and his son, Thuggory.

They both were the image of the average young Viking male; massive overly muscular figures who weren't the smartest. Though not quite smart enough to be as inventive as Hiccup or have a love of books and knowledge like Fishlegs, Thuggory was above average in the brains department.

As the entourage entered Berk itself, a two limbed man on the heavier side approached them. "I assume you are all here for the meeting?" he said.

"Yes." Said Heather, drawing the attention of the man. "Who are you?"

"My name is Gobber, lass." He answered with a grin. "Who are you?"

"Her name is Heather. She is the heir of the Outcast tribe," said Alvin.

"Ah, Alvin. Are you here to cause trouble, Alvin?"

Alvin made a show of thinking of an answer. "Not today."

"And Dagur. I've noticed Oswald the agreeable isn't here. What happened to him?"

"He suffered an unfortunate death recently."

Gobber stared at him for a tense moment before letting out a sigh. "Alright then. Stoick is waiting for you all in our Great Hall. Follow me."

Once they all arrived at the Great Hall and entered after Gobber, they saw four figures waiting there at a circular table in the middle of the room.

They were evidently not part of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, as Stoick stood next to a fat man with blond hair and next to the man stood a woman with blond hair styled into long dreadlocks and blue eyes.

'Must be the heir to Berk.' Heather thought as she looked at Fishlegs and Ruffnut. 'He looks kind of cute, even though I bet he's taken by her.'

Gobber went over and stood next to the four figures. He stood next to one who was male and had auburn hair and green eyes.

The next figure was female and stood close to the auburn man. She had blond hair and blue eyes and had a bronze betrothal necklace on top of her red shirt.

The remaining figures were both females. One was short with pink and brown hair and matching eyes while the most imposing of the four figures had black hair and red eyes.

Heather couldn't see the expression of the woman, for she wore a white mask that concealed most of her face.

"Hiccup?" Exclaimed the blond who stood with Chieftess Bertha, her attention solely on the auburn-haired man.

Following this, each of the guests present looked at Hiccup. If he was bothered by the attention he was getting, he didn't let it show.

"Hello Camacazi." he greeted her.

Before the blond could say anything in reply to Hiccup however, Stoick spoke up. "May I welcome you all to Berk. I have called for this meeting to discuss an important matter and someone who I consider to be a threat to our way of life. His name is Drago Bludvist."

* * *

A/N: So, if you haven't caught it yet, time has passed since chapter nine. It has been a month and Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid know that the latter is pregnant.

This is also the meeting that Bertha and Stoick discussed arranging back in chapter 7. The meeting itself is going to be fun to write more on, especially with everything that has changed since Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber returned to Berk.

Until Next Time.

Silvolde


	11. Treaty Proposal

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 11: Treaty Proposal

* * *

"May I welcome you all to Berk. I have called for this meeting to discuss an important matter and someone who I consider to be a threat to our way of life. His name is Drago Bludvist."

Bertha was the first to speak after Stoick's statement. "Before we discuss Drago, may I ask why Hiccup isn't standing next to you. Isn't he your heir?"

"He is not, and he can be directly spoken to, Chieftess Bertha. I'm part of a different tribe now." Hiccup said. "Anyone have any other questions?"

Bertha scowled at him. "What is this tribe called?"

"The Branwen tribe, with Raven Branwen in charge. She happens to be here in fact." Hiccup gestured at Raven who was standing next to Neo.

"I have heard about you, Chieftess Bertha." Said Raven.

"What have you heard about me? Your tribe is one I haven't heard of until now."

"I have heard that you live in a tribe that does not allow men to live there. What is the reason for that? Are these men unskilled warriors?"

"Not usually."

"Then why deny them that?"

"Our reasons are our own."

"So you are a fool. Alright." Raven looked at Stoick, ignoring Bertha entirely as the woman turned red in anger and glared at her. "Carry on. Who is this Drago Bludvist?"

"He is a madman who killed several chiefs at a gathering years ago using dragons to burn down a hall like this one. Of those who went there, I was the only one to survive. The Shivering Shores, the Hysterics, the Visithugs, the Lava Louts, the Peaceables, the Northern Wanderers and the Murderous Tribe. Each of their chiefs and tribes were wiped out before Drago disappeared." Stoick explained.

"You said you were the only one to survive?" Raven asked.

"Yes. This was about eighteen winters ago." At that, Raven's eyes lit up with respect.

"A strong warrior, like myself." She muttered.

Stoick blinked in confusion and looked at Hiccup for an answer on Raven's sudden statement. "Don't ask." Hiccup advised him.

"How are you two okay with this?" Camacazi exclaimed. "The last time I came here, Hiccup was the heir. Now he's part of a different tribe, wearing leather armour and is armed to the teeth."

"A lot of things can change in four years. I grew up since then Cami."

"Are you good with those axes, or are they just for show, brother?"

An axe sailed for Dagur's head, forcing him to duck before it returned to Hiccup's hand as the doors to the hall opened behind him and Spitelout and Snotlout entered.

"Yeah, I think I'm good with them Dagur. And we're not brothers." Hiccup said, noticing Camacazi, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, Dagur and Thuggory look surprised at his axe throw.

"How did you get it to come back to you like that?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"That's a secret. Sorry Fishlegs but I can't tell you because of some people in present company."

"He means the twins," Astrid added. "Their pranks are destructive enough without extra help."

"You've all forgotten that he missed-" Dagur interjected

"Intentionally Dagur. If I had hit you and you died, it would start a war. Not something I want to do."

"What, scared useless?" Snotlout sneered.

"No, Snotlout. If Raven got involved in fighting - and she would - there would be nothing left of the Berserkers within a week or even less. Don't underestimate her."

Hiccup then looked over at Mogadon, Alvin, Thuggory and Heather in turn, noting that none of them had spoken up yet before focusing on the latter of the four who was standing next to Alvin the Treacherous, the chief of the Outcasts

"I didn't know the Outcasts had an heir. I'm not even sure they are supposed to. Who are you?"

"Heather." Heather introduced herself. "I didn't know an heir could leave a tribe, or why they would want to." She countered, mirroring his earlier words.

"I wasn't liked much back then. But that was three years ago. I've moved on now." Said Hiccup, with nobody in the room noticing the brief flash of sadness cross Stoick's face at his son's words.

"Anything else to add Thuggory? How about you Mogadon and Alvin? You've both been quiet so far."

"I have nothing else to say besides wanting to spar with you. I want to see how good you are at fighting." Said Thuggory, with Mogadon and Alvin nodding along.

"Fine with me Thuggory. You decide when you want it to happen and let me know."

Stoick coughed pointedly. "Are you finished talking now?"

"Sorry, dad." Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment as Snotlout snickered. He'd forgotten about that.

"As I was saying earlier before all this fascination started - though understandable - with my son, we need to stop Drago Bludvist. My ally and fellow Chieftess Bertha informed me that a ship belonging to his fleet was spotted in the north."

Now Mogadon spoke up. "What can we do to stop him? Can he be stopped at all? You did mention that he can control dragons and that he used them to kill before. How do we fight against that?"

"You don't need to fight his dragons. The Branwen tribe will handle that. And by the tribe, I mean Hiccup and Astrid. I certainly won't be getting involved with that."

"What about Drago Bludvist himself? If he's smart, he'll have an army." Bertha pointed out.

"You can handle that yourselves however you like. Is there anything else to discuss Stoick?" Raven asked.

"Well, I would expect Hiccup and Astrid to inform me if they find Drago and deal with his dragons. Other than that, there is nothing left to discuss. You all may leave now."

With that, Raven created a portal to leave.

"Can you bring me my crossbow? I have a feeling I'll need it." Hiccup asked before she left.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come and get it. I'm not a delivery service. Besides, Neo is staying with you for a while. She should be enough to handle this Drago Bludvist person."

Neo perked up at the mention of her name but Hiccup ignored both her and Raven, heading through her portal to fetch his railgun crossbow, returning with it and a steel box of Dust ammo in hand.

"How much ammo do you need?"

"Don't worry. I'll make more with those fancy machines in the forge tent when I'm done here." Raven shrugged before leaving.

All of the guest Chief's and their heirs had left by the time Snotlout and Spitelout made their move.

"I see two muttonheads coming over here Hiccup." Said Astrid.

"Who? Spitelout and Snotlout or the less annoying ones; the twins?"

Astrid smiled at that, but couldn't reply before one of the muttonheads spoke up.

"You will fight me today, Useless."

Hiccup groaned. 'It's the former' he thought as he turned to see Snotlout approach him with Spitelout walking beside him.

"This again? Alright, but know that if I fight you this time, I won't use anything besides my shield. Just so you have a chance this time. How is that cut in your side doing now by the way?"

Snotlout flushed red in anger. "Arena. After lunch. Be there."

"I will be. But if you have any brain at all, you would drop this and not show up. You have no idea what you're up against now."

"There's more. Since you're part of this Branwen tribe, I propose a treaty to ally the tribe to Berk with an arranged marriage. I have been thinking about how it would work for both parties." said Spitelout.

Hiccup noticed Snotlout's expression morph into a smug smile. "Let me guess. Astrid is involved in this, isn't she?"

"Yes, she will unite both tribes together," replied Spitelout.

"What?!" Astrid marched over to them in an instant, drawing her axe as she moved and proceeded to hold it against Spitelout's neck, just like she had to Bertha the month before.

"There will be no arranged marriage. You and your muttonhead of a son will fight us in the arena this afternoon and when Hiccup and I win, you will not approach either of us, you will not talk to us, you will not even look at us unless you want to deal with me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Said Spitelout, nodding with great care because of his current situation.

"Good. We'll be waiting. Come on Hiccup. We've got a fight to win soon."

Hiccup hastened to follow after her. "Should you have done that Astrid? They're going to cheat."

"Then we'll be careful. I know you want to go find dragons for everyone to bond with, but we need to stop them from being a thorn in our sides first."

They passed through the doors of the Great Hall before Hiccup replied. "You really think either of them will stop trying to cause trouble?"

"No. But I'm going to enjoy this fight either way. Plus, he once told me he would train to fight on his own. I want to see if he has gotten better."

Hiccup snorted. "Admit it Milady. You just want an excuse to beat him in a fight. You're very competitive."

"True." Astrid grinned at him. "You know me so well."

* * *

News of the fight set for that afternoon spread quickly and everyone showed up, including the heirs and chiefs from the earlier meeting that morning.

Astrid stood alone in the arena, axe at the ready as Spitelout and Snotlout arrived and picked up a hammer each.

"Where is Useless?" Sneered Snotlout. "Did he get scared?"

"No, he's around. He'll be taking part. I wanted to see whether you two would be stupid enough to show up."

"We should win then." Astrid felt the urge to facepalm at his statement.

"Really? Because I seem to recall you losing to Ruffnut. This won't go well for you, even if you do cheat again."

"If you two are finished talking, I can start the match when Hiccup shows up." Said Stoick to the pleasure of the crowd who cheered upon hearing that.

They both fell silent and waited. Hiccup emerged from the tunnel that led into the arena a minute later.

He had brought his shield and both axes but only one of his gravity dust gloves as Hiccup and Astrid had decided that would be best for their plan to work as they fought the former heir and his father.

"Sorry, I'm late Milady." He apologised.

"It's okay Hiccup." She smiled.

"Let the match begin!" Stoick called.

Hiccup's first move was to disappear and Astrid to run at Snotlout and slash at his midsection with her axe, forcing him to avoid the attack.

Spitelout was left free to attack Astrid, so he did just as the pair had wanted.

Hiccup reappeared in front of Spitelout, delivering a punch that caught him unawares, giving Hiccup the time to draw his shield to his right hand and axe to his gloved left hand.

His shield connected with Spitelout's face as Astrid swept Snotlout's leg out from under him while he was mid hammer swing.

Both went down at the same time. Spitelout was the first to get up again, swinging his hammer at Hiccup's shield while trying to kick at his left leg.

The sound of ringing metal sounded followed by a curse of pain as Spitelout kicked his metal leg.

Snotlout got up to face Astrid. "Why are we fighting? You know you want me." The idiot even quirked his eyebrows suggestively.

In response, Astrid jabbed him in the chest with the handle of her axe, driving the air from his lungs before kicking him in Spitelout's direction, the man still in pain as Hiccup watched.

Hiccup made his next planned move, dropping his shield and punching Snotlout with a flaming fist and knocking him unconscious.

"Thor's mighty hammer…"

"…Meets Snotlout paper jaw." Said Ruffnut and Tuffnut in that order.

"Who knew Hiccup could do that?" Added Fishlegs.

"Yield Spitelout. You've practically lost already." Hiccup told the man once he recovered from the pain to find Hiccup and Astrid pointing their axes at him and his son unconscious nearby.

"I yield. The treaty would have been a good idea, but you will come to regret saying no." Spitelout told them.

"I doubt it. Leave, with what remains of your dignity." Advised Hiccup.

"And stay away from us, including Gobber and both our dragons," Astrid added.

Spitelout remained silent as he picked up his son, slung him over his shoulder and left without looking back as Stoick's voice named them the victors.

'You will come to regret humiliating me and my son in front of Berk and the other chiefs in the archipelago. I'll make sure of that' he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: So despite my original plan, this fight ended up on the shorter side.

Feel free to let you know what you guys think of it, as it felt anticlimactic to me. Especially after what I had intended the fight to be.

Sorry about that everyone.

Silvolde.


	12. First Win

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 12: First Win

A/N: These will likely be the last chapters I upload for a while as I have a lot of important stuff coming up, particularly to do with University.

Enjoy these two chapters for now everyone.

* * *

After the match had come to an end and the victors started to make their way through the exit/entrance tunnel, all the heirs and Chief's that were present from the other islands in the barbaric archipelago quickly formed a crowd just past the exit, waiting for the pair to emerge.

They all had questions on how Hiccup had gotten so good at fighting. He was nothing like the nervous fishbone they knew from years back.

"I was trained by a man that uses a cane and can move fast enough to appear as a green and grey blur for two years. More recently I've been training with a pink and brown-haired mute called Neo who is not as much fast as she is agile. Those two I just fought were nothing compared to either of them. Does that answer your question Cami?"

"That doesn't explain how you stopped being nervous, Hiccup." Cami pointed out.

"Unfortunately I don't really have an answer for when or how I stopped being nervous Cami. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go home now."

With that, he passed through the crowd with Astrid and headed for her childhood home.

Later on that afternoon, Hiccup stepped through the door of Stoick's house.

Astrid, Gobber, Neo and a saddled Toothless and Stormfly were waiting outside for him. Well, I say Toothless and Stormfly were waiting for Hiccup. They were currently head deep in a basket of fish and unaware of their riders presence.

"I'm ready to go now. Are you sure you don't want to come with me, Astrid and Neo, Gobber?" Said Hiccup.

"I do want to lad. But someone needs to keep an eye on Spitelout and Snotlout. Besides, if your mother is still alive, I think you should go see her alone. I know I would want to go alone if I were in your situation."

Toothless finished eating the fish in the basket and let it fall off his head as Hiccup climbed onto Toothless's back, followed by Neo. "I'll come back as soon as I can Gobber."

The blacksmith nodded. "Any chance you can tell us what you were talking to Stoick about in there lad?" He asked.

"It's a surprise, but you'll find out what the surprise is when I get back," Hiccup promised before the three humans and two dragons took off, heading northwards from Berk.

Their main goal was to find and spy on Drago, but Hiccup would also be looking for any signs of his mother he could find.

The well-known whine of a Night Fury sounded over Berk, prompting Spitelout to look up.

'Good. Now I can set my plan into action unhindered' he thought to himself as he watched the Deadly Nadder and Night Fury and their riders fly away.

* * *

A few hours into the flight, Hiccup realised one particular detail: Neo couldn't speak so the flight would get boring very fast; even with Astrid for company, there was only so much he could talk about. The fact he had a surprise for her didn't help matters.

It was also bitterly cold, which made Hiccup grateful of the fur coat Astrid had given him.

Looking over, he saw Astrid had her fur hood up as she flew through the freezing air on Stormfly's back.

"Surviving over there, Astrid? Maybe it would help if we both went a little slower." He suggested.

She looked up at him. "That sounds nice, but I thought you wanted to get this over and done with quickly?"

"I do, but what kind of person would I be if you ended up freezing over there? Besides, I feel like I'm about to become a living block of ice myself."

Astrid smiled and nodded, both dragons slowing to the same pace as their riders fell into a comfortable silence as they flew onwards.

Eventually, the sun dipped below the horizon and it gradually became dark, prompting Hiccup and Astrid to look for an island to spend the night.

An hour passed before he spotted a tiny island ahead of them, barely more than a square mile in size and covered in ice.

Landing on the island, Hiccup disembarked followed by Neo hopping off of Toothless as Stormfly landed alongside him.

"We'll be sleeping here for the night Neo. Do you want to borrow my coat? It will get colder here."

Neo tilted her head to the side as if asking where he and Astrid would sleep.

"Astrid will be sleeping under Toothless' wings. There's only enough room for her though."

Neo nodded and held out a hand for his coat before lying down and using it to cover herself. It proved useful as it was bigger than Neo, allowing it to act like a duvet for her.

"What about you Hiccup? You'll freeze without that coat. I prefer my boyfriend not icy."

Hiccup paused. "Hmm. I can lie down next to Neo. Neo? Can you move over a bit?"

Neo huffed and shifted, leaving some of his coat available for Hiccup to cover himself with.

Astrid followed suit, lying beneath Toothless wings as the dragon curled himself up to sleep.

Soon all three humans and both dragons were dead to the world.

* * *

The next morning was bright and chilly when Astrid emerged from Toothless' wings while Hiccup was awoken by a kick to his side.

Standing up and stretching, Hiccup encountered the tip of a pink umbrella as it was thrust into his face, not even having the time to think about breakfast or even put his coat back on again.

Recoiling with a yelp, Hiccup saw Neo grin viciously up at him.

"Training again? Seriously? Astrid and I trained with you yesterday morning!" He protested.

Waving a dismissive hand as if to say that didn't count, Neo launched a kick at his legs.

Hiccup jumped back with a resigned sigh and drew his axes alongside Astrid who drew her own bigger axe.

It was going to be a long day.

Hiccup fired a shot at Neo, who blocked it with her umbrella, flames curling around it as she held it up.

She then looked up, ready for either Hiccup or Astrid to make a move. It was the latter who did, slashing at her and forcing her to dodge while the former ran towards Stormfly, sheathing his axes as he moved.

Reaching the dragon, he snatched up his crossbow and tore open the steel Dust ammo crate the dragon had brought.

This was the same crate that he had brought from Raven's tribe the day prior.

Taking out a few crossbow bolts, he loaded the crossbow and fired once Astrid glanced back at him and moved out of the way.

Unlike the first time he used it during one of their spars, Neo knew what was coming and disappeared the moment she noticed Hiccup aiming at her.

The shot hit nothing but air as a result and she was on him as soon as she reappeared.

Hiccup dropped the crossbow on the ground and ducked, narrowly avoiding a kick to the face courtesy of the mute.

It was then his turn to vanish, Neo landing in the space he had occupied where she had to contend with Astrid and her axe.

Hiccup reappeared and entered the fray once more. With an axe slash aiming for her side and a kick heading for her legs from Hiccup and Astrid respectively, Neo was forced to backflip to avoid both attacks.

Lunging forward after backflipping, Neo jabbed at Hiccup's torso, driving the air from his lungs before sweeping Astrid legs out, knocking her to the ground.

Astrid's next move after getting back up was an uppercut. Dodging the punch, she delivered hard jabs at her arm with the tip of her umbrella in quick succession, making Astrid's grip on her axe slacken before Neo tore it out of her grasp.

She was then hit by a shot from Hiccup's crossbow that depleted all of her aura, making her unable to use her semblance for the time being.

This caught her by surprise as she expected him to recover his breath first. Hiccup then moved to slash at her with his axes, which she brought her umbrella up to block them.

With a wordless nod at Hiccup, both opponents moved to try and trap Neo in a pincer movement. In response, Neo jabbed at Hiccup and Astrid repeatedly, switching from one to the other as she did so.

Hiccup then disappeared, knowing they wouldn't beat her that way. He appeared behind Neo as she was focused on dodging slashes from Astrid.

Astrid glanced up to see something behind her and stepped back, alerting Neo who looked behind, only to receive Hiccup's shield to the face, stunning the short woman.

Her aura was still depleted meaning she felt the full force of the blow. The fight came to an end as her legs were swept out from under her. She was then disarmed by the pair, her umbrella tossed far out of reach after she fell backwards before three axes were pointed at her as she lay on the ground, pinning her there until her aura replenished itself. She had lost a fight against them for the first time.

Still in pain from the shield blow to her face, she gave the victorious pair a thumbs up and a genuine smile, congratulating them for winning the fight.

* * *

After Neo aura had replenished itself somewhat, the group set off once again after a breakfast of charcoal cooked fish, or raw fish caught straight from the ocean that surrounded the small island they were on in Toothless and Stormfly's case.

As the group continued to fly north through the ever freezing air, a few hours passed when Toothless suddenly crooned, drawing his rider's attention to a ship sailing south below them.

"Think they might know where Drago could be, Astrid?" Hiccup asked after pulling Toothless closer to Stormfly so he could talk to her without having to shout over the noise of the wind rushing past.

"Only one way to find out. Go, I'll cover you. Watch out for any bolas."

Hiccup nodded before pulling Toothless to the right, away from Stormfly. He then turned around to face Neo.

"Hold on tight, Neo." He told her before instructing Toothless to dive once she did as instructed.

Eret son of Eret had been having a bad day. The previous day, his crew had caught a red and Orange scaled Monstrous Nightmare, Brown Gronckle and Green Zippleback only for that dragon rider to set them free from their ship's hold while they slept.

They were sailing back to Drago Bludvist's current location and Eret's crew and the man himself were especially desperate to catch any dragon they could find.

Then they heard it. The whine of a fast-moving Night Fury. A dragon Eret hadn't seen or even heard in years.

"Ready those bola launcher's and prepare the hold lads! We've got another dragon to catch!" Eret ordered.

Mere seconds after giving the order however, Eret's day got much worse. He was plucked from the deck of his ship by the Night Fury while a Deadly Nadder loosed spines to cover the fast dragon's exit.

"Don't shoot! It's got Eret!" Yelled a crew member who ducked as spines rained down and Toothless quickly ascended into the sky, making sure to go out of range of any bolas before levelling out.

"Let me go dragon!" Eret shouted, struggling in Toothless's strong grasp.

"Do you want to go for a swim? Because I can arrange that." A nasal voice said.

"I must be going crazy. I'm now imagining dragons talking."

"You would be going crazy if the dragon had spoken. Luckily, it wasn't the dragon who spoke. It was me." Said Hiccup before he leaned over Toothless' right flank and looked at Eret.

"Welcome to air Haddock. What's your name? I'm Hiccup Haddock. Former heir to Berk and Huntsman in training."

"Eret son of Eret. I thought the heir of Berk was a man named Snotlout."

"That's my cousin. He used to be the heir but not anymore. It's my birthright to be heir, even if I don't care about that. The current heir is a man named Fishlegs. I can see you reaching for that sword you know."

Eret froze, one hand on the hilt of his sword while his other hand was in the Night Furies grasp.

"Even if you managed to reach me with it, it wouldn't do any damage for one reason in particular. Then Toothless here would drop you. If he were feeling particularly angry, he would blast you into many tiny pieces."

That last part was a complete bluff. Toothless would never do that unless Hiccup was in danger, something rather uncommon with the benefit of aura.

"Alright, you got me. But you won't be getting any information out of me, dragon rider."

"We'll see about that. Toothless, drop him."

The dragon complied and Eret felt himself falling towards the icy water below.

"Okay! I'll tell you everything I know! Just don't let me die!" Eret shouted but continued to fall for a second longer before Toothless caught him once again.

"Tell me. Do you know about Drago Bludvist?" Hiccup asked as he peered down at Eret again.

The startled man could only nod in reply. 'Huh. That's quite convenient.' Thought Hiccup before mentally shrugging. 'Guess I can't complain about it.'

Toothless was then instructed by his rider to set off in search of the nearest island to land on, followed by Stormfly who circled to follow after them as instructed by Astrid after covering their exit.

Finding a large block of ice that would suffice as land, Toothless dropped Eret there before landing. Hiccup and Neo disembarked as Stormfly landed and Astrid followed suit.

"You said you would tell me everything you know. So start talking Eret." Said Hiccup, purposefully drawing his axes as he spoke.

* * *

A/N: And here we have Eret. Let the interrogation begin!

Until Next Time

Silvolde.


	13. War on the Horizon

A New World

Act 1

Chapter 13: War on the Horizon

* * *

"My name is Eret, son of Eret and I am the best dragon trapper around. I trap dragons for Drago Bludvist's army." Eret smugly stated.

"Drago Bludvist has a dragon army?" Astrid asked to which Eret nodded. "How big is it?"

"Big. I don't know exactly how many but he needs an entire fleet of ships to store them all."

"What island is Drago planning to attack first?" Asked Hiccup.

"He's not going for an island first. He's looking for a thorn in our side - another dragon rider who has a bewilderbeast on his side."

"There's another dragon rider? And what is a bewilderbeast?"

"A massive dragon that breathes ice instead of fire and can control other dragons after staring at them once. I've seen it happen before."

"Alright. One last question. Where is Drago Bludvist right now?"

"I can take you to him." Replied Eret.

"That will be great. But first. Astrid, Neo, I want to talk to you both." Hiccup said before rising to his feet and stepping out of earshot of Eret.

"Uh, okay. What do you want to talk about?" Asked Astrid as both herself and Neo approached him

"Pretend to be talking about nothing in particular. I want to see what he does." He whispered. Both blinked in confusion but gave a minute nod.

"Alright, so how was living on Berk so far for you?" He asked.

"Pretty good, although some people living there are the worst."

"Snotlout I assume."

Astrid nodded. "Yeah, him, his father and Mildew."

"What about you Neo?" He asked the short woman before winking at Astrid and Neo in turn as all three heard footsteps slowly approach.

Eret brought his sword from its sheath to stab Hiccup when his form vanished, catching Eret by surprise before he was quickly disarmed and pinned down by Astrid and Neo.

Hiccup reappeared. "I wondered why you were telling me everything so willingly. Did you really think that would work? When I said you couldn't hurt me with that sword, I was being serious."

"Wait, he tried to attack you before?" Astrid snarled, reaching for her axe while Neo pulled out the blade concealed in her umbrella.

Eret paled as it dawned on him how in danger he currently was. He thought he could stab Hiccup and reach the seawater that surrounded the land they were currently on before either dragon caught him. He hadn't figured for his target to possess the ability to vanish at a moment's notice.

Now Eret thought he was done for. Astrid and Neo both looked angry for different reasons and Astrid, of course, was the angriest of the pair.

Hiccup came to Eret's rescue, however. "Stand down, both of you." He said, moving to stand in front of Eret. "We still need him to find Drago."

Astrid gave let out a frustrated sigh while Neo rolled her eyes before both reluctantly put their weapons away again.

"Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on him. If he tries to attack you again, he dies." Said Astrid, glaring at the man while Neo nodded in agreement.

"That's fine with me. Eret, get up. We've got a journey ahead of us."

"Would she really kill me?"

"Yes, so best not step out of line. After you take us to Drago, I will return you to your ship and you can go wherever you want. Until then, don't try to attack me or anyone else here. If you do, Astrid will be the least of your worries." Hiccup took off one of his gloves and waved a suddenly flaming hand near his face for emphasis.

"Loud and clear, Hiccup." Eret gulped. "Let's go now."

* * *

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said his fleet was big. This fleet makes the Berserker armada look like a toy." Hiccup commented as he looked down at the massive fleet.

He was lying on his stomach on the apex of an icy cliff that overlooked all the ships below. Astrid was in a matching position to him on his left and Eret was on Astrid's left.

She would alternate from staring at him and gazing at the fleet that Hiccup was watching while Neo kept an eye out for any guards in case they were spotted.

The biggest ship in the fleet was anchored near water that was bubbling as if about to boil. Two of the three who watched the scene had a clue why it was happening. Clustered around this ship were several others, each positioned as if they were guarding the bubbling water.

There was a giant of a man with a dark coloured cloak watching the bubbling water.

"Yeah, it is big. That's Drago over there by the way." Eret said, pointing at the giant cloaked man. "Now that I've brought you to Drago, can I go?"

"Sure-" Stormfly squawked an alarm, alerting the trio to the presence of guards wearing polar bear skin as camouflage to cover most of their faces and armed with bamboo blow-dart guns.

The guards made a fatal mistake by prioritising the dragons first, giving Hiccup, Astrid and Neo the time to draw their weapons and attack.

It didn't take long for all five of the guards to be dealt with, as none of them were fast or well-armed enough to be a threat to the trio.

"What do we do now?" Asked Astrid, looking away from the five unconscious guards.

"Visit Drago I guess, as soon as Stormfly and Toothless wake up again that is. Sorry Eret, you're going to be stuck with us for a bit longer." Said Hiccup.

"Wonderful." Sighed the man.

"You think we can talk him out of his plan to fight Astrid?"

"Not likely Hiccup. You should know this by now."

"If we do manage to talk him out of his plan, I'll be very surprised."

"Same here." Muttered Eret.

"While we wait, I think taking a few pictures of his forces won't hurt." Said Hiccup. "Neo, do you have your scroll with you by any chance?"

She nodded and handed it to him. Hiccup then proceeded to take pictures of Drago's fleet, the bubbling water and the man itself, standing at the front of the deck of his flagship before handing it back to her.

"What is that thing?" Eret asked.

"That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know. Even if you did, I doubt you could understand it." Muttered Hiccup. "Just sit tight and wait for our dragons to wake up."

Silence then fell among the group until finally, they climbed on their respective dragons after they finally woke up and took off, heading down towards Drago as planned.

* * *

Drago turned as he heard a commotion develop behind him while he was staring into the bubbling water where his alpha dragon resided, guarded by a number of his ships.

Turning, he was somewhat surprised to see a Night Fury and Deadly Nadder standing on the deck of his ship.

Neither dragon should have been able to get close. Particularly the Night Fury, which could be heard before it attacked, therefore making the lack of light present at night a necessity for the dragon.

Even more surprising was the fact that both dragons had saddles and two riders on their backs, which explained why the dragons had flown to his ship without being shot down.

Moving closer, Drago decided he wanted to see who would be - admittedly - bold enough to fly a dragon in broad daylight into the middle of a huge army.

As he walked, he noticed Eret was sprawled beneath the Deadly Nadder, but he ignored the man's predicament to focus on the dragon riders who had disembarked their dragons.

The rider of the Night Fury was an auburn-haired young man wearing leather armour, Drago noticed as he observed him. He had green eyes and was armed with axes, both contained in their own specially designed sheath that was strapped to each of his hips as well as a circular metal shield strapped to his back.

The rider of the Deadly Nadder was a blond-haired young woman with blue eyes. She had a red top and armoured skirt, with an axe strapped to her back.

Lastly, there was a pink and brown-haired woman who sat on the Night Fury without a care in the world, holding a pink object that Drago had never seen before.

"Did you get lost dragon riders?" His deep gravelly voice rang out. "Or did you intend to give me those dragons?"

"Neither. I am here to stop a war." Said the young auburn-haired man, ignoring the laughter and mockery his statement brought him every member of Drago's crew who was within earshot.

Ignoring them all, he spoke again. "So what will it be Drago? Will you surrender, in which case we can talk terms, or will you do the common villain thing and try and attack us before moving on the rest of the archipelago? I wouldn't pick the second option if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because you are seconds away from a rather painful demise, courtesy of Neo."

Following Hiccup's claim, Drago felt a blade come to rest against his neck as the pink-haired girl he had noticed earlier grinned viciously up at him.

"Surrender or I turn Neo loose. She's killed before, and certainly isn't under my control. I don't want to have Neo kill your leader, but I will if I must."

"I must congratulate you on being so bold, dragon rider. But if you kill me, you will then have to escape my men."

"We'll live. We've got dragons, and I would wager your men wouldn't be fast enough to stop us from fleeing." It was Astrid who said that, rather than Hiccup.

"I take it you won't surrender, Drago?"

"No, but I shall make one final request?"

"And what is that?"

"Watch your back dragon riders." Drago then looked at his people behind them. "Capture them!"

Hiccup, Astrid and Neo each brought their aura up at that moment, just in time to block the blow darts fired at them.

In response, Neo jabbed Drago's torso and ran back to Hiccup and Astrid as both drew their weapons.

"Neo, cover us!" Hiccup shouted. The mute complied wordlessly and disappeared, confusing the crew.

"Stormfly, spine shot!" Astrid shouted, seeing her chance as the crew were distracted. The dragon rose and spun, firing spines at the guards who attempted to sedate her as the others did earlier.

Those guards were pinned down, unharmed, via spines through their clothing.

Hiccup then lunged at the nearest crew member, a tall, muscular, bald man. He brought his shield up to connect with his face before jumping back to dodge a punch from the man as he went down.

"Astrid, get Stormfly and Toothless ready. I'll go get Eret!"

She complied wordlessly as Hiccup ran over to Eret, dragging him to his feet. "You're coming with us. After this, we'll part ways."

"Fine with me. Look out!" Eret shouted, alerting Hiccup to the same bald man from before as he rushed the pair.

Hiccup and Eret were standing fairly close to one of the sides of the ship as it happened, so Hiccup took the initiative and ducked under the swipe of a jagged sword before kicking at his legs and shoving him into the water, using his full body to do so.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out after performing the action. "Are you ready?"

"Ready! Get over here you two!" She called, standing near Stormfly as she watched the entire ship's crew try to beat Neo to no avail, as she jumped, dodged and disappeared to avoid every attack that came her way.

Hiccup made his way over and climbed onto Toothless' back as Eret stood nearby.

"Might want to take off now." Said Eret, pointing at the other ships who were manoeuvring their catapults to fire at the ship they were currently on.

"Must have seen and heard us fighting. Neo, get over here! We need to go, now!"

"What are you fools doing!" Drago roared as he noticed the catapults from the nearby ships being trained on his flagship. "Don't fire!"

Neo then returned, climbing on behind Hiccup. "About time Neo." He drawled before instructing Toothless to take off and pick up Eret in his claws.

Stormfly tailed Toothless before moving to fly alongside once they were safely away.

"Didn't go as planned, did it Hiccup?" She asked, looking over at him

"Correct." He sighed

"So what now?"

"Now we find somewhere to drop our guest off. After that, we need to let Berk know about Drago's army, so I'll need to draw those pictures I took. Then we need to train people on Berk to fight better if we're going to beat Drago."

"What about looking for your mother?" Astrid asked.

"That can wait." Hiccup replied.

"Alright." Astrid then looked straight ahead. "Do you see that small flock of dragons over there?"

Hiccup followed her gaze to see a group of no more than ten dragons dipping over and under the clouds. "Yeah. I wonder how dragons are flying around out here, with Drago nearby."

"Let's drop Eret somewhere before we investigate."

Their course of action decided, they set off in search of some populated land, not noticing as the clouds started to turn grey above the group.

* * *

Drago stared in the direction the pair of dragons and their riders had fled before he turned to the uninjured members of his crew. Neither Hiccup and Astrid had noticed, but Neo had injured a number of members of Drago's crew in order to cover Hiccup and Astrid as they all made their escape.

"Begin all preparations! We will take the dragon rider's alpha, and then we will take Berk!" Shouted Drago. His crew loudly roared their approval at his statement.

"Also, one of you bring that idiot Ryker back on board and summon him, Viggo and Krogan to me."

Drago then turned away and resumed watching the bubbling water where his bewilderbeast currently resided.


	14. A war on two fronts

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 14: A war on two Fronts

A/N: Behold, another chapter for you all!

* * *

Hours passed for the unfortunate Eret, who was suspended from Toothless claws.

It was quite uncomfortable, though at the very least he was sheltered from the storm in his current position, unlike his captors/acquaintances.

"You think it will stop soon?" Astrid yelled over the heavy rain and wind.

"I don't know! But I do hope so!" Hiccup yelled back.

It didn't. In fact, it got worse, rain falling so heavily that neither rider could see their hand in front of their faces and wind that howled in their ears and threatened to throw them from their saddles.

Then lightning and thunder joined the fray, to the point that they wouldn't be able to hear _themselves_ even if they tried yelling over the storm, nevermind hearing each other.

Eventually, what the pair of dragonriders would have expected to happen, were they not completely focused on flying, did happen. A bout of turbulence hit them from what felt like all sides. It ended up throwing both riders, dragons and the two passengers, one captive and one not, into freefall high above the icy water below.

Hitting the water, they had little time before both dragons collided with the four humans and the combination of the impact and shock of the freezing water caused them all to black out.

* * *

Waking, they found themselves somewhere with no ocean or water of any kind in sight.

They found that they were in a cave, lit at the centre by a single candle on a stand. The light of the candle cast shadows throughout the cave and some dragons - many of which Hiccup and Astrid had never seen before - could just about be seen in the candlelight.

Hiccup was sitting back to back with Astrid, and Eret was beside him while also sitting back to back with Neo.

"Looks like your still stuck with us Eret."

"I know. You can stop saying that, you know."

Hiccup didn't reply, for, at that moment, a blue masked figure entered his line of vision.

The figure looked their way before slowly approaching them, staff in hand.

"Who are you?" Demanded Hiccup.

"That's the one who steals our dragons," Eret commented.

"Do you think the person even understands what I'm saying?" Hiccup asked nobody in particular, as the figure gave no reply, remaining silent while approaching them.

The figure struck the ground with the staff, resulting in the cave lighting up fully and revealing dragons all around them.

The figure then shook the staff, generating a rattling noise before two dragons flew into the cave from elsewhere, carrying the limp forms of Stormfly and Toothless.

Both riders sprang to their feet the moment each dragon was reacquainted with the ground.

"Toothless! It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You had me worried there." the ebony dragon replied with a croon.

"Stormfly, my beautiful girl!" Stormfly squawked cheerfully and proceeded to undo Astrid's braid.

The figure then approached Toothless, putting him in a trance before moving to examine Hiccup.

Hiccup became slightly nervous of the attention and turned his head a little, revealing the scar on his chin, which the figure recognized.

"Hiccup?" The figure's helmet dropped to the ground, revealing the figure to be a middle-aged woman.

"Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?" The woman asked, sounding amazed.

"Uh, should I… should I know you?" Hiccup muttered.

"No. You were only a babe…" The woman looked away for a moment before meeting his gaze again. "But a mother never forgets."

Hiccup gasped. "You're my mother?"

"That's right. I'm Valka Haddock."

"If you're my mother, then how did you get here? Why not stay on Berk?" Hiccup asked

"I was taken by a dragon during a raid many years ago. That dragon and I became friends. I named him Cloudjumper. He thought I was in danger there, so he took me away."

"Why not go back? If Cloudjumper and you became friends, you could return right?"

"I wasn't very popular there. I had views on dragons that were different from everyone else."

Valka then moved to look at the others in the group before Hiccup could reply. She glanced at Neo and Astrid before she noticed Eret and recognised him.

"I see you've brought a dragon trapper here." Said Valka, her smile a distant memory as she stared at Eret.

"I didn't bring him here. We got caught in a storm. None of us even knew there were so many dragons here." Hiccup stated.

"That might be true, but he'll want to tell Drago about this place."

"Either way, it hardly matters. Drago will be getting ready to attack soon anyway." Eret pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Valka and Hiccup asked simultaneously.

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?!" Astrid demanded.

"I didn't think about that, what with all the rain, wind, lightning and thunder from earlier." Eret drawled.

"Then we need to get ready to fight. Follow me, everyone. That includes you, dragon trapper." Valka then turned and walked briskly for the entrance to the cave.

* * *

Stoick watched from the top of the steps leading from the docks to Berk proper as the rest of the Outcast fleet arrived - two ships in addition to Alvin's already present flagship; three in total - while Alvin stood beside him.

"Never thought we would make peace did you, eh Stoick?" Alvin chuckled.

"No, I didn't," Stoick admitted. Despite Alvin's words and current good mood, both men knew the peace between their tribes wouldn't last. If they survived the potential oncoming slaughter.

It was for that very reason that peace - however temporary - had formed between the Outcasts and the Berkians. It was also the reason that the other tribes had set off for home to prepare their defences.

Alvin gave Stoick a sidelong look. "You ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been banished from Berk?"

Stoick blinked before a small smile came to life on his face. "Are you feeling regret right now Alvin? Not like you to do that."

"Impending war tends to make a man do that Stoick. I'm sure you know that well."

"Aye, that I do," Stoick replied, his voice growing sad.

'If only I had been quick enough to save you Valka.' That familiar thought had returned to Stoick's mind again.

The footsteps of two people approached, to which Stoick was thankful for.

Turning, he saw it was Spitelout and Snotlout who approached them.

"Stoick, we need to talk. Silent Sven's sheep have been let loose in my house by the twins again."

"Why can't you speak with the Thorston's again?"

Spitelout coughed, suddenly looking embarrassed. "You know how, eh… how that went last time."

Stoick sighed. 'Not this again.' He groaned inwardly.

"Alright, I'll be with you in a moment."

"Don't have you or your men do anything destructive to the docks while I'm away Alvin."

"And threaten this peace between our tribes? I wouldn't dream of it."

The 'yet' went unspoken, but Stoick nodded in satisfaction anyway before turning and following Spitelout and Snotlout back into Berk proper.

* * *

The group of humans and dragons stepped out of the cave to see the sun was out of sight and the sky the usual sunset colours.

As they stood on the surprisingly grass-covered cliff, they watched as a large flock of dragons flew around a moss-covered pillar in the centre of the area. Below their feet ran a waterfall and it didn't take long for Toothless and Stormfly to be noticed by a group of baby dragons, who were curious about the new arrivals.

They landed and started fighting playfully with the pair, Toothless in particular, as he was unlike any of the dragons in the flock.

Hiccup turned to Valka while this was happening in the background. "How long were we asleep for back there?"

"About a day. I found you all on a shore not far from here yesterday evening. Good thing too, since you wouldn't have lasted much longer in that freezing water had I not brought you to that cave." she answered.

Hiccup nodded. "About you being unpopular on Berk, I think you could have changed their minds."

"It wasn't that easy. You wouldn't understand."

"Really? That's what you think, is it?" Hiccup asked as he took off one of his gloves.

"Yes." Mere seconds after Valka said that a flaming fist connected with her cheek, knocking the equally shocked and surprised woman to the ground.

"Wrong! I was also unpopular and I managed to mostly change their minds. How you can stand there and say it wasn't easy or that I wouldn't understand I don't know. Especially as the Chieftess alongside Stoick the Vast, you would have the same if not more influence on Berk than I do now."

Valka's eyes were wide as she stared apologetically up at her son. "I-I'm sorry I didn't know-"

"I don't want to hear it. Just tell me where you want to move all these dragons to." Hiccup snapped as he snuffed out his flaming hand and put his glove back on.

A rumble was heard before the flock of circling dragons became more erratic, breaking away from their flying pattern to fly out in the direction of the ocean.

"That doesn't look good." Said Eret, looking out in the direction the dragons were fleeing.

Valka rose and took off for the cave. Hiccup and Astrid shared a concerned look before running after her, the rest of the group following after them.

She led them to a different cave that let out considerably more sunlight to the one they had been kept in. Stepping out into the sunlight, she came to a stop at the edge of a narrow spike of ice that was connected to the stone floor of the cave.

Hiccup, Astrid, Eret and the ever mute Neo followed her gaze to see the enormous fleet that was closing in on the shore below, just as another rumble was heard. The rumble was revealed to be one of the catapults from one of the many incoming ships. "He's here already?! How?!" both Hiccup and Astrid shouted in unison.

"He'll be after the bewilderbeast here. You need to evacuate all the dragons you can right now." Valka said before whistling for her dragon.

A dragon with an owl-like face and four wings landed nearby not long after. "This is Cloudjumper. We'll be fighting to hold Drago off for as long as I can. I'll need one of you with me while the rest leave."

"I'll do it," said Astrid. "I've been fighting with my dragon the most."

"I guess I'll lead the dragons away. Eret, you're with me. Sorry but we've got another journey for you right now."

"And I was getting used to the idea of having both feet on solid ground," Eret grumbled.

"You and your dragon with me, son." Valka ordered before she mounted cloudjumper and the pair took off.

Hiccup shrugged and followed her with Toothless.

* * *

Spitelout lead Stoick and his son to the Haddock Hall.

After opening the door to the hall, Spitelout turned to face Stoick. "I'll be back in a moment. Just need to get something. Snotlout, wait for me inside."

Snotlout nodded and Spitelout headed off. "After you, Uncle," he said.

Stoick entered the hall to find no sign of anyone around. "Didn't Spitelout say he had a dispute with the Thorstons to settle?"

"Yes." Said Snotlout.

"Where are they, then? Is he wasting my time?" Stoick asked before the door closed behind him.

Turning, Stoick saw Spitelout standing with his back to the door with two hammers in his grasp. Handing one to Snotlout, who was now grinning smugly, he turned to face Stoick.

"Son, make sure our guests are suitably comfortable," Spitelout said, not taking his eyes off of Stoick.

The former heir nodded and headed upstairs. "What is this Spitelout? Where are the Thorstons or Silent Sven?"

"They won't be joining us today," he answered, just as Snotlout emerged, pushing a bound and gagged Fishlegs and Gobber before holding his hammer in front of their eyes.

Stoick face turned red in fury as he noticed them. "What is this, Spitelout?" He roared, searching the room for a weapon.

"You won't find any weapon here, Stoick. I took the liberty of removing any weapon here before tying them up. You're mine now."

"What are you talking about? I don't bow to blackmail."

"I am saying you will do whatever I say unless you want them to die courtesy of my son and myself. What was it you always said a Chief was meant to do?" Spitelout asked, making a show of thinking about it.

"A Chief protects his own." Stoick replied, having joined the dots.

"Exactly. Now, it wouldn't be good for you to break this rule, would it?"

"No," he admitted, even as he clenched his fists in barely restrained anger.

"Good. Now, you will go outside and continue your day as if nothing had ever happened." He opened the door behind him before facing Stoick again. "Oh, and don't think you can try and rescue them. The majority of the Jorgenson clan know of my plan. They will be watching you and your hall from now on and will definitely notice if Gobber and Fishlegs escape. That's all for now. Son, with me."

And with that the pair left, leaving Stoick, Gobber and Fishlegs alone in the hall.

* * *

Hiccup and Eret flew south on Toothless while Astrid, Neo and Valka remained with the Bewilderbeast.

They were being tailed by the rest of the flock when the giant white dragon designated Toothless as the new alpha of the flock following the imminent danger that was present.

Hiccup didn't know how the Bewilderbeast did that, or how his mother communicated with the dragon to make it do what she wanted, but there was no time to find out.

Of course, the lack of time didn't stop Astrid from kissing Hiccup before they parted ways, to his mother's mild surprise and delight.

"Now to find this defender of the wing island, wherever it is." Hiccup mused before looking back at Eret who was sitting behind him as opposed to dangling from Toothless's claws. "Ever been there?" he asked him.

"No, I have never even heard of the name before now. If Drago does, he's been keeping it a secret."

"Guess we'll have to find out if anyone at the northern markets knows where the island could be. Are you okay to go at top speed bud?"

Toothless let out a happy roar in reply before accelerating to top speed.

* * *

A/N: So here we have a war on two fronts… kinda. I hope you all enjoy what is to come next.

Until Next Time

Silvolde.


	15. First Wave

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 15: First Wave

* * *

The first few ships reached the shore and the soldiers of Drago's army began to disembark, their leader and his commanders among the first group.

Stepping ashore, Drago gave the order for the catapults to be unloaded first and begin firing at the mountain that loomed overhead.

Shortly after this, a massive flock of dragons made their exit, led by a familiar black scaled dragon with tail-fins that were black and red respectively.

Meanwhile, the defending trio waited in a cave in the mountain. This mountain was unique, as it was crowned by massive spikes of ice protruding outwards.

They waited and watched the shore below in silence, from the moment the catapults stopped firing at the mountain.

The shore in question reached until the mountain's base and every available space was filled with all kinds of siege equipment.

Huge metal domes with teeth designed to close after a dragon chose to land inside.

Trebuchets and catapults for firing at the mountain and drawing out the Bewilderbeast that resided there.

And last of all, bola launchers for bringing the flight of any unlucky dragon to a swift end.

This didn't, of course, include the hundreds of armed and armoured warriors and bowmen who stood ready to attack.

The trio watched as Drago remained still, not moving a muscle as he stood at the front of the procession, ready to give the command to fight.

"Why do you think they're not attacking yet?"

"I have no idea. But it gives us time to get ready." Astrid then whistled for Stormfly and the pair headed off, to the confusion of Valka and Neo before both resumed watching the army assembled on the shore.

'I wonder how my son is doing right now.' Valka thought. 'I need to apologise to him if I survive this battle.'

* * *

"So, that kiss back there. You two are dating right?" Eret asked Hiccup in an attempt to make conversation as they flew southwards.

Behind them, the sound of the wind rushing past and the wingbeats from the dragons that were tailing them could be heard.

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason."

"Were you planning on making a move? Sorry to disappoint you then."

"I wasn't. Just curious."

"Right. Well, how about I play matchmaker?"

"Matchmaker?"

"Yes. It's where I try to find the right girl for you."

"Oh, no need to do that."

"I insist. Besides, you're out of a job now aren't you? This would be one step to make it up to you. Or if you prefer, I can find you a new job outside of Midgard."

"I'd only do it if my crew could get a new job as well. And what do you mean outside of Midgard?"

"I mean travelling to other realms. Like Asgard for example, though I've never actually been there."

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

"I expect proof."

"Neo, our resident mute, is from the realm I travelled to. Astrid and another friend of mine have also been there, as well as both of our dragons."

"The one with the pink and brown hair?"

"Yes."

"It does explain the clothes. I thought they looked a bit weird."

"If you think that's weird, you haven't seen anything yet Eret."

Eret contemplated that statement silently for a moment before speaking again. "If you can travel to other realms as you say, why are you offering me to come?"

"I'm offering because I think you and your crew will be needing a new job. No dragon trapping will happen from now on. Not on my watch Eret."

"That's the reason? Seriously?"

"Of course! What other reason could I have? A certain dragon became my first real friend. Putting an end to dragon trapping is my way of trying to pay Toothless back if it is at all possible, considering what I did to him."

"What did you do to Toothless then?"

"Look at his tail Eret. I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Oh." Said Eret after looking back at Toothless's mismatched tail fins.

"Yeah, now quiet. Let's get to the northern markets as soon as we can to find this defender of the wing place. Go as fast as you can bud."

A happy roar was heard from Toothless and they were soon off at top speed again.

* * *

In the meantime, Drago was still waiting, to Ryker's displeasure.

"Why are we not continuing to attack?" Questioned Ryker.

"Do learn to be observant dear brother," Viggo replied condescendingly. "You did see the flock of dragons, didn't you?"

"Aye. I also saw them leave." He snarled.

"Quiet, both of you. I am waiting in case the flock of dragons comes back." Said Drago.

It didn't take much longer for him to decide to stop waiting for the dragons to return. He had a battle to fight after all. If they did return, he would ensure his army killed them all.

Decision made, Drago turned to his waiting men with a hand in the air to signal the beginning of the battle. "The battle has begun. Catapults, resume firing at the mountain to draw their alpha out. One hundred of you, make sure to bring the rider who has been defying to me, dead."

Drago then closed his hand into a fist and the designated amount of men broke away from his army and advanced with a roar as they broke into a run towards the mountain.

If the plan went as well as he expected then the battle would soon be over.

* * *

Valka and Neo ran to catch up with Astrid and Stormfly, finding them returning from the cave the group had woken up earlier.

"A large group of Vikings are on their way up the mountain now. What are we going to do?" a worried Valka asked.

"They'll have to pass through that cave to reach us,

won't they?"

Valka nodded. "Then they'll have to deal with Stormfly's spines on the floor of the cave while they're in the dark and the spines happen to carry venom. How many are coming here?"

"I don't know exactly, but it isn't the whole army and it looks like too much to fit in the cave at once. If they try that, I don't think they'll be able to move well in there."

"That's good. Means everyone will walk over the spines. Neo, I'll let you handle whoever gets through the cave first. Set up an ambush, I'll handle whoever manages to survive you. _If_ they manage to survive you."

Neo nodded and headed for the cave, her trademark vicious grin in place as she walked away.

Coming to a stop at the cave entrance, she stepped to the side to remain out of view of anyone who entered the cave and pulled her narrow edged sword from her umbrella.

Astrid and Stormfly also took up position on the other side of the cave entrance, on Neo's left.

It was then a waiting game until the opposing force arrived.

Then cries of pain started ringing out, signalling the arrival of the opposing force as the noise echoed through the cave and brought a small smile to both Astrid and Neo's faces as they heard several of them trod on Stormfly's venomed spines.

The first soldier emerged from the cave on the side closest to Neo, which put him in range of her sword, ending in the man being promptly stabbed in the side, through the leather armour he wore.

He was barely able to respond with a cry of pain from the attack - as his eyes were still trying to adjust to the bright sunlight - before his attacker was gone, reappearing behind him to stab him in the back of the neck where his armour didn't protect him and shove him to the ground.

The next couple of soldiers, alerted by the sound of the first after Neo's fatal attack, had to contend with both Astrid's axe and Neo's sword coming at them from different directions.

They, like the first soldier, had little time to act, but at least managed to turn to face their opponents with their weapons ready before being pierced by an axe and sword respectively.

Withdrawing their weapons and pushing the men onto the floor as they started to bleed out, they turned to meet the next few soldiers - four of them - who emerged from the cave. They were unlucky, as they were in a pained daze, walking unevenly as they had trodden on Stormfly's spines and now had to contend with two deadly and entirely unmerciful warriors.

They were each dealt with swiftly by a blow to the back of the head courtesy of the handle of Neo's umbrella, after moving to dodge Astrid's axe and not noticing the mute moving behind them.

Once they were down, Astrid got Neo's attention. "This might go quicker if we fight in the cave where they can't see us very well."

Neo grinned viciously once more and sprang into the cave. "Stormfly, fire at any soldier who gets out of the cave."

Stormfly bobbed her head and squawked at her, earning the dragon a scratch under the jaw that she knew the dragon enjoyed before Astrid turned and ran after Neo into the cave.

* * *

When Toothless landed at the northern markets, in the centre of the market, followed by numerous other dragons as the flock of dragons that were following their new alpha landed with the Night Fury.

"Dragon raid!" someone shouted and following the call, all the merchants hastily proceeded to close their stalls.

"Just great." Hiccup sighed. "Well, it's not like I can really blame them."

"What do we do now?"

"You two will come with me." A voice interjected.

Looking for the man who had spoken, they both saw a man who long, red hair that was shaven in an undercut. He also had faint stubble on his face.

He wore a sleeveless green shirt, with black shoulder pads and arm guards, dark green pants with black boots, and black armour over the green shirt.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked when he came to a stop before them.

"I am Throk." the man introduced himself. "Who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup. This here is Eret, former dragon trapper. We're looking for the defender of the wing island to evacuate these dragons."

Throk tensed up as he heard those words, reaching for the axe that was strapped to his back. "Who sent you?"

"Valka Haddock. I've been told she's my mother."

"A likely story. Valka Haddock has no son and would never associate with a dragon trapper." Throk drew his axe and adopted a fighting stance.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Look, I have places to be, so if you don't know where the island is, just tell us where we can find someone who does. There's no need for fighting, especially since you'd lose against me, even without Toothless and the many dragons here."

Throk ignored his words and charged at Hiccup, who stepped out of the way of the slash of his axe as Toothless leapt forward and pounced on Throk, knocking him to the ground while his axe fell beside him and the Night Fury proceeded to roar in his face.

'Deja vu. This brings back memories.' Hiccup thought with a smile.

"Bud, you can get off of him now. I don't think he will attack me again." Hiccup said, and Toothless snarled at the man one last time before stepping away.

"Since you don't believe me, why don't you bring the dragons to the defender of the wing island yourself? You seem to know my mother, so I assume you live there or you know someone who does." Said Hiccup, looking down at the man and offering a hand to pull him to his feet.

After taking his hand and getting up, Throk spoke again. "That sounds reasonable."

"Alright. Toothless, can you tell the other dragons to follow him?" Asked Hiccup while pointing at Throk.

Toothless gave a roar that somehow passed as communication to the other dragons, who now stared at Throk as if waiting for an order.

Hiccup patted him on the shoulder. "Good luck with the dragons. Eret, with me. We're heading back now." he said, moving to mount Toothless again.

* * *

Another chapter done, more fighting to come.

Until Next Time

Silvolde.


	16. Battle Sisters

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 16: Battle Sisters

A/N: Apologies for the delay, but college had me fairly busy recently.

Here it is now though. Enjoy!

* * *

The dark cave was now their property and domain.

Having dealt with their opponents in the cave, they ran out, meeting those who remained of the hundred-strong force.

No more than twenty lay dead in the cave and beyond, leaving eighty, who had the foresight to split up, half moving to form a shield wall as best as they could and circle the pair as they emerged, with the intent being for the remaining half to halt their progress and overwhelm them.

Blinking to adjust to the bright sunlight, they met the attacking force head-on.

Three warriors, armed with swords slashed at the pair.

Astrid caught their blows on the edge of her axe while Neo leapt back, following up with a stab at one of the warriors who successfully dodged by the skin of his teeth before the mute vanished from his view.

Neo was the first to reach and break through the shield wall, dodging and flipping out of the way of any attacks that came her way, before teleporting past the shield wall and stabbing the nearest warrior.

This sent the shield-bearing warriors into chaos, rushing to fix the breach in their defences, but Neo was faster, having the time to stab the warriors who stood on either end of her previous victim and fall back to the cave and reunite with Astrid, who had ran ahead and was on the other side with Stormfly.

The pair stood back to back as the warriors could be heard getting closer. "So how are you holding up?" Astrid panted.

Neo turned and smiled gleefully at her. "Really? I feel like my arms are about to fall off. How do you handle all this running and stabbing and not feel exhausted?"

Neo pointedly poked her stomach. It took Astrid a moment before she realised what her companion meant. "Not much I can do about that right now Neo, even if I wanted to." She sighed. "Besides, I didn't take you for someone who would care about this sort of thing."

Neo nodded before she imitated a person hiccupping and poked Astrid's stomach once again.

"…Oh." Astrid fell silent as both her and Neo dealt with a pair of warriors from the shield wall, having discarded their shields and were using their swords.

"He's not here right now, and there isn't much I can do about it right now," Astrid said when the pair had dealt with their opponents. "So let's focus on fighting now and you and Hiccup can get worried then."

Neo gave a nod as the pair turned, ready to advance on the opposing force once more.

"Room for some more?" Valka called from above them atop Cloudjumper, wearing her mask and armour and holding her staff, which now sported some of Stormfly's spines that littered the floor of the cave.

Looking up, both Astrid and Neo were pleasantly surprised at what they saw looming over them.

"Get clear!" She shouted.

Both obeyed immediately, separating mere moments before the first of the warriors chasing them burst through the cave and were encased in ice, courtesy of the Bewilderbeast's icy breath, which was unleashed when Cloudjumper flew out of the way.

The ice cut them off from walking to the snow-covered shore, trapping Drago's forces in turn.

This, however, meant that his army was at the mercy of Stormfly and Cloudjumper, not to mention the Bewilderbeast itself.

"Neo, with me," Astrid said as she ran to mount her faithful dragon. "We've got a new way to win this battle."

* * *

Ryker and Viggo were back on Drago's flagship with the man when a thud was heard and the ship rocked slightly when something landed on deck.

Emerging from Drago's personal quarters, the three men saw a Deadly Nadder on board, tail raised and ready to launch spines as well as breathe fire.

From its back came Astrid and Neo. Neo stood with her narrow sword at the ready and Astrid with her axe.

"What is this?" Drago muttered.

"A loss on your part. Your army can't reach the mountain and we can kill you here and now without your army noticing. They're a bit occupied at the moment."

Looking at the army assembled on the shore, they each saw them trying to knock a four-winged dragon out of the sky, but the dragon was too high up to be hit successfully.

"Are you suggesting I surrender?"

"Yes. Unless you wish to be pierced and roasted alive. Even using your bewilderbeast won't work. We'd be gone before it could attack."

"Very well. Viggo, see to the terms." Drago said, turning to leave before a single spine from Stormfly discouraged that idea.

"Don't move an inch," Astrid warned him. "You leave and you are then able to bring your army to attack us. I'm not an idiot Drago."

He wordlessly turned and smiled. "Clearly I underestimated you. Very well, I shall stay here and listen to your terms."

Astrid nodded. "My terms are quite simple. You leave this island with your army and never return. Otherwise, not a single warrior on that shore will be alive by tomorrow."

"Those are your terms?" Viggo asked, checking.

"Yes. There are no dragons on this island besides Stormfly, Cloudjumper and the bewilderbeast on our side. Also, the flock of dragons that were here are now quite far away. Neither myself nor Neo knows where they are. Therefore, there is nothing for you to gain from fighting."

"I will accept these terms if you give the bewilderbeast here to me, or kill it. Do either of those things and I will willingly leave."

"No. I will not be killing any dragons or making any of them your slave. Something that Viggo Grimborn knows I won't do given our past history."

"Indeed, Miss Hofferson is not lying. She was my most vexing opponent." Said Viggo.

"It was my pleasure Viggo. May we meet in battle once more." She mocked him with a bow which had him frowning at her.

"Enough of this, both of you. If you will not kill your bewilderbeast or hand it over to me, then we have nothing more to discuss."

"Are you sure about that Drago? If we leave this ship then nobody in your army will be left alive."

"Yes, I am sure." After he spoke, the characteristic whine of a fast-moving Night Fury reached the ears of the people present as Toothless flew overhead.

The noise drew everyone's attention and Valka instructed Cloudjumper to make their exit now that they were not being focused on.

Circling and spotting the brightly coloured scales of Stormfly, Toothless came into land beside her, taking up the remaining space of the ship deck there.

"I'm willing to leave if you kill that Night Fury or hand it over to me," Drago commented. "Luckily for you, I'm feeling generous today."

"Why the sudden addition to your terms Drago?" Astrid asked as Hiccup and Eret disembarked and drew near.

"This dragon lead the flock of dragons earlier. Therefore it is an alpha."

"Not sure Toothless is an alpha right now. Besides, the other dragons aren't here as you can see. Doesn't that make him worthless to you?" Asked Hiccup.

"I am prepared to find the flock, but I can have no possible challengers. Hand the night fury over."

"I am never giving him up Drago." Said Hiccup, drawing his axes. "Though I do have a counter offer if you are up for it."

Drago took a step forward. "What is this offer?"

"You select your best fighter and we will select ours. We will fight. If our chosen fighter wins, you leave. If your fighter wins, I will tell you where to find the rest of the dragons that were in the flock."

"Hiccup, what are you doing?" Astrid asked.

"I have a plan." He quickly whispered in her ear before focusing on Drago once more. "Do you accept?"

"I accept. When shall this fight take place?"

"Tomorrow at midday." Said Hiccup, noticing the sky was turning black now.

"Very well. Viggo, Ryker, call the army back to the ships for tonight. We have preparations to make for this fight." Drago ordered before vanishing inside his personal quarters again.

* * *

After the group reunited on the mountain, Astrid was the first to speak.

"Alright, so this plan of yours better be good Hiccup."

"Good might be a bit of a stretch, but it will end the fighting that was going on here. If I win the fight, he leaves. If I lose, I tell him that the flock is at Berk."

"Your plan is good enough. You'll live to see another day Hiccup." She replied, her tone playful, drawing a laugh from him.

"How did it go? Is the flock safe?" Asked a slightly nervous-looking Valka.

"I think so. I found a guy called Throk."

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Then they're in safe hands. Good."

Nothing else really needed to be said, so they each proceeded to sleep the night away.

The next morning, it was agreed that Hiccup would be the chosen fighter of the group.

Astrid and Hiccup had one last practice spar before the agreed-upon fight and at midday, Toothless flew back to the shore with his rider and Stormfly accompanying the Night Fury.

Disembarking, Hiccup stepped forward to meet the other party, of which Ryker was their chosen fighter.

The tall, buff, bald man stepped forward to meet Hiccup, standing less than a meter away from the huntsman in training.

Astrid, Eret and Neo stood watching Drago and Viggo, along with Ryker while Viggo and Drago watched them and Hiccup in turn. Not far off, a small group of Drago's soldiers were also watching.

"Ready to begin?" He asked Ryker, who sneered and brought his sword up, holding it at the ready.

"Why don't you make the first move this time? There isn't any water to help you."

"I don't need water to beat you." Said Hiccup.

"If you've both finished talking, I can call the fight." Said Viggo.

They both fell silent to let him do so and he nodded, satisfied.

"On my word the fight will begin. The fight will end when one of you has yielded, making the other the winner. Are both opponents ready?"

"Yes." Both said in unison.

"Then the fight can start. Begin!"

Viggo's call spurred his older brother into action, swiping at Hiccup with a powerful sword strike.

His sword, while great against Vikings of similar size, slowed him down significantly, meaning Hiccup avoided the attack with ease as he stepped back lazily.

Hiccup waited until the moment the momentum of the sword worked against his opponent, leaving him vulnerable before closing the distance and slashing at Ryker's unguarded side, his axes cutting through his armour and grazing his skin, drawing first blood.

He made to follow up with a punch to Ryker's gut, but the man recovered faster than Hiccup anticipated and kicked him back a step.

Both lunged at the other in turn, Ryker bringing his sword in an upwards slash, while Hiccup brought his axes downwards, both hitting Ryker's sword and trailing sparks for a second.

Being driven back by Ryker once again, Hiccup kicked at his legs in his usual attempt to knock an opponent off balance and then onto their back, but Ryker barely moved.

Going for another usual tactic, Hiccup disappeared, confusing Ryker and his allies who were watching, all proceeding to look around for Hiccup.

Reappearing, Hiccup slashed at Ryker's back, cutting his armour in two before his opponent could respond with an attack of his own.

Pivoting around with a snarl, Ryker slashed at Hiccup, only to miss again.

Stepping back as he sheathed his axes and took off his gravity dust gloves, Hiccup drew the shield from his back and entered his opponent's guard.

Ryker swung at Hiccup again, not hitting his opponent as Hiccup let his shield take the blow before he dropped the shield and used both hands to tear it from Ryker's grip.

Hiccup dropped the sword on the ground as his hands summoned fire. He then performed an uppercut, Ryker's head snapping back painfully.

Dazed, Ryker stumbled and took another punch to the face before going down and bringing the fight to an end.

"You win the fight," Viggo muttered darkly, glaring at Hiccup before Ryker was carried away by two of Drago's soldiers.

Drago was already heading back to his flagship as Viggo glared at Hiccup for a moment longer before heading off as well.

"Let's head back to Berk now." Hiccup said to his companions as he watched Viggo walk away. "I don't think Drago will give up fighting for long, so we should get them all ready to fight."

"How are we supposed to train Berk enough to fight Drago's army in a day or however long it takes him to get there Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"We can't, and we're not going to try. Instead I'm going to find a gun for you to use from the armoury back at Raven's tribe."

"Is that the surprise you mentioned before we left Berk?"

Hiccup blinked. "I'd actually forgot about that Astrid. No, that is something else."

"Alright. How much you want to bet the twins steal the gun you get me?"

"I don't think they will. I mean, they haven't found out about these." Hiccup gestured to his axes. "Or the railgun crossbow."

"That's because they think they're just axes, and they haven't even seen the crossbow."

"What is a gun?" Eret interjected before Hiccup could respond to Astrid's statement.

Astrid and Hiccup shared a look.

"What a long and involved answer this is going to be." Hiccup said dryly. "I'll explain on the way."

"Shouldn't you go talk to your mother first Hiccup?" Astrid asked as he headed over to Toothless.

"I will after I've dealt with Drago. That's something I'd like to do without interruptions. But I will say goodbye before I leave."

* * *

Hiccup stormed past Astrid, his face set in fury as he moved.

"I'll be with Toothless, ready to go Astrid." Was the only thing he said.

"OK. I'll be with you soon." She then turned to go and find Valka.

"What did you say to make Hiccup angry?" Astrid asked upon finding the former chieftess in the second cave tending to Cloudjumper.

"He wanted me to come back to Berk." She muttered in reply after a pause.

"You know, everyone on Berk thought you were dead." Astrid stated. "I was ten years old when my uncle died in a dragon raid with the flightmare. Not long afterwards, my parents died. I pushed all my friends away, but it made me feel bad knowing that Hiccup's mother was also gone. I would do anything to have my parents and uncle back. Now, Hiccup has the chance to have a complete family again, what in the world would make you say no to that?!"

Astrid's voice had been rising steadily through her speech, and it became an angry shout at the end, causing Valka to flinch slightly.

"You wouldn't understand. You're just like Stoick." She said.

Astrid stared at the woman, her expression utterly incredulous. "Yeah, I don't understand. Sure, dragons - my girl Stormfly in particular - are great, but they can't and shouldn't replace family. So if you want to stay here, that's fine, but to be honest, you don't deserve Hiccup. Certainly not now, if you ever did."

And with that, Astrid left the cave as silence fell between the cave's only occupants while Valka stared after Astrid.

* * *

A/N: Diversion from what I had planned originally for the battle, but I have to make the events in the preview that I included in the epilogue of A New World happen and this is how it is going to happen.

Until Next Time

Silvolde


	17. Turning The Tables Around

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 17: Turning The Tables Around

* * *

Stoick entered the Great Hall with Spitelout and Snotlout on either side of him.

"Remember, you tell anyone where Gobber and Fishlegs are or try and help them to escape and I'll know. Then Berk will receive a change of leadership." Spitelout warned him before he and his nephew headed off, leaving Stoick alone.

Undeterred, Stoick called out. "Vikings of Berk!" He said as he looked around and spotted Alvin among the crowd, with the chief of the Outcast's expression unreadable as they locked eyes. "After careful thought, I have decided to reveal the name of my chosen heir."

At this, everyone looked at him in anticipation. "Fishlegs Ingerman will be my heir since my son has expressed no wish to become my successor and my nephew has proved himself unworthy of the responsibility," Stoick smirked inwardly as he felt Spitelout and Snotlout both glaring at him for that comment.

"As a result of this, the former Blacksmith Gobber the Belch will be assisting in training my heir as quickly as possible, as Fishlegs has a lot to learn before he is ready, so he won't be seen around the village much for a while. That is all."

Looking to meet Alvin's gaze again, he found the man had gone from his position. Shrugging, he turned and headed for the part of the hall where the food was being served.

After receiving a bowl of mutton stew and sitting down, he heard the bench he was sitting on creak slightly as Alvin appeared beside him.

"Ah thought 'iccup was your heir." the man said.

"He was. Things have changed recently. First, it was him, then my nephew and it is now Fishlegs. One left, one was reckless and cruel and the current one is new." Stoick replied before tucking into his mutton stew.

"Interesting. Maybe ah won't attack Berk. Seems like you 'ave enough problems of your own. It would be a one-time thing 'owever, so don't get comfortable."

"Thanks, Alvin," Stoick replied genuinely. The man nodded before leaving without another word.

Maybe it would be possible to make peace with the Outcasts if they survived Drago.

Stoick mulled the idea over before pushing it aside and finishing his stew.

Returning the bowl to be cleaned and stored away, Stoick left the hall. He had a village to run, even if his own brother in law was now plotting his demise.

He paused mid-step as the sun began to cast the sky the typical sunset colours.

An idea came to Stoick. If the Jorgenson clan was now against him, who could say that the Chief couldn't get some allies of his own?

Smiling behind his beard, he set off for a particular hall as a plan formed in his head on the way.

Reaching the Thorston hall, he knocked on the door and entered upon its opening and Asger Thorston letting him in.

"You don't usually come here unless my son and daughter are up to something."

"For once I wish the twins were up to something. At least then it would be something I know how to handle. This is about the Jorgenson clan." Stoick replied.

"What about them Stoick?" Eira Thorston worriedly asked as she emerged with the twins appearing behind her.

"Spitelout and Snotlout are planning to remove me as Chief." He revealed, to the anger and shock of both heads of the Thorston clan.

"Before I tell you more, will you be willing to fight alongside the Haddock clan?"

Both of their expressions changed immediately, going from anger and shock to grim seriousness.

"Absolutely Chief. Spitelout has gone too far now." Asger replied.

Stoick nodded thankfully and continued. "Gobber and Fishlegs are captive in my hall. I was warned not to tell anyone about that or I would be replaced as Chief of Berk, but Berk is my priority now. To that end, and I can't believe I am about to say this, but Ruffnut and Tuffnut, we are at war with the Jorgensons now, so I permit you to prank them, as long as you make sure nobody is hurt."

The twins stared at him in awe. "We won't let you down sir." They said in unison before passing him and leaving the hall, cackling as they stepped outside.

"Are you sure that was wise Stoick?" Eira asked. "They might be avoided by the Jorgensons following past events, but you're still a target."

"Don't worry about me. I intend to fight if any Jorgenson decides to attack me. To that end, do you have a hammer or axe I can use."

"Yes. Follow me." Asger said and both headed for a room that happened to be upstairs with Asger leading the way of course.

Outside, watching the twins quickly traversing the plaza at the centre of Berk, stood Spitelout with his son.

Snotlout had followed his Uncle from the Great Hall at a distance, to remain unseen. Upon seeing him, he had run back to tell his dad at the Great Hall and brought him back, telling him what he saw along the way.

"Seems like Stoick is trying to gain allies. Unfortunately, we can't kill the heir as that would turn every other clan against us."

"So what do we do?"

"You will wait until all the Thorstons are back home before setting fire to the house. Hopefully, Stoick will be out of the way by then. If not, then I will ensure it is declared as a tragedy before taking over Berk."

"Do we have to kill Uncle? I mean, isn't killing the Thorstons enough?"

"Why? Scared?" Spitelout sneered. "Go do what I told you boyo." he snapped.

Snotlout nodded quickly and ran off. Facing away from his father, Spitelout never noticed that his son had gone deathly pale and looked incredibly guilty. His insides were also churning as he ran.

* * *

Toothless dropped Eret feet first as he and Stormfly landed on the island that they knew well.

Disembarking, Hiccup turned to Astrid and the others present. "I don't plan on staying here for very long, but you are welcome to look around a little Eret."

"Can I possibly stay here for a bit? I don't think I can handle dangling in mid-air from a dragon's claws for much longer."

"You'd have to speak to Raven about that, but I don't think she offers accommodation for outsiders."

"Who is Raven?" Eret asked.

"She's the Chieftess of this tribe here," Astrid stated. "Honestly, it's most likely better if you wait till we get back to Berk, which isn't too far away. There aren't many dragons there and more places to stay there than here."

"I can speak to my dad about letting you stay as well," Hiccup added. "Besides, now that we're here we can leave the dust ammo here and get you an actual seat on Stormfly."

"What about that girl that doesn't speak? I don't see her anywhere."

"Neo? She's…" But like Eret said, looking around for the mute proved that she had gone.

"It's fine. She does that. Let's leave the dust here." Hiccup said, moving to lift the crate from Stormfly's back with his companions' help.

Once done, he made a beeline for the armoury tent.

Upon returning with a pistol that could fire just as many shots as his could - fifteen shots before needing to reload - he found a four-winged dragon with an owl-like face and a certain rider had arrived.

Handing Astrid the gun, he addressed Valka. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologise," she replied.

"And why is that? You made it very clear that you didn't want to come back to Berk. Decide to apologize before we got there, is that it? If so, why not do that sooner?" He replied, an edge to his voice

"What do you mean?" Valka said

"Stop pretending!" he snapped and Valka flinched. "You've been following us since we left, don't lie - A four-winged dragon isn't exactly stealthy."

"I thought you would be happy to see me again. Clearly, I was wrong. You're just like Stoick, stubborn as any Viking."

"There you go again. If this is your idea of an apology, then you can go back to your home. Berk clearly isn't yours anymore."

"Am I interrupting something?" Raven asked, approaching without emerging from a portal for once. "What's going on here? Who are they?" She asked, looking at Eret and Valka.

"One of them is an acquaintance of sorts. The other is a stalker who claims to be my mother. We're in the middle of a spot of family drama. You want to watch?" He asked dryly.

"I might do. As you were." Raven said.

Rolling his eyes before turning back to Valka. "If you aren't going to apologise then please leave. You've made it clear you don't want us to become a family again, so go."

"Hiccup, I think you're being a little bit hard on her."

"Am I Astrid? Tell me, what would you do if your parents rejected you and called you a dragon killer? I have killed a dragon before, yes, but not without a good reason. If she said that to my dad, I could understand. I'm not sure if I would like it or not, but I would understand. But she called me a dragon killer. Me. The Viking who left Berk because I couldn't and never wanted to kill a dragon."

Hiccup sighed. "Am I overreacting? You let me know, but I don't think I am. If I was a dragon killer, I would have stayed and killed that Monstrous Nightmare all those years ago. However, the only time I killed a dragon was to end the raids."

Hiccup then stared at Valka, who was speechless. "You might be right to say that Berk is filled with people who have killed dragons, but I am not one of them. I never wanted to be one of them. If I thought there was any way to end the dragon raids without killing dragons then I would have found a way to do it."

Hiccup paused and looked at her again. "Still not going to say anything? Then I'm going to go back to Berk. Goodbye. That's all the family drama for today Raven."

With that, he mounted Toothless and took off. Astrid hurried to mount Stormfly and catch up with him, with Eret doing the same as he quickly realized he'd rather not be left behind.

Watching as they flew off for a minute longer, Valka sighed before mounting Cloudjumper and following them. She wasn't going to return home without apologizing correctly, even if it did mean heading to Berk. She owed her son that much at the very least if she wasn't going to stay there with him.

* * *

As Berk came into view, Hiccup immediately saw something was wrong.

A hall was on fire, lighting up the surrounding area and acting as a beacon against the gradually dimming sky.

The next thing he noticed was Stormfly pulling alongside Toothless.

"Do you see the house?" He called over to Astrid.

"Of course I do Hiccup!" she shouted over in his direction and he internally berated himself for the admittedly stupid question. "I am wondering who or what caused it though. Houses don't usually catch fire unless a dragon raid is happening."

"Only one way to find out. Fast as you can bud." Toothless roared and dove, pulling ahead of Stormfly and landing outside the burning hall.

Hiccup wasted no time in dismounting and drawing his aura as he ran into the burning structure just as he heard Stormfly land behind him.

Inside, he found Asger and Eira Thorston in each other's arms with his father's massive frame attempting to protect them from the flames.

"Dad!"

"Hiccup?" He asked in disbelief, half turning and his voice coarse and rough.

"We need to get you all out of here. Can you stand?"

"I think so, but what about you, son? Should you be here?" Following the question, creaking was heard and the roof caved in a little, letting them see part of the sky for a second before smoke escaped through the opening and obscured the view.

"I'll explain later. You need to get out of here!"

Rising, Stoick began walking slowly to the door, following Hiccup, who had turned and lead them there, paying no mind to the flames and smoke.

The instant Astrid saw the group emerge, she mounted Stormfly and took off, quickly heading for Gothi's hut while Eret watched and a four-winged dragon landed next to him mere seconds later.

Hiccup ignored Cloudjumper and Valka however as he stared at his father and the Thorstons who were present in worry. It was then he decided he would find out who had tried to kill his father and make them regret it.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, witness the angry side of Hiccup. That will be fun to write.

Looking forward to the next chapter.

Silvolde


	18. Welcome To Helheim

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 18: Welcome To Helheim

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid watched as Gothi tended to Stoick, Asger and Eira.

The pair were inside her hut, with Valka and Eret waiting outside as they both felt they would be intruding if they joined them.

Hiccup would have insisted they join them, but he was still not happy with Valka to care and Gothi had stated she wouldn't allow more than two people in her hut as she worked anyway.

The three had fallen asleep shortly after being brought to her hut for reasons unknown.

"How are they?" Hiccup asked after a few minutes passed, concern staining his voice.

'They should be fine. They're just sleeping. Though I admit I don't know why.' Gothi said with her usual way of communicating.

Hiccup nodded. "Let me know when they wake up," he said before leaving the hut.

Astrid followed after him. Putting a hand on his shoulder and turning him to face her, she spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to find out who did this. I have to Astrid." Hiccup stated, his voice resolute.

Astrid sighed. "I know, I won't stop you. If I did that would make me a hypocrite. I'm sure you remember how mad I got when my parents and uncle died."

"I sure do. So what do we do about her?" Hiccup asked, inclining his head towards Valka.

Astrid sighed again, shaking her head. "Leave her to me. Maybe Eret could help you find who tried to kill Stoick."

Hiccup kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks. Alright Eret, you heard her. You're coming with me." Hiccup mounted Toothless followed by Eret before the dragon took off, leaving Stormfly, Astrid and Valka alone.

Astrid watched both of them leave before she turned to face Valka, drawing her axe as she did.

"Alright Valka, this is how it's going to go. You will not move or say anything until Hiccup comes back here. Clear?"

"Clear," Valka said, deciding not to take any chances.

"Good, because we can certainly do without making Hiccup any angrier than he already is."

"He's angry?" Valka asked.

"What did I tell you not to do?"

"Sorry."

"I'll answer your question anyway. Hiccup has an ability that lets him summon fire. As a result, he gets angry faster than he used to. Now, he's been getting better at controlling his anger, but you can tell he is getting angrier when he stops using sarcasm. Sarcasm is what he uses when he is calm." Astrid replied.

"That or when he calls me 'Milady', the utter muttonhead," she added with a smile before it vanished and her expression turned stern. "Are you here to apologise to him Valka? Because if you say the same stuff as you did earlier, you might as well go home. You better give me a good answer now." she snapped.

"I'm not sure I can. I don't know anything about him. I probably don't even know anything about Stoick himself anymore." she admitted with a sigh.

"That's what I'm here for. What do you want to know about Hiccup first?"

"What was he like growing up?" Valka asked. "I think I should start with that."

"That's going to be a long story," Astrid told her.

"Good, tell me. I want to know everything I need to so I can apologize correctly," she answered.

* * *

The doors of the Great Hall were blown off their hinges by Toothless.

Hiccup dismounted and instructed the dragon to guard the entrance before he marched in, Eret following him after glancing at the dragon and the damage that Toothless had done to the hall's doors.

Every eye was on him as he strode to the centre of the hall. "Who tried to kill my father, Stoick the Vast?"

His question caused the gathered Vikings to gasp in unison, each of them looking shocked at the news. "What are you talking about? When did this happen?" a voice in the crowd asked.

"I return here to find my father inside the Thorston hall, protecting Asger and Eira with his body as the hall burned. Who was it that set the hall on fire? That tried to kill them?" Hiccup looked around the room, glaring at anyone unlucky enough to catch his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Ruffnut shouted, breaking the silence that had settled over the hall, shock written all over her face.

"Did you leave them there?!" her twin brother demanded.

"No, they're with Gothi right now. She thinks they'll be fine." Hearing Hiccup's reply, they slipped away, heading for Gothi's hut.

"So, who's going to tell me who did it? Nobody's leaving until I find out." Hiccup cast his eyes around the hall, noticing that Spitelout looked unconcerned while his son, who was standing beside him, looked rather nervous.

"Snotlout, you look like you've got something to say." Hiccup stated, stepping closer to him. His cousin's eyes widened before he looked away, refusing to meet Hiccup's gaze.

"Did you do it?" Hiccup asked upon reaching him, an edge to his voice.

It only took a few seconds for Snotlout to cave in and confess. "I did, but it was my dad! He told me to do it! I never wanted to kill him!"

"Snotlout, don't lie!" Spitelout shouted.

"Shut up Spitelout or I'll break your legs." The man fell silent though he glared at Hiccup as his nephew looked at Snotlout again.

"Him. You said 'him'." Hiccup noted.

"Yes I did, why?"

"That implies you were fine with killing Asger and Eira Thorston. I really hope for your sake that was a slip of the tongue."

"No, it wasn't." Snotlout said. "I wanted to get revenge on Ruffnut for rejecting me and choosing Fishlegs. Fishlegs! I mean, why would you pick him when you could have me instead?"

"Maybe because you don't care about anyone but yourself for one?" Hiccup muttered. "What about you Spitelout? What do you have to say about this? Do you have any regrets for trying to kill Stoick?"

Spitelout snorted. "My only regret is that the dragon lover didn't die."

Hiccup stared at Spitelout incredulously. "That's the reason you wanted all of this? Seriously?"

He scoffed. "It's always been our way. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and punched Spitelout in the gut, making the man double over in pain. Snotlout immediately lunged at Hiccup upon seeing this, who stepped to the side, avoiding the swing with ease. Whipping his prosthetic foot around, Hiccup gave a solid kick that made Snotlout stumble away.

"Now why don't you tell me, who else was involved in this attempt at treason you tried to commit?"

"I'm not telling a hiccup like you that." Spitelout spat.

Hiccup let out an exasperated sigh before speaking again. "Do you just enjoy pain?" As Snotlout wound up for another obvious lunge, Hiccup took out one of his axes and threw it at him. It hit Snotlout in the face and would have left a scar if the blunt edge of the axe hadn't made contact.

Hiccup then walked back over to Spitelout. "I expect answers unless you want me to get creative that is. Was it just Snotlout and yourself or is the whole Jorgenson clan involved?"

"We were all involved. How else would I be able to take over as Chief?"

"Causing even more trouble. Wonderful. Tell me, where are Gobber and Fishlegs right now?"

"Oh, they won't be joining us anytime soon."

"They're inside Stoick's hall." Snotlout added, ignoring the glare he received from his father.

Hearing this, the fire that covered his left hand, spread, moving to cover all of the left side of his body, while electricity proceeded to cover the entirety of the right side of his body.

As this was happening, Hiccup grabbed Spitelout by the scruff of the neck and slammed his face into both of his knees, following up by kneeing him in the gut and kicking him to the ground.

"…What are you?" Snotlout asked, eyeing the flames and electricity that covered Hiccup's leather flight suit.

Hiccup ignored him, instead addressing the crowd present. "Tomorrow at midday, I want the entire Jorgenson clan to meet me at the arena. We're going to have a spot of training as Drago Bludvist is most likely on his way with an army and none of you are anywhere near ready to fight. If you don't show up, you better hide and pray I don't find you."

Approaching Snotlout, he spoke again. "Consider you and your clan dead to me. I think that is a reasonable punishment, but if Stoick decides to banish the Jorgenson clan for what you tried to do, I won't stop him. Also, what I am is a discussion for another day, but I doubt you'd understand it anyway."

Hiccup then left with Toothless and Eret, the flames and electricity vanishing as his anger faded while ignoring everyone who was watching him.

The most attentive were Heather, Cami and Thuggory, who had not looked away from him even once.

"When and where did Hiccup learn to do that, and who taught him?" Cami muttered, voicing the question on everyone's mind when he was gone.

* * *

Landing at the Haddock hall, Hiccup dismounted Toothless.

"Why are we here?" Eret asked Hiccup. "And should I be worried?"

"We're here to look for Gobber and Fishlegs." Hiccup replied. "One trained me on how to work in a forge and the other was a friend, who avoided me for a few years to avoid being bullied by my cousin like I was back then. And you have nothing to fear unless you plan on making me mad."

"Who is your cousin, if I may ask?"

"Snotlout, that muttonhead back there. Spitelout is my uncle as well. I'm regretting being related to them a lot right now."

"You used to be bullied by him? Really?"

"I was a lot smaller than I am now back then. Why do you think they called me Hiccup?" he asked dryly.

"Point taken." Hiccup shook his head at Eret's reply before disappearing inside.

Inside, Hiccup spotted Fishlegs and Gobber bound and gagged before he approached and removed their gags and bindings; the former being leather stuffed into their mouths while the latter was rope used to tie them up.

"How did this happen Gobber? How did Spitelout tie you up?"

"They came for me the night you left Berk while I was sleeping at Astrid's old house. There was quite a few of them, mebbe even the whole clan. They kept me there for a while before bringing me to your old room, then they brought Fishlegs as well." the man replied. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I've disowned them. They're not family after Snotlout tried to kill my dad. Tomorrow, I'm going to train them so hard that they will wish they were dead."

"Good. Mebbe that will finally knock some sense into him." Gobber replied.

"I doubt it since he admitted to wanting to kill Eira and Asger Thorston. My dad happened to be there protecting them from the fire."

"What? First that blood feud business and now this? Aye, there's no hope for the lad."

"Indeed. What about you Fishlegs? How are you holding up?"

"Is this training going to be to fight? If so, can I join? Being captured was honestly terrifying. Other than that, pretty good."

"The more the merrier Fishlegs. Now, Gobber, while I am busy training them, would you mind making a betrothal necklace for me? With Drago and the Jorgensons and everything, I haven't had any time yet to make one myself. It's the surprise I mentioned a few days ago."

"Does Astrid know about it?"

"Not yet. I'm hoping to surprise her with it."

"In that case, it would be my pleasure laddie. Leave it to ole' Gobber. She won't be expecting it." he grinned.

"Thanks. Also, my mother was alive all this time."

Gobber stared at him. "How many more earth-shattering revelations do you have laddie?"

"Other than the fact that Drago could be on his way here with an army much bigger than Berk? Nothing else Gobber." Hiccup said with a smirk.

"Well, that's good news. I'm going to head home. You should too if you plan on handling the entire Jorgenson clan. I expect you'll be needing a block of ice for your headache tomorrow."

"Yup, I'll be needing ice tomorrow." Hiccup agreed.

* * *

The following day, Hiccup and Astrid were standing at the entrance to the arena when the Jorgenson clan arrived. Hiccup had both gloves off and his hands were covered in fire.

"Welcome to Helheim, Jorgensons. Today will involve the hardest training of your lives. This training was planned by Astrid and me to be tough, and I will certainly enjoy seeing you all fail. If after today I find that the training is too easy for you, I will personally make it harder still. Any questions?"

"Most of us had nothing to do with the attempt to kill Stoick. Why do we need to be here?" Someone in the crowd that stood before the pair asked.

"Many of you were involved in the capture of the current heir of Berk. Besides, Drago Bludvist could be here any day now, and since he has an army larger than Berk, training to fight is essential if there is to be a Berk at all in the future." Astrid answered.

"Any other questions?" Hiccup asked the clan. Nobody answered him. "Good. Then let us get started. I want you all to run ten laps around the inside of the arena starting now. Anyone who has a problem with that can go through me." Hiccup said after both he and Astrid stepped aside.

They all set off immediately, none of them thinking it wise to anger him as they had all seen what he could do at the Great Hall the previous evening. They would never forget that.

"Think we can get them ready in time before Drago arrives?" Astrid asked once the clan had entered the arena.

"Only one way to find out Astrid, but I sure hope so." Hiccup replied.

At that moment, a horn blew. It was the horn that was used for raids.

"What's happening? There aren't any dragons around." Hiccup said, looking up to check.

Astrid's eyes widened. "I don't think it's that kind of raid, Hiccup."

"…Drago. Wonderful." Hiccup sighed and turned as the clan left the arena and ran to prepare for battle.

Snotlout was about to pass them when Hiccup stopped him by laying a hand on his shoulder.

"If you find Fishlegs, tell him to come and find us. Also tell Gothi to move my dad, Asger and Eira to the Great Hall. We need to keep them safe."

"What will you guys be doing?" he asked, his expression uncharacteristically serious.

Hiccup drew his axes as Astrid drew her own. "Fighting. Now go!" she ordered. Snotlout nodded and left without another word.

"Second battle this week. We should go find Valka and Gobber. After this, remind me to combine your gun with your axe. Would be useful here." Hiccup said as they started running for Berk proper.

"Noted. Enough talking, now we fight."

* * *

A/N: Following what we see in HTTYD 2, Drago has arrived at Berk. Might have taken a bit longer than it does in the movie itself, but it was close enough.

A battle to come, then the aftermath and the start of Act 2.

I personally can't wait to get to it.

Until the next chapter

Silvolde.


	19. Beware of External Influences

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 19: Beware of External Influences

* * *

Alvin was listening intently as Heather regaled the story of what had happened in the Great Hall the previous night to him.

"He was furious. He had a dragon as black as the night destroy the doors of the hall before he attacked that muttonhead after finding out he had tried to kill Stoick. He called Stoick his father as well." She told him.

They were on the deck of Alvin's flagship as it was moored in Berk's dock.

"If that was Stoick's son, I would learn more about hi-"

Before Alvin could finish his sentence, Savage, his second in command, ran over to them, gaining the attention of both.

"A fleet's been spotted, sir. I can't tell what fleet it is though." He reported, pointing at the large mass of ships that were on the horizon and currently sailing for Berk.

His announcement was followed by Berk's horn for signalling incoming raids going off before Alvin could reply.

"Get our men ready to fight and make for Berk. I have a feeling that's Drago." Alvin said.

Savage nodded and relayed the order to the crew, who immediately sprang into action.

* * *

The pair raced through Berk, sprinting towards the Great Hall as both had concluded that Valka would have flown there the instant she heard the horn that signalled an incoming raid.

It was why they weren't heading for the Hofferson hall or the Great Hall itself but rather a building that stood near the steps leading to it.

The forge was built in the plaza, not far from the steps that lead to the Great Hall and the armoury, meaning that both would be in close reach of any Viking who was having a meal in the evening - when the dragon raids usually occurred.

This also meant that it was in easy reach during the day in the case of a raid performed by other Vikings.

Reaching it, both saw it was empty, with no light glowing inside or any sign of the two limbed Blacksmith.

"He must have made it to the Great Hall already." Hiccup mused.

"We should double-check," Astrid said. Hiccup nodded and the pair entered the forge.

"Well, he's not here." Hiccup said but Astrid noticed a metal circle, made of bronze, laying on a table and half-buried under a sheet of parchment.

She brushed the parchment aside and looked closer. "Hiccup, was Gobber making a betrothal necklace?" she wondered, looking at him.

"Um… Maybe? I don't know." Hiccup lied, scratching the back of his neck as he spoke.

"Hiccup, I can tell you're lying. You tend to scratch the back of your neck when you lie. Who is it for?" she demanded.

"It's for you. Um, surprise?" Hiccup said nervously. "This wasn't how I wanted you to find out-" Hiccup was cut off when Astrid firmly pressed her lips to his after putting the unfinished betrothal necklace back on the table.

"Even if it wasn't how you planned it, that was very sweet Hiccup. Also, the answer is yes."

"Yes?" Hiccup muttered, partially dazed and his eyes half-lidded from the kiss.

"Yes, I would like to marry you someday. You're mine now babe!" she grinned.

"That's good. Now, come with me, fiance of mine. We've got an island to defend."

"Smooth Haddock," she replied, earning her a chuckle from her now fiance. She displayed a grin as the thought threatened to cause her to burst in happiness.

"I try." He replied with a smile of his own before they heard and saw their respective dragons land outside the forge.

Stepping outside, they also spotted found that Cloudjumper was with them.

"There you are. Gobber sent me to find you when I arrived at the Great Hall. Thought you'd still be at the arena." Valka said after disembarking Cloudjumper.

"Clearly we're not. Did you see Fishlegs there?" Hiccup asked Valka.

She nodded. "Yeah, he was there when I arrived son. Gobber and Eret are there too, getting ready to fight."

"Good." Hiccup glanced at Stormfly's saddle before he groaned. "If only we still had that crate. Then I could use my crossbow and both of us could reload our guns."

Astrid shrugged. "I've always been more of a 'kill it with an axe' kind of girl. Won't make much difference to me. Maybe you could use those throwing knives you have in that holster of yours."

Hiccup blinked. "I keep forgetting I have those knives. Thanks, Milady."

"Anytime babe. Now, I guess I'm going to have to fight from the air with Stormfly."

"I wouldn't recommend it. Drago has a bewilderbeast of his own as you know. It is a type of dragon that can control any other with its mind. Flying around would make Stormfly a big target as there aren't many dragons here." Valka warned her. "Best you fight on the ground like you did before."

"Alright, so I'm with Hiccup and you then."

Valka nodded. "We should meet up with the others now."

Ascending the steps for the Great Hall, they caught up with the Jorgenson and Ingerman clans plus the twins, Fishlegs, Eret and Gobber halfway up.

"It's been a long time Valka." Said Sven Ingerman while the majority of the members of the clans with him - those old enough to have interacted with Valka before she was presumed to be killed in a dragon raid - stared at the former chieftess in utter shock.

"H-how did you survive?" Spitelout asked when he managed to find his words again.

"I told you that dragons were only defending themselves, but did any of you listen?" She demanded, drawing embarrassed looks from the group

"What is this commotion all about?!" The irritating voice of Mildew sounded before he got to the front of the crowd with his staff in hand and saw Valka standing there.

"Eh, who-" he began before recognising her. "Did you manage to fight the dragon that took you off?"

"No. Cloudjumper didn't want to kill me. I'm surprised you're still alive, however."

"Why is he here Gobber?" Hiccup asked, seeing Mildew glare at Valka upon figuring out the implications of what she had said.

"He just kinda tagged along laddie," Gobber admitted.

Battle cries, clanking armour and the footsteps of a stampeding force were heard before anything else could be said.

"I think they're here in the plaza right now," Eret commented.

"Right, well you can fight Mildew. Just don't get in our way." Hiccup addressed the old man before rushing to meet the opposing force, Astrid wordlessly dashing to run alongside him.

To their surprise, however, they found that it wasn't Drago's army in the plaza, rather a sizable group of men of equal size to Stoick, clad in armour.

Leading them was Alvin, Chief of the Outcasts. On his left stood a much leaner man with a distinctive black moustache and on his right was Heather, the black-haired, green-eyed girl that Alvin had introduced as his heir at the thing a few days ago.

"This is a surprise. I assume Drago is on his way? Or was there a mistake?" Asked Hiccup.

"The first one. Ah think we should work together, don't you think 'iccup?" Alvin replied.

"The more the merrier Alvin. Let's discuss strategy."

* * *

Alvin's three ships were listing sideways, courtesy of Drago's fleet before it reached Berk's harbour and docked.

Then when the man of the hour stepped ashore, he encountered silence. In addition to this, there wasn't a soul in sight.

"Have all of the army secure the dock. It is time to bring my alpha into play." Drago's deep voice ordered, breaking the silence.

At once they sprang into action. Ramps were set up, siege equipment unloaded and positions assumed all before a bewilderbeast, usually scaled white but this time grey, rose out of the water in the middle of the fleet, forcing ships aside with its massive bulk in the process.

Then the army was ordered to advance on Berk, with Drago, Ryker and Viggo bringing up the rear.

As the army swarmed the plaza, the defenders rushed them.

Hiccup, Astrid, Alvin and Gobber lead the charge, with Heather, Cami, Thuggory and Mildew fighting anyone who tried to sneak up on the four up in front.

Next came Toothless and Stormfly with the Outcasts and Jorgensons behind them.

They would be the main fighting force, while the Ingermans (Sven, his wife and Fishlegs) acted as support by firing arrow after arrow at the invading army from their position on the roof of a building that lined the plaza.

Also, the twins had been tasked with guarding the Great Hall, where everyone who was incapable of fighting for any reason would stay; a task they had taken with great enthusiasm. Valka, Cloudjumper and Eret were also with them, to make sure they didn't mess things up.

The Outcasts maintained a distance, wary of the three dragons just ahead of them as they weren't convinced they wouldn't attack at a moments notice.

Astrid was the first to attack, leaving a gash on the hand of a man the size of a typical Viking. His grip on his weapon - an axe - slackened slightly before Alvin struck him with a hammer and he went down.

Next, Hiccup connected his shield with the face of another man before an arrow from Sven pierced his throat and finished him off.

"You should be prepared to kill laddie," Gobber commented. "You won't be able to last long in a fight otherwise."

"I've been doing fine so far Gobber. I think I can handle this." Hiccup objected before he and Gobber ducked under a sideways arc of an axe.

"You've never killed, 'ave you?" Alvin asked while Gobber punched the man who had nearly took their heads off. Gobber used an uppercut to snap his head back before slicing his torso with his axe hand prosthetic attachment and leaving him to bleed out.

"I've killed before, just not people." Hiccup admitted.

Hiccup then kicked another of Drago's men who ran at him and Gobber in the gut, downing him before another arrow from Sven finished him off.

Next, Hiccup pivoted to avoid the axe of another man from reaching him before Gobber lunged at the man, knocking him onto his back.

"Leave him be guys. Hiccup can fight well enough that killing won't be necessary." Astrid spoke up after slicing at a man's torso with her axe.

Alvin and Gobber both shrugged and dropped the matter before continuing to fight.

Alvin chose to move further up ahead where he could fight without harming anyone on his side.

But of course, there was the bewilderbeast to handle in addition to the invading army.

The defenders came to know this as it loomed over the plaza, casting a shadow on everything below before locking eyes with Toothless.

Snarling, the dragon attempted to resist the mind control that the Bewilderbeast was exerting upon him, but it was no use.

It only took seconds for the Night Fury's eyes to narrow to slits before the now enslaved dragon turned and fired at the Outcasts behind him.

About ten of them were killed instantly, leaving around twenty more Outcasts alive.

And just like that, a third of the Outcasts were gone. The Outcasts fell back just as Toothless let loose another shot. This time, nobody was killed, but the following question sprang into their minds.

'How are you supposed to fight something that is seen rarely and even less is known about?'

Hearing the explosion over the sounds of clashing metal and other typical battle noises, Alvin, Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber, as well as Mildew and the heirs all, glanced back to see Toothless building up another shot at the Outcasts.

"You see that?! Dragons can't be trusted! You are all fools to listen to that runt." Mildew's voice rang out.

"Shut up Mildew! Now is not the time, we're in the middle of a battle!" He growled before dodging an attack and responding by slicing at his opponent's torso, both with his axe prosthetic and Hiccup's axe.

At the same time, Mildew grumbled something under his breath and swung his staff at a man who was lunging at him, resulting in a black eye for his opponent.

In the short time between opponents, Hiccup pressed the axe he was holding into Gobber's remaining hand and without even announcing his thoughts to anyone nearby, ran over to Toothless.

Placing his shield on his back again and drawing his aura up to help deal with Toothless, despite having no plan on what to do.

Hiccup ran in front of Toothless and gasped as he saw the dragon's eyes. Narrowed to slits and staring unblinkingly at everything while simultaneously not recognising anything.

Not even Hiccup, the one human that the dragon liked the most in the world.

Toothless charged up a shot that prompted Hiccup to run, before the dragon fired at the Outcasts again, taking out no more than an unlucky three this time, as they had got their act together and spread out.

Hiccup stared at the bodies of the Outcasts that the dragon - his friend - had just killed.

Toothless hadn't shown a slither of recognition when Hiccup had stepped in front of him and had been ready to fire at him.

But what, Hiccup wondered, had caused him to change so much.

'A massive dragon that breathes ice instead of fire and can control other dragons after staring at them once. I've seen it happen before.'

For some reason, Eret's words from when Hiccup was questioning the dragon trapper in the presence of Astrid, Neo and both dragons flashed through his mind at that moment.

It then finally clicked. Toothless hadn't changed. Rather, he was being controlled by an external influence.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless. His friend just needed help to shut it out.

Hiccup then turned his gaze upwards, at the bewilderbeast that was now focusing on Stormfly and gradually taking control of her as with Toothless.

He knew what he needed to do, and it needed to be done quickly. It was now a race against time.

* * *

A/N: You excited yet? I sure am, to write it that is.

Until The Next Chapter

Silvolde


	20. Chaotic Emotions

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 20: Chaotic Emotions

* * *

"Astrid! Keep an eye on Stormfly!" Hiccup yelled to warn her as the dragon bore down on her.

Seeing her turn and nod when she had the chance, Hiccup proceeded with his plan.

"Get clear! Spread out more!" Hiccup warned the Outcasts who were eager to comply before he ran towards Toothless again.

Stepping in front of the dragon, he was thrown back as the Night Fury let loose a shot at him just then.

His aura having taken the blast, Hiccup got up and lunged at Toothless once more, circling around behind him. The dragon's mouth opened as another blast built up and was about to turn and fire at him, only for the dragon to slump to the ground limp when Hiccup pinched the pressure point on the Night Fury's jawline.

Rising, Hiccup glanced over at Stormfly to see Astrid observe him for a moment before she avoided a barrage of spines from the Deadly Nadder by a hair's breadth before proceeding to dive for the pressure point that both dragons present had.

Stormfly was now slumped on the ground, just as limp as Toothless currently was.

Following this, Drago's Bewilderbeast let out an enraged roar upon noticing both of the dragons under its control were now immobile for the time being.

Astrid got back up while Hiccup dashed back to the front of the defending force, his other axe and shield in hand.

The Outcasts and Jorgensons who had been behind Toothless and Stormfly opted to move ahead of them, wary of the dragons.

"Here you go, laddie," Gobber said, handing him his axe back.

Hiccup put his other axe away before taking it from Gobber and turning to face Astrid.

"Great idea back there Hiccup. But do you know if they will be back to normal when they get up again?"

"I have no idea." Hiccup admitted. "Hopefully yes."

The three were then occupied with an opponent each. Hiccup hit his in the face, downing him while Astrid sliced at the legs of her own.

"You think Drago's army will surrender if we kill him?" Hiccup asked. "Perhaps the Bewilderbeast will as well."

"Worth a shot." Said Astrid.

Then Camicazi approached them, having just stabbed and finished off her opponent with her pair of daggers.

"Can we talk Hiccup? Or are you going to ignore me as you have since the thing? We were friends."

"I haven't been ignoring you. You just pick times when I'm busy. Like now for instance."

"So you were busy when that fight between muttonhead and mutton-headed ended and you then left again?"

"No, that was one of the few times I wasn't busy."

"I'm going to call them that from now on," Astrid commented. "Has Snotlout been flirting with you as well Camicazi?"

"Yeah, it was annoying," Camicazi replied.

"He flirted with me as well!" Heather shouted in answer, standing just within earshot with her opponent at her feet, an arrow protruding from the back of his neck.

"I prefer my men to have some brains, like Hi- Thuggory." She said, correcting herself while looking away as her cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"This one is mime Camicazi. Don't forget that." Astrid warned her while wrapping an arm possessively around Hiccup, to his amusement.

Hiccup looked at his fiancé, eyes filled with mirth. "You don't need to worry Astrid. I'll make sure the bog burglar doesn't steal me away from you." He teased, chuckling when she swatted at his chest.

"Heads up you three," Thuggory said as he drew near and pointed up ahead. "Seems like they have catapults."

Recognising the catapults as a threat given their current position, Sven Ingerman and the rest of his clan loosed arrow after arrow until each of the men moving the equipment were all dead.

"Also I heard what you said. How much do you like buff Vikings with brains?" Thuggory asked, bemused.

Camicazi cheeks tinged pink. "A bit." She admitted.

"Seems like we've got another Pyrrha here." Hiccup noted, winking at Astrid.

"Who?" Thuggory and Camicazi asked.

"A friend of a friend. I'll tell you later. Now though, I've got an idea for something that might scare off our guests." Hiccup put his axe and shield away before taking off his gloves and dropping them on the ground.

Fire suddenly curling over both hands, he dashed forward and gripped the shoulders of the nearest soldier, brought his leg up as if to knee the man in the groin before slamming his face into his metal shin.

Following up, he delivered an uppercut to the man's chin, snapping his head back before tossing the dazed man aside and moving onto the next one he could find.

This time, Hiccup slapped the man in the face, eliciting a surprised yell from him upon seeing and feeling fire so close to him all of a sudden.

"Demon!" The man shouted, drawing attention to Hiccup.

Taking the chance, the defenders advanced, pressing forward as the invaders were briefly distracted by Hiccup's opponent and his statement regarding Hiccup.

The man then hefted his hammer and tried to hit Hiccup with it. "Die unholy creature!" He yelled as he swung.

Hiccup jumped back before performing a leg sweep as usual. He then followed up by bringing his shield out and striking his opponent in the face with it.

Stunned, the man fell back before an arrow through the throat left him dying.

Realizing the invaders were glancing at him when they could afford to, Hiccup spoke up to address them.

"Would you all leave if Drago Bludvist were to die today?"

"No, we would rather fight to the death than leave after coming all this way." A voice among them replied, which came with an agreeing murmur from the rest currently present.

"Are-" Hiccup stopped talking and he and the defenders turned to see Toothless give a roar and rise to his full height.

Seconds later, Stormfly did the same.

"Wonderful." Running back to the dragon, his aura took a slight hit as Stormfly fired spines at him.

Then he reached Toothless and scratched the skin over the pressure point as before.

Shortly afterwards, both dragons were sprawled out and limp once more.

Then a furious roar; far angrier than the one from earlier, reached his ears before Hiccup's entire world turned blue.

* * *

Astrid was still fighting as fiercely as ever, using any opening her opponents gave her to slash at weakly protected or entirely unprotected flesh.

Internally, however, her emotions were currently chaotic.

Like a pot of boiling water that was about to overflow. Or like a Volcano that was about to erupt.

The second simile was much more fitting Astrid felt.

Just this morning. No, less than an hour ago, she had a boyfriend.

A fiancé.

A man who had been preparing to become betrothed to her and who she loved and loved her in return.

Now, he was gone. Trapped Under the Ice and most likely never to be seen again.

She glared at the nearest man who stood in her way.

She glared at him she brought her axe up.

She glared at him as her axe cut through his torso almost like butter, spilling blood onto the ground.

She glared at the next man who didn't seem to see her coming. He made no move to attack that was. Only pointing in her direction before he too was cut and left to bleed out on the ground after collapsing backwards.

She continued to glare as she repeated the act another time.

Barely noticing as Camicazi, Thuggory and Heather stared after her.

Barely noticing as Gobber, Spitelout, Snotlout, Alvin and Mildew watched as well.

None of them saw Astrid, but a floating axe moving through the air, held at about chest height.

She continued moving forward, going through opponents one by one, before she saw Viggo and Ryker and finally him.

Drago Bludvist.

The man who had brought an army here.

The man who had caused the death of her fiancé.

The man who dared to look smugly at her.

She saw red. "Drago Bludvist! Come and face me in a battle to the death if you dare!"

He smirked challengingly at her, raising the bullhook in his left hand.

"No one interfere! This one is mine," he ordered his men before Astrid gave a battle cry and charged at him.

He surprised her by turning faster than she anticipated and knocking her to the ground.

Rolling away when he raised his bullhook and struck the ground where she had just been, Astrid got up and held her axe up.

She was just in time to deflect a hit from the bullhook which Drago followed up by leaning forward, forcing Astrid to deal with his weight.

Being driven to her knees, Drago grinned before straightening up. Astrid took the chance to fall back, but his bullhook swept her legs out from under her mid-run.

She fell to the ground on her stomach and took a hit. The side of her head throbbing from being hit by the bullhook, Astrid turned onto her back as her vision blurred somewhat from the pain.

Drago's scarred face filled her vision as she looked up at him through her tears. He raised his bullhook to hit her again when he was shoved aside.

Getting up and wiping away the tears while also doing her best to ignore the pain, she saw Gobber and Drago trading blows.

Gobber dealt an uppercut to the man before addressing her without breaking eye contact with him. "One minute you are fighting with the heir of the bog burglars and the next you are over here." Drago was now back up again, swinging his bullhook at Gobber with the intent of sweeping his legs out from under him. Gobber jumped to avoid the move as he continued to speak.

"You're lucky I got here in time, lass. You owe me an explanation but that can wait. Able to continue fighting?"

"I think so Gobber," she replied.

"Good." He half-turned and tossed her Hiccup's axe. "Put that somewhere safe and come help me. We've both got a score to settle with Drago now."

"Be right back." Gobber was unable to respond as Drago threw a punch at him while she headed over to Camicazi and Thuggory.

When the latter had dealt with her current opponent, Astrid pushed Hiccup's axe into her hands and spoke. "Protect this with your life or I will haunt you until the end of Midgard," she ordered.

"Loud and clear Astrid." Cami grinned. Satisfied, she returned to Gobber.

"You killed my fiancé, now you die!" She snarled at Drago before rushing him, her axe raised high.

Gobber proceeded to run alongside Astrid as she swung her axe and Drago blocked it with his billhook.

This left him open to Gobber, who swiped at the side of his body that was covered by a black cloak.

Aiming for his concealed hand, Gobber felt his axe prosthetic attachment hit metal as Drago grunted and shrugged his right shoulder, making his cloak drop to the ground.

This revealed an all-metal arm, which of course couldn't move very well. Following the reveal that caught his opponents by surprise, Drago grinned broadly.

"You're not the only one who has lost a limb." He said, addressing Gobber before he swung his bullhook, hitting both of his opponents in the face.

Head throbbing from the pain again, Astrid swung her axe at the bullhook, only for Drago to grab it and tear it, forcefully, out of her grip.

Gobber punched him in the gut before he could capitalise on the now defenceless Astrid before he picked her up and retreated.

"We need a plan to beat him, lass. He's much better than I thought he would be." Gobber said when he saw Astrid about to protest them running away.

Up ahead, the ice that Hiccup and Toothless had both been trapped within started to glow blue before exploding, drawing the attention of Gobber as he passed Alvin, Heather, Camicazi and Thuggory while running towards it.

"Toothless?" he muttered before letting Astrid stand on her own. "Lass, do you see what I see?"

"Toothless?" Astrid said. "C'mon Gobber. I've got to see if he is there!" she commented before running off towards the Night Fury, not waiting to see if Gobber was following her.

When she got there, she could hardly believe her eyes.

"Hiccup?"

* * *

A/N: So Hiccup was trapped in the ice and Astrid unknowingly activated her semblance, leading to quite a bit of confusion.

I wonder how many of you remember voting for her semblance back near the start of A New World, and how many of you thought I had forgotten.

Let me know in a review.

(Perhaps)

Until Next Time

Silvolde


	21. Protecting His Own

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 21: Protecting His Own

* * *

"Hiccup?" Astrid muttered, not believing her eyes as she saw him.

Her fiance spun around to see her, possibly receiving whiplash as he stood on unsteady feet. The blue ice a few meters behind him had a human outline and there was a puddle of water on the ground in front of it.

She ran forward and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm glad to say that I'm not Milady. Sorry, I took so long to get out of that ice." Hiccup replied. He then did a double-take. "Where did your axe go Astrid? You always have it with you."

"I was fighting Drago with Gobber. He took it from me and was about to kill me before Gobber grabbed me and ran back here."

It was at this moment that the man in question caught up. "What is it with the younger ones always running?" He gasped, placing his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath again.

"Nice to see you again Gobber." Hiccup commented.

"Give me a minute laddie," he said. After he caught his breath again, he straightened up and grinned. "Ready to fight Drago with me, you two?"

Hiccup's expression grew cold and flames burst from his ungloved hands. "Of course Gobber. He almost killed me and my fiance today. Not to mention everyone who got crushed by that ice and Toothless. Speaking of which, Toothless is still under control of the Bewilderbeast. I think we should step away from the ice in case he gets up."

The three walked away from the ice. Upon stopping, Astrid turned to Hiccup. "Got any ideas for beating Drago?"

"Besides killing him, which I don't do?. Not really. I should have been thinking of a way to beat him _and_ escape that ice back there."

"Alright then. I'll handle the killing and you and Gobber keep him busy. Deal?"

"Wow, you really did think I died, didn't you Milady?" She gave the tiniest of nods and Hiccup embraced her. "I'm not going anywhere, Astrid." He murmured in her ear.

"I- I know you wouldn't, but Drago could have. I-If your aura had depleted, y-you could have slowly frozen to death in there." She said, shocking Hiccup as he felt his shoulder grow damp.

"Then let's make sure he dies today Astrid." Feeling her nod again, he separated.

"You okay lass?" Gobber asked.

"Better now. Let's end this."

* * *

They broke into a run, quickly passing all their allies; Spitelout, Snotlout and the Jorgensons then Camicazi and Thuggory, Mildew and finally Heather and Alvin, who were fighting with Savage and the remaining Outcasts.

Up ahead, they spotted Ryker and Viggo engaging an Outcast each and Drago himself, who had just finished off one, blood coating the end of his bullhook while the man fell to the ground in front of him.

He picked up the corpse and threw it further away before Hiccup reached him.

"Because you made my fiancé cry, I will be your opponent today Dragon Bludvist. One of us won't be breathing at the end of this fight. Let's see who that will be." Hiccup said.

He then lunged, his shield being held up as Drago brought his bullhook around to hit him on the side of the head.

The bullhook connected with his shield, the force of the blow and the sound of the metal ringing causing Hiccup to wince.

Hiccup then disappeared before the huge man's very eyes. He reappeared inside his guard, forcing him to fall back to avoid receiving a cut to his midriff from Hiccup's axe.

Drago then brought his bullhook to bear on Hiccup after backing up, before Astrid joined the fray, holding the blunt edge of her axe against his bullhook and preventing the man from swinging it.

Next, Hiccup kicked at Drago's shin, making him stumble a fraction. He then followed up by landing an uppercut to his chin before disappearing again.

Looking around for Hiccup briefly, Drago almost missed Astrid was gearing up to slash at him with her axe. But he saw the move coming and turned, intentionally presenting his metal prosthetic arm to her.

Her axe scrapped along it, leaving the man unharmed before he gripped the axe, intending to tear it from her grasp as he had done earlier.

This was before a punch to the back of the head had him turning, just in time to receive a circular metal shield to the face, stunning him.

He stumbled around, not able to attack for a few moments which allowed Astrid to get a slash in. She left a gash on his good arm before looking over at Hiccup.

Hiccup had sheathed his axe at this point, proceeding to reach for the knife holster attached just below the shin of his prosthetic leg.

He took a throwing knife out of the holster before straightening up and handing it to Astrid.

"Use that if he manages to take your axe again." He suggested. "It wouldn't do to have you defenceless, now would it, Milady?"

She nodded, turning to see Drago had now recovered from being stunned. Eyeing them both for a moment, watching Hiccup standing on his left and Astrid on his right.

It was at this point that Gobber arrived, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath when he got there.

Seeing an easy target, Drago lunged at him. Astrid got in his way, slashing at his midriff and forcing him back.

Standing with his back to Hiccup left Drago open to him, which Hiccup took advantage of, using his axe to leave a cut in both his clothing and shoulder and drawing blood.

"I never suspected a warrior to be so scrawny," Drago commented idly.

"If you're trying to make me angry and make a mistake, you'll need to do better than that."

He gave a cruel smile at his reply before making his next move. He proceeded to swing his bullhook at Astrid while advancing, keeping his left side facing Hiccup and Gobber.

Astrid saw the trap almost immediately. If she moved closer to Hiccup, she would be inside his guard, where her axe wasn't as effective as Hiccup's due to its size.

There he could easily disarm her as he had before and she wasn't sure Hiccup's knife could do much to the mountain of a man.

Not to mention the fact that there would be nothing to stop him from taking the knife from her as well.

So instead of moving to her right, towards Hiccup as the man wanted, she ducked and moved to her left.

"Clever girl." Drago grinned viciously before lunging, hovering just outside her guard.

Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber thought up their next moves.

Then, in a move that surprised the three, Drago raised his bullhook into the air and started screaming while waving it around.

"Aaaah! Aaaaah!" The Bewilderbeast looked down at him before Drago pointed at Stormfly, who was now back on her feet, followed by pointing at Astrid.

Figuring out what was going to happen, Astrid ran at Stormfly, dropping the knife she had been given as the dragon let loose flames at her.

To avoid it, Astrid held up her axe. It absorbed the heat of the magnesium flame and turned red hot, forcing Astrid to drop it.

Astrid ran on, reaching the dragon just as she launched spines at her rider. They were either stopped from harming her due to her aura or they missed completely.

Then Astrid circled behind the dragon and immobilised her as she had earlier before turning to re-enter the fray.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gobber and Hiccup were now both engaged with Drago.

The man was struggling to deal with both, as turning away from Hiccup - who was on his left - meant being cut by his axe or receiving a blow from his shield or even a punch, while turning away from Gobber - who was on his right - meant receiving a punch just as powerful as his.

To counteract this, he focused on Gobber for the moment. Swinging his bullhook at Gobber, he succeeded in grazing his side and drawing blood. Following up, he dealt a punch to the wound which had the man grimacing.

In response, Hiccup let go of his shield and lunged at Drago. Flames trailed from his hands as he slashed at his opponents metal arm.

Drago reacted by dropping his bullhook and leaping forward as Hiccup retreated, dealing a punch to Hiccup's gut that had him doubling over in pain.

"You don't like it when I hurt this man, do you?" Drago mused. "What about the girl?"

"Leave Astrid out of this." Hiccup growled before letting go of his axe. "This is between you and me."

Drago stiffened in surprise when a knife, thrown by Astrid, embedded itself in the back of his shoulder.

"Correction babe. This is between us." Astrid said.

Drago picked up his bullhook, just in time to prevent Gobber from slashing at him with his axe-prosthetic.

Absorbing a hit on his side from Hiccup, he spun around and dealt a punch to Astrid's middle.

She folded, her axe falling from her grip as she cried out in pain. Drago then plunged his bullhook through her side before removing it, leaving a nasty cut.

The man then stepped aside, letting Hiccup reach her just before he kicked Gobber back and swung his bullhook at him.

Gobber caught it in his remaining hand, only for Drago to let go of the bullhook and kick him in the gut. He then tore the bullhook from his grasp and plunged the bullhook into the wound in his side he had received already.

Hiccup placed his axe and shield on the ground beside him before scooping Astrid into his arms.

Drago looked victoriously down at Hiccup who was on his knees, cradling Astrid in his arms.

"Submit to me and you can tend to the girl and the man."

Hiccup glared at him, put Astrid down on the ground gently, taking care not to jostle her as she whimpered in pain.

He then grabbed his axe before pointing it at the man.

Drago twitched once, confused as pain made his presence known shortly after something impacted his shoulder.

The same feeling returned three times more; once in his other shoulder, once in the chest and once in his left shin before the madman, unbalanced and in pain from the gunshots, pitched backwards onto his back.

He lay there, slowly bleeding out as a result of the wound in his chest before his body slackened and he died.

Hiccup paid the man he had just killed no mind as he rose to his feet. He would no doubt think of him later, but at the current time, he had only one priority.

Looking around, he noticed he was being watched by Drago's men, who had heard the gunshots.

"I want all of you to surrender or you will end up like Drago here." Hiccup stated, drawing flames to his hands to add to the effect.

He then waited until everyone had dropped their weapons before speaking again.

"Outcasts, Jorgensons. Escort these gentlemen to the cells." Once they had begun to round up the men who remained, Hiccup picked up Astrid and set off.

'Stay with me Milady' he thought to himself as he gazed at Astrid, who was whimpering in pain every few seconds. He quickened his pace, ignoring everyone as he headed to find Gothi.

* * *

Hiccup burst into the Great Hall and scanned the room frantically.

Spotting Gothi at the back of the hall, he hurried over, not even noticing Stoick, Asher and Eira watching him.

The three had woken up in the middle of the battle and despite each of them wanting to help, an impassive Gothi had prevented them from taking part.

Gothi looked up, her expression clearly showing her irritation at having been distracted as she tended to an Outcast with a sprained shoulder.

That was until she saw Astrid's bloodied side and heard the girl's pained whimpering.

Gothi poked her current patient with her staff until he moved aside before motioning for Hiccup to lay her down.

After laying her on the ground as gently as he could, Hiccup exited the hall without a word, setting off to help Gobber.

Reaching the man, he found him not far from the steps that led to the hall.

"Hello, again laddie." The man said, wincing every few steps.

"Should you be walking Gobber?" Hiccup asked, concerned.

"Aye, I'll be fine." Hiccup rolled his eyes and took his arm, placing it on his back and helping Gobber to walk.

"From now on, can we agree that I am the one who takes risks? You should be the smarter one Gobber."

"Too stubborn for that Hiccup." Gobber grinned.

Hiccup lips twitched. "Shut up and walk Gobber."

The pair reached the steps to the hall and began the ascent. "What are you going to do with the huge dragon in the plaza laddie? Also, do you want to talk about your first kill with 'ole Gobber?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something to deal with it, but I don't know yet. As for killing Drago, I'd rather not. Not yet at least." Hiccup replied.

"Now, let's just focus on getting you to Gothi." Hiccup said.

Silence fell between them as they traversed the many steps before entering the Great Hall at the top.

Gothi was still busy with Astrid, so Alva Jorgenson, a trained healer, tended to Gobber.

"Let me know when they're both better." Hiccup said to Alva, who nodded.

* * *

Hiccup then left the hall again, coming across Raven who appeared via a portal.

"For once, I'm happy you're here. Let me guess, more weapons to fix?"

"No, this time I'm here because of my rule of one," Raven replied.

"Ah yes. The rule of one. Well, as you can see, I don't need to be saved."

"You could have, had you stayed in that ice." Raven pointed out.

"I'm well aware of that Raven. I am wondering how you knew about that though."

"I was there. Most people don't tend to watch the skies for a Raven during a battle."

'You'd be surprised' Hiccup thought to himself, thinking of the connection between Ravens and Odin.

"I guess you're right. Tell me, do you have my railgun crossbow? I'll be needing it."

"What for?" Raven asked.

"I'm sure you can guess." Hiccup replied, looking in the direction of the plaza.

Raven followed his gaze. "Oh. Alright then. Imagine this, I'm now a glorified courier service."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Just go get it, Raven."

* * *

Back at the Great Hall, Alva paused while tending to Gobber, shocked, when she, along with everyone else, felt the ground shake and heard a large object hit the ground.

"What was that?" Alva wondered, glancing around the room.

"Nothing to worry about Alva. I'm sure everything is fine." Gobber said, completely at ease unlike everyone else.

'Two kills in one day. I'm certain we need to talk laddie.' he thought to himself.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter done. More to come.

Until Next Time Everyone

Silvolde.


	22. Resolving Issues

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 22: Resolving Issues

* * *

"We all saw it! We are in the presence of a demon and draugr from Helheim!" Mildew exclaimed to the crowd present in the Great Hall; everyone who had been fighting in the battle earlier. "I say we blood eagle them both!"

There was a murmur of agreement among the crowd of assembled Vikings in the Great Hall, but a glare from both Hiccup and Stoick brought silence again.

"If any of you lay a hand on Astrid or myself to try and blood eagle us, nobody will be left alive by sunset, starting with you Mildew."

"How dare you! I-"

"Are nothing. Your rank as an elder and member of the council of Berk means nothing to me if I and my fiancé are a demon and draugr as you say." Hiccup pointed out with a growl.

He then stepped closer to the man before holding up a hand and summoning fire in front of his face. "Try me. I dare you."

Mildew said nothing, instead opting to step away from Hiccup.

"Alright, if that is everything, I'll be going now. I have a lot to think about." Said Hiccup before he left the hall.

There had been a fair amount of casualties on their side. No less than fifteen Outcasts killed by Toothless and just as many Jorgensons crushed by the ice from Drago's Bewilderbeast.

This of course didn't include those injured or killed in the battle itself.

Among the injured was Astrid, who had fallen asleep in the hour following the battle. Which, despite his worry, Gothi assured Hiccup was normal.

"What happens now Stoick?" Gobber asked.

"We'll need to clean away all the ice in the plaza before tending to the injured and holding funerals for the dead starting tomorrow. However, we will celebrate Drago's defeat today." Stock announced to the crowd.

Despite the prospect of all the work that had to be done, those present cheered as Vikings were known to love celebrating.

* * *

It was past sunset when the celebrations began and the entire village, besides Valka, was present in the Great Hall.

Immediately following the battle she had made herself scarce, and it had taken some convincing from Hiccup and Gobber to have her even be in the vicinity of Stoick during the celebrations.

Hiccup approached Valka, who was keeping an eye on Stormfly, Toothless and Cloudjumper. "You know, just because you haven't been here for years doesn't mean you can't come in. Even Eret is in there." Hiccup said after being licked to death by an eager Night Fury.

"That's not the issue. It's Stoick. What am I supposed to say to him after all these years?"

"That's up to you. But I'm sure he won't be mad at you because of the dragon."

"That's not particularly comforting Hiccup."

"I never claimed to be good at that." Hiccup drawled, his tone making Valka's lips curl upwards into the barest hint of a smile.

She then sighed, her smile vanishing. "So Hiccup, about what I said before the battle…" she paused, feeling Hiccup focusing on her completely.

"Yes?" He spoke, prompting her to continue.

"I-I want to apologise… I shouldn't have said everything I did. I wasn't there for you when you were growing up and I barely know anything about you."

"Okay. I forgive you."

"Can we start aga-wait what?"

"I forgive you. I'm not the type who bears a grudge." Hiccup paused. "Most of the time at least."

"Really? I had a whole speech planned son."

"Aww. Now I want to hear it." Hiccup smirked.

"Too late now." Valka said which caused both to laugh for a few seconds.

"Alright then. If I can't hear the full apology then I insist that you go inside and catch up with my dad." Hiccup's eyes gleamed with mischief.

Valka's eyes widened in horror at his words. "No, Hiccup… I can't."

"Tough. I had to lie to my dad that you weren't here, and I had to convince everyone not to tell him. Now I'm through with the lies. If you want us to start again then do this for me."

Following his statement, Hiccup grabbed her arm and pulled her into the hall, ignoring her protests and attempts to break free.

Stepping past the threshold, a cheer arose.

"Welcome home Valka!" The assembled Vikings called out, Stoick being the loudest among them.

Valka looked around the hall with surprise written all over her face, which was slowly turning to relief and joy.

"See? That wasn't too difficult was it? Now go on Mum. Time to catch up with my dad." Hiccup said.

"I thought you said you hadn't told Stoick that I was here."

"I didn't. In fact it was Gobber and Spitelout who arranged all of this and got my dad involved in secret. I was just meant to bring you here."

"I'll have to thank them both then." She said, smiling broadly.

"Quit wasting time and get over there." He encouraged her, shooting her a smile before separating and approaching a certain Blacksmith.

"Gobber, are you up for some blacksmithing with me?"

"Might not be, depending on what it is. Gothi doesn't like me working hard with this gash Drago gave me."

"It's a new axe for Astrid. She deserves one."

"Leave it to 'ole Gobber laddie. No need to help me with it." He grinned.

"Well if you insist. Thanks Gobber. Also, let me know when you've finished it. I think Astrid could use a gun."

"I'll be sure to get started on it after I've done that betrothal necklace of yours."

"Alright, now I'm going to help clear some of that ice with Toothless. Come find me if you need me Gobber." He said before leaving.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup disembarked Toothless after the dragon had landed on the deck of Drago's flagship.

"It's a good thing killing that dragon brought you back bud."

Toothless crooned in response and Hiccup looked away, suddenly sad. It seemed Toothless had no idea what he had done.

Hiccup then sighed. "Stay here bud." He said before walking forward, towards what he assumed were Drago quarters.

Up ahead stood a wooden structure; a small hall like structure with one door.

Stepping inside, Hiccup found a single table with sheets of parchment.

Maybe here he could find out what, if anything, Drago had wanted to get besides simply taking over Berk.

Hiccup picked up the first sheet. On it, he found a map with various locations marked on it.

Along the top of the map the following words were written.

'The King of Dragons'

Turning the sheet over, he found a message written on the back.

_With this map I send you the egg of the King of Dragons. Now that I you have this, I wish you well in all your future endeavors._

_That said, I do hope we never cross paths again._

_Farewell Drago._

_Trader Johann._

'Trader Johann met him? Huh. Sounds like he regretted meeting him. That reminds me of Raven.' Hiccup thought to himself.

Putting down the parchment in his hand and picking up the next, what he found surprised him.

It was a message from someone that everyone on Berk knew well.

_Drago Bludvist._

_I send this to you in the hopes that you will find Berk and finish what you failed to do all those years ago._

_Recently, Berk has been corrupted by a group of three fools who mistakenly trust dragons._

_I give you my blessing to kill Stoick the Vast and his runt of a son and two companions._

_Perhaps the last true Berkian._

_Mildew._

Hiccup's blood boiled after reading that.

'So that's why he came here? He was told to come?' Hiccup quickly placed the sheet down on the table before burst from his hands, almost setting the wall across from him alight.

His semblance remained active for a full minute before snuffing itself out.

Moving on, Hiccup brushed the other sheets aside. Finding one that had been buried under the rest, he studied it for a minute before folding it up. It made mention of a man called Krogan and 'plan B'

Hiccup then picked up the note written by Mildew and left. His father deserved to see this.

* * *

A chair was hurled across the width of the Great Hall, thrown by his father after reading the note his son had found.

The chair hit the wall and broke into many pieces.

"First Snotlout, then the entire Jorgenson clan, then Drago and now Mildew. I'm starting to wonder who will cause trouble for Berk next."

"If someone does cause trouble, I will personally take care of it, Dad. But what should we do with Mildew?"

"I want you to speak to him first. Because if I do it then I very well might tear him in half, which a Chief isn't meant to do. I already have a headache from speaking to those two - Viggo and Ryker."

"Fine with me. Any news about Astrid?"

"Nothing besides the usual. Gothi said she is still in a deep sleep and there is nothing anyone can do besides wait. Sorry son."

'_Wonderful_. The gods really do hate me.' Hiccup thought.

Hiccup let out a long sigh at the thought. "Alright. I guess I will go deal with Mildew later. I want to ask one of our guests a question."

"Alright son. Let me know when you want to deal with Mildew." Hiccup nodded before leaving.

* * *

Viggo heard footsteps echo along the corridor outside his cell before eventually coming to a stop. He looked up to see the face of the auburn haired boy who had killed Drago peering at him.

"Is this the one you wanted to talk to?" the voice of an unseen guard asked the boy in front of his cell.

"Yes, this is the one." His slightly nasally voice intoned. He then stepped aside as the guard who had spoken proceeded to unlock the door to the cell.

The boy passed through the now open door. "You have ten minutes Hiccup." the guard said.

"Thanks Mulch." Hiccup replied.

"No need to thank me." Mulch said before he closed the door behind Hiccup in response.

"What reason would you have to see me?" Viggo asked.

"I'm here to get answers from you. First, an easy one. What happened to Trader Johann."

"I don't know. Off on some island somewhere selling items to his many loyal customers."

"I searched Drago's ship Viggo. I know Johann supplied him with this 'King of Dragons' which I assume is that Bewilderbeast I killed yesterday. Now, is he dead? Drago doesn't seem like the sort of person to let people who disagree with him live, and Johann disagreed with him."

"Why the sudden curiosity with a merchant? There are many like him." Viggo asked.

"I knew him well. He used to travel to Berk. It was a bit of a special occasion here. I guess I'm looking for closure." Hiccup said.

Viggo paused, thinking over Hiccup's words as he watched. Then he spoke again. "Johann was killed by Drago's right hand man. A trained killer who goes by the name of Krogan."

Viggo paused again and studied his face. "I assume since you're not surprised that you have found notes mentioning him."

"Yes, a plan B devised by Drago to find and kill my father and myself. Tell me, when is Krogan coming here?"

"Drago was supposed to report his success at taking over Berk by today at the latest. So he will be here any night from now. He is a dark skinned man with an affinity for wearing hooded cloaks." Noting Hiccup's surprise at the admission, Viggo snorted.

"Come now, my dear Hiccup. I have little reason to not tell you that. Killing Stoick or any Viking Chief was Drago's ambition not mine. Like Johann, I am an unwilling player in this game. Besides, killing the leaders of the tribes in the archipelago is bad for business."

"Business." Hiccup muttered, his tone dry. "You mean hunting dragons."

"Precisely Hiccup. I wish to return to it, and as such getting rid of Krogan is in my interests. Otherwise I will find he will be rather disruptive to my business. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

"Should you be telling me this Viggo? One of the strongest fighters on Berk and someone who is best friends with a dragon? A Night Fury at that."

"That is the price for my information. A way to leave Berk and permission to continue my business."

"Let me make a counter offer. You leave Berk with your brother, I handle Krogan and you promise to never hunt dragons again."

Viggo frowned. "That's not a deal I anticipated."

"I think it is much better than the alternatives - being locked away for the rest of your life on Outcast Island or being blood eagled. I'll let you think about it today and come back tomorrow to hear your answer." Hiccup said.

Viggo didn't respond as Hiccup gave him one last look before calling Mulch to open the cell door and leaving.

* * *

Mildew returned to his house with his pet sheep 'Fungus' after tending to his small cabbage field near his home.

It was the first day he had been able to do so, with the entire Village haven took part in clearing away the ice in the plaza all morning of the day before.

There was still plenty to do, such as holding a funeral for those who had died, but Stoick had let them all go home for a break in the afternoon when it became clear that it couldn't all be cleared in a single day.

Then Mildew's thoughts trailed to the meeting in the Great Hall just after the battle where Hiccup had threatened him in front of the entire village while receiving no repercussions for it.

His face scowled at the thought before he felt something round and metallic collided with his head not long after he passed through the door of his house.

He hadn't even noticed he wasn't alone, so deep in his thoughts he was, before he folded and his entire world faded to black.

* * *

Mildew found himself tied up and staring at the floor in a kneeling position when he woke up.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. You likely won't be with us much longer." A voice drawled.

Mildew looked up at the person who had spoken. It was that runt, who had tried to change anything when he arrived.

"Untie me boy." Snarled Mildew.

"What is it about hostages that makes them think they have any right to demand anything?"

Hiccup pressed a button near the trigger of the crossbow he was holding in both hands and it started to glow yellow as lightning coursed along part of the weapon. "Since killing people is a new thing for me, I'll ask one last time. Will you learn to live with dragons?"

Mildew stared him in the eye. "No. Do what you're going to do, boy."

"Alright, you've called my bluff. I won't kill you. You're lucky I won't kill in cold blood."

"Then I suppose you will have to let me go." Mildew said smugly.

"No. I won't kill you, but what happens to you isn't up to me now. I have allies, the chief of Berk for one. He'll decide what happens to you."

"He's on the other side of Berk."

The door to Mildew's hut opened. "Actually Mildew," Stoick began as he entered, having been standing outside the whole time and had overheard their conversation.

"I'm right here. You are to be brought before the council of the village for trial today."

"I would rather die than be judged by a council of dragon lovers. You've all broken tradition." Spat Mildew.

"You brought that madman Drago Bludvist here, who murdered a significant number of Berk's best warriors during the battle. You yourself have broken the rules. I am well within my rights to have you blood eagled on the spot. Don't give me an excuse to do so."

"By all means do it, Stoick. I welcome it. If I may make a request, however? Teach your son to respect his elders."

"Wait, dad." Hiccup interrupted before Stoick could retort, for he knew he would be furious. He already was, judging by his expression. "I've got an idea."

Stoick expression turned from anger to curiosity before Hiccup motioned for Stoick to follow him as he stepped away from Mildew. The pair edged out of Mildew's earshot, conversing with each other for a few moments before turning to approach Mildew again.

"My son has proposed a spar to the death between you and him. Do you accept this?" the chief asked, turning to Mildew.

"Absolutely Stoick."

"Very well. I shall inform the village of the news and your decision here." Stoick then turned and left Mildew's hut without another word.

"You should prepare for the hardest spar in your life. Knowing what I know about my skill at fighting compared to yours, your best option is to flee."

* * *

Hiccup was standing near the open doorway of the hall when a man in a cloak that obscured his face strode casually in.

Seeing him out of the corner of his eye, Hiccup turned and approached.

The man tensed as he stood in front of him.

"Unless you want to die today Krogan, you will not move. I've frankly had enough of Drago and his allies. And even if you attacked first, you wouldn't be able to kill me." Hiccup said, leaning close and speaking quietly.

Louder, Hiccup added. "Would you like some mead stranger?"

"No thank you. I would prefer not to drink any."

"Very well, would you like me to give you a tour of Berk?" Hiccup asked.

"No I-" Krogan began but Hiccup leaned close again. "Not a suggestion. Move." He said, an edge to his voice.

"That would be nice." Krogan said before the pair left the hall.

Once out of sight, Krogan immediately reached for his concealed knife, only for Hiccup, who had anticipated the action, to shove him forward.

Catching himself, Krogan turned to see Hiccup had drawn two hand axes.

"I'd surrender if I were you. I don't often miss with these, and I don't even need to throw them to Kill you."

"I'm not the surrendering type." Krogan said.

"Kinda guessed that. Which is why I want to give you two more options, bearing in mind that I killed Drago. Either surrender, fight me and die or leave Berk, never to come back. Which will it be Krogan?"

* * *

A/N: And now here we are at the events from the preview.

Not much left in Act one. When the act does end, I'll be taking a break to plan out Act two some more.

Shouldn't take very long though, as the first chapter is almost complete already.

Such is the way my brain works. It tends to get ideas for things that will happen a long way off, such as this preview featuring Mildew.

It's helpful, as it means some chapters can take shape faster, but also annoying to not be able to flesh out those chapters out more, because of all the plot stuff that has to happen beforehand.

Anyway, Until Next Time.

Silvolde


	23. To Whom It May Concern

A Changing World

Act 1

Chapter 23: To Whom It May Concern

A/N: Welcome to the final chapter of act one of this story.

Here I will be tying up the remaining plot threads before moving onto act two.

But before that, I have a reviewer to respond to.

hirshja: "I don't think he would've killed the bewilderbeast. He knew that it was enslaved and the only reason he didn't regret killing the red death was because it acted on its own."

That is correct, but with the Red Death, the fact that Berk's forces were at risk played into Hiccup killing it.

I went with the same general idea when he killed the Bewilderbeast. He killed it, because it was putting Berk at risk, even if indirectly, via Toothless, to the point where people died.

You could make the point that it wasn't a risk after the battle, but Toothless was still under its mind control and unlike what we see in HTTYD 2, I couldn't see a way that Hiccup could free Toothless from that.

Certainly not for a guy who isn't as familiar with Bewilderbeasts/The King of Dragons as his canon self is.

I'm rambling so I'm going to stop talking now. I think I've made my point clear enough.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Hiccup stepped through the tunnel and to the centre of the arena where Mildew was already waiting, amid cheers from the assembled Vikings.

They were all making noise in favour of Hiccup.

Not that Hiccup cared, he simply watched his opponent as he walked.

Mildew had brought his staff along and seemed equally uncaring about the Vikings who were watching.

Coming to a stop, both stood in silence as they waited for the match to begin.

* * *

On another part of the island, Stoick was with Alvin.

"When they arrive at Outcast Island, I trust you will ensure they don't enjoy their stay."

"My men won't be gentle, ah can promise you that Stoick." Alvin said.

"Very well. I wish you safe travels Alvin." The other chief nodded and left.

Stoick then sought out parchment and charcoal before sitting in his chair.

Placing the parchment on his lap, he began to write.

_To Bertha, Chieftess of the Bog Burglars.__I have good news for you and your tribe._

* * *

"Begin!" Gobber shouted.

Hiccup struck first, whacking Mildew in the face with his trusty shield and withdrawing.

His opponent couldn't react before Hiccup was outside of the range of his staff.

The crowd cheered for Hiccup.

* * *

_Drago brought his army to Berk and met his end at the hands of my son.__As a result, your tribe need not spend time fortifying your island in preparation for attack from the madman who nearly killed me in that fire all those years ago._

* * *

Mildew had recovered by now, drawing nearer and swinging his staff at Hiccup.

Hiccup simply vanished in front of him, his staff meeting nothing but air.

* * *

_However, may I be the first to recommend your tribe keep watch on your neighbours to the south west.__As you well know, their chief has been replaced. No doubt by the current chief, Dagur the Deranged.__He reminds me too much of Drago, and as such I believe it is in the interests of both Berk and the Bog Burglars to make sure another does not return.__Signed, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk._

* * *

Hiccup reappeared behind his opponent, delivering a kick to Mildew's back before disappearing again.

Mildew was sent stumbling, with only his staff preventing the man from falling onto his face entirely.

The crowd laughed at the display, before cheering for Hiccup even louder.

* * *

Stoick put his completed letter aside, before he sought out another sheet of parchment to begin a letter for another chief.

_To Mogadon, Chief of the Meatheads.__I have good news for you and your tribe._

* * *

"Show yourself coward! Face me like the dragon lover scum you are!" Mildew snarled, enraged by the laughter of the crowd.

A metal leg swept his feet out from under him and he fell, painfully slamming face-first onto the stone floor of the arena.

* * *

_I am happy to inform you that Drago Bludvist is dead. He was killed by my son in battle.__However that is not the only reason I am writing to you today.__With your permission, I wish to send your tribe some new Vikings._

* * *

Hearing footsteps draw near as he lay face down, Mildew kicked out, succeeding in sending his mildly surprised opponent off balance.

Attempting the same trick again resulted in his legs meeting only air however, as his opponent had already retreated.

* * *

_The Vikings in question are a large clan; the Jorgenson clan.__Following various events that have happened involving them, including an attempt on my life, they are hereby banished from Berk.__Ordinarily I would simply send such people to Outcast Island, but following the surrender of Drago's men, the island is set to be overpopulated, even with a number of his army being dead.__I eagerly await your answer on this matter.__Signed, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk._

* * *

Mildew got up, turning just in time to avoid an elbow aimed at his throat.

He swiped at Hiccup, who leaned back to avoid his staff; a move he learned from Neo.

He then grabbed Mildew's staff and tore it out of his grasp then followed up by jabbing him in the chest with it.

The air driven from his lungs, Mildew was left gasping, only for his staff to cruelly smash into his face, sending him to the stone floor for the second time and earning him more laughter from the crowd.

* * *

Stoick put charcoal to parchment for the third and final time.

_To Dagur The Deranged, Chief of the Berserkers.__Be aware that the madman, Drago Bludvist, was killed at my son's hands._

* * *

Mildew rose for the second time.

"Seriously? You have no chance to win this. Why not yield?" Hiccup asked, eyeing his opponent with confusion written on his face.

"I would rather die than yield to you, dragon lover." Mildew spat.

"You keep saying 'dragon lover' like that is meant to hurt me. I am not ashamed about having a dragon for a friend you muttonhead. Now yield and save the dignity you have left." Hiccup advised him.

* * *

_Also be aware that if you decide to start a conquest of the archipelago, that Berk and all of its allies will be prepared to act.__Break the peace that currently exists between us, and you and your tribe will find yourselves in a war that you cannot hope to win._

* * *

Mildew ignored him, turning to snatch up his staff.

Before he could reach it, Hiccup kicked him to the ground.

"Never turn your back on your opponent. It gives them an opening. Now yield already. I have better things to do than fight someone as pathetic as you."

* * *

_For my son has informed me that he is not the strongest fighter within the Branwen Tribe.__If I were you, I would not be prepared to find out who the strongest fighter in that tribe is, Chief or not.__The sign of a true Viking is to know when it is best to not awaken sleeping giants. And there appears to be a whole tribe of sleeping giants out there.__For your own sake, heed my warning well.__Signed, Stoick the Vast, Chief of Berk._

This job done, Stoick rose to deliver the letters.

* * *

Mildew grabbed his staff and rose once again.

"Well I will say you are persistent. Though that isn't a good quality when it comes to you."

Mildew swung as hard as he could just as Hiccup finished talking.

The blow was avoided by his opponent, leaving Mildew open for a few seconds and allowing Hiccup to drive his metal shin into his abdomen.

Mildew gave a curse inspired by the pain and crumpled.

"Hiccup wins the match!" The blacksmith said cheerfully.

Hiccup then turned and left as the crowd started cheering for him; much louder than before.

* * *

Astrid found the short silent form of Gothi staring at her when she awoke.

Somewhat startled by the mute, she moved away. Well, as far as she could considering she was currently confined to a bed.

Gothi rolled her eyes at Astrid's reaction to her presence before moving through the door that was built into the wall behind her and into the next room.

After a few seconds, the sound of various containers which contained all sorts of substances for healing could be heard being moved around.

Now calm, Astrid scanned the interior of the room she was in.

In addition to the door that led into the next room and was closest to the head of the bed, there was another door on Astrid's right that let people enter the hut and a chair in the corner of the room next to the door.

Propped up against the foot of the bed was an axe. On the foot of the bed itself lay a note.

Reaching forward, Astrid picked it up and began to read.

If you're reading this, then it means you're finally awake. In which case, may I be the first to welcome you back to the land of the living, lass.

As I'm sure you've noticed by now, given your love of axes, the axe I put by your bed is for you.

Hiccup suggested that I make you a new axe to replace the one that got destroyed by Stormfly. I did my best to collect the melted metal.

Give it a try. If you like it, then Hiccup has plans to add a gun to it, so be sure to let him and I know if you do.

In other news, since you've been incapacitated due to that wound in your side, a few things have happened.

There was a celebration where Spitelout and I helped get Stoick and Valka reunited.

The Jorgenson clan are set to be banished from Berk but somewhere other than Outcast Island since Drago's army are going there.

Hiccup killed Drago and his Bewilderbeast as well. I think the lad needs to talk about that at some point.

But that can wait for now. Remember to tell me what you think of the axe lass!

Astrid put the note down, just before someone knocked on the door of Gothi's hut.

The sound of container's being moved around in the room next door stopped before Gothi re-entered the room that Astrid was in and opened the door.

It was Hiccup. His face lit up with joy upon seeing her as he stepped through.

"Hello Milady." He grinned.

"Hey babe." She said, smiling in return. "You've been busy lately, according to this note from Gobber."

"I guess I have." He looked at Gothi. "Is she able to leave now?"

Gothi nodded and Astrid rose, walking slowly around to the foot of her bed and grabbing her axe as she left.

She gave a few practice swings as they walked, with Hiccup matching her slower than usual pace. "This is great. Thanks babe."

"Anytime Milady. Is that injury you got still sore?"

"What do you think Hiccup? I'm literally forced to walk slowly because of it." She drawled.

Hiccup chuckled at her sass. "I see I've been rubbing off on you. So, what do you want to do now? Do you want to come back to Remnant with me and help Roman and Neo out?"

"Depends. Has your mother apologised yet?"

"Yeah. She apologised after the battle."

"Then I don't see why not. I've spent enough time around Snotlout for a lifetime."

Hiccup laughed but it sounded bitter. "I feel like I should be the one saying that, since, you know…"

"Let's talk about something else. How does having killed Drago made you feel?"

"I don't know." Hiccup replied, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Hiccup look at me." He obeyed and she repeated the question.

"I regret it Astrid. He was ready to kill you and I regret doing the same. That's all I'm able to feel. Regret for killing him and anger at Mildew for bringing him here."

Astrid stared at him, confused. "What do you mean Hiccup? He sailed here by himself."

In response, Hiccup produced a folded up note from the pouch on the left arm of his leather flight suit and gave it to her.

Her face bore an expression of shock and fury after reading it and passing the note back to Hiccup. "That son of a half troll! Where is he? I'm going to send him to Valhalla."

He reached out and grabbed both of her arms. "As much as I wouldn't object to that, I've already dealt with him. He's not worth any extra attention Milady."

"But-" she began

"Do you want me to take that axe away?" Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. "Let's get ready to go instead of plotting Mildew's death Astrid. I think that's a better idea."

"Fine, I'll drop the matter. But only because you're too forgiving."

"Good. Let's go."

* * *

Toothless landed outside the cells just as Alvin lead Ryker, Viggo and Krogan out while he was flanked by two guards.

"I believe we had made a deal Hiccup. You agreed that I would go free had I given up dragon training."

"I must have forgotten to tell Stoick the Vast about that. Sorry." Hiccup didn't sound apologetic in the slightest as he spoke.

Viggo glared at Hiccup who remained unfazed, having seen worse from Glynda.

"Make sure they don't escape Alvin. Him especially." He said, pointing at Krogan.

"Loud and clear 'iccup" Alvin grinned before shoving the rope bound trio forward.

Hiccup then mounted Toothless and they were off.

Landing at the Hofferson hall, he came into land beside Stormfly, with Astrid, Gobber, Stoick, Eret and Valka waiting for him.

"Coming with us Eret?" Hiccup asked.

Eret shook his head in response. "I wouldn't leave without my crew, and you couldn't carry them all, even if you brought all three dragons."

"Fair enough." Hiccup muttered.

"Which is part of the reason I'm here." Eret said as he turned to Stoick. "After this, could you help me go find them?"

"I can have Mulch and Bucket drop you off during their next fishing trip." Stoick replied.

He then looked at Hiccup. "So this is it son? Are you sure I can't convince you to stay here?" Stoick asked.

"No, but I will come back to visit you both dad." Hiccup promised.

"You will?" Valka asked, eyes shining.

"Of course. Because in 6 months you will have someone else to watch grow up." Astrid replied.

Then the pair mounted their dragons.

Both Stoick and Valka's eyes widened as Gobber climbed on behind Astrid. "…You mean?"

Hiccup and Astrid only winked and nodded. Then Toothless was off, with Stormfly following close behind.

"We're going to be grandparents!" Both yelled excitedly, as the dragons got smaller and smaller in the skies above Berk.

"So where are we going to go when we get to Remnant?" Astrid asked as she drew Stormfly alongside Toothless.

"Haven't really decided yet. I'll choose later. Do you want to have a race to Raven's island?" Hiccup responded, looking over at her.

"That needs a better name Hiccup, but yes, I do want a race." Astrid replied, her competitive side rearing its head.

Hiccup grinned. "I welcome any ideas you get Milady. Now, go as fast as you can bud!"

Toothless quickly overtook Stormfly.

"Oh it's on now Hiccup!" Astrid shouted at him before urging Stormfly to catch them.

* * *

Over in Vale, Ruby was busy looking over her beloved Crescent Rose when the door to the building she was in opened.

"I'll be with you in a minute." Ruby said, not looking up.

"Hmm. Haven't been here in a while. Didn't know this place had a new owner." A familiar voice said, prompting Ruby to look up.

"Hiccup? Astrid? Gobber?" she gasped before two more figures appeared, with one of them causing her to stiffen.

"You!" she growled.

* * *

A/N: Enter Hiccup and Astrid. Master of dropping bombshells wherever they want to.

I'm convinced that is their semblance. Not this Elemental Control/Summoning and Invisibility nonsense.

Anyway, I'm going to move onto writing Act two now.

See all you guys there.

Until Next Time.

Silvolde.


	24. The Butchering Of Stuttgart

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 1: The Butchering Of Stuttgart

A/N: Act two is here in time for Christmas. Readers rejoice!

Took much longer to write these two chapters but I've done it now.

So to clear up the confusion that may or may not arise as a result of the chapter numbering I'm using, this chapter is the first chapter of act two. It is also chapter twenty-four of this story.

As the title indicates, this chapter likely won't be very pleasant, but it is important for world-building reasons in this story since Rooster Teeth have yet to explain how the White Fang turned into a terrorist group in the show.

Here is what I think could have happened.

Also, shoutout to both of my beta readers for putting up with my horrible unedited writing.

Now hold onto your seats, everyone.

…

Stuttgart, 20 years ago

"Sir, sir?"

The large faunus turned around slowly, letting the reporters see his features.

The camera registered slight twitches of charred skin, the still fresh brand on his face coming into view as he pushed down the barricade; a wooden wall, reinforced with metal that towered over the man. The section his hand lay on had been considerably damaged, resulting in it being no taller than a metre.

Flames were still flickering along the edges of the section he was leaning on. All the while, smoke choked the air - the burning remnants of what it had been, still there.

A section of the barricade on his left had been half-shattered, broken by a mining drill that'd been reinforced during the fighting, after use as an impromptu ram.

"What is your opinion on the events that happened here?" The reporter asked.

He narrowed his eyes, laying a hand on the barricade that dwarfed it, turning fully, showing the rags that he wore, clothing him half-way.

Marks were visible on his skin, as hair had been burnt off by Dust burns or mere combat, the eyes barely glinting with unsuppressed emotion.

Menace and something else flickered, as weathered dirty features twisted, a barrel-like chest swelling as the man spoke up. "All of this started because of the fucking SDC. Look at me, human. Look at me!" His voice grew louder as he spoke and the red mark of the brand was displayed to many who were watching the news, with a cut above his eyes starting to bleed heavily.

His blackened skin showing the marks of Fire Dust, his eyes looking at the reporter with a dark expression.

Blood slowly ran into the grooves on that face, drawing with it the crusty remnants of blackened soot-riddled skin. After speaking he doubled over, gasping for breath.

Once he recovered from almost hacking up a lung, he continued. "All of my friends are dead, thanks to that man and his whole family. Are you watching this, Schnee? Fuck you, and fuck your whole family! By the gods…"

The reporter and cameraman stared as the bear-like man ambled away, setting off to help some more of the people still trapped within the danger zone.

His hand raised one of the fallen sheets, the large crumpled metal having been warped due to an explosion.

"There you have it, a grieving soul assisting where he can." The reporter's eyes were wide, the man looking bewildered at the sudden turn of events. A worried look flashed across their face and they spoke up with a hushed voice, looking at someone behind the camera. "Shit, was that live?"

The cameraman didn't comment, nor did the ones behind the screens, as the massive faunus disappeared into the soot-choked tunnels once more to rescue his companions, bodies strewn all around, half-broken and twisted, faunus and human alike.

…

Ilia quickened her pace, but still, the footsteps continued to follow her through the crowd, though slowed somewhat.

Spying an alleyway ahead on her right with walls close enough to jump between, Ilia broke into a run and ducked into it once she passed through the crowd.

Once there, she wasted no time in running to a drainpipe. Reaching it, she leapt up, gaining a firm grip for a moment before jumping between the walls of the narrow alleyway.

Reaching the roof of the house that the drainpipe was attached to, she straightened up, setting off once more.

She moved at a jogging pace now, fairly confident she was out of the reach of her pursuer.

Up ahead, a gap came into view, stretching between the roof she was currently traversing and the roof of the house next door.

She sped up to jump across and leapt into the air, only for someone to collide with her as she reached the apex of the jump.

She made it across but ended up landing awkwardly - falling face first as a result of being shoved unexpectedly forward.

Whoever had collided with Ilia landed with barely a thud behind her.

Rising to her feet and turning to face her rooftop companion, Ilia's face morphed into shock as she saw who it was.

"Hello, Ilia. It's been a while since Megnarie." The bat faunus said.

"Yeah, but I can't say it is good to see you here, Yuma." She replied curtly. "How did you find me?"

"Simple. Nobody ever looks up." He answered with a smile and a half shrug.

"Now, onto why I'm here. Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

Yuma's smile vanished. "Corsac, Fennec and myself are captured by that green-haired huntsman and you mysteriously vanish. I always wondered why and the rest of the White Fang did too."

"I left to avoid being captured. You would do the same in my situation." Ilia countered.

"You didn't leave." He gave a low sigh, looking her in the eyes as he continued. "They let you go. I saw you get captured." Taking a step forward, he poked his finger at her, his voice gaining traction. "So why don't you quit lying and tell me what happened." Letting his hand drop, his shoulders slouching as he finished. "I think you owe me that much."

"I don't owe you a thing. Not the White Fang, not any huntsman, not the Belladonna's even if Blake is my friend, certainly not Adam after he killed Sienna." Ilia snarled.

Yuma stiffened. "He didn't-"

"Of course he did!" Ilia snapped. "No huntsmen or huntresses know where the White Fang headquarters are. If they did, the White Fang would not exist still. But it seems rather coincidental she ends up dead the day he visits her."

Ilia let out a short, angry breath before continuing. "If you want the truth, I had been planning to leave the moment I heard Sienna had been killed. Those huntsmen and the Schnee showing up gave me the chance to leave. That's all."

"What about your parents? Did you ever think about them before you turned your back on us?" He sneered.

Ilia's lightning dust whip was at Yuma's throat in an instant, causing him to tense up and yell out in pain as electricity flowed through his body.

"The answer is yes. If I could have them with me I would take the opportunity in a heartbeat. But I also know that I can never bring them back from that mining accident. So don't ever sneer at me while bringing them up or I will end you like I should have ended those stupid girls in that school in Atlas." Ilia then withdrew her whip and stepped back.

Yuma worked his jaw slowly and looked in her direction before speaking again. "You know, you should learn to watch your back,"

Ilia only had the time to notice he had been looking over her shoulder for a few seconds before she found herself trapped in a silk-like substance, rendering the chameleon faunus immobile.

Ilia was now stuck with her arms plastered to her sides and her whip sparking uselessly in her loose grip.

She cursed herself internally, having forgotten all about her pursuer as said pursuer stepped closer and dragged Ilia to her feet. She was a spider faunus that she knew well.

"Take our guest to the safehouse Trifa." Said Yuma. Ilia supposed he was the leader of the two.

The girl nodded wordlessly before smirking at her captive before turning and walking away. Ilia was dragged along and Yuma followed them both.

…

_The SDC's share prices plummet after the White Fang speak out against what they view as the company's attempt to silence the organisation following the newly crowned CEO Weiss Schnee paid a visit to Menagerie last week._

_The leader of the White Fang, who referred to himself only as Banesaw continued on to criticise the chieftain of the Island - Ghira Belladonna - for allowing the visit to take place. _

_Banesaw then announced that the White Fang now considered Ghira to be a traitor to faunus kind, following his publicised agreement to work with Weiss Schnee._

Weiss sighed aloud as she remembered that particular news broadcast from months ago.

"Blake, how are our share prices now?" She asked, turning to the only other occupant of her office.

"You remembered that broadcast just now, didn't you?" Blake half-smiled.

Weiss nodded. "They're doing fine Weiss. It did take some time but they got back to normal. You know this."

"Sorry, but I can't help but remember that from time to time. Anyway," Weiss chose to change the subject. "How are things between you and Yang now?"

Blake looked away. "We… we're still not on speaking terms."

Weiss sighed. "Blake…"

"I've tried, okay?" She muttered, frustrated. "You try to make up with Yang. It's like trying to talk to a wall. Besides, she's always on missions with her uncle nowadays. I think she's trying to avoid me now."

"What about Ruby? How is she doing nowadays?"

"Pretty well. She's opened a weapons shop that she runs with her dad's help."

"What about Jaune? Is he coping?"

"To answer your question, I don't know. He hasn't spoken to me-to any of us since the funeral."

"What about Nora and Ren? Also, has anyone heard from Hiccup or Astrid since they left?"

Blake laughed. "You know, when we first met, I never would have guessed you would care this much. You've changed."

"Of course I care you dolt!" Weiss snapped. "Why wouldn't I?"

"There's the Weiss I know." Blake teased.

Weiss huffed, though she was now smiling. "You enjoy that too much I think. How's Sun? His abs radiant as always?"

Blake flushed. "I don't know."

"That's a lie. I've seen you looking."

"C-can we move on from this, Weiss? What are we doing today?"

Smiling, Weiss obliged her friend's request. "I will be doing many things. Trying to meet with the White Fang for one. You, on the other hand, will be trying to get back on speaking terms with Yang."

"Weiss-"

"Please don't argue Blake. I've already asked Cardin to take your place while you're in Vale."

"Guess I have no choice." She sighed. "How is that mission that team CFVY are on with Port and Oobleck? Any news?"

"No, nothing since they left. I guess that means that they're busy."

"So we have team CFVY, Port and Oobleck away on a mission. Violet Peach, Cardin and Ozpin working on making changes to Vale, team SSSN and JNR mostly unreachable and our team split apart as well as Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber gone." She paused and let out a long sigh. "I wish things weren't like this."

"So do I Blake. So do I." Muttered Weiss.

…

"Any last words?" Trifa asked Ilia after they had reached the White Fang hideout they were currently in.

"I have been wondering why you bothered to find and kill me now. It's not like I pose a threat to the White Fang at the moment."

Her captors exchanged a glance.

"We're not here to kill you. But it's cute you think you do pose a threat. That just now was me trying to be intimidating." Trifa said, chucking.

"Then why am I here?" Ilia asked.

As if in answer, the door behind Yuma and Trifa opened and a familiar figure entered.

"Didn't expect to see you again Max," Ilia said.

"I go by Banesaw now." The huge man said gruffly.

"You're the leader of the White Fang? Well then, why are you here?" Ilia asked.

"To see you face to face," Banesaw responded. "You're going to be rather famous soon." He then turned.

"Bring her. The White Fang could use her help." He added over his shoulder before he was gone.

Following his order, Yuma and Trifa each grabbed an arm and pulled Ilia to her feet before following after their boss.

…

The lift chimed as its doors opened and Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Neo and Roman were all shoved into Ozpin's office by Cardin.

"Our dragons require fish by the way. You better take good care of them." Astrid said, smiling sweetly at Cardin before the lift doors slid shut again and both it and Cardin began to descend.

"Hiccup," Ozpin spoke once both were standing in front of his desk with Taiyang standing beside Ozpin's chair. "Care to explain why you were escorting Roman Torchwick?"

"I was helping him and Neo escape a mutual… enemy, Ozpin." Hiccup stated.

"Um, you know that's a boy. Not Ozpin?" Roman interjected.

"Reincarnation Roman. Believe it or not, that is him." Hiccup replied.

"Getting back on track. Who is this mutual enemy you claim to have?"

"Raven Branwen." This time it was Roman who spoke.

"Raven Branwen. The same Raven who I used to be married to and whose tribe has been, according to Qrow, growing to the size of a small kingdom in its own right, with anyone who passes through south Mistral having to pay a toll?" Taiyang asked.

"That's right." Said Roman.

Hiccup snapped to face him, shocked. "What?! Why wasn't I told about this? I spent all that time working for Raven's tribe and you never told me about that!" He exclaimed.

"I never told you that? What a shame." Said Roman, sarcasm dripping from each word.

Hiccup rolled his eyes before looking back at Ozpin and Taiyang. "While we're on the topic of things I should know but don't, what happened back at my old forge? One minute I'm talking to Ruby. Next minute, Cardin shows up and tells us to come here."

Ozpin coughed. "That was a security measure put in place with fairly regular attacks performed by the White Fang."

"So Ruby activated this security measure for a criminal who I would have dealt with had he attacked her. _Right_." Hiccup said dryly.

"Anyway." Ozpin continued as if Hiccup hadn't spoken. "If you wish for Roman and Neo to escape Raven Branwen, what do you plan to do to make this a success?"

Taiyang rolled his eyes. "Ozpin, you already know how to help Roman out, even if Hiccup doesn't."

Taiyang glanced at Roman, who looked as confused as Hiccup. "I'm surprised you don't know it either, given your profession."

"I-oh. I do believe I know what you mean now." Roman grinned.

"There is one task I'm sure Taiyang would appreciate help with. If you help him, I will speak with Atlas on this matter." Ozpin stated.

"How would that help them?" Asked Hiccup, a hint of frustration entering his voice.

"There are prisons over there that stop semblances from working. Raven would be able to portal there, but then get stuck and captured." Taiyang said. Hiccup nodded in response.

"Moving on. I was just about to go check on Yang and Qrow because I haven't heard from both in three days." Taiyang explained.

"Is that out of worry or because you don't want them leaving as they did before?"

"Mostly the second," Taiyang admitted with a shrug.

"I assume everyone is up for it?" Hiccup asked, turning to the others.

"I'm in." Said Astrid.

"I'm with you laddie." Said Gobber.

Neo nodded while grinning.

"Guess I'm in too." Said Roman.

"Then let's get you ready to go to Mistral." Said Taiyang.

…

A portal appeared and Raven, followed by seven others, five humans and two dragons stepped into camp.

"You've had time to see Vale again, now get back to work!" Raven told them. "Good working on getting those dust ammo cases though." Then she left, striding towards her tent.

"Good thing she fell for it." Hiccup said once Raven was out of earshot.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to take these dust ammo cases to the armoury tent. Good thing little red gave us this from the forge." Said Roman.

"Her name's Ruby, Roman. Try to remember it." Hiccup said.

"Sure. Whatever. Come on Neo." As the pair headed off, Hiccup turned to Astrid and Gobber.

"One of us should work in the forge while two of us go to find Yang and Qrow." Hiccup stated.

"I'll do it, laddie. You two should go." Said Gobber.

"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup replied before the blacksmith waved him off, already heading towards the forge tent.

"Right then Milady, how about we go to the safe house?"

Astrid nodded and they turned to set off when loud roaring was suddenly heard, followed by several dull thuds and a collection of pained screams as Grimm - a horde of Ursai burst into the camp.

Next, gunfire was heard as the bandits sprang into action and Raven returned to the scene with Vernal, Neo and Roman appearing as well.

Hiccup ran for the armoury tent, returning to Astrid with his crossbow. Firing at the Ursa, the impact of the crossbow bolt knocked the Ursa, only for the bolt to bounce off of its dark flesh, almost like-

"That Grimm has aura?!" Hiccup exclaimed, shocked before he fired again and killed it.

"…Impossible." Raven muttered.

"What's that?" Astrid asked, pointing at a small device that had fallen where the Ursa had been, only coming into view after it dissipated.

"Forget about that for now. Get rid of these Grimm!" Raven ordered.

"With me bud." Hiccup told Toothless before both ran forward to meet the Grimm.

…


	25. Biding Time

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 2: Biding Time

…

"Hey, sir." Arslan greeted the Headmaster of Haven as she entered his office and slid into one of the seats in front of his desk.

He looked up from the scroll at his desk. "Miss Altan. I heard from a colleague that it happened again."

She nodded. "Yes, sir."

"I have a friend who may be able to help you with what you are going through. Do you wish to receive his help?"

"I do, but what about my team?" she asked.

"They can come with you to see him, but that will affect their studies, not to mention your own."

Arslan opened her mouth to answer but hesitated. "I want to, but I also don't want my team to fail school here, even if they are idiots sometimes," she said, the memory of fighting against team RWBY during the Vytal Festival coming to her, before her face fell.

"You did all you could do when the White Fang attacked, Miss Altan," Simon said, sensing her thoughts.

She ignored him, instead getting up and turning away. "I'll tell my team about this and let you know what they want to do later." Then Arslan left.

Simon sighed, despondent, as the door closed behind her.

Then the scroll in his pocket started ringing.

"Hello? Yes, he is still missing. Yes, I have informed the police. They still haven't found anything on him. Mrs Arc, may I remind you that the police suffered a significant loss not too long ago?"

There was a pause on the other end. "They are doing all they can, and with the number of huntsman and huntresses at an all-time low, this matter is unfortunately not a high priority. I am sorry, but I must get back to work. I cannot do more than what I have already done."

Simon then hung up and let out another sigh. Dialling another number on his scroll, he waited for it to connect.

"Ozpin? If you can, send someone to Haven. I have something he could help with and I am spread thin. Yes, this is something besides helping Miss Altan with her new powers. I need someone to find Jaune Arc."

…

Sarah Arc put her scroll down with a sigh. "I've just spoken to the Headmaster of Haven. He hasn't heard anything from the police."

The Arc family Matriarch and Patriarch, along with Nora and Ren, were present in the family's living room, sitting on couches that faced each other.

"Still?! It's been two weeks!" Nora shouted before getting up from the couch she had been sitting on, beside Ren. "C'mon Ren. We need to find our fearless leader."

Ren nodded and rose before turning to Sarah. "Thanks for letting us live here these past few weeks Mrs Arc, but we'll be leaving now. We have someone to find and I think it would be best if we stay somewhere else until we find him. Let's go, Nora."

"You two don't have to leave, you're welcome to stay for as long as you need." Sarah said.

"If you insist, then we'll stay." Ren replied.

"Yeah, what Renny said," Nora added, eloquently as ever.

Sarah's lips quirked. "Well, now that is settled you should go look for my son."

The pair nodded then left the room, with Sarah and Nicholas Arc both watching them leave in silence.

Then he spoke up. "It's a good thing our son has teammates like them."

"Indeed it is. It seems like Beacon was good for him."

Nicholas rose to his feet and shrugged, not wanting to admit he was wrong just yet. "I'm going to talk to some people, see if they can find him." he said before leaving the room.

Then a thought came to Sarah and she got to her feet before preparing to leave the house with her husband. It was about time she started to look for her son as well.

…

An axe impacted the torso of an Ursa before a gunshot was heard and the axe moved back the way it came, turning the Ursa into black mist before it disappeared.

Then Hiccup threw the axe at another Ursa and repeated the process.

That left the last few Ursai. Raven, Neo and Roman were engaged with one each, with Hiccup turning in time to see Astrid receive a punch to the face from one - this time an Ursa Major; an alpha level Ursa.

"Plasma blast bud." Hiccup said. Toothless fired, knocking the Ursa back, in unison with Stormfly who let loose spines at the Grimm and stepped in front of Astrid, protecting her.

Next, Hiccup turned to see the Ursa he was engaging swipe at him. Knocked back several paces, Hiccup fired at its head three times, ensuring the Ursa's death.

"Get clear Toothless, Stormfly." Hiccup said, projecting his voice before throwing his axe at Astrid's opponent when both dragons moved aside.

It did little more than make it notice him, the creature not even seeming to have been grazed by his axe.

It turned and advanced on him, Astrid and Stormfly forgotten and ignoring Toothless, who turned to fire at another Ursa while Stormfly unleashed her flames.

Catching his returning axe with his glove before putting it away, Hiccup turned and disappeared, only reappearing when his other form reached his crossbow.

Turning from mouse to human, he turned and fired, killing the Ursa.

Noticing that no more Grimm were left, as the other Bandits and Toothless had killed them all, Hiccup approached Astrid.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked. "That punch didn't look pleasant."

"I'm fine, thanks, Babe." She smiled at him.

"Anyone have an idea for what we all just saw? We all noticed they have aura." Roman asked.

"I might, but I'd prefer to be wrong on this. Do you remember Merlot Industries Roman?" Raven asked.

"Vaguely. You think he might have survived?"

"That's what you two are going to find out," Raven said, turning to Hiccup and Astrid.

"I want you two to head back to Vale with your dragons. He was last spotted within the kingdom of Vale, so I want you to find any clue that hints where he could be. Roman and I are going to meet Junior." She said before bringing a portal to life with her sword.

"Vernal, you're in charge until I get back." She said and left with Roman.

"She could have portalled us to Vale as she did earlier. We would then be able to start searching for this Merlot person quicker." Hiccup pointed out.

"She probably has a lot on her mind," Vernal commented before walking away.

Astrid picked up the device she had noticed had fallen where the Ursa had been. It was the size of her hand.

"What do you think this is Hiccup?" she asked, inspecting it.

He stared at it. "I have no idea. Maybe Ozpin will though." Hiccup glanced at Toothless and Stormfly, the former standing behind Hiccup, watching them both and the latter was ignoring them to focus on grooming herself, in a fashion not unlike a bird.

"We have a long flight ahead of us bud. Are you up for it?"

An excited warble from Toothless and squawk from the now interested Stormfly was his answer.

…

Junior was so shocked that he dropped a glass onto the floor upon seeing the red portal appear in his new bar in Mistral.

His men, seeing the portal and knowing what it meant, shuffled away as Raven and Roman emerged.

"I only have two questions for you informant. How did Merlot survive Mountain Glen and where is he? There is evidence to suggest he is back."

"I don't know," Junior muttered. "B-But I can find out!" he quickly added, seeing flames sprout from her eyes.

The flames were snuffed out. "Good. See that you do Junior. We're done here." She then turned and left, with Roman tailing her.

Another glass broke on the floor when another figure appeared, stepping through the doors.

It was a middle-aged woman with dirty blond hair and blue eyes and, most notably, a shotgun in her grasp, which she levelled at his chest.

"If there is any chance you can help me find my son, you will do it, or so help me I will tear you limb from limb and reduce this place to a heap of rubble." Sarah arc snarled at the unfortunate man.

Junior motioned for his men to not move before speaking. "I-I am happy to help as much as I can, so please put the shotgun away and tell me what your son looks like."

…

Jaune had his arms tied together and strapped to a hook above his head. His armour and hoodie were off and out of sight.

Then he heard footsteps approach, and a door opened, bright light flooding into the dimly lit room he was in.

He stiffened, hoping against hope that it was a guard, the only guard, and not _him_.

Fate must have been laughing at him that day, as the man stopped in front of him, his red eye, robotic right arm and grey hair recognisable and dashing Jaune's hope to pieces.

"Please… no more…" Jaune begged, his mouth dry and feeling hungry from the little food and water he was given.

"Hush, it will all be over soon." Merlot sneered before jabbing a syringe into his arm, not even having to check for a vein because of how often he had done this.

"Where am I?" Jaune's raspy voice said.

Once the syringe was full, he looked at Jaune. "Where do you think you are?"

"I don't know." Jaune gasped.

"Sorry I couldn't hear you. Speak up."

"I don't know!" He snapped. "I don't even know who you are. Why can't you let me go? What do you want from me?" Merlot said nothing.

Figuring that the man wasn't going to speak, Jaune then moved on. "If you let me go, I promise not to tell anyone about you. Not even my team, just let me go!"

"I don't believe you." Merlot said, turning to leave.

"Please!" Jaune shouted, his voice breaking while tears started to run down his face.

"You won't be leaving boy. You are too important to me." Merlot said.

"I won't leave," Jaune said, his head bowed. Merlot smirked, which went unseen by Jaune.

'Seems he has finally accepted his situation. Good. He won't be in a hurry to leave now.' Merlot thought as he left the room.

The heavyset steel door closing behind him, Merlot found himself in a hallway where he stepped forward, opening an identical door and stepping into another room.

This room contained a window, similar to those in police stations, that stood between him and the two occupants of the adjoining room.

One had blond hair and lilac eyes, and the other had grey hair and red eyes. Though his were natural, unlike Merlot's own artificial red eye.

Neither had said anything, though the former had been actively angry when he appeared, glaring at him and appearing like she wished to harm him, had both of them not already been restrained like Jaune currently was before waking up.

Sitting in a chair against the window was his guard. He was assigned the job of watching any of his captives who may try to escape.

"Any change, Jack?" Merlot asked him.

"Not so far boss. The girl just keeps glaring at anything she can see."

"She'll be a fun one to break." Merlot chuckled.

Stepping closer to the window, he pressed a button on the ledge just below it and the microphones in his room turned on.

"I trust the accommodation is to your liking?" He said, his smug tone emanating into the next room.

"Go to hell." Yang snarled.

"Such language is unbecoming of a young lady such as yourself. Perhaps I should reacquaint you both to a stun dart of my own design; able to bypass aura just like rapier wasps. These darts happen to consist of the sting of rapier wasps."

"What will you do when Ozpin finds you?" Qrow said confidently.

"He has no idea I am still alive, or where you are." Merlot retorted. "So you best get comfortable. You will be here for quite a while."

Merlot turned the microphones off again when his phone began to vibrate.

"Back so soon?" Merlot said after exchanging greetings with the person on the other end.

"Yes. We're at the front door and we have brought a guest for you."

"I will be there in a moment." Merlot hung up and left the room.

Heading upstairs to the front door, he opened it to see three Faunus standing there, with a fourth trying to break free.

The leader of the group stood at the back, being the tallest of the four. He wore a leather jacket that fit tightly around his frame and a hat pulled low as well as sunglasses, instead of his mask.

Similarly, the other two were in civilian clothing instead of White Fang attire.

"Who is this that you've brought me?" Merlot asked, his robotic red eye gleaming as he made eye contact with the girl.

"Ilia Amitola. Traitor of the White Fang." Yuma answered.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

"Break her and make her loyal to me," Banesaw said, placing lien in his waiting hand.

"It shall be done. Bring her inside." Merlot instructed, turning and walking back inside.

…

Landing in Vale, Hiccup took out his scroll and called Ozpin.

"Hiccup, I wasn't expecting you to call so soon."

"This isn't about Yang and Qrow. What do you know about Grimm that have aura?"

"Grimm with aura?" Ozpin fell silent after hearing that for several moments.

"Ozpin? Are you still there?"

"Yes, just remembering some horrible memories. Get here as soon as you can. I want to know everything about these Grimm you saw." Ozpin said urgently before hanging up.

…

Ozpin took the device from Astrid and inspected it, looking thoughtful as he did so.

"This is a newer version of an aura capturing device."

"You can capture aura?" Hiccup asked.

"One man managed to do so. Merlot. The CEO of Merlot Industries. Many years ago, he invited me and the other staff to his company's headquarters in Mountain Glen; a planned underground city and expansion to the city of Vale. He wanted us to donate aura to give it to the Grimm. I refused, of course."

"Then what happened?" Astrid asked

"Mountain Glen fell; with a horde of Grimm swarming the area and killing everyone there. The council ordered it sealed off and he was presumed killed. The man was insane, and it wouldn't surprise me if he was involved in the tragedy."

"So you think this Merlot person is back?" Hiccup asked.

"Him, or someone who used to work for him," Ozpin confirmed. "With Yang and Qrow not making contact and Jaune Arc and his team silent as well, I suspect they might have been captured by him. Though I would ask you both not to mention that to Taiyang or Ruby until we know for sure." Both nodded, agreeing with him.

"So what now?"

"Now, Hiccup, I have something that you may like." Ozpin reached into a drawer built into his desk and pulled out a book before handing it to him.

"Ancient Norse Mythologies: Book II, Giants." Hiccup said, reading the title aloud.

"I've been doing some digging around. It took a while, but I found that. It may or may not help you to control your semblance better."

Hiccup opened the book and flicked to the first page. He stared at the page in surprise after finding a collection of runes.

"These are Jotunn runes." Hiccup stated in surprise.

"You recognise them? Good. That will be helpful for you when you start learning to control your semblance. Now, since the sun is setting at it will be dark outside soon, allow me to find you a room to stay in here." Ozpin offered.

"That sounds great. Thanks for the book Ozpin." Came Hiccup's distracted reply, as he was currently busy reading, to the amusement of both Astrid and Ozpin.

…

A/N: Going with a different way of signalling the end of a scene in this act.

Looking at it, it boggles the mind how I've only just thought of it now.

It looks so much better than the previous way of doing it, that I'm going to stick with it from now on.

Until Next Time

Silvolde


	26. An Ultimatum

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 3: An Ultimatum

A/N: I have a review to respond to before we get started here.

hirshja: "JFC, this is idiotic if you drag this out. Raven has clearly decided that she has an incentive to take Merlot out. The way that you've written her, she doesn't even need Qrow or Yang present to teleport to Merlot.

Even if you hadn't made her OP, she would still teleport to Yang and Qrow, because there's no way that hiccup wouldn't make the connection of where they were after Ozpin straight up said it."

A few things to cover here.

I added the aspect to Raven's semblance that she can portal to other dimensions, with the rule being that she must end up on land. Other than that, she has no control over where she ends up.

With her canon given semblance, and even the semblance I altered, she can travel to wherever someone who she knows well is.

She absolutely would need Yang or Qrow or Taiyang or even Hiccup to have found Merlot to reach him.

She doesn't know that Qrow and Yang are missing, and while she could easily travel to them and find out, she won't, because she doesn't care about either of them.

That wouldn't change if Hiccup figured out that they're with Merlot and told Raven.

Lastly, if the way my story is going bothers you, you are more than welcome to stop reading.

Rant over, here's the chapter.

…

Ruby was greeted by the sound of metal grinding against metal when she awoke on the bed in the room behind the forge room.

Getting up and standing in the doorway between both rooms, she saw a head of auburn bent over the table by the forge itself.

The head was focused intently on a rectangular piece of metal with a strange looking symbol engraved into it.

"Hiccup?" Ruby asked. The head snapped in her direction.

"Hey, Ruby." Hiccup greeted before a grimace formed on his features. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"No, it's fine. What-hmm." She yawned mid-sentence. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just experimenting." He answered cryptically. "You should go back to bed, it's still a bit dark outside."

"You're hiding something," Ruby stated, her eyes narrowing. "What is it?"

"The only thing I'm hiding right now would be these runes. And, oh look! I told you about them, so I'm not hiding anything now." Hiccup emphasized his point by showing Ruby the page the book was open at.

"Giant Runic Alphabet." Ruby read the title aloud, seeing a collection of confusing looking symbols below it.

On the right was a symbol that matched the one Hiccup had engraved into the metal. Underneath that symbol was a word in another language and the word fire in brackets below that.

"What is all this Hiccup?" Ruby asked.

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Ruby." Hiccup replied, dryly before his tone changed to inquisitive with his next words. "Want to help me engrave more metal?"

"No," Ruby said flatly, shaking her head.

Before Hiccup could respond, his scroll started to vibrate in his pocket with an incoming call. Confusion marred his face as he withdrew it.

"Hello? Ren? Yes, I'm back. Though, I'm wondering why you're calling me this early, or at all. We don't talk much."

"…Right. I'll be right there."

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

Hiccup didn't say anything to her, however. Hanging up on Ren, he dialled another number. "Astrid, are you awake?" Getting an answer, he winced before turning to leave. "Sorry about waking you up Milady, but you should get Toothless and Stormfly ready. We need to go. I'll explain on the way to Mistral."

Then he was gone, leaving Ruby behind who stared at the open door, his footsteps gradually quieting. "What on Remnant is going on with him?"

Getting out her scroll, she manually dialled a number. "Ren, I want to know what is going on and you're going to tell me," Ruby said, forgoing greeting him when the call connected.

…

Eight hours, one dragon flight and a stroll into the town of Mistral later, Hiccup, Astrid, Ren and Nora entered the police station.

"We're wondering if anyone has found any news on our missing friend," Ren said to the woman working at the reception.

"What is your friend's name?" The woman muttered, sounding disinterested.

"Jaune Arc. He's our fearless team leader!" Nora eagerly interjected, shoving Ren aside.

"Nora!" Ren grumbled, before sighing as she mouthed a quick apology at him.

The receptionist looked and sounded significantly more interested now. "So you're training to be huntsmen and huntresses? That explains all the fuss. Unfortunately, we haven't got the resources to search for your friend."

The receptionist gave an apologetic smile as Jaune's teammates deflated. "Perhaps the Branwen tribe may have taken your friend. They have been known to do so in the past." She continued.

Nora's energy and eagerness were back. "You're right! He might be there! Come on Ren!" She grabbed her partner's arm and ran out of the station.

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look before proceeding to hastily catch up with the pair.

"Wait a minute Nora!" They called after the ginger-haired girl, which thankfully drew her to a halt, to their (and Ren's) relief.

"There's something we need to tell you about the Branwen tribe." Hiccup said.

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"We're… members of the Branwen tribe." Hiccup said, not looking forward to their reaction to the news.

…

The Bullhead painted white with the snowflake emblem painted atop at the left rear side of the aircraft, titled forward the slightest amount as it came into land.

Then the engines on the wings slid into their horizontal position, concealing the design while landing gear deployed before the vehicle made contact with the concrete landing pad at the school.

The door before Blake Belladonna slid open and a small staircase unfolded automatically.

Then the faunus girl cast her gaze on the single person in the welcoming party. "You said you spoke to Ren when you told me to meet you here. What did he tell you?"

Ruby sounded solemn when she spoke. "Jaune is missing."

Blake hadn't expected that answer. "Missing?!" She exclaimed.

Ruby nodded. "My sister and uncle too, though my dad doesn't know that I know about that."

"Alright, I'm going to call Weiss about it. Maybe she can help find them. Have you told your dad about it?"

Ruby stared flatly at Blake. "Ozpin then?"

"He probably already knows." Then Ruby's expression brightened. "Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber came back a few days ago."

"That's good news. I'll tell Weiss about that as well."

"I hope this means you'll talk to Yang when we find her. I want team RWBY back together."

"Ruby I ca-" Blake began

"I don't want to hear it, Blake. I gave you an order as team leader." Ruby said shortly, stamping a foot.

"You know we have chocolate chip cookies in the bullhead," Blake added.

Ruby shook her head with a sigh. "Blake, I like chocolate chip cookies but I'm not stupid. You're trying to change the subject. Do you think Yang hasn't tried to do the same thing before? Call Weiss." With that, the leader of team RWBY turned and left, passing Cardin as she headed back to Beacon.

"Did something happen between you two?" Cardin asked Blake.

"I have a call to make. The bullhead is all yours though." Blake said, avoiding his questioning gaze as she brought out her scroll.

Cardin simply shrugged in response and entered the bullhead.

…

"So Jaune, Yang and her uncle are all missing?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Blake confirmed. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to speak with General Mondschein," Weiss replied.

"The head of the Atlas Military? Didn't he make an appointment to see you about something?"

The shuffling of paper was heard down the line. "He did. He's due here in an hour."

"That doesn't exactly answer my earlier question, Weiss," Blake replied.

"You'll find out later, Blake. Is Cardin on his way now?"

The Bullhead behind her rose into the air at that moment and the din of its engines became deafening. "You telling me you can't hear that?!" Blake yelled, trying to be heard over the noise.

"Point taken. Have fun in Vale."

"Thanks, Weiss!" Blake replied, still shouting before she ended the call.

…

"You want more light Dust - the rarest Dust in all of Remnant - to resupply the weapons and power the shield for a single mech," Weiss stated, blinking in disbelief at the General who was in a chair sitting in front of her desk in her office at the SDC's headquarters.

General Mondschein nodded. "Its weapons were depleted while defending the town of Argus from a Leviathan class Grimm and a swarm of nevermores and griffons that accompanied it."

"That won't be cheap," Weiss responded curtly.

"The military is prepared to pay whatever is required."

"I wasn't just talking about lien. I have heard that Mistral has the least amount of Huntsmen and Huntresses in its History. So much so that some friends and relatives of a friend have gone missing. I would like some of your soldiers to travel there and help out."

"Are these missing people Atlesaian citizens?" The General asked, folding his arms.

"No," Weiss admitted, after a pause.

"Then it is out of the question." He got to his feet, turning to leave before Weiss' next words stopped him.

"Even if I were to cut off all Dust to be delivered to the Atlas Military? Very well."

He turned to face her again as the threat, not one he could risk, even if it were a bluff.

If it wasn't a bluff, he would be out of a job, or in trouble at least and both knew it.

"Let's talk details." He grumbled.

The smirk that formed on Weiss's face at his words was blinding.

…

Hiccup had his axe-pistols aimed at Nora, who had her hammer ready to swing at Astrid's stomach, who had her axe pointed at Ren who had his full-auto bladed pistols aimed at Hiccup.

"Explain," Ren said. "Now."

"Raven was my only way home. I work for her, but I am planning to help two members of her tribe leave for revenge."

"Revenge for what?" Ren pressed.

"Glynda Goodwitch. She killed her, in case you don't remember."

"So where is Jaune?"

"I don't know. Until you called me, I had no idea he was missing." Hiccup replied. "I came here as quickly as I could. I even brought my fiancé to find him, who can attest to having been woken up by my call."

"Fiancé?" Ren asked, his expression and tone quizzical.

"Astrid, whom your friend is currently about to hurt. You should know that if Nora does hurt her, I won't stop until she goes down, hammer or not. I've killed someone for that very reason before." Hiccup's warning was crystal clear.

Ren glanced at Astrid's middle and realisation dawned on his face. "Nora, stand down. He's telling the truth." Ren ordered.

"Prove it. Take us wherever the Branwen tribe is camped." Nora said, her eyes narrowed and tone not allowing any argument, though she did remove her hammer away from Astrid's mid-section.

"And then what? If Jaune was there as a prisoner, do you think Raven Branwen would let you just leave with him?"

"I wouldn't be asking," Nora replied, hefting her hammer for emphasis.

"She would kill you, Nora. She killed both Adam and Glynda. Could you have beaten either in a one on one fight?"

Nora opened her mouth to reply. "That was a rhetorical question. Now, have either of you got a plan to find Jaune that isn't suicidal and will get us closer to finding him?"

"No," Ren reluctantly admitted. "We haven't even told everyone that he's missing. His parents, the police, and the headmaster of Haven know though."

"Didn't you tell Ruby as well?" Nora asked.

"I did." Ren confirmed, nodding.

"So what are we all going to do now?" Astrid queried.

As if in answer, Ren's scroll vibrated as it received a message.

"Ruby has informed me that Jaune has been missing for a few weeks, according to you Ren. Rest assured that I have negotiated with General Mondschein and he is willing to send men to search for Jaune. They should be in Mistral by the day after tomorrow your time.

P.S. I hope you, Nora and Jaune decide not to go quiet again." Ren finished reading the message he had received before staring blankly at his scroll for a few seconds.

"When I told Ruby that Jaune was missing, I didn't think Weiss would get involved, much less the Atlas Military."

"Be happy she's on our side, Ren." Nora giggled.

"Oh, I am. But I am wondering how she did it."

"Me too." Hiccup and Astrid replied in unison.

"So since you both are part of the Branwen Tribe, I'm curious how you handle knowing about Shion," Ren said, his voice gaining an edge.

"Shion?" Hiccup asked.

"What is that?" Astrid added.

"You don't know? That's a relief." Ren responded.

The pair shared a look. "Why is that a relief?" Both asked.

It was now Ren and Nora's turn to look at each other. "Come with us." Nora then said.

…

"Shion Village destroyed, Branwen tribe to blame." Hiccup read the title of a past news article that was currently being displayed on Nora's scroll.

Then Nora proceeded to scroll down, letting pictures that displayed the aftermath of the attack come into view.

Blackened houses, smashed glass, bullet holes, corpses littering the street. All in all, not a pretty sight.

…

_"So when is the deadline for all of these?" Asked Hiccup, staring at the large pile of guns that needed to be cleaned._

_"By next week. Preferably sooner than that." Said Raven_

_"One would think a bandit tribe would have people who know how to clean their guns on their own."_

_"Oh, they all do. But they've chosen to celebrate tonight. They're all preparing for a party."_

_"Celebrating what exactly?"_

_"One would think you would know what a bandit tribe usually does and what they would celebrate." Said Raven, throwing some of his words back at him._

_Hiccup sighed. "I do know what bandits usually do, but I was hoping it was something else. I'll get started on these now."_

_"That's what I like to hear." She left the forge tent and Hiccup reached for a wire brush and the first gun on the pile before he started cleaning it, focusing on the barrel most of all, making sure to do so thoroughly._

…

"I know when this happened. I- oh Thor. I helped her clean their guns afterwards." Hiccup groaned before his hands suddenly burst into flame.

"Do you both have a place to stay?" He asked them.

They both nodded. "Good. Text me where we can meet up to help you look for Jaune some more. Right now though, I have someone to find." Hiccup then set off.

Ren, Nora and Astrid watched him go, the former with some concern. "Is he okay?"

Astrid sighed. "He will be after he calms down a little bit. I pity whoever he decides to go fight. But, knowing Hiccup, they'll have done something to deserve it."

…

Roman held up a cigar in one hand and brought out his lighter in the other. His cane was hooked onto his left arm at the elbow while he stood in the middle of the camp.

"Roman, are either Neo or Raven around?" A voice behind him asked.

Turning, Roman found Hiccup standing there.

"Raven is, but I haven't seen Neo lately." He replied.

"Good."

Roman barely had the time to contemplate Hiccup's word choice before the Viking's flaming left fist acquainted itself with his chest.

"There won't be anyone around to help you escape me." Hiccup said.

Following up, he dealt an uppercut to Roman's chin with the same flaming fist that had the man stumbling back a couple of steps, his cigar and lighter falling from his grasp.

"What are you doing?!" Roman shouted. At least, that was his intention. It instead came out as a wheeze, his lungs not yet filled with air.

"Two words Roman: Shion Village," Hiccup responded.

"Ah. Right. Well, there is one thing I need to do." Roman moved his cane into a proper grip.

Before he could make a move however, three beams of golden light hit his aura from behind.

The man cried out in pain as a voice rang out.

"Neither of you make another move," Vernal ordered, approaching while holding the most inconveniencing weapon Hiccup had ever seen in his life.

However the only open section of the circular weapon exposed a gun barrel which happened to be glowing red hot, so he was glad Roman had experienced it and not him.

Hiccup snuffed out his flaming hands just as Vernal stopped walking. "Raven's tent. Now." She barked, her tone firm.

Hiccup immediately complied, brushing past both people and heading in the tent's direction.

…

"Junior, any news about Merlot?" Raven asked after emerging from her portal.

"Nothing so far, but one of my men claimed he saw a group of faunus arrive in town as four and leave with three; he thinks they may have brought a hostage somewhere."

"And?" Raven pressed.

"And there was some lady who came in here yesterday, claiming her son was missing. His name was Jaune Arc."

"So at least one person missing recently." Raven noted. "I guess Merlot could be capturing them."

She turned away and swiped another portal to life. "I'll be making enquiries. If I don't come back, you can stop searching for Merlot as I'll have found him." Then she was gone.

Elsewhere, she emerged, finding herself in a room with Yang and Qrow both present and restrained.

She looked at the room and both of its occupants. "Huh, wasn't expecting this. How does it feel little brother?" She asked, smirking at Qrow.

Before he or Yang could respond, the door opened. "Who are you?" Merlot demanded before suddenly finding Raven's sword against his neck.

"Someone who owns you now. Let's talk Merlot." Raven suggested sweetly.

…

Some time passed by with both he and Roman waiting inside the tent. Finally, the tent flap opened and Raven and Vernal entered.

"We need to talk about some things," Raven said. "Let's start with something simple. Why were you both fighting?"

"Shion Village. Heard about what happened. Got angry. Took it out on him. Next question."

"When were you going to tell me that Yang and Qrow are missing?"

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "You care about them?"

"No, but you haven't noticed how close those two things happened? We get Grimm with Aura and both my brother and daughter go missing at around the same time."

"If you think Merlot is the reason they're missing, why haven't you gone there already?" Hiccup wondered.

"Oh, I did. He promised not to send more Grimm here, not that he had a say in the matter, being at swordpoint and all. As for Yang and Qrow, I have an ultimatum for you."

Hiccup stared at her. "What is it?"

"Find Merlot and rescue them however you wish. Just know that I won't help you in any way. That means no portals and more work in the forge tent. Do you accept?"

"I accept. So what happens now?"

"Both you and Roman get out of my tent. I don't want to hear about any more fighting between you two or anyone in my tribe. We can certainly do without the Grimm coming here."

After both left the tent, Roman finally spoke. "You owe me big time for what you did. Watch your back kid." He then walked away before Hiccup could respond.

…


	27. Freedom Bound

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 4: Freedom Bound

A/N: Happy new year and welcome to 2020 everyone. You know the drill by now.

Hirshja: "More work" why the hell would hiccup accept that "deal" which he gets nothing out of.

Look, Raven shouldn't have nearly as much leverage over him as she does. You seem to have completely forgotten about that kid who can also make portals, and he's gotten literally nothing out of working for her that he couldn't get elsewhere as a result.

What you did with Raven here makes sense until you realize that she gets nothing out of aiding with Merlot. What can he provide her? Grimm? Why the hell does she want Grimm? Grimm which she will likely have minimal control over if merlot decides as such.

If you ever want to be published this kind of stuff can and will prevent you from making a significant amount of money.

I understand that it's "your story", but as soon as art is released to the public, it will be judged by the public. To think otherwise is immature. It's ok you to either take the criticism and use it or just ignore it.

…

Alright, I've got four things to say on this.

First, I explained what happened to the kid who can make portals - only to other places in Remnant by the way, unlike Raven's semblance for those who don't know - in A New World. Though it was brief and you may have missed it so I'll say it again here.

He was adopted by the police chief - Niall Anderson - and both moved to Patch. They're still there, but I cringe at that whole plot line and they aren't planned to show up in this story.

Second, Raven wasn't making a deal with Merlot for Grimm. I have no idea what made you think that. She portals to him with the goal of him not sending more Grimm with aura to her tribe unless he wishes to die. She didn't need to do this, as Grimm can't hurt her. This is all for the sake of her tribe and staying in power, as her tribe could revolt against her if she didn't. Bottom line is she is being cautious.

Third, I'm not doing this for money. This is a hobby that I enjoy. Nothing more.

Lastly, I've been listening to your criticism and explaining my reasoning for the things I've been doing here. If you wish to discuss this in future chapters, I would appreciate if you could do so via pm's.

I'd like to avoid the start of each chapter being five hundred words dedicated to responding to your reviews as people are here to read my story, rather than all this. That might be rude, but it's the truth.

Sorry for the long message everyone. Here's the chapter.

…

It was noon when Hiccup finished his assigned work for the day.

He had been awoken by Raven at dawn and told to clean all the guns and ensure the armoury was well stocked in preparation for an upcoming raid.

After informing Raven that he was done, she had proceeded to inspect his work.

"Looks alright to me. Tomorrow, however, you'll be making copies of that crossbow you have."

"Why? You planning on killing large dragons or something?"

"Just get whatever you need to make them," Raven replied before turning on her heel and leaving.

…

"If you still want to talk about when I killed Drago, now would be a good time Gobber." Hiccup said, his words announcing his arrival as he entered the forge tent.

Gobber looked up at him from his work. "I did at first, but you seem to be handling it well. Unless you're not." He paused and stared expectedly at Hiccup.

"I feel okay, but that honestly scares me. I'm wondering if I'd be okay with killing anyone else."

"Trust me, I've seen people who are okay with killing outside of self-defence. You're not one of them, Hiccup."

"What people have you seen that are like that?" Hiccup queried.

"Well, only one really. Alvin the Treacherous. There was a group of raiders that was going after your grandfather, who we called Old Wrinkly at the time.

Their plan to kill him succeeded, but they failed to escape before we caught up with them and they decided to surrender."

"What happened next?" Hiccup asked, his voice filled with curiosity.

"Getting to that. Stoick, who was then practically the chief, asked Alvin to lock them away. The next morning, they were found dead and Alvin was banished after confessing what he did."

"Huh-" Hiccup's scroll vibrated with a message. "Ugh, sorry Gobber. Duty calls, as usual."

After reading the message, he spoke again. "You able to handle all of those weapons? I'd like to help, but I'm being summoned."

"Go on laddie. Leave it to ole' Gobber." He grinned.

Stepping outside, Hiccup almost bumped into Astrid. "Hello."

"Hey, babe. Seems you're done all that work huh."

"I have indeed Milady. Unfortunately, it seems like I have just as much work every day for the rest of the week. She wants me making more railgun crossbows."

"That's unfortunate. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I don't know yet. I'm going to be heading into town right now. Ren sent me a message saying that he wants to talk to me at Haven. Coming?" she nodded. "Then let's go."

…

"So as an update, Jaune, Yang, and Qrow are missing. Gobber is busy in the forge and Raven is the worst. Any news on your end? Hopefully, you have some good news." Hiccup said, addressing Ren and Nora.

They were standing in the Headmaster's office at Haven Academy. "Perhaps you can start with the Goliath in the room. Why are Taiyang and Violet here and who is that?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup and Astrid, this is Miss Altan. Miss Altan, this is Hiccup and Astrid." Simon introduced. "She is the new Fall Maiden. Taiyang will be escorting her to Vale to help teach her to use her new powers."

"That won't be fun. I speak from experience by the way. A lot of fire was involved at the time." Hiccup commented.

"It's a good thing Salem is gone though," Violet commented.

"Salem?" Arslan asked.

"An immortal who would be trying to kill you if she were still alive. Luckily for you, she was killed in an… uncommon fashion."

"…Okay. Um, have you ever taught anyone before sir?" Arslan asked, turning to Taiyang.

"Yes, my eldest daughter. In fact, you remind me of her in many ways. I remember your fight against her during the Vytal Festival. You did well there."

"Who is your daughter sir?"

"Yang. Blond hair, blue eyes, quite strong. She's a friend." Ren interjected.

"Oh, her," Arslan muttered.

"Is that a rivalry I see?" Taiyang grinned. "As I said, you're like my daughter."

Violet spoke up next. "If you need me, I'll be outside. Ren, Nora, Hiccup, and Astrid, follow me. We need to talk."

She led them outside, into the courtyard in front of Haven.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked when she stopped walking.

"First things first, did you know that the Branwen Tribe dominate the forests east of the city of Mistral - a territory larger than the city itself?"

"I didn't, but like a bunch of things I've heard recently, I shouldn't be surprised. Just get to the bit where you tell me what you want me to do."

"We want you to spy on the tribe and tell us anything that can help us disband it." Violet said.

"I can't help you. Raven has me working significantly more in the forge for the foreseeable future. Not to mention the fact that she'll notice if I start asking questions all of a sudden."

"If you work in a forge, you access all of the weapons used by the tribe, correct?" Violet asked. Hiccup nodded. "Then tell us what types of weapons are used and how many. Problem solved."

"In that case, I can tell you that most use either handguns or rifles. However Raven wants me making more weapons." Violet nodded.

"Also, the tribe is getting ready for a raid."

"A raid where?" Ren asked.

"I don't know. Never asked. All I know is that she always has me make sure the armoury tent is stocked and each gun has been cleaned before and after each one."

"Try and find out, if possible." Violet replied.

"I'll be sure to do that." He murmured. "But I have a question of my own. Why are you here? You could have told me this with a few scroll messages."

"You remember Faunus First?" Violet responded.

"The spy organisation that is working against the White Fang? I remember."

"Yeah, Merlot and the Branwen Tribe aren't the only cause of trouble in Mistral. I'm here because of them." she replied.

Suddenly, a roar from something above them reached their ears, along with a massive shadow, prompting all four to look up.

"Seems like those soldiers are here. We can finally find our fearless leader." Nora grinned, alongside the others, who followed suit.

"Let's go back inside and tell Simon the good news," Violet suggested.

…

Merlot was watching his centrifugal machine at work when his guard burst into the room.

"Boss, there's an Atlas Military airship in the sky. They might be looking for you. What are we going to do?"

Merlot pondered an answer for a few moments. "We're going to move my equipment and research away. That's your job now, Jack. Then the Grimm will be killed and all our guests will be moved elsewhere." Merlot replied.

Jack nodded and left the room. Not long afterwards, the machine stopped spinning, its job complete. Merlot took the test tube that contained 'white' energy, from the machine with a smile. "Now to store this aura away," he muttered to himself.

Leaving the room, he decided to speak to two of his guests. "I'm afraid that as a result of things out of my control, you will be moving elsewhere. I wish to know what you think of the accommodation so far. If you don't like it, then perhaps some changes can be made." Merlot smirked.

"Where are you taking us?" Yang demanded.

"As of this moment, I know not." Merlot admitted. "But rest assured that when I do, I will inform you both."

Merlot then held up the test tube of aura he was holding. "As a matter of curiosity, which of you can tell me what this is?"

"That's aura," Qrow said.

"Correct. But not just any aura. Aura extracted from blood. Human blood." Hearing this, Qrow and Yang both paled.

Merlot smirked again. "And when we move elsewhere, I will be interested to extract aura from you both in the same way. Anyway, I hope you both enjoy the rest of your stay here. I have other matters to attend to." With that, Merlot left the room once more.

…

"Hey." Jaune heard her try to get his attention.

"Hey!" Ilia repeated.

"What?" Jaune snapped.

"Oh, you can speak. I was starting to think you were mute."

"Is that it? You've been trying to get me to talk, just to say that? Do me a favour and leave me alone." Jaune said shortly.

"I was going to say that this could be a good time to try and escape." Ilia suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Jaune asked, staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "We're both restrained and the door is probably locked. Besides, it's hopeless."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean my team would have found me already if it were possible to escape. But they haven't, so that means they're probably dead."

"You're training to be a huntsman?"

"_Was_ training to be a huntsman. A medic too, but a lot has happened recently. Anyway, just drop this. We're not leaving."

Then Jaune fell silent, and no amount of speaking on Ilia's part managed to get him to reply in any way.

…

The airship had landed outside Haven and General Mondschein had headed towards the school, surrounded by a group of four soldiers, the rest remaining with the ship.

The General was now inside Simon's office with the rest.

"I was informed by Weiss Schnee that Mistral was currently spread thin in the number of Huntsmen and Huntresses available and that a Jaune Arc has gone missing. Is this correct Headmaster?" General Mondschein asked.

"It is, General."

"There are two others who are missing. Yang Xiao Long and Qrow Branwen sir." Hiccup added.

"Who are you, young man?" Mondschein asked.

"I'm Hiccup. This is Astrid. That's Arslan, Violet, Taiyang - Yang's dad and teammate of Qrow. Lastly, Ren and Nora, who are teammates of Jaune."

"Jaune's our team leader," Nora added.

"It's nice to meet you all." He said before the General looked at Hiccup again. "Weren't you that councilman who asked for the CCT be repaired while in Atlas?"

"People still remember that?" Hiccup sighed. "I was hoping that had been forgotten."

"Welcome to the high life." The General grinned. "Anyway, let me know where you want my men stationed. Otherwise, I assume patrolling the town of Mistral would suffice."

"Helping by acting as security for the local police station would be most useful. There was an event a few months back, where a sizeable number of the police were killed during the night. As a result, officers were brought in from other towns to fill the gap. Not to mention the previous Headmaster had been frequently sending teams on suicide missions, causing a significant decline in numbers there as well." Simon told him.

"I will assign my men immediately." The General replied.

Simon nodded. "Good. That is all General. It will be a pleasure working with you."

The General nodded before he and his soldiers filed out of the room.

"So, out of curiosity, how bad is your control over your powers? If you don't mind me asking." Hiccup said, addressing Arslan.

"I'd rather not say," Arslan muttered.

"Bad enough that each of her teachers needs to have a fire extinguisher nearby at all times. Just in case Miss Altan gets angry and spontaneously combusts." Simon supplied.

Arslan flushed at the admission. "Can I go talk to my team before I leave?"

"It's only fair. I'll be waiting outside for you." Taiyang said. She nodded and both left the room.

"We should be heading back now too. We can start searching for Jaune tomorrow. I know a way we might be able to find him." Hiccup said.

"Fine with me." Ren and Nora said simultaneously before he and Astrid left.

Stepping out into Haven's courtyard, they passed Taiyang who spoke when he noticed them. "Any leads where they could be?" he asked them.

"Nothing. Raven has had me busy most of the day. Even if she didn't, how would I find Merlot? I don't know what he looks like or where he could be."

"Ozpin didn't tell you? Figures. He has grey hair and one red eye. He also had a prosthetic arm. And yes, I knew you went back to Beacon. Ozpin promised to tell me about anything you guys managed to find about Merlot. It's unsettling that he has found a way to store aura like that."

"Why?" Astrid asked.

"Because that aura has to come from somewhere, either a faunus or a human. More than one human in this case." Taiyang replied, his tone serious.

Hiccup and Astrid both paled at that. "Yang, Qrow or Jaune. Perhaps all three. This guy is taking their aura and using it to protect Grimm." Taiyang continued.

"And Raven is stopping me from helping them, what's worse is I agreed to her ultimatum like a complete muttonhead. One of these days, I'm going to beat her up."

"Get in line Hiccup," Taiyang said, bringing his fists together for emphasis.

"I wouldn't stop there Taiyang. I'd burn down her camp-wait, I've got an idea. Astrid, follow me. I've got an idea." Hiccup then set off, not waiting for Astrid to catch up.

Taiyang watched them go for a moment before taking out his scroll. "Ozpin? Change of plans. You're the one who'll be teaching Arslan. After I bring her to you, I'm going to help Hiccup and Astrid search for my daughter."

"Taiyang-" Ozpin began

"Not even you could stop me Ozpin. Don't try it." Taiyang retorted, cutting him off.

"Not my intention. I'm wishing you good luck."

"Oh, well thanks Ozpin." Taiyang hung up and sighed. "We'll all be needing it."

Up ahead, Hiccup was in the middle of a call. "So you're up for it, Ren and Nora?"

"Great. I guess I'll see you then. Also, don't forget to tell Violet the plan." Hiccup then hung up and pocketed his scroll.

Astrid stared at him. "What was that about?"

"So there's this rather risky plan I came up with just now…" Hiccup sighed before beginning his explanation.

…

"Goodnight Astrid."

"Goodnight Babe." Neo heard the words from inside the tent. She waited ten minutes before proceeding to enter.

She stepped inside, sword at the ready, where she heard his voice, the only sound that she could hear. "Not another step, Neo. That would have worked, but I've been expecting you or Roman to make a move all day, so you didn't have a chance. Also, I heard your footsteps." Hiccup said.

Neo smirked. 'Good, you're learning. Guess I'll have to wear quieter shoes next time.' she thought to herself.

"Raven wants me to make more railgun crossbows, so unless you want me to tell her about your plan to flee, I would like it if you and Roman could meet me outside the armoury tent in five minutes." He continued.

He didn't see her nod in response, but soon heard the ruffling of cloth and a small breeze before her footsteps retreated.

"You think she'll do it?" Astrid asked, having been listening in silence.

Hiccup returned the axe he had in hand to its sheath at his hip before answering. "I guess we'll see."

"Well good luck babe. Tell me how it goes in the morning. I'm going to sleep now."

Hiccup chuckled before pecking her on the lips. "Goodnight for real now, Milady."

…

"What exactly are you planning?" Roman's voice rang out, prompting Hiccup to turn to face him as he stepped into the tent with Neo beside him. "I'm curious."

"Raven wants me to make more railgun crossbows. To do that, I need two kinds of Dust. Fire dust to propel the bolts for the crossbow and lightning dust to magnetise the firing mechanism and make the bolts travel even faster."

"So…" Roman prompted.

"I'm sure you'd agree that if everyone here had one, it could make your and Neo's escape more difficult, so I'm going to set fire to this Dust."

"You know that will mean work for both of us right?"

"We're even now, unless you want Raven to know about you know what." Hiccup muttered dryly, ignoring his question.

"We're not even until Neo and I escape kid. But it's a start."

"Fine." Hiccup took off a glove and held a flaming hand near a crate of lightning dust. "After this, meet me in the forest between camp and the town to the north. Your ticket away from Raven awaits you there."

Roman and Neo exchanged a glance before they left and Hiccup sprinted out of the tent as soon as the crate had caught fire.

Running after the pair, the trio reached the forest in record time, using the tents to stay out of sight of any patrols. "Stop by that tree!" Hiccup called after them.

The tree in question was a large oak. Roman glanced back questioningly but nevertheless did what Hiccup suggested.

Moments later, Ren and Nora emerged from behind it.

"Ah, an escort to freedom. Now we're even." Roman grinned at Hiccup.

"You're welcome Roman." Hiccup then looked at Neo. "If all goes to plan, this will be the last time I see you Neo."

Neo brought out her scroll and typed out a message. 'Aw, and I was hoping to have one last fight Hiccup.' She then grinned and wiped away an invisible tear.

"Maybe we'll meet again Neo." Hiccup replied.

'Counting on it.' Came her typed reply.

"I hope you two have many guards where we're going. If not, Raven will be trouble when she finds out we're gone."

"Ren, Nora, you remember where to take them right?" Ren nodded.

"And where is that?" Roman asked.

"You see that huge Atlas airship over Mistral?"

Roman nodded. "Good call. Farewell Hiccup. Lead on kids."

That prompted an eye roll from Ren and Nora before they looked at Hiccup. "Good luck." They intoned simultaneously.

"You two as well." Hiccup replied before they parted ways.

Sprinting back into camp, Hiccup saw Raven was awake and approaching the burning armoury tent, before barking orders for the fire to be put out before it spread to the other tents in camp.

'It's a good thing there's lots of room between the armoury tent and the others.' Hiccup idly thought.

Checking he wasn't spotted, Hiccup proceeded to sneak back to his tent and lay down, pretending to be asleep.

Barely a minute had passed before a heeled boot connected with his side.

His face contorting in pain, he opened his eyes slowly and looking up at the figure looking down at him.

"I have bad news for you."

"W-what? What happened?" Hiccup mumbled.

"There was a fire in the armoury tent, so you and Roman will need to find Dust.

Then you will need to repair the tent, restock the armoury and make more railgun crossbows all in time for the raid next week."

"That's not going to be easy to do in time Raven."

"Fine, you get an extra week. Best get to it now."

Hiccup groaned and got up as she left. 'Well at least I know when the raid will happen now. I should tell Violet.' Hiccup thought to himself. It was a comforting thought.

"Raven!" A bandit ran up to her as Hiccup left his tent.

She turned, having not gotten far. "What is it Shay?"

"Roman and Neo seem to be missing. They're not in their tent." The bandit reported.

"Get a search party ready then. You'll go out and search the forest thoroughly at first light. They may have already set off to find Dust. Whatever the reason they're gone, it won't be easy to find them with the only light being that fire." Raven said to the bandit.

He nodded and went back the way he came. "Lucky you, you have a night in Hiccup." Raven commented as she also left.

Hiccup retreated to his tent once again. Taking out his scroll and speaking quietly, he called Violet.

"I've been waiting for your call. Everything going as planned?"

"Yeah, Ren and Nora are on their way to you."

"I'll get them into Atlas custody when they arrive." Violet promised. "Don't you worry Hiccup."

"Worrying is most of what I do Violet. Case in point this plan I came up with. Anyway, let me know how it goes." Hiccup replied.

"I will. Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Violet." He then hung up and pocketed his scroll before laying down and closing his eyes, venturing forth into the land of nod like his fiancé who was currently snoring softly beside him.


	28. Burning Fury (Part One)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 5: Burning Fury (Part One)

…

Ren awoke with an arm wrapped possessively around Nora's waist.

He glanced over at his redheaded companion and gave a rare smile at the sight that greeted him.

Nora's hair was splayed in every direction, illuminated with the morning sunlight that streamed in through the blue drapes in front of the window on her side of their bed. There were also birds singing outside.

The peaceful moment was ruined by his scroll; which lay on his bedside table, vibrating with a message.

'I have news. Both of you, meet me downstairs.' It was from Sarah.

Wondering what the news was, Ren rose and got dressed before regretfully, shaking Nora awake.

…

Raven found two guards in the vicinity when she stepped out of her signature portal.

"So, Roman Torchwick is in there I assume?" Raven asked, addressing the two soldiers who were standing guard in front of Roman's cell.

Well, I say cell. It was actually a locker big enough for a full-grown adult to reside within.

They said nothing, opting instead to level their rifles at her. She dropped a hand to her sword in response.

"Hey, there's no need for that. Besides, if I did attack, you two would lose the battle but I would lose the war." She then slid her sword out of its sheath, smirking as the soldiers tensed before creating another portal in front of her.

When the portal disappeared, she was gone.

…

South of the city of Mistral, Hiccup and Astrid were prodded awake by Raven's boot.

"Why?" Astrid groaned.

"Is this going to become a regular thing with you?" Hiccup stated, sounding just as annoyed at being awoken in such a manner as his fiancé did.

"Roman and Neo have fled and are currently in Atlas Military custody. As he is unavailable, Vernal is preparing to head out and collect more Dust. You're both going with her." Raven said. "Also, be happy I didn't wake you up at dawn this time like I did Yesterday."

"You can't sense all my genuine enthusiasm already Raven? That's a shame." Hiccup snarked.

"Easy there Sasscup. You might cut yourself." Astrid mumbled tiredly.

Raven snorted and turned to leave. "Wait, why are we going with her?" Hiccup asked, stopping her in her tracks.

"You're a member of a bandit tribe. Like it or not, that makes you both bandits. Gobber as well." Raven replied. "Get ready, you're leaving in ten."

As soon as she was gone, Hiccup groaned aloud, his expression now etched with worry. "What are we going to do Astrid? We've never stolen Dust before. What happens if we get caught? Do we go to jail? That would be terrible, especially for you since-"

"Hiccup, breathe," Astrid commanded. He did so and she smiled. "There, now let's forget about all that for now and think of a plan. You can do that, it's what makes you Hiccup."

"That's just it Astrid. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you can think of something." She stated.

"You have too much confidence in me sometimes, you know that?" Hiccup muttered under his breath. Audibly, he said. "We should get ready now Milady."

…

Ren and Nora stepped into the living room of the house to find Sarah staring at her scroll as she sat on one of the Sofas in the room.

"What's wrong?" Nora asked.

Sarah said nothing, instead opting to get up and handing her scroll to Ren.

The pair gazed at it, finding it was a news article about something that had happened late last night.

'House destroyed. Twelve reported dead. White Fang claims responsibility.'

Ren scrolled down to read more, mouth drawn to a thin line as Nora paled.

'The attack occurred shortly past midnight at an apartment near the centre of Mistral.

Local police, as well as a visiting Atlas Military task force, have cordoned off the area for investigation, after releasing a statement that twelve were killed during the blast.

Shortly after the attack, in a video posted to the CCT, the White Fang claimed responsibility for the attack, claiming the residents of the area were part of a human supremacy group. No further details were given by the terrorist group.'

Ren gave Sarah back her scroll. "I have someone I want to talk to. Will you be alright on your own, Mrs Arc?"

She gave a minute nod so Ren turned and headed for the door. "Come on Nora."

…

Vernal, Hiccup and Astrid were walking towards the store that resided across the street.

They all had their weapons and wore balaclavas that concealed their features, with Vernal carrying a duffle bag over one shoulder as well.

The words 'From Dust till Dawn' were above the door, with the view being obscured by passing vehicles.

As they waited for the street to clear, Hiccup decided to make small talk.

"Is the shopkeep an old grey-haired man with bushy eyebrows and a penchant for speaking little?" Hiccup asked Vernal. "If so, this will be easy."

"It is actually," Vernal replied, bemused, having looked around the store beforehand. "How did you know?"

"The same guy used to run a shop in Vale, as well as a noodle stand and logistics business. One time, I had to keep watch on someone from the roof of his store."

His companions both stared at him. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

Shrugging, Vernal crossed the street and headed into the store with Hiccup and Astrid following suit.

"Now would be a good time for a plan Hiccup," Astrid whispered with a sense of urgency entering her voice.

"I haven't got one yet Astrid. I'm just hoping we don't get caught." He whispered back.

"Me too," Astrid replied. She then reached forward and opening the door, they went inside, joining Vernal.

"Finally." She muttered, having glanced at the door.

She then reached into her duffle bag and handed them a glass vial each. "Get to work collecting Dust from those tubes over there - just hold those vial up to the bottom of the tubes. The quicker you do, the quicker we can leave."

Hiccup nodded and approached one such tube before holding his vial to it.

Astrid watched for a moment before doing the same.

They had finished filling the vials with powdered Dust when the old shopkeep suddenly jerked his head in the direction of the door, drawing their attention to him.

"What is it, old man? Scared?" Vernal taunted. "We won't be here for much longer as long as you don't do anything stupid."

"Vernal, we need to go." Hiccup said worriedly.

"Why? Get back to work!" Vernal snapped. "We're not done here."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned Vernal's head, forcing her to look in the direction of the door and see a police car parked outside, with two officers emerging from it.

Vernal gave a curse. "Open the back door old man. Now!" She ordered, brandishing her weapon.

The man complied immediately, running to the door behind which was the room where he stored his wares as Vernal pointed her weapon at him.

…

There was a knock on the door of Simon's office.

"Come in!" Simon called. The door opened and Ren and Nora entered. Simon noted, with an inward sigh, that their expressions were grim.

"I will admit, I wasn't expecting you to come back. You must like my office a lot." The headmaster joked.

His attempt at lightening the mood fell flat as neither of their expressions changed even slightly. "Alright, what is it?"

"We want your permission to investigate the building that was blown up yesterday," Ren spoke.

"And why do you want this? It was cordoned off by the police and General Mondschein for a reason. This isn't something for you to see, even if you are a Huntsman and Huntress in training." Simon replied.

"Our home town was destroyed by the Grimm when we were kids. We've seen death and destruction before. We can handle this." This time, it was Nora who spoke, her eyes shining, but not with happiness.

"And which town was this?"

"Kuroyuri." Said Nora.

"The town where the Branwen Tribe is-"

"With all due respect sir, don't mention them and our home in the same sentence." Ren's face was calm but there was an edge in his voice.

"Very well. I will talk to General Mondschein, but be aware that I make no promises."

"That's fine with me. What about you, Ren?" Nora asked.

"I'm good." Was his answer.

…

The door was now open, with Vernal shooting him dead and pivoting to face the other door, just as the police officers entered the shop.

She fired twice with her crescent weapon, resulting in both men being cut in half, as neither had aura.

"You didn't need to kill them!" Hiccup and Astrid both snapped, turning on her after glancing at the three dismembered bodies for a moment.

"Shut up and give me those vials, unless you want to join them," Vernal replied shortly.

The duo growled in frustration but complied, handing her the two filled vials.

Vernal placed them carefully in her duffle bag before handing them two empty vials from the bag.

"Fill those vials now." She ordered as she took out her scroll.

They did as they were told, turning to give Vernal the now filled vials, they saw a portal form and a bandit emerge from it, wearing a balaclava.

"Give me those vials. Shay and I will take it from here. Raven's orders." Vernal said, reading from her scroll.

Arriving back at camp with Astrid, the first person Hiccup saw was Raven. "Get ready to work on those weapons."

With what Vernal had done not long ago, this statement caused Hiccup to snap. For that moment, he didn't care if Raven was a maiden with more skill at fighting than he did.

All he knew was that Raven wanted him to make weapons and rounds to kill people.

Like the people who lived in Shion Village.

Like the police officers and shopkeep killed not even an hour ago.

Like Glynda Goodwitch.

Hiccup tore his balaclava from his face and took off his gloves.

His vision turned red.

His body was enveloped by blue flames.

Raven's eyes became edged by flame.

She summoned ice with one hand.

She drew her sword with the other.

He lunged.

She took up a stance to meet his attack.

Astrid stepped aside, knowing she should not intervene, but looking for an opportune moment all the same. 'There goes his control over his anger. He's never summoned blue flames before.' She thought to herself.

…

This scene will feature a single Ursa emerging from the rubble of the destroyed row of houses, to the surprise of Mondschein and the local police, both being present, with the former being in the middle of a scroll call with Simon at the time, concerning Ren and Nora's request to see the scene.

He will deny it until the Grimm appears.

It will survive thanks to its aura that was given to it by Merlot from a blood sample from Jaune.

Only blackened rubble remained of the row of houses that had been destroyed in the explosion.

The General was engaged in a scroll call while his soldiers stood guard outside the holographic police tape that was set up, with local police blocking all roads that led to the site and a cleanup crew working to remove all the rubble that remained within the confines of the hard-light Dust barrier.

"No, I don't care what they've seen. A crime scene is not the place for an undergraduate Huntsman and Huntress, Headmaster."

He paused for a moment. "They're from Kuroyuri? All the more reason not to bring them here. Seeing all this destruction may trigger some bad memories. My answer is still no." Mondschein said firmly before hanging up.

He pocketed his scroll and was just about to head off when a roar was heard.

Turning, he saw one of the workers in the cleanup crew had uncovered a hole. A moment later, another roar was heard.

"Seal that hole," Mondschein ordered, causing the man to look in his direction and nod before placing the rubble in his grasp over it.

Satisfied, Mondschein called the Headmaster of Haven back. "I've got an unusual and frankly concerning matter on my hands. Send the two who wanted to come here. Make sure they're well-armed. We've got at least one Ursa to deal with here."

…

"So, what do you think?" Banesaw asked, addressing Merlot as he, Merlot and Jack listened in on the four hostages.

The hostages had been moved to the White Fang base in Atlas late the previous night. They were now being held in the same room that Winter had been killed in, and they were silent besides the occasion attempt from Ilia to engage in conversation with the other three; mostly Jaune but increasingly Yang and Qrow, much to their audible chagrin.

"You know what I think Banesaw. They shouldn't be together. Now they can come up with a plan to escape. That faunus girl is quite eager in that regard."

"Nobody has ever escaped from this base before. Even if they did, they have to contend with snow that stretches on for miles. They'd all stick out like a sore thumb and be easily picked off by us at our leisure."

"When they do escape, what will you do if they manage to reach Atlas or are otherwise rescued?" Merlot asked.

"_If_ that does happen, it will be our business, not yours. Be grateful you weren't trapped in that building, along with your Grimm pets, when it exploded. I could easily have ordered it done." Banesaw said.

He then turned and left the room, leaving Merlot and Jack behind.

"That didn't go well did it, boss?" Jack asked.

Merlot shook his head. "He's a fool. I want you to tell me the instant you hear our guests planning to escape. If he won't take this seriously then I will."


	29. Burning Fury (Part Two)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 6: Burning Fury (Part Two)

A/N: I've recently been informed that Raven's sword is an odachi rather than a katana. Wonderful, I've had Raven fighting with the wrong sword until now. Clearly, I am the best that fanfiction has to offer.

Let's begin.

…

Hiccup's left foot met nothing but air, his lunge unsuccessful, leaving him open to a slash that tore through his leather flight suit before aura was summoned and the odachi repelled.

Hiccup then withdrew, disappearing to retreat. When he reappeared, he used his left hand to let loose the flames that surrounded him at Raven.

Blue fire met ice, both opponents steadfast in their attack.

Raven advanced step by step, despite Hiccup's best attempts to discourage her by letting loose flames with his right hand at random after putting his hand axe away.

She stopped when she was just outside his guard and slashed at him again, which he avoided.

Then, repeated ice blasts from his opponent meant that Hiccup couldn't stop moving, preventing him from finding an opening to exploit.

Frustrated, he disappeared from the sight of his opponent and those watching the fight again.

Reappearing behind Raven while inside her guard, he pressed a flaming hand to the back of her shoulder, successfully taking a slither of aura with the attack.

She brought her sword to bear on him, the point of her odachi briefly cutting into the back of his flight suit as he tried to get away.

Changing tactics once out of range of any attacks from her odachi, he drew both hand axes and threw one at her before advancing once more.

In response, Raven stepped forward and caught the axe just before Hiccup reached her. Now faced with two sharp objects intending to cut him, he was forced to withdraw.

Hiccup's next move was to throw his remaining axe at the same moment he let loose a stream of blue flames. Raven brought her sword up to block the axe that was heading in her direction but was left open as she dodged the flames that came her way.

Hiccup took advantage of that as he closed the distance. He snatched up the axe that lay in the grass while running before slashing at the arm of his opponent that held his other axe.

Wincing at the pain that came as a result, Raven dropped the axe, only to follow up by slashing with her sword at where she had cut the front of his leather suit earlier and letting loose ice behind and on the right side of Hiccup, forcing him to move into the path of the slash that came from the left.

Knowing he was about to be trapped, Hiccup disappeared from view to retreat.

When he was ready to make his next move, he found that Raven was gone. He looked around but noticed - too late - when she appeared behind him only when he felt her odachi cut through his leather suit, drawing blood before he could draw aura to the area for protection.

Following it up, she kicked the calf of his right leg after he turned. Falling onto his back, he was pinned when she pressed a heel to his stomach and held her weapon against his throat.

"Are we done here?" Asked Raven, looking down at him.

"You…" Hiccup began, only to be cut off.

"I said are. We. Done?" Raven demanded.

"No." Hiccup had barely spoken the word before he sent flames in the direction of the offending foot.

When Raven stepped back, Hiccup struck out with both legs, knocking her onto her back. He was quick to get up and send fire that blocked her way again as she tried to roll away.

Pinning her with his left foot, he disarmed her, all the while keeping his left hand on fire. He then gripped her arm, ensuring she couldn't turn into a Raven and fly away.

"You're done, however, Raven. Astrid, little help?" Asked Hiccup.

His fiance quickly approached. "I need to go get this cut tended to." Hiccup told her. "Can you keep an eye on Raven?"

"Sure thing babe," she replied. Satisfied, he set off.

…

"So, as you gentlemen both know, all of the twelve victims were trapped in their houses before the explosions occurred, resulting in each being burned almost beyond recognition." The pathologist who had been assigned to the case reported to the Mistral Chief of police and General Mondschein.

Both nodded and the man continued. "What was recently discovered was that each victim died beforehand, being killed by a wound inflicted by a knife or other bladed weapon in one of three places, or in the case of a retired huntsman, three places at once; the chest, the throat or the heart."

"They stabbed the huntsman twice in the chest?" The police chief inquired.

"No, they sliced a major artery and his chest open, stabbed him through the heart and slit his throat, then blew up his house. His children and grandchildren happened to be there at the time of the attack." The pathologist elaborated grimly.

"They're utter monsters. Faunus oppression my arse." The police chief spat, venom in his voice and a frown creasing his brow.

Ren and Nora, who were standing apart from the General and Police Chief, having arrived at the site not long ago, found themselves agreeing with the man.

"I think that is all we need to know about that." Said Mondschein, steering the conversation onto a more pleasant topic before he threw up; the bile was already in his throat as he fought to push it back down again. "Are you two ready to deal with the Grimm now?" He asked the pair.

Ren and Nora nodded. "Good. Follow me then."

…

Spare clothing in hand, Hiccup entered the infirmary tent in the camp. The tent contained a few beds and packs of first aid supplies, along with a full-length free-standing mirror so hard to reach wounds could be seen and tended to with care.

Raven had set the tent up so that minor wounds could be dealt with, without members of the tribe having to visit hospital and risk being arrested.

Hiccup stood in front of the mirror. Wincing a little as he pulled off what remained of his flight suit and the holsters that held his hand axes, he stood bare-chested. The scar he received from the Ursa all those years ago, was in clear view.

Staring at the three white lines that ran down the middle of his torso for a moment, a distant memory came to him.

_'It's only fun if you get a scar out of it.'_

'Not sure I can agree with you there Milady.' Thought Hiccup, smiling besides himself.

He then turned, observing the cut on his back as best as he could.

After a few minutes had passed and the wound had been cleaned and dressed as best as he could, Hiccup heard a familiar-sounding croon and squawk coming from outside, followed by a familiar voice.

"Toothless, stop! Don't go in there and make a mess!" Astrid begged the dragon, with no luck as he poked his head through the tent flaps, spotting Hiccup who was now laying beneath the duvet on a bed, concealing the fact he was almost entirely naked.

"Hey, Toothless!" Hiccup greeted cheerfully before he grunted as the playful lizard dove forward and head-butted him in the stomach.

"Ow! It's good to see you again bud." Toothless warbled an affirmative in turn before giving him a thorough licking and withdrawing a little and sitting on his haunches at the foot of the bed, watching him.

"It's nice to see you not on fire again." Astrid quipped, standing at the entrance of the tent with her arms behind her back.

"Sorry, lost control of myself back then," Hiccup muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's an understatement babe. You were on fire, but blue. Did you know you could summon blue flames? You usually summon orange flames."

"To answer your question, no I didn't, but that was some pent up anger. I know that much. I think it might be gone now, so don't worry. I don't plan on getting that angry again."

"Good." Astrid muttered. She then spotted his flight suit on the ground by the mirror. "You're naked under there, aren't you?" She smirked.

"…Yeah. Can you get me some clothes?"

"Luckily for you, I brought some." Astrid tossed him a shirt and trousers. "Raven gave them to me. In her own words, 'Because you won the fight, you deserve a prize since you're strong.'

"She said her favourite phrase, didn't she."

"Yup. 'The weak die, the strong survive.' Well get dressed, Mr. Strong."

He got out of bed and proceeded to do so. "See something you like Milady?" Asked Hiccup as he bent over to pick up the holsters that contained his axes once dressed.

"Yup." She grinned. "At least twice now."

Hiccup straightened up the instant he was done with the task, his cheeks turning pink and drawing laughter from Astrid before he sat on the bed again.

Once she stopped laughing, she spoke again, all humour in her expression replaced with concern. "You know, I thought I'd lose you when Raven cut you in the back and when she pinned you down." Astrid's voice cracked a few times during her sentence before she regained control of her emotions, but it was enough to let him know how worried she had been.

"Come here," said Hiccup, inviting her for a side hug. She drew near, allowing him to embrace her.

"I promise to try better next time Milady." He said, before groaning inwardly as she started to silently sob onto his shoulder while still in his arms.

"I'm wondering what happened to the fearless Valkyrie that I fell for?"

"She's taking a break right now. She'll be back later." Astrid kissed him on the cheek, only to recoil in disgust, wiping at her mouth.

"I think Toothless' saliva scared her off." Astrid added once composed again, making him chuckle.

His laughter was infectious and it wasn't long before her lips quirked upwards as well, though her eyes were still shining with unshed tears.

"I swear the little one is making me emotional. This is all your fault somehow babe."

"Really?" said Hiccup, an eyebrow raised.

"Mhm." Astrid lay a hand on her stomach. "Because of you, I'm becoming huge and my emotions are all over the place."

"Guess I'll have to redeem myself then. How do I do that Milady?"

"Already done that Hiccup. Also, I'd like to leave here." She continued. "Preferably where Raven won't go, like Beacon."

"I'd like that as well, but it's not like Raven will just let us all leave."

"That makes it worse." Sighed Astrid.

"Agreed." Said Hiccup.

Hiccup's scroll alerted them about an incoming call before either of them could do anything else. "Hello?"

"Hiccup, meet us at Haven. We need to talk." Said Ren before he ended the call just as suddenly as it had begun.

"And we're needed again." Sighed Hiccup.

"Aw, and I was hoping to get used to some quiet after that fight. Just us together without anything needing to be done." Groaned Astrid.

"If only the gods wanted it. But unfortunately, they hate me. Let's go see what Ren wants to talk about." Suggested Hiccup.

Both stood up and left the tent, with Toothless following eagerly behind, only to bump into Raven.

"Going somewhere so soon?" Raven asked, an eyebrow raised. "We need to talk."

"Later Raven. I've been summoned and you just got here. I'll be back soon." said Hiccup. He then stepped forward, only to find Raven blocking the way.

"Wasn't a request. Get back in there." Raven ordered, her eyes edged by fire like in their earlier fight.

"Alright fine." Hiccup turned and entered the tent without another word.

"Feel free to wait here, Astrid. This shouldn't take long." Said Raven before following after Hiccup.

"So what was so important to talk about that it needed to be done now?"

"That fire in the armoury tent. How did it start?"

"Why do you ask?" Hiccup queried, hoping his expression didn't give anything away while resisting the urge to scratch the back of his neck.

"Oh, it's just that the tent is kept away from all the others and there are no light sources in its vicinity that could cause a fire. It should never have caught fire. There is however you, someone who can summon fire at will. Tell me, were you there when it caught fire?"

"No, you woke me up remember?"

"I do, but if you weren't the cause of the fire, then what was?"

"Maybe Roman and Neo? It would explain why they ran away."

"Probably. Another question, what was that fight all about?"

"Pent up anger over some things."

"Such as?" Raven pressed. 

"None of your business. Look, I don't want to be involved in stealing Dust, or to be part of this tribe anymore for that matter but I doubt you would be that kind."

"You're correct." Raven turned and started walking away. "I'm not a charity. Go wherever you were going. We're done here."

Hiccup left soon after, approaching the waiting trio. "Sorry about that, Milady, bud, Stormfly. We can go now."

…

"Anyone wondering about the Goliath in the room?" Asked Nora.

Present in Simon's office this time was Simon, Hiccup, Ren, Nora, Mondschein, Astrid and Taiyang, the latter having arrived at Mistral airport less than an hour prior.

"My flight suit got torn up. I need to fix it, so until then I'm wearing these." Hiccup stated. "I made them not long before you two joined Beacon, but I'm much more used to wearing my flight suit, hence why you've only just seen these."

"Now, why did you call us here Ren?" inquired Hiccup.

Ren filled the pair in on the news.

"The White Fang blew up houses here in Mistral?" Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose.

'That happened while I was helping Roman and Neo to escape. For Thor's sake.' Thought Hiccup.

"Any other horrible things that have happened?" Asked Astrid.

"There was a whole scenario involving two Ursai that somehow survived the explosions. We found these afterwards." Replied Ren before handing Hiccup two battery-like objects.

"I've seen these before. According to Ozpin, they were made by a guy called Merlot, who was thought dead. These allow Grimm to have their own aura, which is how they survived. I think this tells us that he and the White Fang are working together. I bet they blew up the houses to get rid of the Grimm." Hiccup stated.

"It could just be a coincidence." Said Simon. "They did blow up three houses. If they wanted to kill Grimm, they could have focused on one house. The effect would be the same, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe they thought it would be better this way. Anyway, I vote we head to Atlas and find out. Is that White Fang base is still there?" Hiccup's last question was addressed to Mondschein.

"Yes. If you're planning a recon mission, be aware of the risks. The last time any soldiers went there, all of them died, according to a report from Ironwood. How do you expect to succeed now?" He asked.

"With great caution. Ren, do you still have Weiss' number?"

"I do." He nodded.

"You should talk to her about all of this. Astrid, can you bring Gobber here?"

"On it babe. I'll bring some coats for you guys as well."

"Oh, yeah. Great idea Milady."

"I know, I'm great aren't I?"

"So modest Astrid."

"I try." They shared a laugh before she set off and Hiccup turned to speak to Taiyang.

"If I'm right, and Merlot and the White Fang are working together, then there could be a chance that Yang and Qrow are in that White Fang base. I think you should be in charge of rescuing them if we find them over there."

"If they're there, I'll be busy doing something else." Said Taiyang, cracking his knuckles for emphasis.

"Fair enough." Replied Hiccup.

"Moving on," Said Taiyang. "I visited your old forge to see Ruby while in Vale before coming back here. I arrive to find a book with the title 'Ancient Giant Runes'. She told me that it belongs to you. What is it about?"

"Oh, uh yeah. The book on Jotunn runes. Ozpin thinks it might help with my semblance. I forgot to bring it with me when Ren called and told me that Jaune was missing."

"Jotunn?" asked Taiyang, quirking an eyebrow.

"A type of giant." Replied Hiccup. "Anyway, I have a message to send to someone. I'll be back in a moment."

Hiccup left Simon's office without another word.

…

Raven took out her scroll when she felt it vibrate.

'I'm going to be gone for a few days to take care of some things. If all goes well, you'll have a new Dust supplier, which could mean no more theft, no more potential murder and no more fights between us.

Also, before you ask, it's Weiss Schnee, who I'm sure you know by now is the CEO of the SDC. With all that said, Astrid is heading to get Gobber since they're both coming with me.'

'I'll be interested to know if it works out Hiccup, though I have some doubts.' Raven sent in reply.

'Fair enough. Also, would you mind bringing me my railgun crossbow and shield? I know where I might be able to make more crossbows while in Atlas.'

Raven's eyes lit up at the possibility. 'I'll be there in five. I will, of course, be checking in on you occasionally.' she sent as a reply.


	30. Making a Move

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 6: Making a Move

A/N: If you all see this, then it means that whatever issue this website had with me uploading this chapter was fixed.

You all get an update after all. Congratulations everyone.

…

Ruby was jerked awake by the hiss of steam in the next room.

Upon entering the room, she saw Hiccup, in different clothes, standing in front of a basin filled with water as he gazed into it. Astrid was also present, silently watching him.

"Hey, Hiccup."

He spoke without looking her way. "I woke you up, didn't I?"

"Yeah." Admitted Ruby.

"Sorry about that."

Ruby waved a dismissive hand. "It's fine. What are you doing?"

"Making crossbow bolts."

"Crossbow bolts? But you don't use a crossbow."

Hiccup glanced over at Astrid. "Would you mind bringing the crossbow from Stormfly's saddle?"

"Sure thing babe." She replied, leaving the building.

Hiccup put the tongs down and accepted it from her when she returned. He then faced Ruby. "You were saying?"

She stated at it. "Is it just a crossbow?"

"It's a railgun crossbow." Ruby's face lit up. "If you help me by fixing it, you can explore it to your heart's content as soon as you're done." Hiccup hastily added, knowing Ruby was about to squeal.

She stopped herself from doing so. "So when do we start?"

"Not now. We're going to Atlas first. Don't worry, Taiyang is at Patch right now. He knows about our upcoming journey and will be joining us. Ren and Nora too."

"Can we go see Weiss while there?" Asked Ruby, eyes shining.

"Yes, in fact, you'll be travelling in one of the SDC's bullheads since our dragons can't carry everyone." Said Astrid.

"Great!" Ruby exclaimed. "I'll go get my stuff. Can't forget my baby Crescent Rose."

"Also, do you know where that book I had is?" Asked Hiccup. "Your dad told me that I left it here."

"Oh, I'll go get it in a minute."

"Alright then." Hiccup headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Wondered Ruby.

"I'm getting some extra help." Was his only response.

Astrid spoke up again, seeing Ruby's confusion. "Don't worry. It'll make sense soon."

…

A knock on the door drew her attention. Weiss rose from her bed, having woken not ten minutes prior and sauntered to the door of her room. "Hello- oh, it's you, Klein."

"Good Morning Miss Schnee. Apologies for waking you." The head butler greeted her, smartly dressed and jolly as ever.

"It's fine. Good Morning to you too, Klein." Weiss let out a yawn. "What is it?"

"You have guests, Miss Schnee." The head butler replied.

"I'll be ready to meet with them soon."

"Very well Miss Schnee." He replied. "I'll inform them that you'll be with them shortly. They'll be in your father's old office."

"Thank you, Klein." The man nodded, bowed and left.

Weiss later emerged, dressed in a white suit as she strode along the large hallway between her bedroom and her father's office.

Stepping into the room, she saw Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber, along with Ruby, Ren, Nora, Taiyang, and lastly Blake.

"So this is part of your plan I assume, Hiccup? Bringing Blake here?"

"You are correct. Since Blake is former White Fang, I figured she would be useful to have."

Weiss nodded, then looked at the others, Ren and Nora in particular. "Guess me convincing General Mondschein to help out in Mistral didn't help that much, did it?"

"I wouldn't say that. If General Mondschein hadn't arrived, the police would still be overworked. It's true that the White Fang isn't helping, but I think we can fix that ourselves." Responded Ren.

"Can we move on? Jaune is still missing." Interjected Nora.

Everyone looked at the cat faunus who was present. "Blake? Any plans?" Asked Hiccup.

"I have one, but it might not work out." She replied. "We'll need white camouflage and a lot of waiting will be involved for some of us here."

"I can get white clothing and earpieces for everyone to use with ease, but what is the plan, Blake?" Asked Weiss.

"Well…" she trailed off, glancing at Hiccup.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" he guessed. Blake shook her head in response.

…

"I first thought that I wouldn't have to tell you this, but after nearly a week having passed without the situation changed, I can't and shouldn't keep it a secret any longer."

Sarah's face contorted for a brief moment, but as she was in the middle of a scroll video call in her living room with her seven daughters - all older than Jaune - at least one of them was bound to notice.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Asked her oldest, Violet.

"J-Jaune is missing." Murmured Sarah as the dam broke and silent tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Nicholas laid a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Jaune is missing?!" All seven exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes, unfortunately." Their father confirmed.

"Well, there's only one thing to do now, isn't there girls?" Violet, aged thirty and essentially a second mother to her siblings, announced.

"Yeah, we go find our baby brother, sis." Said Saffron, the next oldest among them at twenty-eight. "Wait, when did you last seen him, mum?"

"J-Just after he arrived from Argus. He got here by train, we went home, then the following morning he said he was going for a walk. T-that was the l-last t-time we saw him until n-now." Replied Sarah before she started sobbing in earnest.

Nicholas gently moved her head onto his shoulder before he spoke again.

"Good luck searching girls. As you can see, your mother isn't doing very well right now so I'm going to end this call here. Let me know if you find anything."

"We'll do our best dad." All seven chorused.

"I know you will. Also, stay safe and don't wander off, for obvious reasons."

"Bye, dad." With that, he hung up on his end.

"Rosé, Heather. Either of you got an idea?" Asked Violet.

"Nothing yet." The pair; identical twins who were aged twenty-seven, spoke in unison.

"Lily, Azalea, Jasmine, anything?"

The three remaining siblings, twenty-six, twenty-four and twenty-two in order, each shook their heads.

"Wait, I remember Jaune was with his team before he set off for Mistral. I'm wondering why dad didn't mention them."

"Maybe they're missing as well."

"He could have simply forgotten them, Lily. Not everything is a conspiracy theory."

"You don't know that!" The glasses-wearing girl exclaimed, only for the others to roll their eyes at that.

"Anyway, Mistral seems like a good place to start looking. Let's go there." Suggested Jasmine.

"That works. I'll meet you all at the train station there." Said Violet.

Their minds made up, they started hanging up and preparing to head out.

…

Toothless flew in a circle alongside Stormfly in the baby blue sky, with Hiccup leaning to the side as he saw the base far below.

He stopped leaning a moment later and spoke. "Well, it seems like they don't know we're here. Ready to go Blake?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Said Blake.

"We're going down now Milady."

"I'll be waiting for your signal, babe."

He gave a nod. "Toothless, get ready to dive down there." Toothless crooned and dove as instructed.

They landed in front of the base and dismounted. Following the action, Hiccup pressed a hand to his ear. "Alright, we're ready here guys. Time for you to join us."

In the distance, both he and Blake saw a cloud of rose petals moving quickly, heading over the snow in their direction.

The rose petals were accompanied by pink petals, which turned out to be Ruby carrying Nora.

"So, when you run while carrying someone, both of you turn into flower petals that match the colour of your hair." Noted Blake.

"My hair is black with red highlights, Blake. I don't leave red and black petals behind in case you haven't noticed. It's actually because my aura is red."

"Ruby, not exactly the best time to talk right now, we're here to rescue our friends if they're here." Hiccup reminded her.

"Sorry." She ran off, picking up Ren and lastly her father.

Last to arrive was Astrid and Stormfly.

At the same time as this, the door opened and a group of five of White Fang goons emerged.

Spotting seven people standing there with weapons drawn caused a moment of hesitation among the five faunus, and that was enough for the seven to make their move.

First was Ruby, who entered the base in rose petal form.

The second was Nora, who brought her hammer round to toss the five aside before she entered as well. Ren ran forward in order to fall into step beside her.

Their path clear, Hiccup, Blake, Astrid, Taiyang and both dragons took off after them.

Inside, a long wide hallway stretched out before them. Ruby, Nora and Ren had come to a stop ahead of them, just below a camera attached to the ceiling of the hallway.

It wasn't long before an alarm started blaring. "Great, they know we're here." Commented Hiccup

"Guess we'll just have to fight." Said Astrid.

"There will be enough to outnumber us at least three to one." Stated Blake.

"I'd like to see them try and stop me." Said Taiyang.

"Get in line." Said Nora as she transformed her hammer into its second form; a grenade launcher. "I'm going to make them pay for what they did back in Mistral."

"Just don't kill them, Nora. Keep an eye on her Ren."

"Will do. Blake, have you been in this base before?"

"No. When I left Menagerie, I stayed in outposts in the outskirts of Vale mostly."

"Right, so we'll just have to look everywhere. Let's go then."

…

The first room they found in the hallway came up empty, with no sign of who they were looking for. It was instead filled with a few monitors that displayed a feed of the gate outside.

Continuing down the hall, they found two more empty rooms. "How many more rooms are there?" Complained Nora.

"Probably quite a few." Said Hiccup. "Let's keep moving-"

He was interrupted by the sound of many footsteps as well as something Hiccup couldn't place.

Brrm-brrm-VRRRRRRRRM

The group stepped into the hall to see Banesaw himself standing there with his chainsaw, just behind four White Fang goons.

"Go find who we're looking for. I'll deal with him." Said Hiccup.

Everyone besides Astrid and both dragons left. "Did you not hear me? I said go, Astrid. Take Toothless and Stormfly with you."

"I have a score to settle with him, babe."

"Astrid, go. Who knows how many faunus are waiting for the others. You would be better with them."

"I'm not leaving Hiccup." She reiterated.

"Alright then." Glancing at his five opponents and back at her, he noted they weren't advancing. Hiccup then proceeded to scoop Astrid into his arms, in the fashion one would carry a bride.

"Hiccup! Let me go!" Ignoring her protests, he placed her on the saddle on Toothless' back.

Holding Astrid firmly, he addressed the Night Fury. "Make sure she stays out of the fight bud. Can you do that? Make sure Stormfly doesn't help her either."

Toothless warbled an affirmative and roared a command at Stormfly before the dragon brushed past Banesaw and the White Fang goons as soon as Hiccup let go of Astrid and stepped clear, with Stormfly following closely behind the Night Fury.

"Hiccup, let me go!" She shouted angrily at him, trying to turn Toothless around but being rebuffed completely by the dragon, even as he crooned apologetically at his reluctant passenger.

'_Sorry Astrid, but I'm not ready to risk you getting hurt even worse than before, especially when you're with child.'_ Thought Hiccup

"Sorry about the wait." Hiccup then said, brushing the thought aside.

As he faced the leader of the White Fang, Hiccup proceeded to draw his weapons and remove the earpiece he had on, pocketing it.

Banesaw snorted, his features bemused, not that Hiccup could see this, as a result of his mask. He turned away from the scene of the two retreating dragons and back at Hiccup. "Cute."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow at that. "I've never been called cute before. Guess there's a first for everything."

Hiccup then sprang towards his main opponent as Banesaw prepared himself, holding his chainsaw out in front of him at chest height in order to meet Hiccup's move.

…

Up ahead, the group that now consisted of four found the hallway going to the left as a corner. Once past the corner, they came face to face with the White Fang who stood ahead of them, with enough goons to fill the hallway and prevent them from advancing.

They faced them, silent, before Toothless and Stormfly came around the corner, drawing the attention of both sides.

"Astrid, what are you doing on Toothless right now?" Wondered Ruby as she watched her climb off of the dragon.

"Hiccup didn't want me to help him, the muttonhead." Astrid said shortly. "Anyway, are we going to fight or not? Someone will be getting a very sore arm after this."

At this the opposing force charged, at the same time as the group of four humans, which was now five, did the same.

They all held their weapons at the ready as they closed the distance, all except for Taiyang, who didn't have one.

"Here, sir. You can borrow one of mine." Ren suggested as they advanced.

"I'm used to fighting without one." Replied Taiyang.

Nothing else could be said by anyone following that, as they reached their opponents and the battle began in earnest.


	31. On the verge of success

A Changing World

Act two

Chapter 7: On the verge of success

…

Ren drove the heel of his hand into the throat of an opponent, one of many, at the same time that Taiyang performed the same move but with his right foot.

"Get clear!" Yelled Nora and they retreated as two pink grenades landed where they had just been.

They detonated, expelling pink smoke, which quickly obscured vision on both sides. Then Stormfly let loose spines and Toothless spat plasma into the pink mass, discouraging anyone from venturing through it to reach them.

Astrid glanced at a few White Fang goons who lay injured, out of the battle and propped up against the wall on her left.

She then pressed a hand to her earpiece. "Hiccup! Say something!"

"Can you stop that? You've already tried to talk to him. It's obvious he's not listening. That or he doesn't have his earpiece in or both." Said Taiyang.

"Now would be a good time to check if Jaune, Yang and Qrow are in any of those rooms back there Ruby." Cut in Blake.

"On it. Also, Astrid, I'm with my dad. Hiccup can handle himself. He'll be fine." Said Ruby, before turning and running to the rooms that were further down the hallway behind them in cloud form.

"He won't be when I get my hands on him." She heard Astrid say through her earpiece.

Ruby spotted Hiccup and Banesaw fighting around the corner on her right but ignored them, moving forward instead.

She entered the double doors and found herself in a room that was easily the size of the cafeteria back at Beacon.

It was devoid of any people, Ruby noted before returning.

"See anyone?" Asked Ren.

"Nope. Just vehicles; a few pickup trucks and a pair of bullheads, as well as weapons and Dust rounds." Ruby reported.

Footsteps sounded on the concrete floor before anything else could be said. They all turned, weapons at the ready, as the next wave of White Fang goons burst through the smoke and they were all thrust back into the fray.

…

Sparks flew and screeching was heard in the hallway as metal met metal.

Hiccup and Banesaw separated before they lunged at each other again.

This time, Hiccup brought his left leg up, intending to kick Banesaw in the gut.

The metal foot colliding with the area had Banesaw winded, and Hiccup dealt a punch to his jaw before separating again.

Soldiering through the pain, Banesaw lunged at Hiccup, attempting to slash at his left leg.

Disappearing before his very eyes, Banesaw halted mid-move, looking around wildly for his opponent. "Coward, show yourself."

Hiccup reappeared and dealt a blow to Banesaw's concealed face. "I'm a coward, am I? That's rich coming from you. You, who had three houses filled with innocent people killed for no reason at all."

He then followed up with another kick at his stomach.

This time, Banesaw activated his semblance and Hiccup suddenly found himself slowing down, ending up in the path of Banesaw's chainsaw.

Banesaw smirked behind his mask as his chainsaw reached its mark, resulting in his shirt being practically torn in two before Hiccup rolled away, but drawing no blood because of his aura.

Then Hiccup got up and disappeared again to flee.

When he was visible once more, he put his axes away and drew the shield from his back.

'Time to try something else. I think his semblance allows him to slow me down, but his chainsaw is what's really dangerous. Maybe I can disarm him? Here goes nothing, I guess.'

Hiccup lunged, his shield positioned so that it concealed his torso as he ran.

Banesaw met the lunge by moving his chainsaw below Hiccup's shield just as he entered his guard, before thrusting it upwards.

His chainsaw scraped along the front of the shield, trailing sparks. Then, he pressed forward, creating a groove in the shield and preventing Hiccup from advancing any further.

"First my shirt, now my shield. You must love ruining my stuff with that thing."

Banesaw said nothing, and the four White Fang goons chose that moment to open fire, forcing him to move away from their boss while blocking the shots with his shield.

His arms ached by the time the gunfire stopped. He peeked over his shield and had to immediately duck again as the edge of the chainsaw came his way.

Had he not ducked, his forehead would have received a cut, deep and bleeding heavily. It would have become another scar; the third in his collection.

Next, Banesaw hooked the chainsaw below Hiccup's shield and tore it from his grip.

A shot fired by one of Banesaw's entourage hit Hiccup's shoulder, drawing a hiss of pain from him. Clutching his shoulder with a grimace, he disappeared once again as the three others opened fire for the second time.

He reappeared and drew his axes, but was forced into the path of the chainsaw by the shots, which depleted his aura as it cut horizontally across his torso.

Stepping back, Hiccup summoned fire to both hands before going in, intending to win the fight or at the very least force a stalemate.

It didn't go well, as Banesaw simply stepped aside, letting his semblance slow Hiccup down further. As a result, he was left entirely open to the gunfire from his entourage.

His aura held for no more than ten seconds before it broke entirely.

The final move of the fight from either side came in the form of a punch to Hiccup's chest that emptied his lungs of air.

"You shouldn't have chosen to fight me alone," Banesaw said, watching Hiccup try to regain his breath for a moment before turning to his men. "Grab him, make sure he has no weapons left on him and follow me."

"Yes, High leader." The four faunus spoke before approaching Hiccup.

Hiccup tried to move away from them but the notion was futile as he found he couldn't move.

After taking his axes, shield, and scroll away from him, they forced him to face Banesaw.

Now looking straight at their boss, the faunus spoke again. "My semblance is the reason that you can't move right now. Keep that in mind as there may come a time when we fight each other again."

"Bring him," Banesaw added, turning and setting off down the hallway.

Rounding the corner where the others were fighting, Banesaw shouted. "Enough!"

The area was a warzone. Faunus littered the hallway sporting various injuries, mostly broken legs from Nora or a great deal of bruising and broken ribs from Ren and Taiyang. Or some minor cuts on exposed skin from Blake and Astrid.

Not to mention those who were unfortunate enough to encounter Stormfly and Toothless.

The shout drew every eye to Banesaw and the captive Hiccup, causing despair among the latter's allies.

"All of you, the traitor herself and the humans will surrender right now or this one dies." Said Banesaw.

He nodded at one of his men, who immediately obeyed him. The faunus forcefully pressed the barrel of his gun to Hiccup's temple.

Fury flashed in Astrid's eyes and a scowl graced her features. Nevertheless, she was the first to drop her weapon.

After she placed her axe down, everyone else reluctantly followed suit.

After being bound and blindfolded, they were all led away and separated, being placed in different rooms.

Hiccup and Astrid were put in one room. Then Taiyang and Blake together. Then Nora, Ren and Ruby.

Lastly, Toothless and Stormfly, the latter two of which were moved into a room, but not together like the others.

…

Watching as they were led away, a tap on the shoulder from one of his subordinates broke Banesaw away from his thoughts.

After speaking briefly with the man in hushed tones, Banesaw gave an order. "Get all our equipment ready. We're leaving for our base in Mistral. Also, make sure that our new prisoners won't be able to escape easily, if at all."

The subordinate nodded and set off while Banesaw sought out Merlot.

He and Jack were in the room that let him hear anything that was said by the hostages in the next room along.

So far nothing relating to escape had been said by any of the four.

"Get ready to move out. Two Atlas airships are in the skies above us, so we're leaving before they decide to make a move." Banesaw told them.

"I heard the fighting that took place just down the hall. They have no idea how close they got." Replied Merlot.

"And if all goes as planned, they never will. My people are preparing our equipment for transit as we speak. Get ready to leave." Banesaw said nothing more to the pair before he turned and left the room again.

…

Shoved into a steel-walled room, the door clanged shut, trapping him with a furious looking Astrid in the vicinity.

Hiccup sighed internally. "Alright, get it over with, but if you would be so kind as to not punch either of my shoulders, that would be great. I got shot at and both of my shoulders aren't doing great at the moment."

Astrid rolled her eyes before she raised a hand and slapped him hard in the face. "You sent me away and got hurt. Expect no sympathy from me, you complete muttonhead."

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow. "Sending you away with both dragons and everyone else to reduce the risk of our baby getting hurt makes me a muttonhead, does it? Guess I'm a muttonhead then."

She paused and her eyes softened as realisation dawned. "And you couldn't tell me the reason you did that because-"

"-Because the White Fang would focus on you particularly if they heard." Hiccup finished. "Yeah."

Astrid looked away, face flushing red in embarrassment. "Sorry. I overreacted."

"Don't worry Milady. I kind of expected it."

"That doesn't make it right Hiccup." Murmured Astrid, looking down and refusing to meet his gaze.

"Hey," Hiccup forced her to look at him by lifting her chin with a finger.

"You did nothing wrong, Astrid. Don't forget that." Said Hiccup before pecking her on the lips.

"You're too quick to forgive you know," Astrid muttered under her breath. Then, speaking louder, she added: "So how did you lose to him Hiccup? You managed to succeed before."

"His semblance slowed me down until I couldn't move at all, according to him."

"Why didn't he use it before?"

"It took a while to start working. Maybe that's it? Who knows. Anyway, we can think of that later. Right now we need to escape. Any ideas where the others are?"

She shook her head. "Even if I did, neither of us could get through that door."

"Yeah, you're not wrong there Milady. We also can't tell Weiss or Gobber that the plan went wrong as they took our scrolls."

"Guess we can't do anything but wait then." Suggested Astrid.

So they waited, hearing footsteps pass their room, then they waited and waited some more.

Neither knew how much time had passed before they heard an explosion, not far off, then another, sounding like it was just outside the steel door to their room.

Lastly, a third explosion that sounded above them, causing dust to rain down on them both. Hiccup glanced upwards before looking at Astrid, worry on his face.

"Aura up, Astrid. I've been here before."

"What do you mean?"

"I ended up in a coma as a result of a bomb. If only I had my shield with me right now."

Then a fourth explosion, larger than took place that swept them off their feet.

Both were flung, face first, against the wall in front of them, just as another explosion occurred and the ceiling sported a large crack, concrete dust covering them both.

Hiccup blacked out beside her as a result of colliding with the wall, slumping forward as what little aura he had depleted itself once again, while Astrid, with her aura in much better shape, managed to stay conscious.

The crack in the ceiling started to spread, more dust raining down. As it spread, a worrying creaking could be heard.

Hastily scrambling to her feet, she picked up Hiccup and ran to the door, avoiding being crushed by a hair's breadth as the ceiling finally fell in.

She looked up, the blue sky greeting her. Then it gradually became more and more white as an Atlas Battleship slowly moved into view overhead.

Then Astrid heard something that drew her attention away from the large airship.

It must have been her imagination, but she could have sworn that she heard three smaller explosions followed by a roar.

No, it wasn't her imagination. She heard the noise again. A familiar roar.

"Toothless! Over here!" She called.

Silence.

"Toothless! Over here!" She repeated.

An answering roar and the repeated thud of the two dragons coming her way before the noise stopped completely, just outside the door to her room.

'Hang on Hiccup. We'll get out of this.' She thought.

"Toothless, I want you to break down the door. Can you do that?" Astrid called to the dragon.

She got a roar in answer so she picked up Hiccup and stepped away from the door. When the door was blown off its hinges after three blasts, Astrid stepped into the hall.

Toothless warbled with concern when his eyes fell on Hiccup who was passed out in her grasp. "I know you're both worried, but right now we need to find the others and get out of here."

He responded with a croon. Satisfied, Astrid nodded. "Right, let's go Toothless."


	32. Regrouping

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 8: Regrouping

A/N: There is a chance there won't be a chapter next week as College is getting busy for me.

…

The duo were now further down the hallway, having just had a moment of quick contemplation. Before them lay a section of the hallway that was blocked by rubble that had been left behind by the prior explosions.

Some sunlight and a small breeze were coming in through the broken sections as well as shards of fragmented construction.

"We need to get past this. Toothless, think you can dig a way through it? We don't want to blast it as that could make things worse."

Toothless responded with a warble and stepped forward to begin digging. As he got to work, Astrid looked back at the steel door they had passed minutes prior.

It had been lying flat on the hallway floor, blackened with soot and warped so it could no longer fit its frame.

Once the hallway was clear, Toothless warbled to get Astrid's attention.

"Right, let's keep going."

Passing the heap, they rounded another corner to bump into Stormfly, to Astrid's delight. "Hey girl!" she cooed.

The dragon squawked in turn, equally excited as she stopped and started grooming her favourite human. "It's nice to see you too." Giggled Astrid. "But we need to find the others."

"No need, your dragon helped us escape." Said a voice. Looking in the direction of the speaker, she saw it was Taiyang, with the others present, armed to the teeth. He was carrying Hiccup's axes and his shield was strapped to his back.

"Ren, give Astrid her scroll. Astrid, hand Hiccup to me. It's best if he were awake."

Nodding, Astrid held Hiccup out to Taiyang. After putting down the axes in his grasp, Taiyang took Hiccup from her.

After propping Hiccup up against a wall, Taiyang slapped Hiccup in the face, to Astrid's surprise.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded, her voice indignant. Ignoring her, Taiyang stared at Hiccup who had been jerked awake by the slap, his expression extremely confused. "What happened? One minute I hit a wall, next minute I'm here. Can someone explain?"

Taiyang slapped him in the face again. "Because of _you_, my daughter is still missing. You screwed up. That's what happened."

Hiccup looked away. "Sorry."

"It wasn't Hiccup's fault dad." Interjected Ruby.

"Yeah. If anything it was my fault. This was my plan. I was part of the White Fang and didn't remember Max's semblance. Yang is still missing because of me." Added Blake.

"I don't actually care. No matter whose fault it is, my daughter is still missing." Said Taiyang, his voice angrier than before.

Turning to address Hiccup, he continued. "Your weapons are over there. Put them on and let's get out of here."

Hiccup silently rose and proceeded to don his weapons.

"Anyone have my axe?" Asked Astrid.

"Here." Said Blake, stepping forward slowly with a limp, holding Astrid's axe in her arms.

"Thanks." Said Astrid, taking the axe. "What happened to you though? You didn't have a limp earlier."

"Some rubble landed on my leg in those explosions from earlier and got stuck. It's been sore since then," she explained.

"Unlucky Blakey. Me and Renny huddled together." Added Nora.

"I'm ready now," announced Hiccup. He was now standing next to Toothless, absently stroking his obsidian flank.

"Alright. There's one thing I need to do before we leave." Astrid strode over to Taiyang and held her axe at his throat. "Hurt my fiancé again and you will answer to me. I don't care what reasons you might have for doing so, or how much or little you intend to hurt him, you run it by me first. Clear?"

"You remind me of my wife. We're clear." Satisfied with that answer, Astrid removed her axe.

They then set off, heading for the front gate.

After some time had passed, they successfully navigated the labyrinth of hallways and corners, some of which were a dead end, they managed to retrace their steps to it.

Once the controls for the gate was found and the gate itself was open, they passed through, stepping out into the outside world.

In front of them, two airships had landed and a procession was on their way to them.

"There are two airships here? I thought there was only one." Said Astrid.

"You knew there was one of them and you didn't tell us?"

"I'm telling you now Taiyang. I saw it from a hole in the ceiling of our room."

"Hey, there's Weiss. I wonder what she's doing with those soldiers." Commented Ruby.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Remarked Ren, watching until the procession finally reached them, coming to a stop when they did so.

…

The group now stood in the presence of the captain of one of the airships, with Weiss and a group of soldiers gathered around a hologram of the captain of the other ship.

"I'm Captain Smith." The first Captain introduced himself. "The hologram, and my colleague, is Captain Taylor."

"Hello." Captain Taylor introduced herself.

"Care to explain to us all what happened down there? We know that parts of the building were destroyed and two bullheads took off recently. We weren't expecting _survivors_." He continued.

"I came up with a plan to rescue friends of ours. It failed badly." Said Blake.

"Of course it did, you complete dolt! It's why I had both of these ships out looking for you when you didn't call after an hour had passed, as agreed. Both captains here already know about the plan.

What we want to know is how did it go so bad Blake?" Asked Weiss.

"That was mostly my fault. Astrid and I encountered their leader. I sent her away, thinking I could beat him. I underestimated him. He has a semblance that slows you down and can eventually paralyse you while fighting. As far as I can tell, it has no weakness besides the fact that it doesn't work immediately. Anyway, I lost the fight and as a result, everyone got captured. Now the White Fang has gone Thor knows where." Said Hiccup.

"Those Bullheads were last seen heading east, towards Mistral." Said Captain Taylor.

"Well, that's good news then. We'll go on our way now. I have a daughter to find and rescue." Said Taiyang.

"Not so fast sir. After escaping from a White Fang base that exploded partially, you all should receive medical treatment first." Said Captain Smith.

"Only two people here have any injuries." Replied Taiyang. "Blake's leg was trapped under falling rubble and-"

"And Hiccup hit his head against a wall during the explosions and passed out." Finished Astrid.

"Is that what happened?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, I had to carry you over my shoulder before I found the others."

"Huh. Well, at least it explains the headache I have at the moment."

"Right, so we get checked and head out tonight. Agreed?" Asked Blake.

"Agreed." The others chorused.

"One question, why did you want two airships to come here Weiss? With how big one of these is, surely just one is enough." Asked Hiccup.

"I asked General Mondschein to send two airships in case anything went wrong here. I'm not ready to lose anyone else like I did Winter." Said Weiss, her voice wavering as she mentioned her sister's name.

"When you say 'asked', is that the same way you got General Mondschein to go to Mistral?" Asked Ren

"Yes." Replied Weiss, drawing smiles out of the group.

"Before you go, would any of you like to receive upgrades to your weapons to help rescue your friends?" Suggested Captain Smith. "For a small, itty-bitty price that is."

"I'll take care of that for anyone who wishes to upgrade their weapons," Weiss told him.

"Very well. We'll leave you to it." Said Captain Taylor before she disappeared.

"Alright men, get back to your posts." Ordered Captain Smith. The soldiers dispersed while he also stepped away.

"Alright, who's first?" Asked Weiss.

"Not a weapon upgrade, but do you have leather? I'll be needing it to make myself some new armour."

"Consider it done Hiccup. Anyone else?"

"If you could get Crescent Rose to use lightning Dust rounds, that would be nice Weiss."

"Are you planning on using those rounds to immobilise opponents in a fight?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded.

"Alright. Next?"

"I'd like some kind of gun built into my axe. I've been practising to use a pistol for some time, so I might as well use one." Said Astrid.

"Can you have the head of my hammer generate lightning at the press of a button?" Asked Nora.

"Certainly. Is that all?" Asked Weiss. "Ren, Blake?"

"I'm fine." Said Ren.

"I'll be alright Weiss." Responded Blake.

Weiss nodded. "Alright. I'll need to go make some calls if that's okay with you sir." Captain Smith nodded in response.

As Weiss brought out her scroll, the captain coughed to get the group's attention.

"The medbay is back there, down the hallway at the very end of the ship." Said Captain Smith, pointing at a door that opened into the aforementioned hallway. "You two, get checked out."

Hiccup and Blake nodded and set off, walking down the hall together.

…

"You're all set. Just a large bruise. You'll be fine as long as you don't hit your head on anything while it heals." The doctor told Hiccup, who was sitting on a bed

He nodded and the doctor approached Blake, the faunus sitting on another bed. "Now you take it nice and slow while walking with that cast and crutches. Definitely, no fighting until that ankle heals."

"Okay. I promise not to."

The doctor saw right through her. "You don't. Nobody ever keeps a promise like that. Keep an eye on her." He told Hiccup before leaving the room.

"So, what have you been up to since I left?"

"Working with Weiss mostly." Replied Blake.

"She's gotten a lot nicer than when I first met her back at Beacon." Noted Hiccup.

"Yeah, she has."

"I wish I could go back to that time."

"Really, why?"

"Things were much simpler then. The only things I had to worry about back then was training to fight and getting fish for Toothless. Now there is the White Fang, Raven and this Merlot person to deal with."

"We'll rescue them the next time, Hiccup." Blake said resolutely.

"Awfully confident, aren't you?"

"Guess I am." Replied Blake. "But enough about that. What have you, Astrid and Gobber done in your time away?"

"Bunch of things. I got betrothed for one. You call it getting engaged over here. Other things involve meeting my mother who wasn't killed by dragons like we first thought and I was forced to kill a madman. Quite eventful, all in all."

"Sounds like you were busy. My time working with Weiss was not nearly as hectic." Smiled Blake.

Hiccup smiled in turn. "Lucky you. What about the others? Team SSSN and CFVY?"

"Well, team SSSN are apprenticing under a Huntsman so they can become fully qualified. Then they'll be working to set up a school in Menagerie to teach faunus outside of the White Fang how to fight. As for team CFVY, they're with Port and Oobleck and other Huntsmen and Huntresses in the Grimlands, working to drive back the Grimm. They haven't been able to call anyone since they left a month ago, but they are set to return soon."

"Sounds like everyone is busy now." Noted Hiccup

"Indeed. I'm going to meet up with the others now. I'm sure they're bored waiting for us and I'd like to stretch my legs."

"I'll come with you."

As the pair headed along the hallway back to the bridge, Hiccup brought out his scroll. Turning it on, Hiccup found he had a missed call from Ozpin.

"You go ahead, Blake. I'll be there in a minute," he told her. Nodding, she continued on her way.

Hiccup called Ozpin back. His scroll rang twice before the call began.

"Hello, Ozpin. What did you call me for earlier?"

"I had a development involving two captured White Fang individuals that may help you in your search for Yang and Qrow. Head back to Beacon as soon as you can." Ozpin told him.

"I'll be sure to tell the others about that Ozpin. But first, I have business with Weiss to attend to. Might take a few days before we can head over there."

"Very well. I will be making my own inquiries from the pair and informing you on what I find."

When the call ended, Hiccup had just put his scroll away before a voice made him turn around with haste.

"This doesn't look like the SDC Headquarters Hiccup." Said Raven, her eyes narrowing as she spoke. "Mind explaining to me why you're on an Atlas Military airship right now?"

"W-well, you see Raven, I'm on my way to talk to Weiss now. Got held up with some things."

"Alright." Hiccup let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Raven's next sentence revealed that act to be a mistake. "I'm coming along as well."

"T-that's not necessary Raven."

"Maybe, but it won't hurt the chances of the deal working out, so I'm coming with you. Call Astrid and head out on your dragons. I notice that Gobber isn't around as well."

"I'll go get her and meet you at the Schnee Manor. Gobber is already there, working on making more crossbows. You know where the Manor is?"

"Don't need to. I'll wait till you get there and portal to you. Get moving. I don't have all day."

"Alright then." Said Hiccup before turning and sprinting to the bridge.

Bursting through the doors, Hiccup scanned the area for Astrid and Weiss. Spotting Astrid talking to Taiyang, he made a beeline for her.

"So, how did you meet Stormfly? Hiccup told me how he met Toothless a while back. What about you?"

"She was one of the dragons we learned to fight-"

"Hey, you two. Sorry to interrupt your conversation but Taiyang, you mind if I borrow Astrid?"

He shook his head. "She's all yours. I should go talk to Ruby. I'll hear that story at another time, Astrid."

They both watched him go before Hiccup spoke up again. "Get Stormfly. We need to go."

She turned to face him. "What? Why?"

"Raven's here."

"On the ship?"

"Yeah, she talked to me in that hallway back there. Any sign of Weiss?"

"She left shortly after you and Blake went to get checked up on. She's probably back home by now."

"Right, we'll need to tell Captain Smith about what we're going to do."

"What can I do for you two?" He asked when they approached him.

"We have some business to deal with, sir." Said Astrid. "We'll need our dragons for it."

He nodded before giving an order. "Someone escort these two outside and call back Lance Corporal Schmitt and his men."

…

"So, how do you think this deal will go?" Asked Astrid, her dragon flying side by side with Toothless.

Behind them, both airships became smaller and smaller as they flew through the afternoon sky.

"With Raven there, I suspect quite badly." Replied Hiccup.

"How about I do the talking for this one Hiccup? That way, we might be able to act like you already came up with a deal with Weiss, but she refused, hence why we haven't sent any Dust to Raven yet."

"That could work. Great idea Milady." They smiled at each other before Hiccup spoke again. "Land bud, I have a call to make."

When both dragons were back on the ground, Astrid looked inquisitive. "Who are you calling?"

Hiccup brought out his scroll before answering. "Weiss. I think I should explain what's going to happen. Maybe she can help explain the reason why we were inside that airship back there to Raven. Otherwise, we could be in trouble."


	33. Eastbound

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 9: Eastbound

A/N: Alright, there's one thing I need to address regarding a review from hirshja.

Astrid being part of the attacking team is all to do with her nature and family line. Her whole thing is that a Hofferson is meant to be fearless in a fight. This is at odds with Hiccup's desire to keep her (and his friends) safe.

He is usually okay with her being in a fight, but if she gets hurt, he will step in.

It's why Drago is dead after all.

As for not asking his friends for help, well he thought he could handle Banesaw by himself. Not to mention that he removed his earpiece, meaning he couldn't call for help even if he wanted to.

All that said, I really should have noticed the other mistakes you brought up in your review, so how about this: I send you future chapters when they're ready to be beta read and you help spot glaring mistakes with them.

I improve as a writer and you (and everyone else) get to read a better-written story. Win-win.

Send me a PM if you're interested.

Now though, a spot of damage control is in order.

…

The hologram display in front of where General Mondschien was currently standing beeped, drawing his attention.

A moment later it came to life, the blue figure of Captain Taylor filling the display.

"General Mondschein, sir. I have a report for you."

"Let's hear it then, Captain Taylor."

"Two bullheads were seen heading towards Mistral. They were believed to be White Fang."

"Did you hail them to find out?"

Taylor shook her head. "They took off from a known White Fang base sir. Besides, we were occupied in preparing a team to search the base for any survivors after it was blown up."

"Were you successful?"

"We found survivors, but they got out by themselves sir. They're currently on Captain Smith's ship."

"Very well, I shall set up a patrol to intercept them if the chance arises. Dismissed Captain Taylor."

"Yes, sir." She nodded before she disappeared.

…

Weiss, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber and Raven were standing in Jacques old office at the Schnee Manor.

Raven looked at each of the occupants in the room for a few moments at a time.

"So Hiccup, before we get started on this deal, care to explain why you were on that airship? You didn't answer my question earlier." Stated Raven.

"He told me he wanted to make a deal to send Dust to your tribe on your behalf. I refused and sent him to the Atlas Military with a delivery of rare Dust." Weiss lied.

"You don't have people to do that?" Asked Raven, her focus now solely on Weiss, an eyebrow raised and expression doubtful as she spoke.

"It was attacked. Hiccup and Astrid were captured and the Dust was stolen by the White Fang as seems to be the usual. They and their dragons were the only ones who remained when the airship arrived."

"I got hit over the head during the ambush." Added Hiccup, hoping she would accept the half lie.

Raven nodded. "Let's talk more about this deal."

"There's no need for that. You saved me from being taken hostage by the White Fang and killed my sister's murderer. I am willing to supply you with any Dust you need."

"Very well, we're done here." Raven brought a portal to life.

"I'll be sending Dust your way tomorrow. Pleasure doing business with you." Smiled Weiss. She held the smile as Raven nodded and left via the portal, where it died a swift death.

"You owe me for this Hiccup."

"I thought you said that you would supply Raven with Dust."

"Not for free, but I wasn't going to charge her. I'd like to stay alive, thank you. So you're going to make up for it - any time you can - just as long as you do it."

"Alright, I will pay you back in any way I can. It won't be long before the tribe goes on a raid. If all goes to plan, I'll be able to get at least some of your Dust ammunition back."

"That would be a start." Commented Weiss.

"I could also make weapons for you after Raven is captured."

"I accept your proposal. Speaking of weapons, shall I get started on your requests now?"

"Just a minute Weiss. I need to talk with Hiccup in private first." Said Astrid.

Without waiting for an answer, she grabbed Hiccup's left hand and strode out of the room with him.

"Mind telling me what made you panic about Raven earlier Hiccup?" She asked, tone curious.

"Not my proudest moment, but I didn't want to fight Raven again. I only did it the first time because I was angry. Besides, I'd like to avoid getting another scar."

"It's only fun if-"

"-You get a scar out of it. To quote my younger self. 'Yeah, no kidding. Pain, love it'" he snarked in reply. This resulted in Astrid swatting at his chest, smiling in spite of herself.

"Call me next time Raven shows up, okay? I'm with you Hiccup." Said Astrid a moment later.

"Astrid, we both know I wouldn't let you get involved. You'd be just as likely to get hurt in a fight with Raven as I am."

"Then how about we get better prepared? We have Weiss offering to pay for improving my axe. Why not ask for amour as well?"

Hiccup smiled broadly. "I like that idea Milady. Let's go."

"Would it be possible to ask for something else in addition to the armour I wanted? If so, I could do with a bigger shield, as well as armour for Astrid and Gobber." Said Hiccup when he and Astrid entered the room again.

"That can be done but what I have in mind for your shield won't be cheap."

"I'll make it up to you as previously discussed, Weiss. Just as soon as I deal with Raven for good."

"Very well. Follow me. No sense in delaying things." She replied before striding out of the room.

"How's it going with those crossbows, Gobber?" Asked Hiccup, speaking to him as the trio set off after Weiss.

"Not good lad. There are so many small parts to handle, which aren't great for me. That said, there should be enough parts for two crossbows."

"Well, it's a start at least. Hopefully, that'll keep Raven happy for some time. Thanks, Gobber."

"Anytime." He replied.

…

"Welcome to The Anvil. I'll be with you in a moment." The shopkeeper said automatically as he heard the door open.

Then he heard a squeal that had him looking up at the two security guards by the door and the group that had just entered the shop. An amused smile adorned his face, directed at one energetic red-headed girl in particular.

"I've never seen so many weapons and weapon attachments in one place! You've also got body armour!" Gushed Ruby.

The shopkeeper's gaze moved from the mass of rose petals that were left behind by the girl as she zipped back and forth across the shop before landing on Weiss.

Said girl coughed apologetically. "Ignore her. She'll calm down eventually. Sorry for the mess though, sir."

"No need to worry. I find it rather adorable." He chuckled.

Weiss nodded, clearly relieved. "Shall we get started on the order I sent you?"

"Fine with me. Who is going first? How about the blond girl wearing red on the right there? What's your name? Actually first, everyone who is getting their weapons upgraded or changed in any way, tell me your names."

"I'm Astrid Hofferson."

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Gobber."

"Lie Ren."

"Nora Valkyrie."

"Ruby Rose."

"Taiyang Xiao Long."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Blake Belladonna."

"Ah, another famous one. How are you enjoying your time in Atlas, Miss Belladonna?"

"It's too cold, but nice other than that." She replied.

"Do you mean the weather or the people?" He winked and she flushed red.

"Would it be bad if I said both?" She grimaced.

The man chuckled. "Not at all. Atlas has its faults, the upper classes stance on faunus being one of them. It's nice to see the SDC is different now."

Blake nodded. "Indeed it is."

Then the man clapped his hands once and started rubbing them together. "Alright. Now I was informed that five of you would be getting their weapons altered and three decided on getting armour, two of which were in addition to weapon changes. Have I got that right?"

Weiss nodded. "That is correct."

"Excellent." Said the shopkeeper. "As you have no doubt noticed, I have a large variety of weapons here. Feel free to look around in case there is anything you wish to add to your weapons, in addition to your order while I tend to those who wish to have armour made for them first."

As he spoke, two more people, a man and a female faunus with tanned skin, emerged from one of two rooms behind him, the oak door bearing the words 'employees only.'

"I take it you're all okay with that?" He added.

The group nodded as one, with Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber remaining behind as the others joined Ruby in getting a closer look at the weapons that lined the walls of the shop.

"You three, follow me." The shopkeeper instructed.

He led them into the other room that was behind him. It contained a large circular turntable with a camera directly above it and room for a scroll to slot into it.

In addition to this were sets of body armour on display around the room, as well as a team consisting of three tailors.

"Schmidt, these three require armour. Over to you." The shopkeeper addressed one of them, a smartly dressed balding man wearing glasses.

"Yes, boss." Said Schmidt.

When the shopkeeper left, Schmidt then turned to the trio before him. "I want you all to take off your shoes and step onto this turntable here. You first." He said pointing at Hiccup. "Be sure not to step in that slot there."

Hiccup did as instructed, taking off his boots and stepping onto the turntable carefully.

"You have a prosthetic leg as well as your older friend." The man observed. "Tell me, how did he lose his hand?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Said Hiccup

"Perhaps. Now stand still with your arms out." As he gave the instruction, Schmidt took out his scroll and pressed a button. There was a series of clicks, then the man raised his scroll and took a few steps back.

After another series of clicks were heard, Schmidt motioned for Hiccup to step off the turntable. He then crouched and placed his scroll in the slot before stepping away.

A moment later, the space previously occupied by Hiccup was filled by a photorealistic model of him, complete with his current attire. "Now then, what do you want your armour to look like and what do you want it to protect you from?"

"Blades and bullets mostly. But if you could make it fireproof that would be great too."

"Your semblance I presume?"

"Yeah, it's… eventful."

"Certainly sounds that way." The man nodded. "Now, what about you two?"

"Same as Hiccup, but make ours ice proof instead." Requested Astrid.

"Another semblance?"

"Something like that."

"Alright. So what do you want it to look like?"

"Is there a way to draw what I want? It would be easier to draw it than explain."

"Of course." One of the other tailors presents wordlessly handed Schmidt another scroll, this one resembling a black rectangle big enough to require a two-handed grasp.

He turned on the device and navigated to an app for drawing before handing it to him. "Feel free to make changes however you like. It is synced to the other scroll and will update the model automatically."

As Hiccup got to work with nothing more than a nod in response, Schmidt turned to Astrid. "Would you like something just like what you have on right now?"

"If possible, yes, but with the same protection I mentioned."

Schmidt nodded. "Just need to wait for your friend to finish his design. Then I can move onto the armour for both of you."

…

Two Bullheads were flying along, side by side.

Banesaw was watching the other aircraft out of the closed-door on his left when his scroll rang.

"What is it Yuma?" Asked the faunus, after glancing at the number.

"Boss, Trifa and I have just captured someone who was snooping around the shady end of Mistral. She was asking questions about the White Fang."

"Get rid of her then."

"She's a rabbit faunus, sir. Maybe we can persuade her to join us."

"Perhaps, but not likely. Bring her to our base in Mistral. I am on my way there currently."

"What about Atlas?"

"We encountered some undesirables there and had to leave when Atlas arrived in force."

"Yes, sir. After we bring her, then what do we do?"

"Tomorrow we will be making a live example of her before making a few moves. It is time for some aggressive expansion." Banesaw promptly hung up after that.

Dialling another number, he spoke again. "It would be best if we part ways now."

"Agreed. Farewell Banesaw." Said Merlot.

Banesaw hung up and a moment later the Bullhead on his left peeled away, the light from the setting sun glinting off of the aircraft and shimmering through the deep blue sea water far below while his own Bullhead continued eastwards to Mistral.

…

"I've seen many requests from Huntsmen and Huntresses, but I do believe that armour that is also a flight suit is a first for me." Said Schmidt as he watched Hiccup's completed design rotate slowly on the turntable.

"Can you still make it?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yes. It will just take longer than usual." Came his response.

"I'd like two of them." Added Hiccup.

The click of heels sounded behind them. "Why not more? I'm feeling generous today."

"Because then I'd owe you more and I already owe you a lot Weiss." Replied Hiccup

Weiss shrugged. "It's up to you. Anyway, didn't you want to improve your weapons you two?"

"Was just about to go over there." Said Hiccup. Glancing back at Schmidt, he continued. "Do you need us to do anything else?"

"No, you're fine. I will need to measure your friends, however."

"Here, Hiccup." Astrid drew her axe before handing it to him. "You know more about guns than I do. You find a good gun to use with it."

"As Milady commands." Said Hiccup as he left the room.

"Oh for Thor's sake." Exclaimed an exasperated Hiccup a moment before he returned to the room. "Blake's gone."

"That complete dolt!" Snapped Weiss. "Right, come with me." She started walking, beckoning the trio to follow.

"I can go alone Weiss. Stay here and finish our orders." Advised Hiccup, handing Astrid's axe back to her.

"Very well." Weiss nodded, at the same time drawing her scroll.

When the line connected, she spoke, sounding like a General giving an order to a subordinate.

"Klein, send someone to pick up Hiccup and ensure his dragon is ready. He's going to search for Blake. She's gone."

"Right away Miss Schnee." Replied Klein before he hung up.

Later, a horn blared to signal the arrival of Hiccup's ride. Hearing it, Hiccup handed his shield to Weiss and stepped out of the shop.

'You better not be doing what I think you're doing Blake. You know you're no match for them.' Thought Hiccup as he climbed into the waiting white car. 'Not after we failed to find Yang, Qrow or Jaune that badly.'

"Where to, sir?" Asked the driver.

"Schnee Manor, as fast as you can drive." The driver nodded and the car pulled away, illuminated by the broken moon above.


	34. Situational Awareness

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 10: Situational Awareness

…

Blake walked down the moonlit pavement that ran beside the streets of Atlas, the weapon and body armour shop where her friends were at the moment, getting further and further away with each step she took.

Slipping away had been easy, helped in no small part by the energy and enthusiasm of her team leader and friend expressed.

Ruby had acted as an unwitting distraction, inspecting every weapon and attachment that was on display just like a child on Christmas day.

With the staff trying to handle the girl that was two years the junior of every teenager present and Taiyang, Ren and Nora used to the behaviour and therefore not helping, nobody paid the cat Faunus any attention as a clone of her figure suddenly vanished into thin air, when the real Blake reached the door.

There she had stopped and gave a final look back before allowing herself to melt into the shadows.

Some time had passed since then.

Minutes?

An hour or more?

Blake didn't know, but she knew it was a significant amount.

It had to be.

Her feet had started aching at any rate.

As she was starting to consider turning and heading back to the shop, her scroll started ringing.

She slowed to a stop before drawing her scroll and holding it to her human ear while her cat ears moved of their own accord. "Hello?"

Hiccup's voice greeted her. "Blake, what would you say if I told you that I have two possible leads?"

"I'd be suspicious and think it would be a trick to stop me from running away."

"It is a trick to stop you from running away. Running away somewhere I can't find you that is. Our possible leads await us at Beacon in the form of two captive White Fang members, according to Ozpin."

"Where's the catch?"

"Our friends come with us back to Beacon and then to go rescue our other friends."

"No Hiccup. Not after you got hurt. Who's to say one of our friends won't get hurt much worse than last time?"

"So you plan on fighting the White Fang with a bad leg and pair of crutches? Great idea, it's bound to work."

"It's better if I am the only one who gets hurt."

"Blake, you know I can-" The girl didn't wait to listen to him, opting to hang up at that moment.

"The Schnee Manor is just up ahead sir." Said the driver, glancing back at Hiccup as he pocketed his scroll.

"That's good." Replied Hiccup when the vehicle stopped by the gates to be waved through by the guards before heading to the Manor itself.

'You hired huntsmen as guards, Weiss?' Thought Hiccup, observing the heavily armed men as they peered inside the car on both sides. 'Negotiator should be your middle name. It seems quite fitting.'

Finally, the car completed the last part of the journey, passing by the gates to come to a stop in front of the steps to the mansion.

Thanking the driver, Hiccup got out of the car and closed the door behind him before he climbed a few of the steps.

"Alright," Muttered Hiccup, taking his scroll out of his pocket and focusing on it as the car pulled away. "How did Roman say to do this again?"

After a minute of trial and error, he ended up with an indicator of Blake's location that would update in real-time as long as it was connected to the CCT.

'Thank Thor you like to slip away often Neo, otherwise, this would have been much harder. Now to get Toothless and head over there.'

His plan of action decided, Hiccup turned and made his way up the Manor's remaining steps.

…

"This is Specialist Leon. On the orders of General Mondschein of the Atlas Military, anyone spotting a pair of bullheads flying towards Mistral from Atlas should report it immediately."

An hour after Banesaw's bullhead had entered Mistral airspace, the message had started playing on the cockpit radio of the aircraft.

Ignoring it, Banesaw had ordered the pilot to land in the forest where they had continued their journey via the truck that had been loaded into the rear of the Bullhead.

Overhead the town of Mistral to the north-east, which was still quite far off, the Atlas airship resided still, shining bright in the light of the shattered moon.

The group reached the headquarters of the White Fang some twenty minutes later.

Yuma and Trifa were waiting just inside the building to greet them all, alongside the White Fang goons already present.

"Boss, the Faunus I told you about is inside," he said when Banesaw and his entourage climbed out of the truck they had brought.

"Alright, lead the way. The rest of you, get everything settled in. Tomorrow, you will proceed to find anything we can use to strengthen the base and increase our numbers. Also, someone should go back to either tow the Bullhead we came in over here or destroy it if it can't be moved with our truck. Either way, we can't let Atlas find it. Lastly, some of you will be coming with me to track down the Branwen tribe in a few days."

"Deal with the Bullhead now." He added.

"Yes High leader Banesaw." everyone present chorused before a portion of the group headed over to the truck to follow his last order, recognising the urgency of the matter.

Satisfied, he turned to Yuma and Trifa again. "Take me to this rabbit Faunus woman you found."

…

The SDC headquarters had just come into sight when Blake felt a strong grip on both of her shoulders and found herself suddenly being lifted into the air, her crutches pressing painfully against her forearms as she ascended into the sky; obsidian black but streaked with silver.

Predictably, she screamed; the sound a mixture of shock, surprise and fear at the sudden act.

"Calm down Blake. Let's not draw attention to ourselves." A nasally voice intoned, a great deal of amusement present in it.

"Hiccup." She hissed, ironically not unlike a cat. She glared up at him. "Get me down from here!"

'Really Blake, first you hiss like a cat and now you inspire memories of déjà vu?' Thought Hiccup.

"No can do Blake. I gave you the choice to let me help you. You chose wrong. Now I'm intervening."

"I chose wrong?! Hiccup, you used your dragon to pick me up!"

"Yes, with the goal being to stop you getting yourself killed."

"I can take care of myself."

"With a sprained ankle that slows you down? Sure thing Blake. If you died during your self imposed mission, how do you think the rest of us would feel?"

"Put me down and we can talk Hiccup."

"You've done enough talking tonight Blake. I'm bringing you back to the Schnee Manor. You can do all the talking you want tomorrow - when Weiss and everyone else gets back. Consider me putting my foot down now."

He stopped talking after that, and a tense silence fell between them for the rest of the journey.

…

Violet felt the black sack be removed from her head suddenly, causing her to blink heavily as her eyes adjusted to the light of the room she was in.

Before her stood three figures, the Grimm mask typically worn by the White Fang concealing their features.

"You were reported to be rather curious about us by one of my men, so you are now here. Welcome to the White Fang. I go by the name Banesaw, and I am your end." Said one of the three figures, standing closest to Violet.

"T-this is a mistake. You're confusing me for someone else." Protested Violet.

"Kinda hard to do that when we've been keeping an eye on you for days." Scoffed one of the other figures.

"Not to mention the Faunus operatives you've sent to Vale and Mistral to find out about us in the past."

"Operatives?"

"We know who you are, Violet Peach, and about your band of spies as one of them defected to us." Said Banesaw.

Her eyes widening at his words, she bowed her head. "What are we going to do to me then?"

"We will make the White Fang infamous and you are going to help with that. Yuma, hand me her scroll."

Violet looked back up at him, curious, as the figure who had spoken before placed the device in his boss' waiting hand.

"It seems in addition to your band of spies, you know Ozpin and the recently installed headmaster of Haven who replaced Lionheart. This was rather useful in deciding what to do to you so for that, I thank you."

Banesaw turned to the figure who had yet to speak. "Bring in the camera, Trifa, before you and Yuma make her appropriately presentable."

The pair grinned cruelly at their captive. "Yes, High Leader."

…

Hiccup dumped Blake unceremoniously on the bed in the first bedroom he found back at the Schnee Manor.

"Goodnight Blake." Hiccup smirked as he turned away.

"Can you bring my crutches over here? Just in case I need to visit the bathroom over there."

Hiccup glanced at the door to the bathroom. "Will you try to escape again?"

"No, why would I do that?" Hiccup stared flatly at her.

"Can we pretend I didn't say that?"

Hiccup ignored the question. "You so much as move and I will tie you to the bed. Clear?".

"Yes." Blake took her weapon and handed it to him. "Here, this time I mean it. Can't exactly go and fight against the White Fang without my weapon now, can I?"

Hiccup took it. "True. You know, when I added guns to my axes, I thought I was being somewhat original with the idea of adding a blade to a gun. Then you, Pyrrha and Ren show up, in addition to Ruby, where I got the idea to add a gun to a blade. A scythe and sniper rifle combo that she really shouldn't be able to carry at all if you ask me."

"Maybe it's a genetic thing?" Suggested Blake. "She is related to Yang after all."

"Maybe. Goodnight Blake."

"Goodnight Hiccup."

…

Stepping out of the bedroom, Hiccup encountered Weiss in the hallway.

"Hello." She greeted him. "Why do you have Blake's weapon?"

"Precaution to make sure she doesn't run away again. It was her idea."

Weiss gave a nod. "The staff at the shop told me your armour should be ready by the end of the week."

"That's good. Where's Astrid and everyone else?"

"In their rooms. Astrid is waiting for you in your room at the end of the hallway and Gobber opted to work in the workshop some more. We did see Ren lead Nora away however."

Hiccup smiled. "Tell them I said congratulations."

"You can do that yourself Hiccup. I'm certainly not going to do it while they're busy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to talk to Blake. Goodnight Hiccup."

"Goodnight Weiss." Hiccup stepped aside to let her past, before heading to his assigned room.

Entering his new room, he closed the door and felt two arms wrap around his waist. The arms spun him around and pulled him into a kiss.

"Milady." He greeted her, parting after a long moment that both enjoyed. "What's the occasion?"

"Hush. Don't speak, just do what I tell you to do. And right now, I want you out of those clothes."

"As you wish Milady." Hiccup dropped Blake's weapon and complied.

…

The next day, Hiccup was awoken by a scroll call. "Hello?" He murmured drowsily.

"Hiccup, there is something you should see. It may be prudent to not eat anything just yet." Said Ozpin.

"What?" Hiccup got no answer as Ozpin hung up on him. A few moments later, his scroll received a video file.

Equally confused and curious, Hiccup played it, placing the scroll on his lap just before. It featured Violet, seriously injured, with two black eyes, blood streaked hair and two lumps of raw flesh where her rabbit ears used to be. There was also a gun pressed against the side of her head.

Then Banesaw came into view and started speaking.

"This Faunus is a traitor to her race, snooping around for the sake of the humans who oppress us still. The SDC, the Atlas military, the academies throughout Remnant, they are equally guilty of this. Well she will snoop no more."

At this, a gunshot was heard.

"Her death is on your hands, huntsmen and huntresses." Said Banesaw before the video ended.

The words and the arrogance with them, set Hiccup's hands alight. "Right, enough is enough."

"What is it Hiccup?" Astrid muttered, stirring awake and moving beside him in their bed.

Hiccup quickly snuffed out the fire that was surrounding his hands before passing her his scroll and playing the video.

"Violet is dead now." Astrid stated when the video ended, an edge coming into her voice as she spoke.

"Yeah." Hiccup's voice was just as cold as hers. "Get dressed. We're going to Beacon. Tell the others to come if they want."

"Why?" Asked Astrid.

"Ozpin told me that he captured two Faunus who work for the White Fang. We're going to go there, talk to them and hopefully end this mess."


	35. Wonderful News

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 11: Wonderful News

…

Toothless and Stormfly landed before Ozpin, who was waiting for them in Beacon's courtyard.

Hiccup dismounted first. "Any good news?"

"If you're hoping that our guests have dispensed information, then no such luck I'm afraid. They seem quite unafraid of fire."

'I wonder how well they would handle the high altitude.' Pondered Hiccup.

"What about the Fall Maiden, Arslan? Is she coping with your training?"

"Yes, she's headstrong but a fast learner. It's just as well, as her aura control is some of the best I've seen, similar to Master Ren."

"Good, now for the main reason I'm here. I'd like Astrid to question them."

"Are you sure Hiccup? You were quite angry before we left." Commented Astrid.

Hiccup looked at her. "That's exactly why I'm not doing it myself. If I did, neither would remain uninjured most likely. So for their sake, you should try first." Astrid conceded with a nod.

"If you're sure about that, then follow me," Ozpin told them.

…

The door to the long white-tiled room opened and Astrid entered, carrying a chair.

She placed it a metre away from the two faunus and sat down.

Observing them, Astrid noticed their hands were bound by a rope behind their backs.

"Who are you?" One of them asked, his voice revealing him to be male.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is what you can tell me." Said Astrid.

"We won't tell you anything about the White Fang, human." The other, a girl, sneered.

"I'm starting to suspect cloning here. You all say the same things. Anyway, what are your names?"

"Why would we-"

"So I can call you something other than faunus. I'm trying to be nice here, which is more than you deserve, recent events considered."

"I'm Sophie, that's Jake. What recent events do you mean?"

Astrid responded with a question. "Are either of you uncomfortable seeing raw flesh?"

They stared at her oddly. "Body parts that have been cut off." Astrid elaborated with a scowl at the thoughts her mind conjured up.

She took out her scroll and stood up, holding it before them and pressing play.

When the video ended, she continued. "I happened to know this person. If there's anything you know that could help me find him, let me know now."

"Do you expect us to just tell you? If we did that, the White Fang would find and kill us." Said Jake.

"There is a group of huntsmen and huntresses in training at Beacon, not counting myself. Not to mention all the qualified huntsmen and huntresses who live at Patch, only an hour's flight from here. I'm sure we'd be able to protect you two if need be."

"The White Fang would still win. We've been winning every battle so far."

Astrid sighed. "Listen, just tell me what you know or my best friend will come in here to deal with you and trust me, you don't want that."

"I'm sure we can handle some human," Sophie said confidently. "Especially one as pathetic as this friend of yours is likely to be."

Astrid's eyes grew cold; resembling blue chips of ice. "Alright, I can't do this anymore. That was me being nice, but my patience is gone."

She stood up. "Now, I would usually twist your arm in a situation like this, but I'll let the person you insulted handle this."

Astrid then turned to face the door. "Hiccup, you're up!"

Hiccup entered the room shortly after that, where he immediately strode towards Jake.

"W-what are you doing?" Asked Sophie.

Hiccup ignored her, laying a hand on each of Jake's shoulders and pulling him to his feet. "You and I are going on a little flight together."

Jake struggled in Hiccup's grasp, only for the faunus to be kicked in the direction of the door.

Stumbling, Jake looked back to see an axe pointed at himself and Sophie by Hiccup, his eyes resembling green chips of ice.

"Recently a friend of mine died. She wasn't a close friend, but she was killed by you monsters. As a result, my patience is hanging on by a thread. So unless you want to be riddled with armour piercing bullets, you-" Hiccup turned and looked over at Sophie. "-Will stay where you are and you-" his gaze returned to Jake. "-Will get up and leave the room. Now."

Jake opened his mouth to protest, but a shot at the ground near his feet discouraged the notion, and he fled.

"Look after that one Milady, while I go on a flight with our guest."

"His name is Jake, babe. Also, she's called Sophie."

"Good to know. Good luck Milady."

"You too babe." He left and Sophie spoke up again.

"Seems like your friend is more than a friend." She sneered.

A throwing knife came to rest an inch before her throat. "You will keep quiet or my hands may just slip. Got it?"

"Y-yes." Sophie stuttered, scarcely daring to breathe under Astrid's thunderous glare.

She retracted the knife, returning it to her forearm before sitting down on her chair and focusing on Sophie. "Good. I think we'll get along great that way."

…

"Okay! I'll tell you what I know!" Cried Jake.

Toothless caught him a mere five seconds before he hit the ground. As a result, Jake fainted following his introduction to sky-diving.

Toothless dropped the unconscious faunus on the ground and Hiccup dismounted.

Jolting Jake awake with a slap to the face, Hiccup spoke again. "I'm not done with you yet. Where are the White Fang headquarters?"

"South Mistral! My boss went there not too long ago to receive orders about my next mission."

"You went all the way to Mistral for a chat. You know, there are these things called scrolls, right?"

"The huntsmen and huntresses in Vale have been doing their best to track us down when we use our scrolls. We can't call anyone outside of Vale unless we want to be found."

"And I'm guessing this mission was to sneak into Beacon."

"Something like that," Jake said cryptically.

"If I were to go to Mistral, how would I know what you told me isn't a lie or trap?"

"There's a hideout by the docks in Vale with ten faunus there. You'll catch them unawares if you attack now."

"That could be a trap, and I'm frankly sick of my friends getting hurt."

"Well, you'll just have to trust me. I've told you everything I know. Now go do your thing, just keep my sister and me out of it."

"Sister?"

"Sophie is my sister. We're orphans."

"I know someone else who's an orphan. Sorry, you had to go through that." Despite the situation, Hiccup meant it.

"We didn't know them. They died when we were still young so spare me your pity, human. Take me back to Beacon."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, proceeding to shove Jake closer to Toothless. "My name is Hiccup. Start using it please."

…

Back at Beacon, the group stood in the cafeteria, discussing what Jake had told Hiccup, minus Arslan, who was off guarding the occupants of the white-tiled room where Hiccup's training had begun in years past.

"By the docks? I'm sure that's a trap. He gave out that information a little too easily." Said Taiyang.

"I agree. I also think he'll try to escape with his sister when we're not looking." Added Hiccup. "What do you think?"

The question was posed to the rest of the group, with Weiss not present physically, but listening in through a call taking place via Nora's scroll, the device on speaker mode.

"Definitely a trap." Confirmed Blake. "The White Fang has more members than that. The only reason they haven't attacked already is they don't see a need to, with Beacon down. They're more than likely waiting for reinforcements before attacking somewhere with more people, like Patch."

"Then we should bring everyone we can and strike before the White Fang does. They may be caught unaware if we made a move now." Said Ren.

"Maybe we can use Jake and Sophie to draw the White Fang out. Let's not forget, we still need to find Merlot." Added Hiccup.

"I've spread the word to Shade Academy about Merlot already. Also, Haven and Atlas Academy, however unlikely Merlot will show up in Mistral or Atlas." Said Ozpin.

"Speaking of the other Academies, wild idea, but why not ask them to help us deal with Banesaw?" Suggested Hiccup.

"That will take some convincing. The Atlas council will try to stop Ironwood from sending Huntsmen to help out." Ozpin told them.

"Leave the Atlas council to me. They require me to supply the Military and Huntsmen with Dust. If I were to stop, they would be forced to do what I say." Cut in Weiss. "It's how I got General Mondschein to travel to Mistral and help out there."

"We know Mistral can't help out much, having the largest territory and the lowest amount of Huntsmen and Huntresses among all of the kingdoms. That just leaves Vacuo." Stated Taiyang.

"What about Roman and Neo? Could we get them to help? Roman did work with the White Fang back before this all started. Maybe he knows where other White Fang bases in Vale are." Suggested Hiccup.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!" Protested Ruby. "He shot at me, back when I was looking for Blake with Penny."

"He did what?" Demanded Taiyang, turning and scowling at Hiccup for suggesting the idea.

"Just a suggestion, Taiyang. We don't need to do it." Hiccup hastily said, raising his hands in a placating manner.

"I want them to come here." Said Ren.

"Yeah! We should have our fearless leader back here by now." Added Nora.

"But-"

"You've got aura, Ruby. We heard that you being shot barely touched it at all. You had plenty left. Not to mention how good Penny is at fighting. We all saw her win against Cardin with ease." Continued Nora.

"That's a bit better at least." Muttered Taiyang. "Bring him, but I'll be keeping an eye on him. I expect you to do the same, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded. "I'll make sure to do that too."

"Neo and I are a good team." Added Astrid.

"We should also tell Jaune's parents about this. They deserve to know. Maybe they'll even join in." Suggested Ren.

"I'll see whoever's able to come here from Patch and help out as well. Now that that's sorted, what will our plan be?" Asked Taiyang.

"We go in as fast as possible. Part of what went wrong in Atlas is the fact that they had time to get ready after the alarms went off. So if we put Nora and Toothless in front, while having the rest of us coming from another direction, it will get quite chaotic for them, to the point that it would be hard for them to decide what to do." Said Blake.

"That's risky though. I think we should draw them out with our two guests." Said Hiccup.

"Why don't we put it to a vote?" Suggested Ozpin. "All in favour of Blake's idea, raise your hand."

Blake and Nora raised their hands.

"Blake's idea would work even better if team CFVY, Port and Oobleck helped out as well." Commented Weiss. "I vote we go with her idea."

"Very well. Unfortunately, it seems nobody else shares your view. I think you shouldn't be fighting, as you are still using crutches. Nevertheless, Hiccup's idea is the chosen plan." Said Ozpin. "I'll let the other Academies know about this plan and wait to see what they decide to do."

"Good. We've got a new plan and we know where at least one White Fang hideout is. Let's make the plan happen." Said Taiyang.

…

Blake, Hiccup and Astrid observed the dilapidated building at the end of the docks from the flat roof of another building that was further up the street.

The building had two floors, with the top floor sporting no less than three broken windows and the red stone exterior walls crumbling in places. Not to mention several tiles missing from the roof, leaving a metre wide hole and rotten wood beams within.

Following Hiccup's idea being voted on, the group had spent some more time discussing the finer details, and it was quickly agreed that it would be best for Ozpin and Arslan to act as if they had no backup.

So that had led to the current arrangement.

Ozpin, Blake, Nora and Arslan were walking towards the building with Jake and Sophie, the former shoving them forward every so often. Ren and Taiyang were also present, but hidden.

Across the street from them stood Ruby. She was positioned on the flat roof of a building all on her own. Ruby was tracking the procession of five through the scope of her sniper scythe as they progressed toward the building, with Hiccup doing the same through the scope of his railgun crossbow after watching the building for a moment more.

However, at the back of the building under Ruby's feet stood Taiyang and Ren. Both of the dragons with them happened to be near silent and standing almost entirely still.

"Seems like that vote was completely pointless. We're ready to fight them if this turns out to be a trap anyway." Said Hiccup.

Astrid chuckled. "True. Guess we'll have to wait and see what happens."

The pair waited, watching silently as the group reached the building. There, they saw them come to a stop before Ozpin turned and waved in their direction, a prearranged signal.

"Alright, we head in now."

…

Ozpin knocked on the door only when all the others had arrived. It was opened by a White Fang goon, while another, who stood beside him, levelled a pistol at Ozpin.

Their jaws dropped, neither expecting to see Huntsmen and Huntresses in training on their doorstep that day.

"We would like to speak with whoever's in charge here. Put the gun down. It won't help you in a fight with me." Said Ozpin.

"W-we can't bring her to see you." Stammered the unarmed faunus.

"Then we'll come to her." Said Taiyang.

"She's not here. She set off for Mistral an hour ago." His gun-toting companion replied, whose voice revealed the faunus to be female.

"In that case, we'll come in anyway. Or at least, I will. Everyone else stay outside, I'll handle this." Continued Taiyang, before brushing past Ozpin and both faunus' without waiting for an answer.

"Hey, you can't come in here! Get out!" Shouted the girl faunus, levelling her pistol at Taiyang.

In the background, a door could be heard being opened, followed by footsteps.

"I just did. But if we're going to go that way, you're going to need a bigger gun."

"What is going on here?" A new voice asked. "Why is a human in here?"

Both Taiyang and the two faunus present turned to see a woman in her mid-thirties with black hair, white shirt and grey jeans. Her face concealed by a White Fang mask but designed in such a way that her fangs were visible; she was a snake faunus.

"Boss! I, eh-" The pistol-wielding girl began, only to be cut off.

"I am Taiyang Xiao Long. Huntsman. I, and others, want to talk to you."

"My name is Aimee. What others are there? I see only you."

Taiyang pointed at the door. "They're outside. Blake Belladonna is one of them. The identity of one of the others would make you consider me crazy if I told you."

Aimee looked doubtful. "You simply wish to talk?"

Taiyang nodded.

"Really?" Taiyang nodded again.

"Very noble of you, Huntsman. Very well. I shall talk to you and anyone you bring on the condition that you send two of my people back to me. We shall talk outside in ten minutes."

"Do you mean Jake and Sophie boss? They're outside right now. They brought them here for whatever reason." Said the other guard.

"Even better. Now go Huntsman, you have met my terms."

Satisfied, Taiyang nodded again before he left.

When the time for the meeting came, Hiccup, Blake, Ozpin and Taiyang were

Then Aimee arrived, the two faunus who had guarded the door earlier, walking beside her. "If I may ask one question before we begin, where did you find those two creatures back there?"

"You won't believe the answer, but if you really want to know it, then prepare for a long story." Said Hiccup.

Just then, Ozpin's scroll started ringing. "Excuse me for a moment everyone."

After stepping aside and engaging in conversation for a few moments, Ozpin beckoned Taiyang forward. "I have wonderful news for you."

He whispered it in his ear, resulting in Taiyang grinning broadly. "That is wonderful news. Ren, take my place. Ruby, come with me."

"Yes sir." Replied Ren.

"What is the news, dad?" Asked Ruby.

"I'll tell you and the others later. For now, I want to celebrate with my daughter back home."

He then set off, with Ruby quickly following. Meanwhile, Hiccup turned to Aimee. "Shall we begin?"

"Might as well. You were about to tell me where those two creatures came from." She replied.

"I was, but I won't now as I want to keep this brief. I'm curious as to what news Taiyang heard from Oz-Oscar."

"Keep your secret then. What do you want to ask first?"

"Are there other White Fang bases in Vale?" Asked Hiccup.

"There were. They've been cleared out and sent here and then east to Mistral. This base by the docks is the only one left. Be aware that I will answer only one more question."

"Why just one?" Wondered Ren.

"You returned two of my people here, ergo you get to ask two questions. Choose your last one wisely."

"How many bases are there in Mistral and where are they?" Queried Hiccup.

"That's two questions. Let's not sugar coat it. I will answer the first question only. There is one main base, where Sienna Khan was killed, but there are a number of warehouses for storing equipment and smaller hideouts scattered around, some of which act as recruitment meetups."

Hiccup nodded in response. "If you wish to know where the bases are, then tell me where those creatures came from. Dragons are meant to be a fairy tale."

"Rest assured that in this world, they are a fairy tale. They are not from Remnant."

"An answer is an answer, even if a little vague. Hand me your scroll."

Hiccup did so and Aimee handed to him when she was done. "There, I have listed the rough location of the biggest warehouse as a starting point."

"Why help us? You're White Fang. Banesaw is your boss." Stated Blake.

"Officially yes. But I followed Sienna Khan first. Adam and Max have done things that she never would, things that demanded respect, rather than fear. I'm sure you know what I mean, as students of Beacon."

The group nodded collectively before Aimee went on.

"Even more recently, when the SDC tried to begin making amends for what they've done in the past, he denounced them publicly. So I follow him only when he is watching. Things are changing for faunus, but he is too blind to see it, even if his actions are not entirely wrong."

"He destroyed half a street worth of houses in Mistral only a few days ago, including a few faunus who lived there." Retorted Ren.

"Hence why I said not entirely wrong. Tell me, have any of you heard of the Butchering of Stuttgart?"

The majority response was a series of confused looks in her direction, but Ozpin looked away in shame.

"Then I shall tell you all about it now."


	36. Broken

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 12: Broken

…

The din of the twin engines of the Bullhead greeted the group a minute before it appeared.

It landed, with Rachel, the Headmistress of Shade shoving Merlot out of the aircraft when the door slid open. Yang then appeared and tossed Jack out a few seconds later, before the group of former captives stepped out of the aircraft.

"Ilia?" Both Hiccup and Blake were surprised to see her.

"Oh, so that's her name? Wait, how do you two know her exactly?" Wondered Yang.

"We encountered her in Menagerie months ago. Didn't we tell you?"

"Don't think so. Tell me later though. First, can someone deal with those two."

Nora and Arslan complied, taking hold of Merlot and Jack respectively and pulling them to their feet.

"Take them to the white room and make sure they don't escape." Ordered Ozpin.

"Leave that to me, Oz." Said Qrow as he drew near the men.

Ozpin gave a curt nod and Nora handed Merlot to Qrow before he and Arslan set off.

"Can one of you explain how you escaped? We heard from Taiyang, who heard from Ozpin who got a call that Merlot had been captured after travelling to Vacuo. So, what happened?" Asked Hiccup, once the trio was gone.

"I was informed, by air traffic control, of a Bullhead entering Vacuan airspace, completely out of the blue, no schedule, no reason to be there at all. It raised suspicions as you would expect, so I was asked to investigate. I left my assistant headmaster in charge and went to meet it with a team of local huntsmen, stationed in the nearby capital city of Zal Montah." Rachel began.

"Isn't that Vacuo's only city? What with it being built around an oasis; the only fertile and habitable part of the kingdom?" Asked Ren.

"That is correct, Master-?" She prompted.

"My name is Lie Ren, but everyone calls me Ren." He answered.

Rachel nodded. "Nice to meet you. Now, where was I? Ah yes. When it landed, we found Merlot, Jack and four hostages inside. Then I explained the situation to my assistant before I called Ozpin, who spoke to Mr Xiao Long. Then we travelled here. You know the rest." Then she clapped once, the sound cracking the air.

"Now then, why don't you all catch up with each other?" She suggested.

…

Following this suggestion, the group headed for Beacon's cafeteria to talk to the four escapees, where they quickly found Jaune was entirely unwilling to say anything.

"He's been like that for days now." Said Ilia as they watched Jaune sit down on the far side of the room and bring his knees up against his chest.

"Unlike you, who never stopped talking," Yang said sharply.

"Come on Nora. We should talk to him." Said Ren.

"I'll come with you." Said Ilia.

"Also, Blake, at least try to talk to Yang." Then he and Nora approached their team leader with Ilia following.

"Everyone knows we're not talking to each other, don't they?" Mused Blake.

"Yup, so get started you two." Chirped Ruby. "Sis, you go first."

"Why me?" Grumbled Yang.

"Because you've been avoiding Blake for months now - which is what Blake did only once. You've done it many times. Why?" Wondered Ruby.

"Because she did it first. She left me when that arena was attacked, without even an explanation of why. You and Hiccup both know why I don't like that."

"She's not Raven though. She left you, sure, but she came back, Yang." Said Hiccup.

"It's not the same Hiccup. You know what happened, but until you go through it, you don't know what it's like."

"Well guess what? I thought my mother was dead. Turns out she had been hiding away up north all this time. So I know what you're feeling, Yang. Perhaps better than anyone in this room."

"We should leave them to it. This is their discussion now." Rachel whispered to Ozpin.

"Agreed." He whispered back. They then turned and left, bringing Taiyang along with them, followed by Qrow and Arslan, who they encountered outside.

Yang's eyes widened at the admission. "Really?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes, so as far as I can see it, still avoiding Blake is you being petty."

Instantly, Yang's hair lit up and her eyes turned red. "Careful Hiccup. You'd better choose your next words carefully."

"I would, but this is gone on long enough Yang. Stop using your semblance to try and intimidate me - as we both know it won't work - and start talking to Blake, run away or fight me, here and now. Those are your options. So what will it be, Yang?"

"Why is this so important to you, Hiccup?"

"Besides the fact that I lost a friend for five years? How about the fact that Blake sprained her ankle after fighting the White Fang to come and find you. As in, she got captured and had rubble fall on her leg."

"If that isn't a sign that she wants to start being friends with you again Yang, then I don't know what is." Added Astrid.

Yang's eyes turned back to lilac and her hair dimmed. "It's a start at least."

"Best start it off with a Yang then." Said Hiccup with a grimace.

"D-did you just make a pun, Hiccup?" Asked Yang before smirking.

He nodded, his expression still in a grimace. "I did. Please don't make me do it again. I feel violated."

"I feel violated after hearing that." Said Blake, with Astrid nodding along.

"Puns are great, you all just don't know comedy."

"Said no one ever, besides you and Taiyang." Quipped Hiccup. "Now stop delaying the inevitable. The sooner you start, the sooner you finish."

"Yeah, sis. Get to it." Ruby told her. "Don't make me have to order you like I ordered Blake."

"You ordered her to do it? Figures. No way she would do it by herself." Said Yang before she turned away.

"My dear sister Yang, that is enough!" Snapped Ruby, placing her hands on her hips as she did so. "You don't know how many times Blake personally travelled to Vale to see you, only for you and Uncle Qrow to be away on some mission having fun. Now you both will try to make up with Blake or I will throw away all that shampoo you use."

Yang gasped. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me, Yang. Oum knows you use too much of that stuff anyway."

"Hiccup making a pun willingly and my sister threatening me. Could this day get any weirder?"

"Start talking!" Hiccup, Ruby, Astrid and Blake snapped.

"I will, but I'd like to do it in private if you don't mind. At our old dorms" Requested Yang.

"Make sure she doesn't run off again as she did in Atlas recently. Keep an eye on her, Ruby. I'm going to see how Jaune's doing."

"I'll come with you." Said Astrid. Then the pair set off.

"Let's go to our dorms now. Why don't you lead the way, Ruby?" Asked Yang.

"Okay," she said before setting off.

"After you," Yang said to Blake.

…

"How is he, Ren?" Asked Hiccup, once he and Astrid reached the pair.

"Unresponsive. He hasn't said anything besides thinking he's still kidnapped by Merlot."

As if to prove Ren's point, Jaune spoke up then. "You should all go before Merlot comes back."

"I think I'm going to kill Merlot." Muttered Hiccup.

"Get in line, Hiccup." Replied Ren.

"I'm going to break his legs." Nora spat venomously.

"And this time, I think I'd let you, Nora. Though you don't have your hammer. How would you do it?"

"I'd find a way."

Astrid smirked. "I like her. Do you mind if we bring you two to Berk? Some people deserve their legs broken. One in particular."

"Sure, when we're done here, point me in the right direction." Said Nora, adopting a grin.

"Didn't I tell you that Mildew was dealt with already, Astrid? I beat him in that fight, remember?"

"You did, but I still hate him."

"I do too, Astrid."

"That is cute and all, but you're getting sidetracked." Ilia cut in.

"Fair enough Ilia. What do you think we should do with Jaune, Ren?"

"Tell his family we've found him and let them look after him. That's what we should do. We can't help him after all." He replied, taking out his scroll as he spoke.

…

When the trio reached their old dorm room, Ruby turned to Blake. "How does the ribbon bit on your weapon work, Blake?"

Blake rolled her eyes before handing Ruby her weapon. "Go nuts."

Pulling the ribbon out to its full length, Ruby suddenly disappeared, leaving rose petals in her wake and five seconds later, had tied the cat faunus up. "Sorry, but I'm not having you run away again."

"Ruby, this is what you call excess-"

"Entirely necessary. Or do you mean to say you don't run away, Blake?" Countered Yang.

"This won't work if you keep doing that, Yang."

"Doing what? Telling the truth? I'm not going to stop doing that. Let me tell you some more. You left me back at Beacon, unconscious with my arm cut. You didn't even leave an explanation to Ruby or Weiss. Why is that?"

"It wasn't that simple, Yang. I couldn't stay."

"You didn't want to, you mean."

"No, I-"

"Stop lying to me!" Yang shouted. Her eyes turning red and her blond mane starting to glow again as a result.

"When will you stop acting like you didn't choose to run away? Like I told you about how I took Ruby to look for my mother who ran, only for you to do the same thing? When, Blake?"

"I don't know! What do you want me to say?" She wondered.

"Nothing, because nothing can make us friends like we were. I just want you to know that you're the worst person I ever met, given everything you did to me, compared to what Ruby, Weiss and myself have done for you."

"Are you finally done? Can I speak now?" Asked Blake.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Okay, that last part was uncalled for." Yang scoffed at that, before walking over to her bunk bed that was still standing atop a pile of books that separated it from the bed below it. She lay down on it, staring up at the ceiling as Blake continued, refusing to look in her direction.

"Also, if you were in my situation, with someone you knew attacking a friend, you would run as well, or at the very least, feel guilty." Yang rolled over in bed, now facing the wall.

"You're right that I should have said something before I left, but Adam had told me he would be going after other people I cared about and I wasn't ready to let him find me and make it happen." At that, Yang looked over at Blake again.

"So I screwed up Yang, but I want us to start over, especially since most of it isn't my fault. I never asked Adam to hurt you, but if we're done, then why did you want us to come back here to talk?" Blake looked at Yang after asking the question, awaiting her answer. Ruby, who was also laying on her bed, looked over at her sister, equally curious.

That of course meant that Blake was closer to Ruby's bed, as the girl was still holding the black ribbon connected to Blake's weapon.

Yang sat up in bed before speaking. "Because I wanted you to remember our time before it all went wrong and things started to change. My answer is still no. We can't be friends, Blake, but we can and will work together. Now I'm going to go and tell Hiccup it didn't work out."

"But… but you're meant to make up Yang!" Protested Ruby.

After climbing down from her bed, Yang faced her sister. "Not everything can be fixed, Ruby. I'm not Hiccup, who was able to make up with his friend. I'm me; more temperamental and unable to let go of grudges than he will ever be. I'd like to be more like him, but I can't be. I'm sorry Ruby, but I tried."

Then she faced Blake. "Find someone who can put up with your biggest flaw, like Sun or maybe Ilia. Either way, it definitely won't be me." With nothing else to say, and not wanting to hear Blake's response, Yang left the room.

…

"Guess it didn't work out, huh." Hiccup called over to Yang, who was on the far side of the cafeteria, having just entered the room.

"That's right, sorry Hiccup. I'm not as forgiving as you." She responded.

He shrugged. "At least you tried."

"Wait, is that all you wanted me to do? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked. But since your friendship is permanently broken, I'll stop talking about it, even if it still bothers me that you aren't friends."

"That's fine with me."

"Okay. Now going back to what you said earlier, Yang. I'm not completely forgiving either."

"I can confirm that." Commented Astrid.

"You sure about that? Because I've never seen you keep a grudge."

"Oh, I do keep grudges. Just that they tend to involve people you've never met."

"Care to give examples?"

"Snotlout - my cousin. Mildew, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who used to help my cousin bully me by introducing me to swimming in a trial by fire fashion. Or trial by nearly freezing to death several times in this case. Dagur, who used to use me as practice when he needed a target to throw knives at. Not to mention Raven, who is at the top of the list."

"Got it. You're still not over Professor Goodwitch dying, huh?"

"Would you be, in my situation? Considering I've known her for as long as I've known you."

"Probably not." Yang shrugged. "So what are you going to do about Raven? Whatever it is, I want to help you."

"You can help by not getting involved, Yang."

Yang scowled at him. "Seriously, you of all people don't think I can help?"

"It's not that, Yang. If you showed up at Raven's tribe out of the blue, she's going to ask questions. She's already suspicious of me at the moment. Unless you can give a reason that explains why you're there, you'll just get us in trouble." Explained Hiccup.

"Oh. Well, I'll tell her I want to join her tribe. She wanted me to join earlier anyway. That's one reason that explains why I'd be there."

"That's great." Said Astrid.

"Welcome to the Branwen Tribe, Yang." Hiccup tapped both of her shoulders with his left hand, smiling grimly as he did so. "You're a bandit now. That's a rather depressing thought. Let's go see what Ozpin and the others are up to."

…

"This is Simon, the Headmaster of Haven Academy. This is a request for the leadership of the White Fang to meet with me, Ironwood, the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and former General, Rachel, the Headmistress of Shade Academy and Weiss Schnee, the CEO of the SDC, at Beacon Academy.

The meeting will take place two days from now to discuss the tragedy that occurred at Stuttgart and right a wrong that is twenty years overdue.

This comes with the promise to take the first step to improve communications between humans and faunus."

"That is too good to be true. It is more than likely a trap." Commented Banesaw after listening to the message. "Especially since they somehow have figured out that we're in radio range."

"So we're ignoring it then, boss?" Asked Yuma.

Banesaw shook his head. "No, you will scout out the area for the meeting and report back to me. I must admit I am curious as to what is going to happen there. If by some miracle it isn't a trap or an ambush, then I will travel there to meet up with you and hear what they have to say, with some of my men acting as bodyguards of course."

"So when do we leave, boss?" Asked Trifa.

"As soon as you're ready to do so." He replied.

Nodding, both of them set off to get ready without another word.

…

"Here you are, Raven. One fully completed crossbow, with three more to come soon." Hiccup handed the weapon to her with care.

They were in Jacque's old office like before, with Astrid, Gobber, Weiss, Yang and Klein all present.

Hiccup, Yang and Astrid had flown over the day before, reaching Atlas by 10 pm before sleeping over at Weiss' home.

Hiccup was then awoken by Gobber at the crack of dawn, with the pair proceeding to work on railgun crossbows at dawn, finishing one by midday, with three more almost complete.

Raven took it and looked it over before smirking. "About time. Now, what's this I hear about a new tribe member?"

"That would be me." Said Yang. "I want to join your tribe."

"What brought the change of heart? You made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me or my tribe before."

"As you know, I was kidnapped along with my Uncle. I don't want that to happen again, so I was thinking you could help with that."

Raven's eyes lit up. "You want to get stronger?"

"Something like that."

"Well, then I would be happy to oblige." Handing the crossbow back to Hiccup, Raven swiped a portal to life with her odachi.

Pointing at the portal as she turned to face Yang again, she continued. "Your path to the training you requested is through there. It will be tough, and you won't like it-"

"If you're finished talking, that would be great. I'd like to get started on the training." Yang said sharply before stepping into the portal.

Raven shrugged before taking the crossbow back from Hiccup. "Keep working," she said before she left as well.

When the portal disappeared, Hiccup turned to Astrid, or the scroll in her hands to be precise. "You get all that, Qrow?"

"Yeah, she'll be occupied for a bit. I think now would be a good time to make a move, General."

"Right you are. Move out, Leon."

"Right away sir."

"I'll see you all later." Said Taiyang.

"See you soon, Taiyang. Oh, and give her hel."

"Oh, I intend to, for a few reasons."

"Good luck to you two as well." Said Hiccup.

"Giving the General Merlot and his friend to get me out and then this. You sure it ain't my birthday, Hiccup? Because that counts as a present to me."

"Stop talking Roman. We've got a job to do." Barked Taiyang.

"Fine, lead the way. Neo says bye, by the way, Hiccup. Also congratulations on the little one."

"Little one? You're… You owe me an explanation Hiccup."

"Deal with Raven, then we'll talk for as long as you want Taiyang."

"Wait-" But he was cut off by Astrid hanging up on him.

"And now we wait." Muttered Gobber.

"While we're waiting, I'm going to call Ozpin. Might as well tell him that things are going well." Announced Hiccup.

"I'll go get your crossbow, Hiccup. If Raven comes here, you'll need it."

"Good idea. Klein, tell those huntsmen to come here, just in case."

"Right away Miss Schnee." He said before marching from the room to carry out his bosses' order.

…

After a trip to the armoury to store away the crossbow, Raven turned to Yang.

"Alright. You'll be sleeping in that tent over there and we'll be starting your training at dawn tomorrow. Got it?"

"Yes." Replied Yang.

"Good. Now do whatever you want. I've got things to do right now."

Yang and Raven then parted ways following her statement.

After entering her assigned tent, she busied herself by browsing the CCT on InfoHunt and eventually a voice emanated from just outside the camp over a loudspeaker.

"This is Specialist Leon of the Atlas Military. Huntsmen and local police are also present here. You are surrounded. Lay down your weapons and surrender now."

"Nobody attack! If you attack and kill the Specialist, we'll be finished!" Ordered Raven.

Stepping out of her tent, Yang was just in time to see Raven create a portal and leave.

She then smirked upon seeing Raven left with nowhere to go. Raven emerged from the portal, with a railgun crossbow pressed flush against her back, courtesy of Hiccup.

Also, two other huntsmen flanked Hiccup, keeping a firm grip on each of her shoulders as she moved forward.

A crow flew overhead before suddenly dropping down and transforming into Qrow.

He had landed right behind Vernal, where he pressed the edge of the blade of his scythe against her neck.

"Surrender, all of you, or they get hurt." Said Qrow.

With Raven and Vernal practically under arrest already, nobody resisted and soon the camp was filled with the sound of weapons hitting the ground as soldiers and police officers filled the camp and began making arrests, with Taiyang, Roman, Neo and Specialist Leon - a tall lanky man with short black hair that was turning grey at the temples - leading them.

Taiyang and Raven locked gazes and she scowled at him as he broke away from his entourage and approached her. "Not nice to lose things, is it, Raven?" he asked when he stopped walking.

Raven glared darkly at him. "Shut up Taiyang and just do what you came here to do."

"Alright, someone put her in handcuffs." He called, turning away from her.

Barely thirty seconds had passed before a police officer strode over and placed Raven in handcuffs.

She was then forced to move forward again, passing her ex-husband, Neo who taunted her with a smirk and Roman who waved at her for the same reason.

"Seize all weapons, explosives and Dust rounds you can find." Specialist Leon ordered. "They will be considered to be Atlas property."

Meanwhile, Taiyang had finally noticed Yang, who was watching the scene. "Good work." He said when he reached her. "Let's go."


	37. Dealing with past sins (Part One)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 13: Dealing with past sins (Part One)

A/N: So as is typical of me at this point, I've found I've been doing things wrong when formatting dialogue. Particularly with capitalisation that I was told was necessary.

I.e. 'Asked Astrid' (and dialogue like it) will be 'asked Astrid' from now on.

A few other changes to dialogue were made, but that is the most noticeable one in my opinion.

Also, I have some really important stuff that I need to pass, for the sake of securing my place at University, so, unfortunately I have to put this story on hiatus until the second of April.

Alright, I've said enough now. Let's get this thing started.

…

"Well this is a nice sight, wouldn't you say so Raven?" smirked Qrow. "You are in an Atlas designed, aura and semblance negating, holding cell."

"I really hate it when you gloat, brother. It makes you look dumber than you already are." said Raven, a smirk in place, though Qrow knew it was forced.

"Better to look dumb than actually be it," Qrow deflected. "Tell me, when you tried to create a portal and run away, from myself, Tai, Roman, Neo and that Specialist, did it ever occur to you that we would have figured you would do that and have people ready to capture you wherever you showed up? Not to mention my semblance working against you there."

"In hindsight, yes. That was a dumb move. In the moment, obviously not. You know how it is, little brother."

"Good. Now, do you want to see your visitors? You have a few besides me."

"And who would they be, Qrow?"

"Yang and Hiccup."

"I never want to see Hiccup ever again." Raven spat.

"Tough, because I'm already here." A certain nasally voice intoned.

"I'm here too." said Yang

"I'll take over now, Qrow." Hiccup then said.

When the huntsman left, Hiccup spoke, observing Raven who had turned her back to him.

"Just so there aren't any secrets between us, the armoury fire and Roman and Neo's 'capture' happened because of me and some friends of mine."

That got a reaction from the Bandit Queen. She turned and lunged at Hiccup, face twisted into a hate-filled glare. She was prevented from reaching him by the forcefield between them, the invisible barrier humming, not unlike a fridge motor.

Hiccup, unperturbed, continued a moment later. "You remember the town of Kuroyuri where you set up camp? Yeah, they were born there. The only two survivors of the whole town. Feels fitting that they take something from the tribe that decided to live in their hometown. A revenge of some sort."

"Leave." Raven spat, still glaring at him. "I have nothing to say to you and I don't care about what you have to say."

"Good, because now Astrid, Gobber, and I are finally free of you. I hope you enjoy your time here." Hiccup then turned to his companion.

"You're up, Yang. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, I should be fine, but thanks anyway Hiccup."

"Anytime." she heard him say before leaving.

She then turned her gaze back to Raven.

"What do you want, Yang?" asked Raven, her voice carrying the barest hint of enthusiasm and a significant amount of annoyance.

Yang paused for a moment before she answered. "I'm curious, was it worth it?"

"Was _what_ worth it?"

"Walking out on Dad, me, and the rest of your team. Going back to your tribe. Was it worth it?"

"Yes. Now please leave."

"That won't work on me. What's the real answer here?"

"I just told you."

"Funny, because I remember you telling me that you walked out on _me_, rather than _us_. So which is it?"

"I did say that, but it hardly matters now. Even if I wanted to go back to you and my old team, I couldn't. Summer Rose is dead and Taiyang, Qrow, and you hate me, rightfully so. If I were like any of you, I'd hate me too."

"You seem surprisingly reasonable right now," Yang noted.

"What, you think I left you and my team just because? When Qrow and I entered Beacon, it wasn't to become Huntsmen. It was to learn how to kill them. Then Taiyang and Summer Rose arrived. One thing led to another during the last of those four years and suddenly, I was pregnant. Me, the person who our tribe trusted to help deal with Huntsmen and Huntresses was pregnant. You could never belong in that world. So I left. It wasn't the only reason I left, but it was the biggest one. You know the rest."

"Plausible story, but why should I believe any of that?"

"You don't have to, but Taiyang or Qrow could confirm it. Now please leave. I have nothing else to say to you." With that, Raven turned and faced the wall of her holding cell.

She decided it best to leave shortly afterwards.

…

Yang was heading back to the others who were waiting on the main deck of the Atlas Military airship when she bumped into Blake.

She, along with Ruby, Qrow, and Taiyang, had travelled to Mistral before Raven's capture and had stayed at the safe house in the city while the event itself had unfolded.

Both were now on the airship floating overhead Mistral.

"Move, Blake," Yang muttered but went ignored by the cat faunus as she started speaking.

"Back at Beacon, I remember you saying 'it's a start' when we were talking about making up as friends again. Is there anything I can do to make you hate me less? Because you're right, I shouldn't have run away, but that's what I do Yang. I'm a coward."

Yang exhaled heavily through the nose. "You got that right."

"So what can I do?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, right." said Blake, tone despondent.

"W-wait, I meant that I have no idea. Not right now. But at the moment I want to get back to the others."

"Right, right. So, how'd it go with Raven?"

"You're on thin ice, Blake. Best not broach the topic which is part of the reason why we're not friends anymore."

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Weiss wants you at that meeting tomorrow. Hiccup, Astrid, and I as well. We're her bodyguards apparently."

"Does Hiccup know about this?"

"I told him first. He's busy collecting Dust to bring back to Atlas at the moment. He apparently owes Weiss."

"Let's see if we can get Raven to create a portal to Astrid then," Suggested Yang.

"No need. Weiss is going to pick us up here and travel straight to Vale."

"She'll take a while, so let's help Hiccup then we can find somewhere to celebrate."

"That sounds nice. Let's go then."

…

That night, food, drink and friends were assembled at the safehouse in Mistral.

Astrid, Gobber and Weiss had flown from Atlas and Ren and Nora had arrived from the Arc Residence after spending some more time with Jaune and his family.

Lastly, Qrow and Taiyang had set out to collect the food and drink for everyone.

Pizza and soda were spread out on a table, with everyone sitting on sofas around it.

"Why don't we play a game of truth or dare, you know, just for fun?" Suggested Yang.

"Truth or dare?" Queried Astrid. She and Hiccup were sitting comfortably together on one of the sofas in the room.

Hiccup had an arm curled around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder.

Ruby, Ren and Nora sat on the sofa on Hiccup's left, Weiss, Blake and Yang were sat on the sofa directly ahead and Gobber, Taiyang and Qrow were on the sofa on his and Astrid's right.

"It's a game where you either tell other people something that you've done - called 'truth' - or tell someone else to do something - which is called 'dare'. I played it once with Yang and Ruby and I ended up daring Yang not to make a pun whenever I'm around because they're the worst." explained Hiccup.

"Interesting," commented Gobber.

Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake's eyes lit up, much to Yang's chagrin. "Now you've given them ideas. Thanks, Hiccup."

"Anytime Yang," he grinned. "Who wants to go first?"

"I do," said Taiyang. "Hiccup, I dare you to tell everyone what Neo meant when she congratulated you on 'the little one'."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other, the former silently asking permission from the latter, who nodded. "I'm sure you've already figured it out, but Astrid is pregnant."

"Congratulations." Smiled Blake.

"Oooh, I dare you to make me an Auntie. I want to be called Auntie Nora."

The pair chuckled. "You'll all be Aunties and Uncles, but Gobber and my parents are the first ones."

"How far along are you?" asked Weiss.

"About 15 weeks," replied Astrid.

"She started showing a few days ago when Blake decided to run off," added Hiccup.

This resulted in the girl in question ending up on the receiving end of some unimpressed stares, so Hiccup decided to move the game along. "Weiss, tell us something true about you."

Weiss gestured to the scar over her right eye. "I got this while fighting Grimm before I travelled to Beacon. My father wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

"What kind of Grimm was it?" asked Hiccup.

"It was a Geist - a kind of Grimm that is able to possess and control inanimate objects, in my case a full suit of armour and a greatsword. It is a rare kind of Grimm however."

Hiccup nodded, satisfied before picking up a slice of pizza from the table before him as Weiss continued, her blue eyes gaining a spark of mischief. "Blake, I dare you to tell everyone who you have a crush on."

Blake blushed, which deepened when Yang winked at her and said: "Oh, do tell."

"It's Sun, now you can stop staring at me like that Yang?"

"Feel free to go after him, Blake," said Yang, winking again.

Weiss glanced at her scroll. "Since we have to be in Vale tomorrow, can we wrap this up soon?"

"Fine, Ren, tell us something true about you," said Blake.

Ren and Nora glanced at each other. "We're together-together now," he gave a small smile.

"Congratulations, you two. It was about time you started dating," said Yang.

"Did you get together recently?" asked Astrid.

"The night Blake ran off," replied Ren.

"Have you done it? The horizontal tango?" asked Hiccup.

"What?" asked Ren.

"He means sex," explained Blake.

Nora blushed heavily, while Ren blinked a few times, and his lips twitched awkwardly as he did so.

"Not yet," he added after an awkward pause.

"Alright, kiddos. Why don't we finish our food, leave the new couple alone, and go where we need to go?" Suggested Taiyang.

"I second that idea. Thank you, Mr Xiao Long," said Ren.

"No need to be so formal. Just call me Taiyang."

Ren nodded in response, and the room fell almost entirely silent, with the only sound and sight being that of eight teenagers and three adults eating and drinking.

Once all the pizza and soda was consumed, Weiss stood up. "Now there isn't enough room for everyone in my Bullhead, as Ironwood asked me to bring him to Vale, so some of you will have to stay behind for now before I can send another Bullhead here. Any volunteers?"

"No need for that. Ruby can come with us. Simon asked Qrow and me to escort him to Vale after all. He'll be heading there soon," said Taiyang.

"Also, Nora and I will be staying with Jaune for now," said Ren.

"Alright then," replied Weiss.

…

"Your task is to find and rescue the Albain brothers and then bring them back to Mistral," ordered Banesaw.

"Yes, High Leader," said the goon on the other end of the line.

"Good. Now, I have a meeting to attend. Tell me when you have completed the task. Kill anyone who tries to stop you, if necessary but make sure you leave no witnesses." He said before he ended the call.

"How far are we from Vale?" he asked the pilot, stepping closer to the cockpit of the Bullhead he was in as he spoke.

"We're already in Vale, High Leader. Beacon is in sight," replied the pilot.

Banesaw nodded "Good." Then his scroll started ringing.

"Boss, Yuma spotted Blake Belladonna at Beacon. Also, there's no sign of any trap or ambush, but we'll keep looking."

"Noted. Tell Yuma that I shall be there shortly."

"You got it, Boss."

…

"Maybe if we bring someone who Jaune doesn't know, he'll snap out of it?" The question came from a thoughtful looking Ren who was sitting with Nora and Jaune's family in their living room.

Meanwhile, Jaune was sleeping in one of the rooms upstairs.

"Worth a shot, I say," said Sarah. "But who should it be?"

"Arslan Altan," said Nora. The pair had discussed the idea earlier.

"The name is a little familiar. Wasn't she the one who broke that ice boulder with one punch?" asked Saphron.

Ren nodded before taking out his scroll. "I'll tell her to come over here. Hopefully, it will work."

…

Yuma watched the group that was present through a set of binoculars. His attention was mostly on the three of the four Headteachers of the Huntsmen Academies in Remnant who were present for the meeting, set to take place in the courtyard.

He sparingly glanced at Weiss Schnee, who stood at the other Bullhead landing pad to his left, with an auburn-haired boy standing on her left, a cat faunus girl who he recognised as Blake Belladonna thanks to the weapon on her right hip, on her right and two blond haired girls standing behind her. Next, Yuma noticed a large man with a blond handlebar moustache and a hook for a hand was standing behind the two blond girls, talking to one of them, who had significantly shorter hair than the other.

Towering over the group from behind was a Bullhead, painted white and blue, with a snowflake emblem on the side visible to him, from which Ironwood emerged.

On the far left waited another Bullhead, and in front of it stood five individuals. Two of them stood ready, scanning the area cautiously. Yuma guessed they were Huntsmen.

One of the Huntsmen present had black hair and a large scythe in hand and one who was blond, though oddly didn't have any weapon in sight.

Also with them was a red-headed girl with a red scythe in hand. She looked younger than anyone else present, but she was facing away from him so he couldn't tell for sure. At any rate, she was the shortest of them all.

Of the two other figures who stood in the group, one was female, holding a bo-staff at the ready.

The other figure had a gun of some kind. Yuma couldn't tell what kind as it was in a holster attached to his right hip.

"You see any signs of a trap?" asked Trifa, from beside him.

"Nope, but the Schnee has some bodyguards with her that you probably noticed."

"I'll tell the Boss there's no sign of a trap. But we should keep watching. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried something only when he got here." said Trifa as she brought out her scroll.

"Boss, Yuma spotted Blake Belladonna at Beacon. Also, there's no sign of any trap or ambush, but we'll keep looking." Yuma heard her say.

Then she paused for a moment before continuing. "You got it, Boss."

Following this statement, an almost deafening roar cut through the sky just before Banesaw's bullhead appeared in the sky.

It landed on the landing pad behind them. Unlike Weiss's Bullhead, this one was painted a simple white and black - the default colours of the Vehicle - with no fancy emblems of any kind in sight.

A door in one of the two sides of the vehicle slid open and Banesaw emerged.

The trio stepped forward as one, heading towards Ironwood, Weiss and her entourage, at the same time that Rachel, Simon and his group headed in her direction.

Now standing face to face with everyone else, Banesaw spoke up first.

"I know you Ironwood, but which of you is Simon and Rachel?"

"I'm Simon, Headmaster of Haven Academy. I replaced Lionheart a few months back." The man with the revolver that Yuma had noticed earlier, answered.

He gestured to the woman with the bo-staff. "This is Rachel, Headmistress of Shade."

Banesaw nodded before gesturing to his companions. "This is Yuma and Trifa. Anyway, now that we're familiar with each other, I would like to make one request. If you fulfil it, I would be willing to go to whatever prison you have in mind, with yours truly pleading guilty if need be."

"Boss?!" exclaimed Yuma.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Trifa. Banesaw ignored them both.

"What is this request?" asked Ironwood.

"The death of Weiss Schnee and the closure of the SDC. Make it happen."

"That's two requests," said Blake, stepping in front of Weiss protectively, while the others got ready to draw the weapons they had with them.

"They go hand in hand, Belladonna," replied Banesaw. "Fulfill them, and you can imprison me however you wish."

"We'll need time to discuss that," said Hiccup.

"Fine with me. Mistral wasn't built in a day after all. How about one hour?"

"That should be more than enough time," replied Hiccup.

"I'll wait for your answer, then," said Banesaw, before turning and heading back to the Bullhead he had arrived in. Yuma and Trifa followed after briefly looking between him and Weiss.

"I might have a way out of this already," said Hiccup.

"You do? Well let's hear it then," said Blake.

"Emphasis on might, Blake. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, Weiss, is your mother still alive?"

"Yes, she's going through rehab though. Why?"

"If you were to be killed, you'd want to go see her one last time, right? In Atlas, at your fancy house with Huntsmen as guards, far from any member of the White Fang or wherever she is currently."

"You want miss Schnee to act like she accepts his condition before heading back to Atlas to see her mother," Ironwood realised.

"And when I'm there, nothing would stop me from staying for a while to grieve my 'death' with my mother," added Weiss, catching on to the plan.

Hiccup grinned and nodded. "Exactly. Then, while you're still there, we proceed to deal with the White Fang that is still in Mistral, leaving no one to do anything when you aren't killed."

"That's brilliant," smiled Weiss, which Blake and the others mirrored. "Let's go tell Banesaw the news."

…

A/N: So as you can imagine with how I've been doing dialogue before, it will take some time to get used to doing it this way, but I'll certainly try.

Remember, hiatus until April.

Until then,

Silvolde


	38. Dealing with past sins (Part Two)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 14: Dealing with past sins (Part Two)

A/N: I'm now breaking my self imposed rule to not write until April.

You're welcome.

Also, I'm including a short interlude before the chapter itself to explain some things that I haven't covered yet but I feel are necessary.

Enjoy.

…

Interlude

_Five people were assembled in Ozpin's office at Beacon._

_Weiss Schnee, Violet Peach, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, Qrow Branwen and Ozpin himself._

_However, the former individual was the reason for the meeting, as she had arrived with an intriguing request._

_"Just so we're all on the same page, you wish to have myself, Peter and team CFVY lead an expedition into the Grimm-lands, with the goal to scout for Dust?" asked Oobleck._

_Weiss nodded. "That is correct."_

_"Brilliant!" The man exclaimed before delving into a high-speed rant. "This will make history for Remnant! My, I never thought I would be in the pages of history like this! Simply marvellous!"_

_Weiss smiled despite herself, remembering his antics from when he was her history teacher before the Vytal Festival._

_"Vale will, of course, get a larger share of the revenue generated as a result of the sale of any Dust that is found there, after being processed by my company. This venture is intended to support Vale's economy."_

"_What's the catch?" asked Qrow._

"_I have one request, but it will be beneficial to Vale and the SDC equally. The formation of a research and development facility funded by the SDC, with Vale's best working there - whoever you choose. I've heard from Ruby that Hiccup is a good choice."_

_"The only problem is he's gone," Violet pointed out. "It's been a week and none of my people can find any sign of him, Astrid or Gobber. Not to mention Jaune, Ren and Nora have gone quiet lately."_

"_Then how about Ruby or Yang?" asked Weiss._

_"Whether or not Miss Rose or Miss Xiao Long get to work there is up to themselves and Taiyang. Now I'm sure nobody present has any objection to this, so let's discuss the finer details."_

"_Alright," Weiss nodded. "What should we discuss first?"_

…

_At the same time as the meeting at Beacon was underway, a scroll video call was in progress between two council leaders._

"_No, Henry. I will not order General Mondschein to send troops to Vale for the sake of your position there. Neither will I bring this matter out in front of the council of Atlas." La Brava muttered, exasperated._

"_May I ask why you would deny a favour between friends?"_

"_Because doing what you want me to would mean war, Henry. An incredibly petty war at that. It took careful discussion between the four kingdoms and Megnarie to avoid another war against faunus kind when that arena was destroyed. _

_I will not let your 'favour' put that in jeopardy. I suggest you leave Vacuo or whatever beach you are on, judging by what I can see, as I am going to order the arrest of you and your associates by General Mondschein for abandoning Vale. I'm sure you remember it is standard protocol in Remnant for government officials who flee their post, outside of retirement and losing their assigned seat during an election."_

_Henry Winchester's face had turned puce by now. "The rest of Remnant will hear about this!" he snarled._

"_They will indeed. Goodbye, Mr Winchester," Her parting words uttered, La Brava ended the scroll video call before starting another._

"_General Mondchein," she began when the line connected and his face came into view. "I have an important job for you today."_

…

A/N: Now onto the chapter itself.

…

_"Does a week sound like enough time for you to mourn?"_

_"That should be fine," replied Weiss._

_"Then we're done here. I shall await confirmation of your death before I give myself up." With that, Yuma, Trifa and Banesaw set off back to the Bullhead they had come in._

_Then the silence was broken by the sound of Hiccup's scroll ringing, receiving a call from Ren._

That had taken place the day before, with Hiccup informing Ozpin and Arslan about Ren's request after the call before joining up with the others and starting the journey to Atlas, with Arslan and Simon setting off back to Mistral not long afterwards.

Now, however, Weiss and her entourage were standing on the steps that led to the large double doors of the Schnee Manor, having landed at the airport earlier.

There, Ironwood and Weiss' group separated before they were driven by a waiting limo the rest of the way home, as Weiss had informed Klein of their arrival as soon as Atlas had come into view.

The door opened a moment after the limo disappeared around the side of the manor, heading to the driveway at the back. From the door emerged Klein Sieben.

"Welcome home, Miss Schnee." The man greeted them.

"Hello, Klein." Weiss greeted him in turn with a smile.

He opened the door for the group and when everyone was inside - minus the two huntsmen who returned to their assigned post - he continued speaking. "There is a sizable delivery waiting for you. Also, I received a call from Dr Oobleck this morning. He has returned and expressed a wish to talk to you as soon as possible. He sounded quite excited during the call."

"Tell him I shall speak with him soon. Also, be sure to bring this delivery to me. I suspect I know what it is."

"Right away miss Schnee." Klein bowed and set off.

When Klein returned, he had the handle that came attached to two padded cases, one for each hand, in his grasp. He proceeded to set them down and open the one on top, which they found contained Astrid's modified axe.

"I have informed Dr Oobleck that you are willing to speak to him. He's on his way with Mr Port and team CFVY now," said Klein.

"Thank you, Klein," replied Weiss.

Between the two axe heads, there was the muzzle of a pistol. At the base of the handle, there was now a slot for magazines and the trigger lay up a tad from where Astrid tended to grip the axe; the leather grip halfway along with the handle.

"They made the gun part of your axe just like mine. That's useful," Hiccup noted. "This way, you could use mine just as easily as yours."

Moving the case aside, Klein then opened the one below it before retreating back down the hallway.

Inside the second case, they found Nora's hammer.

"We'll need to bring it to Nora," said Astrid.

"Yeah, we do," agreed Yang.

Footsteps alerted them to Klein, who was returning with two more padded cases in his grasp like before.

When they were opened, the group found that the cases contained the armour they had requested.

"So that's everything, right?"

"Not quite Hiccup. There's more stuff just for you," came Weiss's reply.

Hiccup shot her an inquisitive look, but she said nothing else, forcing him to wait for Klein to return.

This time around, Klein had a padded case in his arms, twice the depth of any of the other cases.

It came as no surprise that his face was ever so slightly red from exertion as a result. He put it down with a grunt and Hiccup crouched, proceeding to open it where he found his shield infused with a light blue powder around its edge.

"Uh, what kind of Dust is this?" Hiccup asked Weiss, holding up the shield.

"Light Dust. I requested that the shield be infused with it. The Dust is rare, however; only existing in Atlas, which makes it very expensive. You destroy it and I will find you."

"Easy there, Ice Queen. No need to be so ominous," commented Yang.

"Ignore her. I promise not to destroy my shield intentionally," said Hiccup.

"I'll hold you to it. Your armour should be in that case as well. I also requested that a helmet be included for you, Astrid and Gobber."

"Alright Weiss, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want in return for all of this, Weiss? Typically in negotiations, one party is generous only if they want something done in return. Is there a favour you want perhaps?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

"You're not denying it for one, and for another, I've spent time giving a certain someone lien in exchange for information before. Ask Yang if you want to know more. She knows who I mean. So what is it you want?"

"It's not important right now, but after we deal with the White Fang, you can help with something that will benefit Vale."

"Alright then. But I expect all the details when that time comes."

"Of course."

Returning to observing the shield again, Hiccup noticed a handle in the case's padded material that fit around the shield. Pulling on it, he lifted the padded material and shield out of the case, revealing his suit of armour in the section below.

Atop the armour, he found a note, which read as follows:

'This armour is made from ATLS[1] and black leather. The leather is interwoven with ATLS to make it fire resistant while retaining its bullet resistant properties.

Features

On the sides of the suit, at the hips, are brown leather straps, one on each side. They can be used to carry your current weapons and any of similar size. For smaller weapons, the straps can be adjusted to fit as required.

In addition, a pair of wings were included to allow for gliding as requested in your design, but we would suggest training first.

On the forearms of this suit are holsters suitable for storing knives or spare ammo, whichever the user desires. There are also pouches for ammo on the back of each suit, just above the waistline.

Lastly, a helmet was included for you and your associates as requested by your benefactor. They are made from the same compound material as the suits and each come equipped with a communication device that is connected with the other two helmets. The device can be activated by pushing the button on the right side of each helmet.

We wish everything is made to your liking and we hope that you will visit us again in the future.

Kind regards,

Leo Brava, Owner and Shopkeep of The Anvil.'

'Huh, so the shopkeep was the owner of that shop,' mused Hiccup.

Pushing the thought aside and turning the paper over in his hands, Hiccup was greeted by the black outline of an anvil with the words, 'The Anvil' printed in bold directly below it.

Putting the note down and moving onto the final padded section of the case, Hiccup found the aforementioned helmet there, black and sporting a visor. The button to switch on the built-in communication device was roughly where the ear of the wearer would be.

Hiccup then put everything back into the case and stood up. "We should put this stuff on and head out for Mistral now."

"That's a good idea," agreed Weiss before taking out her scroll. "Klein, have someone prepare a Bullhead and get the dragons ready so that our guests can set off for Mistral, including team CFVY, Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck when they arrive."

"Certainly Miss Schnee."

…

"So this is the place?" Arslan asked her companion as they stared at the two-storey house.

From the outside the house looked old, but wonderful. It had been built using both pine and oak wood and topped with dark grey tiles. Small, half rounded windows brightened it up and were arranged in a mostly asymmetric way.

When she and Simon had landed in Mistral, it was nearly dark outside, so Simon brought her to the safehouse on the outskirts of town.

The next morning, after breakfast, she told Ren that she had arrived. When he got there, he escorted Arslan to the Arc residence so she could start helping Jaune.

"It is," Ren said simply.

"It's a bit smaller than I expected for a family of heroes that goes back to when Vale still had a king," continued Arslan. "I'd have thought they'd be able to get a bigger house than this."

"You like to learn more about history. Particularly Vale's history?" queried Ren, eyeing the dark-skinned, platinum blonde-haired girl who stood beside him with naked curiosity.

She met his gaze. "Yes, I do. Is there a problem?"

"No, it's just that most girls I know - team RWBY in particular - don't care for learning history or any other subject in great detail much, excluding Weiss of course. It's nice to meet someone who likes to learn as much as I do."

"Likewise. My teammates don't like studying as much as I do. I'm guessing your team is kinda the same."

"No, Jaune and Pyrrha both liked learning. But Jaune was far from being the strongest fighter when he joined Beacon and was determined to catch up. Like Nora when she learns I'm going to make pancakes."

"That's interesting. Speaking about Pyrrha, what happened to her? Is she visiting family?"

"…She died. Months ago. Let's go inside now." Ren then stepped toward the door and opened it.

Arslan sighed regretfully before following him inside.

Inside, Ren led her down the hallway, passing a room on their left before going into the next one, on their right.

She found the living room, containing three couches, each suited to seat three people. Laminated wooden flooring and relatively colourful wallpaper defined the room, a large television mounted on the wall, above which a clock ticked time away. Light was provided by a ceiling-mounted chandelier, which glistened like diamonds, though it definitely wasn't a set of noble stones set within it.

The first couch was positioned so that it faced the wall across the room. On it sat three blonde women.

The second couch faced the door that Ren and Arslan had just entered.

On it sat two more women along with a muscular blond man. The second woman; who was sitting in the middle of the couch, looked the oldest out of any of them besides the man.

Arslan guessed she was the matriarch of the family, with the man the patriarch in turn.

Behind that couch was a large window, through which the blue sky of Mistral and the underside of the Atlas Battleship was distinctly visible.

On the last couch that faced the Matriarch and Patriarch, sat two others who Arslan recognized from the Vytal Festival. Nora and Jaune.

Only, something about the situation Jaune was in, struck her as odd.

"U-Um, H-Hello. I-I should probably introduce myself first but I have to ask, why is he tied up?" She spoke aloud, as Arslan's eyes fell upon the young man.

"Oh, Jaune-Jaune tried to escape a few times," said Nora, her voice oddly chipper. Arslan took a step back, closer to the hallway. This was getting weird, and an escape route was always the best option.

"W-Why?" She asked, looking at Nora with questioning, hesitant eyes. "I-Is that a bad thing?"

"It wouldn't be, dear, if he acted like himself," The Matriarch said sadly. "I should know. I'm his mother after all. My name is Sarah Arc. The others here are four of my daughters: Violet, Saffron, Azalea, Jasmine, my son Jaune and my husband Nicholas."

Each of them waved when their name was mentioned, excluding Jaune of course.

"I-I'm Arslan Altan. I-It's nice to meet you all." Then her brain caught up with what she'd heard and she stepped closer to the hallway again. "Wait. Did you say you have four daughters?"

"I have seven daughters and one son," Sarah corrected her before continuing, ignoring how Arslan's eyes widened at the revelation and she took another step back towards safety. "But enough about that. Ren thinks you might be able to help Jaune."

Ren, who was now sitting on the sofa with Nora, nodded. "Since he doesn't respond much to people he knows, Nora and I thought he may respond to someone he doesn't know well."

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"He was kidnapped by a certain someone and conditioned to think he would never escape, to the point he thinks his kidnapper is going to kidnap us as well," Ren quickly explained, his monotone voice completely calm.

"…Right. I think a therapist would be better for him. I don't know how to fix him," said Arslan. Her confidence faltering, she turned and was about to flee when Nicholas's voice rang out suddenly.

"How does 100 lien sound to you?"

"What?" asked Arslan, turning around again.

"I will pay you 100 lien if you manage to make him act more like himself."

"That's a lot of money for something like this sir."

"It'll be worth it, if it works out. So will you do it?" Nicholas asked, stretching out a hand.

Arslan strode over and shook his hand. "You have a deal sir."

"Good. Now get to it, Arslan."

"What have you tried already?" asked Arslan.

"Talking to him, mostly. That's what Ren and Nora have tried," answered Violet.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to try something. No idea if it will work though."

After speaking, Arslan looked at Jaune, who was sitting forward somewhat, straining against his restraints and staring at her but not quite registering her presence.

Semi crouching with her legs facing the couch that Violet, Saffron and Azalea were sitting on, and her torso facing Jaune, she drew her right arm back.

"Uh, what are you doing Arslan?" Nora asked, recognising the move from the Vytal Festival.

"Arslan, if you could stop-" Ren began, but she ignored him and Nora, letting her right fist travel forward and strike Jaune on the forehead.

She ensured that it wasn't anywhere near a full strength blow, but Jaune slumped backward onto the sofa from the blow regardless, relaxing against his restraints.

[2]Then, after a few moments he blinked and looked at her, as if noticing Arslan for the first time. "Arslan? Is that you?" Then he looked beyond her. "Mum, Dad, Jasmine-" he looked around. "Everyone? When did I get here?"

"We brought you here, Jaune-Jaune!" exclaimed Nora, embracing him in a tight side hug.

"Good job," said Ren, giving a rare smile.

"I can't believe that worked." Arslan muttered to herself after straightening up. Then she felt a large hand on her shoulder.

"Can you teach me that move? In case, you know? Also, here is the money I promised you." Nicholas said, before taking one of her hands and placing a 100 lien note in it.

"You got it sir. I'm just glad that actually worked."

"Me too, dear," said Sarah. "Now, you wouldn't mind teaching me that move as well, would you?"

"No, that's fine," Arslan smiled.

…

Much later that same day, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Yang, Port, Oobleck and team CFVY reached Mistral and had settled into the safehouse on the town's outskirts.

The sky was stained orange and pink when Hiccup addressed them. "By now you all know what happened to Violet. So far we've managed to find out that the White Fang are in south Mistral somewhere. Astrid and I will search for any sign of them tomorrow. But we'll need a plan first. Does anyone have an idea?"

"Haven't got much further than putting Yatsuhashi and our other heavy hitters up front at the moment," admitted Coco.

"We should get Ren and Nora. We'll need as many people as we can get," said Astrid.

"I remember Pyrrha mentioning that Jaune had seven sisters a while ago. You were still in a coma then, Hiccup," said Yang. "Maybe we can get them to help."

"Well that works for now. We bring Nora her hammer tomorrow, try and get Jaune's sisters to join us and we go find where the White Fang is hiding." Concluded Hiccup.

"Alright then. We've got a plan for tomorrow, I'm off to get some food for everyone," Stated Coco.

"I'll come with you," said Fox.

She nodded in turn and the pair set off together.

Following this, the group slowly dispersed.

"So, what do we do now?" queried Astrid.

"I was thinking of going to read some of those Jotunn runes in that book Ozpin found. What are you going to do, Astrid?"

"I'm going to spar with Yang. I want a rematch." she concluded after a moment of thought.

"Two girls, one with a competitive spirit and the other with a semblance that makes her stronger with each hit she receives. What could possibly go wrong? Yatsuhashi, stop the fight if Astrid's aura breaks."

"As you wish." The green armour clad, mountain of a man rumbled.

Satisfied, Hiccup stepped outside, approaching Toothless's saddle bag to retrieve the book stored within it, which featured Jotunn runes.

Returning, he found Yatsuhashi, Astrid and Yang had gone downstairs for their spar before he sat on one of the couches and looked at the title on the cover of the book he had brought.

Ancient Norse Mythologies

Book 2

Opening the book, the title on the first page that greeted him was as follows.

GIANT RUNIC ALPHABET

The language of Ostoria

There were twenty Jotunn runes below it, separated into three rows.

The first row had seven runes, the second had six and the third had seven.

'How did Ozpin say this would help me again?' wondered Hiccup.

He then noticed that the sixth rune in the first row was that of fire. His interest piqued, Hiccup started reading the rest of the page.

Introduction

Giant society and culture in the Forgotten Realms is partially based on the Scandinavian peoples of the Viking Age and time periods prior to that, be it as a direct reference to the sea-and-plunder lifestyle of raiding norsemen represented by the frost giants or the more spiritual and contemplative seers in the figure of the storm giants who look for signs of events yet to come, which is far from something unheard of in the folklore of the real world.

One aspect of said inspiration is the fact that giants use runes for such forms of magic. It is a well-known fact that Scandinavians employed runes for supernatural purposes such as imbuing objects with power.

There Hiccup stopped reading as a thought came to him.

'If I wrote out that fire rune, then pushed aura into the paper, what would happen?'

Closing the book, Hiccup looked at the couch opposite him, where Velvet, Oobleck and Port sat, each on their scrolls. "Hey uh, Velvet?"

"Yes?" The rabbit faunus girl looked his way, followed by Port and Oobleck before both men returned their attention to their scrolls.

"Do you have paper and a pencil? Or where I could find those things?"

…

Book in hand, Velvet tossed the scorched and blackened remains of a sheet of paper outside. "I'm keeping this book until we find somewhere safer to try these rune things. Preferably not anywhere near a house. Got it?"

"That's probably for the best," Hiccup agreed.

'Note to self, be cautious of pushing aura into paper with a Jotunn fire rune written on it. It will spontaneously combust,' thought Hiccup.

"How did you set the paper on fire anyways?" asked Velvet.

"I pushed some of my aura into the paper; Glynda told me how to make objects more durable with aura a long time ago. The rest happened because of the fire rune. I should have seen the fire coming, now that I think about it. Anyway, can we agree to pretend this never happened, please?"

"Agreed," Port, Oobleck and Velvet replied, in unison.

…

Over in her room at the Schnee Manor, Weiss let out a sigh as she sat on her bed, which drew a concerned look from Blake, who was sitting beside her.

"You okay, Weiss? If not, we can have Klein send them all away and do this thing later," her friend suggested.

"No, it's okay Blake," said Weiss, forcing a smile. "Besides, we've been here before."

"That's true," agreed Blake.

There was a knock on the door not long after the words were spoken. "Miss Schnee, they're ready for you in your father's old office," said Klein as the man stood in the hallway outside.

"We'll be on our way, Klein," Weiss called out.

"Very good Miss Schnee."

"That's our cue. Let's go."

…

A/N: So that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed it.

But before you all go, there's just one last thing to cover:

[1] This is just Kevlar under a different name. I don't think Kevlar exists in RWBY as it hasn't been definitively stated to my knowledge, hence I changed the name to fit with what I think it would be called if Atlas had invented the material.

[2]Not a big fan of how this scene played out, but I wanted to wrap this up and this was the quickest way to do so.

So if anyone has an issue with how I handled that, you can rest assured that I do as well.

Moving on. Next chapter will be continuing the scene with Weiss and Blake while getting closer to the final battle of the story.

Until next time,

Silvolde.


	39. Dealing with past sins (Part Three)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 15: Dealing with past sins (Part Three)

A/N: Bonus chapter!

…

"I have called you all on such short notice for an announcement that I have in mind," began Weiss.

She and Blake were standing at the very front of the room, facing a small horde of journalists armed with wireless microphones or cameras that sported flashes which threatened to burn out the retina of anyone unfortunate to look at them at the wrong moment.

This was the same room where the art exhibit had been set up, as well as where Jacques, Whitley and many more had been killed.

Behind Weiss, Blake and Klein were a set of double doors, with another set nearer the journalists and news crews who were present.

"I presume that everyone here knows about a town called Stuttgart and what happened there," an uneasy murmur of agreement spread through the room, slowly, after a moment.

"Well my announcement involves the plan to fund and build a memorial to honour those involved in the tragedy that happened there," continued Weiss. "I believe it is high time that something like this is done, to atone for the past."

"And how did you come to know about this, Weiss Schnee?" One journalist asked her.

"Through some digging into the history of my company," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie, as she had searched for the death toll of the massacre on InfoHunt beforehand, though obviously not the truth.

The man who had asked the question gave a nod of satisfaction. In the following moment, Weiss looked at Blake without turning her head.

Out of the corner of her eye, Weiss saw Blake lift her scroll to her ear. But she then turned away just as another question was uttered.

"How do you expect the White Fang, particularly Banesaw, to react to this announcement?" Another journalist, this time female, asked Weiss.

"If Banesaw sticks to his previous statements, then this memorial won't be received with joy on his part. But regardless of his opinion, I will ensure the memorial is completed."

"What about the rest of the White Fang? How do you anticipate them to react to this announcement?" another female journalist prompted.

Weiss noticed that Blake was no longer beside her before she responded. "I anticipate that they will be surprised by the announcement, as faunus have never been acknowledged in such a fashion by the SDC before. I'll accept just three more questions before I have to leave."

"Where exactly will this memorial be built?" the first journalist asked her.

"On the site of the old mine in Stuttgart. I think it is quite appropriate."

The man nodded before continuing. "And when will construction begin?"

"If all goes as planned, within the week."

"Do you have an idea of what the memorial will look like, at the current time?"

"I have yet to think about the memorial itself in detail, but I envision pillars bearing the names of everyone who was killed during the tragedy, surrounded by flower-beds consisting of black tulips or other flowers that suit the occasion. That is all. Thank you all for coming, ladies and gentlemen."

Without another word, Weiss turned away and approached Klein, as the journalists and news personnel present started to either leave the room or pack away their microphones and other equipment.

"Where did Blake go, Klein?"

"She left to take a call through those doors behind us there. I presume she's out in the hallway or her room."

"Thank you, Klein."

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Schnee."

…

Weiss found Blake not long afterwards, in her assigned bedroom.

Weiss knocked politely on the door of the bedroom but received no reply, although she could have sworn she heard a quiet thud.

"Blake, can I come in?"

"J-Just a moment, Weiss. L-Let me get the door for you."

The door opened a few seconds later, and Weiss saw that Blake's eyes were red-rimmed.

Weiss immediately embraced her. "You were crying. Do you want to say why?"

"I-I can't. N-not just yet. I just want to leave for Mistral now and help the others find Banesaw,"

"Of course. I'll have a Bullhead ready as soon as possible." Weiss then broke away, and left the room."

Once she was gone, Blake wiped at her eyes and picked up the scroll that she had flung across her bedroom. She pocketed the device before sitting on her bed again and thinking over the call she had received from Banesaw earlier.

_And to think, Weiss is planning to have a memorial built to remember what happened at Stuttgart. It's clear that the kind gesture is wasted on him,_ thought Blake.

…

Hiccup, laying next to Astrid in bed, was awoken by a scroll call from an unknown number.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"You don't know me, but we have crossed paths before. We need to talk," a tenor voice answered him.

The words drew some more of Hiccup's attention. "Okay, strange and mysterious person I don't remember meeting before."

"All will become clear soon, Hiccup. You and Astrid will get on your dragons and meet with me at Haven Academy as soon as you can. I'll be waiting in the rear courtyard. Best hurry, before the sun rises further and your dragons become easily visible." Then the person on the other end hung up.

_Duty calls… again, _thought Hiccup as he pocketed his scroll.

Glancing over at Astrid, he sighed before shaking her awake.

…

*Click*

"Astrid, hold out that axe of yours. I didn't get a good picture the first time."

*Click*

"Thank you."

"Do you know how to use an axe?" wondered Astrid.

The pair had been preparing their dragons when Velvet emerged with her camera at the ready, having noticed Astrid's axe was different, which had led to the current situation.

"I don't need to. Just need to watch you fight once and my semblance will do the rest."

They stared blankly at her following her answer, silently asking her to elaborate, which she did. "My semblance lets me copy other people's fighting styles after I see them fight at least once. Also, my weapon lets me use light Dust copies of weapons, hence the camera."

"How does that work for people with guns, or my railgun crossbow?"

"Light Dust projectiles. Try not to overthink it, Hiccup."

"…Right. Well, I think we should start looking for the White Fang now. See you later, Velvet."

"Bye, and good luck you two," said Velvet.

They nodded, mounting their dragons and taking off.

Velvet watched them until she could no longer see them.

When that happened, she turned around and headed back inside.

"So, he said we should meet him at Haven, right?"

"Yeah. It could be a trap, so let's be careful."

"Was just about to say the same thing, babe. Great minds think alike." Then Stormfly pulled ahead of Toothless and an unspoken race began at that moment.

…

When both Hiccup and Astrid directed their dragons to land at Haven's rear courtyard after slowly circling the area to find any sign of an ambush, they came face to face with a single faunus man who had black and white patterned skin.

Behind him were two graves, the headstones showing that they belonged to Glynda and Pyrrha in turn.

Disembarking, Hiccup and Astrid approached him.

"What kind of faunus are you if you don't mind me asking? I've not seen someone with black and white skin before."

"No worries. It does surprise people, sometimes even other faunus. I'm a dog faunus; a Dalmatian to be exact."

"Okay then. So who are you and what do you want? You woke me up when you called, and I had to wake up my fiancé, so we're not in the best mood right now. Especially with how early it is," said Hiccup.

"My apologies, I had to hurry back here, so-"

"Get on with it," Astrid said shortly.

"Okay, you are both aware of Faunus First, correct?"

Both nodded. "Well, I am the second in command of the organization. I was also the one taking care of your dragon while you were in a coma."

"So you would know the person who tailed Jaune and I, before that?" asked Hiccup.

"Of course I know him. He's me; David Smith at your service. Anyway, the reason I called you here is to tell you both that I believe Faunus First have found the White Fang's headquarters."

"You had to wake us up for that? You could have just sent a message to our scrolls you know."

"Would you have considered such a message trustworthy? This way, you can be sure that this is less likely to be a trap, due to the fact I asked you to bring your dragons and outnumber me even more than I already would be if you came on foot."

"So where is the White Fang headquarters, then?"

"South of the city of Mistral. About an hour's drive from here."

'That matches up with what the White Fang people in Vale told us,' thought Hiccup. Glancing at Astrid, he could tell she had come to the same conclusion.

"Alright, then David Smith. Follow us and we can introduce you to the others."

"I'm not sure I'm okay with riding on a dragon's back."

"Well, then the only other option is to have you carried in the claws of either Toothless or Stormfly. Are you sure you want that?" asked Astrid.

"I'm sure," he said confidently.

…

"Remind me never to request that done again. Dangling through the air like that is quite uncomfortable."

"Hey, you asked us to. Now come on in. Time to introduce you to everyone." said Hiccup before stepping inside the safehouse, followed by Astrid and David.

"Team CFVY, Yang, Gobber, Oobleck, Port. This is David. The second in command of Faunus First." announced Hiccup, finding them all awake now.

"Nice to meet you again, sir." Velvet and Coco said.

"Oh, I forgot you're part of Faunus First. Anyway, Yang, have you called Qrow, Taiyang and Ruby here? I think we should bring them here."

"Good idea," said Yang, bringing out her scroll. "We also should bring Ren and Nora, and Jaune, if Ren's idea worked."

"I'll go do that," said Hiccup.

Just after saying that however, Hiccup's scroll started ringing.

He glanced at it. "It's Blake, wonder what she wants," he said before answering. "Hello?"

"Hiccup, it's Blake. I decided to come to Mistral. Have you found where the White Fang headquarters are, yet?"

"We have a possible location. It looks to be about an hour's drive south from the city of Mistral. But I'd like to check to be sure and our dragons would be spotted now."

"Leave that to me. Stealth is my thing after all."

"But you're injured still."

"It'll be fine. Only means I have to take it slow, which is the key to stealth. Come get me and I'll help you."

"I'll do that." Oobleck cut in. "You, Astrid and Yang go bring Nora her hammer and try and persuade Jaune's family to join us."

"Okay then. You hear that Blake?"

"Yup. I'll be waiting for him," she then hung up.

"In the meantime, I'll go and find my own operatives," said David.

…

It was now well into the afternoon, with Ren, Nora, Blake, Arslan and Jaune with his family. (They had agreed to let Jaune fight, but only as a package deal.) plus David Smith and two more faunus, one a bull and the other a cow - having recently arrived and not yet introduced - present at the safehouse.

With the addition of Ruby, Taiyang and Qrow and those who were already there, this resulted in quite a crowd.

"Right, does anyone have an idea for our battle plan for when we get to the base?" asked Hiccup.

"Peter, team CFVY and I have been discussing it for a little while. Team CFVY and Jaune's sisters will deal with the bulk of the White Fang goons, while Peter, Faunus First and I search for Banesaw and everyone else act as support wherever necessary," said Dr Oobleck.

"I suggest we wait until nightfall before attacking. That way we should be able to catch them sleeping," said Blake. "Then, we won't need much of a plan beyond rushing in."

"As good an idea as any. I think we've come to a decision, so let's make sure everything we'll need is ready while we wait," suggested Qrow.

…

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

"Did you hear that?" One guard asked his companion as they stood guarding the entrance of the White Fang headquarters.

The forest that surrounded it was bathed in the silver light of the broken moon far overhead.

"No. I'm sure you're dreaming," replied the second guard.

_They strung up a man they say did murder three._

"There it is again, but louder," the first guard insisted.

"Okay, I stand corrected. I heard it that time, too. It sounds like people singing. I wonder where it's coming from though."

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be._

The pair looked around before the first guard pointed, saying. "Look, over there by that clearing on the left!"

_If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree._

Both guards watched four people emerge from a clearing among the trees, one, a man, in green armour towering over the others, with another; a short woman, holding a large rectangular handbag.

_Are you, are you, coming to the tree?_

One of the two who remained had what looked like curved knives attached to his hands, while the other; a rabbit faunus girl, had no weapon in sight, besides a box attached at the hip.

All of them were singing as they walked.

_Where a dead man called out, for his love to flee._

They continued advancing, and yet more appeared behind them, five people in a line, three of which were faunus and all were close in age with each other, with the two humans on the end of the line holding an axe and…

"Is that guy on the far right holding a thermos?" asked the second guard.

_Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be._

They were also singing the song as they walked.

Now close enough that they could be seen more clearly, the three faunus on the left were identified to have traits from a cow, bull and dog respectively.

"You should raise the alarm."

_If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree._

"Oh yeah," the first guard turned and ran inside, prompting team CFVY and everyone behind them to break into a run in turn, with the singing coming to an end as a result.

The remaining guard raised his pistol and fired at the tall man in green armour, only for the shots to go wide or hit his armour and do nothing, as it was reinforced by aura.

When he closed the distance, Yatsuhashi knocked the guard to the ground with a punch to his stomach, resulting in the guard losing his grip on his gun.

Without a word, Velvet, Fox and Coco continued on, in that order, just before Yatsuhashi punched the guard again, knocking him unconscious.

Now the line consisting of David, Port and Oobleck reached the base, following after Yatsuhashi's huge form.

They were tailed in turn by Qrow, Taiyang, Yang and Ruby, who were tailed by Ren, Nora, Arslan and Jaune, and his entire family.

Lastly, Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Blake and both dragons brought up the rear.

"I think it is safe to say that we have more than enough people here," mused Blake.

"Don't jinx it, Blake," warned Hiccup.

"At least six fully qualified huntsmen with two dragons and several trainees? I fancy our chances, everyone," chuckled Nicholas. "I'd be surprised if anyone got an injury more serious than a broken bone, and even that is doubtful."

Then he glanced back at Blake.

"Speaking of which, you shouldn't be here with those crutches."

"This one has problems staying put sir. I doubt you could keep her out of a fight if she had other ideas, so we just let her come along. It's easier for everyone." said Hiccup.

"I'm not that bad," grumbled Blake, which only resulted in her words attracting flat stares from everyone in earshot and she stared at the ground as she walked with a huff.

"You know, it almost seems too easy. You'd think after last time that they'd have more guards around," said Astrid.

"How about we get inside and secure the place before something happens that causes someone to get hurt or killed?" cut in Ren.

"Agreed," chorused everyone within earshot.

When they entered the base, they found it already mostly secured, with a few having awoken by the sounds of gunshots, and the rest still asleep.

"Aw, I wanted to finally break some legs with my new hammer," complained Nora, as she saw that nobody was attacking them.

"I'm sure we can find some Grimm later, Nora. They can be target practice for you."

Hiccup and the others in earshot of the pair, shook their head in amusement when they heard those words.

Meanwhile, Velvet had caught the guard before he could raise the alarm, with the man held in her grip and Coco's minigun handbag close by, alongside Fox and Yatsuhashi.

Those who were awake; four in total, had emerged from their quarters which wasn't far from the entrance, as they were assigned to guard the building during the night. There they had found themselves outnumbered. They surrendered then and there.

"How many sleeping quarters are there here, and where are they?" Oobleck then asked one of the four; a male panda faunus.

"Four in total, ours is over on the right there. There's a hallway that connects our room to another one further back. It's the same design on the other side. Also, the High Leaders quarters is through that door. All his lackeys also sleep there."

"Traitor," the three faunus who were currently awake, chorused, all glaring at him.

"Why tell us all of this?" wondered Oobleck.

"I was taken and forced to work for the White Fang when Sienna took over. They killed my family, but I was always good as a medic, so they kept me around. I tell you this in the hopes that you can capture or kill Banesaw and let me go free. Though I ask you don't harm the others. I've made some friends here; a few others like me. Though not those three murderers." the faunus explained.

"It shall be tried," replied David. "What's your name?"

"Timothy. My name is Timothy."

…

Later, all twenty faunus in the base; six in each quarter, had been plucked from each room and placed in the entrance hall.

Then Qrow, Taiyang, Port and Oobleck had entered Yuma, Trifa and Banesaw's quarters before dragging them out of their rooms.

"So you got me, Congratulations," said Banesaw after he and his companions were dumped unceremoniously on the floor and surrounded by Qrow, Taiyang, Port and Oobleck.

Then they separated as Blake, Hiccup, Yang and Astrid approached him. "I should have figured that you'd scheme like this. It's your family's nature."

"Oh, this was my idea. She had no involvement, as she's back in Atlas still. I think it's fitting that the White Fang was started by a Belladonna and has now been ended by a Belladonna. Seems almost poetic."

Then she walked behind him and dealt a blow to the back of his head, knocking him out. "Now someone should call General Mondschein and tell him the White Fang is no more. In the meantime, I want to talk with Banesaw, alone."

"Uh, okay then," said Taiyang.

Grabbing Banesaw's arm and pulling him to his feet, Blake led him back to his quarters without saying anything further.

Then, following a scroll call on Qrow's part and a few minutes of small talk, two gunshots were heard from Banesaw's quarters.

Alarmed, Qrow, Taiyang, Oobleck and Port ran towards the room.

When they returned, they were each solemn. "Blake Belladonna and Banesaw's are both dead," announced Professor Port.

…

A/N: So here's another chapter for you all. Didn't go with a final battle this time as I am bored writing them and they take a lot of my time.

A bit anticlimactic with the armour that Hiccup and co got, and for that, I apologise to you all. But I think that dark ending makes up for it a little and there is more stuff to come, particularly explaining why Blake decided to depart in such a way, so stick around everyone.


	40. Moving Forward (Part One)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 16: Moving Forward (Part One)

A/N: So the ending of this story is due in a few chapters.

I hope you all enjoy what is still to come.

…

_"It seems the Albain brothers escaped and killed your parents, Blake Belladonna."_

_"Yeah, those two who were content to stay in prison without attempting to escape before, choose to do it now. The timing is quite convenient, don't you think, Banesaw?"_

_"Regardless, it has happened. I thought you should know."_

_"S-spare me the fake sympathy! I wouldn't accept that from a-anyone, l-least of all you! Mark my words Banesaw, I will find you and kill you!"_

A dull thud was heard next, before the recording of the call that had been extracted from the CCT ended.

The group that had been present for the attack on the White Fang headquarters was now; minus Ruby and Yang (but plus Gobber), assembled in a white-tiled briefing room aboard General Mondschein's ship, noon, two days after Blake and Banesaw's death.

The room was furnished with a large round oak table and chairs that surrounded it.

Atop the table was a desk scroll, which had played the recording of the scroll call.

"My work here is done. I'll be taking that scroll to be destroyed now," the InfoHunt technician who had arrived with the recording of the call said as he snatched it up.

"My men know to escort you to the hangar so you can get back to Atlas. Thank you for your time," said General Mondschein.

"No worries," said the man before leaving the room.

"That would have been just before I found Blake in her bedroom. I should have known about this," muttered Weiss.

"None of us knew, Weiss. Try not to feel bad about this. There was nothing we could have done," said Hiccup.

"Take it from someone whose first wife left me for a tribe in Mistral and my second wife died while Yang and Ruby were much younger. Losing people you care about hurts, and not everyone can handle it."

"That applies when you lose teammates as well, but I hope you don't have to go through that as team JNPR did," said Oobleck.

"Did you lose someone, sir?" asked Weiss.

"My team leader and his partner. He lost her first during Mountain Glen, then sacrificed himself to save me and my partner, only for my partner to leave and turn to a life of crime," he explained.

"But enough about that. I believe we ought to question our guests about the whereabouts of these Albain brothers."

"I'll leave that to everyone else here because if I have to go talk to them, I don't know what I would do. In fact, I don't want to know," said Weiss.

"In that case, I'll do it as I already have an idea," said Qrow before turning to address General Mondschein. "I'll need to see Banesaw's corpse."

"Why? What are you planning?" asked the General.

"We should talk about that alone, but I will need you to get in contact with the morgue," replied Qrow, getting up out of his seat while speaking and then leaving the room, ignoring all the stares that last part of his sentence drew to him.

…

A fist met part of the wall of the hallway on the top deck of the ship. The fist left behind a small dent, with the owner of the appendage sporting red eyes and glowing hair.

Yang cursed under her breath, before letting loose a barrage of punches while ignoring the looks of passing soldiers as they traversed the ship on patrol.

She paused to suck in a breath, before continuing until her chest heaved from the effort.

"Yang, I know you're mad, but can you stop that before we can get in trouble?" asked Ruby, wincing as the dent got bigger and bigger before her sister's fists suddenly disappeared inside it.

Her words prompted Yang to cease the act of letting her anger burn. She retracted her fists from the wall as her semblance simmered down. Then she spoke. "If the General has a problem with this then he can come and say it to me, himself. But anyway, what about you, Ruby?"

"What about me?"

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on? I can help you there. It's what a sister is for after all."

Ruby nodded and ran forward to embrace Yang. It wasn't long afterwards that Ruby's façade broke and Yang's shirt grew damp with tears.

"Let it all out, sis. It's okay," murmured Yang, tightening the hug as she spoke.

"I just can't believe she's gone! My mum, Pyrrha and now Blake! They're all gone!" sobbed Ruby. "How many more people will we lose?"

To her annoyance, Yang found she couldn't answer that question in any satisfying way, so she settled with saying nothing as she hugged Ruby.

Then approaching footsteps alerted both girls to a certain blond-haired boy. "You two doing okay?"

"One of us more than the other," said Yang. "What about you, Jaune?"

"Better, thanks to Arslan. Which brings me to why I'm here. My team, family and Arslan want to have a party to cheer everyone up. I think Ruby could use one in particular."

"I agree," mumbled Ruby before separating from Yang. "That's a good idea, Jaune. Did you come up with it?"

"Nora actually. She hates feeling gloomy. Anyway, shall we go find the others?"

"I'm up for you doing that for my little sis," said Yang with Ruby nodding along, not even protesting when Yang ruffled her hair.

"Great! Let's get back to the others then you two," said Jaune.

…

A scroll featuring a picture of Banesaw was held in front of the cells that contained Yuma and Trifa, in clear view of both, much to their visible disgust.

The former looked away from the device after a moment and the latter distanced herself from the sight as much as possible, pressing her back against the rear wall of her cell.

The picture displayed Banesaw with his chest sliced open and a bullet hole present in the centre of his forehead.

"Just so we're all on the same page, this picture was taken at the scene. So, unless you want to end up like this or worse, courtesy of myself, tell me where the Albain brothers are," said Qrow, as he stood in the presence of the general and two Atlas soldiers. "What's it going to be?"

"Alright, I'll tell you! Just please put that scroll away!" pleaded Trifa.

Qrow did so, handing it back to General Mondschein before returning his focus to the two faunus. "Alright you two, spill the beans."

Drawing as close to Qrow and the others present as she could, Trifa spoke. "They're in Menagerie."

"Menagerie? Why did they go there?"

"To take over. The Belladonna family is gone now. Banesaw wanted them to take control before a new chieftain was elected there. They left a few hours before you all arrived," Yuma explained.

"So they'll have a head start. Did they go alone or with a few White Fang people?"

Trifa shook her head. "You don't understand. They're already there. Banesaw sent some people to break them out of prison."

"Right, we're done here. I know what we need to do," said Qrow.

…

"Another trip to Menagerie? _Wonderful._ And here I thought that we were done," said Hiccup.

The group were now all back in the briefing room from earlier.

"Wishful thinking Hiccup. That rarely happens, so you best get used to it," was Qrow's reply.

"Why don't we have a party first?" suggested Jaune.

"You tend to have parties when someone dies, Jaune?" asked Hiccup, an eyebrow-raising as he spoke.

"I was thinking it would be good to keep up morale in that way."

"I vote to do that _after_ we go to Menagerie."

"C'mon, Hiccup! It'll be fun!" said Ruby.

"Oh, by all means, do that, but count me out. There's something we should all do first."

"Why won't you just forget about working for a little while?" asked Yang.

"Why? Why?!" Hiccup closed the distance between himself and Yang, coming to stand right in front of her, eyes cold. "Because I agreed to let a person who shouldn't have been in a fight, fight anyway, resulting in that person's death for the second time; Pyrrha Nikos and now Blake.

Because maybe If I was fast enough, I could have dealt with Banesaw instead of Blake and been able to stop her from killing herself.

Because Qrow just told us the Albain brothers are in Menagerie, and as we know they killed Blake, we should deal with them before celebrating.

So feel free to party all you want guys, but there is still work to do, so I'm going to head for Menagerie, by myself, if I must," his speech over, Hiccup drew back from Yang before returning to stand next to Astrid.

"Well, I'm staying here with Ruby. She needs some cheering up," replied Yang.

Hiccup nodded. "Like I said earlier, that's fine with me."

"He does make a strong point, however," mused Port. "Who else agrees that we should head out for Megnarie now? Raise your hand if you do."

Weiss, Astrid, Gobber, team CFVY, Qrow, Oobleck, Port, Arslan and Ruby did so, while Taiyang, Jaune, Yang, Nora and Jaune's family did not.

Ren raised his hand partially but retracted it when he saw Nora wasn't going to.

"Alright then," said Port. "Those who raised their hands will go to Menagerie, while the rest will stay here and organise the party. Does anyone have a problem with that?" No one said anything. "Good. It's now settled."

"Well since everyone has made their minds up, you'll need to follow me to the hangar where the airships are stored. Let's get you all back on solid ground, instead of this floating hunk of metal, shall we?" suggested General Mondschein. "If you wouldn't mind following me…"

…

The rising sun was casting the sky orange and rays were glinting through the windows of the SDC Bullhead as it came into land.

Beside it flew two dragons, one on either side, with their riders both in their armour with their helmet visors down.

"Where do you think those Albain brothers will be, Hiccup?" asked Astrid, speaking through the communication device in her helmet.

"Not sure, but Blake's house would be a good place to start looking, I think," he responded through his own helmet.

Raising his visor, Hiccup leaned forward. "Faster bud. Land over there," he instructed, pointing at a large house ahead of them before pushing his visor down again.

Toothless crooned in acknowledgement and sped up, pulling ahead of the Bullhead and Stormfly.

Landing in front of the house, Hiccup disembarked, followed by Gobber.

Then Stormfly landed, with the Bullhead landing a fair distance away from them both.

"You enjoy your first time on Air Hofferson?" Astrid asked Arslan.

"A bit, yeah. Colder than I thought it would be up there, though," she replied. "I can see why you guys like it. How long have you two had dragons for?"

"About two years. But one thing you should know: never try to feed a dragon an eel. They're terrified of them," said Hiccup

"I'll keep that in mind," she said before eyeing Toothless. "Earlier, when you asked which dragon I wanted to ride on, you mentioned his name was Toothless. Why did you call him that?"

"Show her, bud."

Toothless opened his mouth to reveal pink gums before his teeth shot up from within them.

"He has retractable teeth? That's pretty cool," said Arslan.

"Yeah, I found out the first time I fed him fish. The name obviously stuck and shortly afterwards he regurgitated half of it to eat. It was disgusting."

"You had to eat that?" she asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Not the whole thing thankfully; just one bite, but yeah."

"Now I must admit I'm wondering how you're taking this, this well. Most people back home aren't exactly fond of dragons. I expected you to have more questions about them at the very least," said Astrid.

"I grew up reading fairytale stories of dragons as a kid. They were pretty popular in my hometown in Mistral. I'd always wanted to see one back then. But I've never been someone to ask many questions about anything. I prefer simply to experience it."

"Oh, I like this one. If only there were more people like you back home," said Hiccup

"You're welcome? And where is home sweet home? Vale?"

"No, much further away than that. Let's just say you can't get there through conventional means."

"Mysterious," grinned Arslan. "Now I have questions."

"I'm afraid they'll have to wait, Miss Altan," said Oobleck, the others having arrived. "I believe we should go inside now, don't you?"

"Yeah, let's do it," Just as she said this, the heavy double doors of the Belladonna household opened, revealing a pair of White Fang guards about to start patrol around the area.

Spotting the group standing in the vicinity, each guard pointed their rifles at them, at the same time the group pointed their weapons at them.

"Put your weapons on-" one of the guards began, only for his body to seize up and fall to the ground as a lightning Dust round hit him, followed by his companion, who entered the same state and fell beside him.

"Thank you, Weiss, for those Dust rounds," said Hiccup, lowering his axes.

"You're welcome. Now let's go inside and finish this."

…

The Albain brothers were found in the kitchen of the household, sitting at a pinewood table, with a pistol in easy reach of both of them.

Hearing footsteps, they both abandoned their breakfast, picked up their respective gun and watched the door.

Arslan knocked the door down with a full-strength blow, not holding back as she had with Jaune, earlier. Hiccup and Qrow then ran into the room in quick succession.

Corsac and Fennec both fired at the former, but as Hiccup had his shield raised before him as he advanced, it did nothing, merely ricocheting off the metal.

He then stepped aside as Qrow leapt onto the table and kicked the pair to the ground. He then placed a foot on Fennec's chest while Hiccup aimed his axes at both of them. "Stay down now. That was us going easy on you two."

"How did you find us so soon?" asked Fennec.

"The White Fang underwent a loss - your high leader, with those who served him willing to reveal information with the right persuasion," said Qrow. "Now get up. You're coming with us."

Gunfire erupted in the hallway outside, resulting in both Hiccup and Qrow looking in the direction of the door.

In that brief moment of distraction, Corsac kicked at Qrow's leg, knocking the man off balance and allowing Fennec to snatch up his gun.

Aiming at Qrow, he fired but missed, as Qrow turned into a crow upon seeing the gun.

Hiccup then fired at Fennec, incapacitating him and Corsac in quick succession, just like the guards outside.

When Qrow assumed his human form again, he stepped forward and took the guns from both fox faunus', their state meaning they couldn't resist.

It was now over, coincidentally at the same time that the gunfire in the hallway died down.

Putting his axes in the holsters at his hips, Hiccup pulled Fennec roughly to his feet at the same time that Qrow followed suit.

"I applaud you both for trying, but that was never going to work," commented Qrow before he and Hiccup shoved them in the direction of the door and the hallway beyond.

"What happened just now? We heard gunfire?" asked Hiccup.

"More White Fang goons showed up, coming from upstairs. They were surprised to see us. It's all sorted now though," said Arslan, pointing at the staircase situated at the end of the hallway where four more goons lay convulsing atop it, having also been shot by lightning Dust rounds.

"Same here, as you can see. So what now?" asked Hiccup.

"I want to speak with the local council and make a suggestion on a venture to be made here," said Weiss.

"What kind of venture?" wondered Port.

"A memorial. Something to remember the Belladonna family by, in the future."

"Do you know where the council is?" asked Oobleck.

"Yes. I've met with them in the past, accompanied by Ghira. Now, follow me, everyone." Weiss paused before turning to Qrow and Hiccup. "Make sure they can't escape. Use more lightning Dust rounds if they try anything," she added.

"Will do," they replied.


	41. Moving Forward (Part Two)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 17: Moving Forward (Part Two)

A/N: Still confused whether faunus is spelled Faunus or faunus. Also, I gave up waiting for my beta reader to read this, so I'll fix whatever mistakes he finds later.

…

"Ruby?" Yang's voice was heard by the girl in question as she stared at the wall of her room in the safehouse while sitting on her bed. It was now morning, with Hiccup and the others having left the previous night. The door opened and Yang entered uninvited. "C'mon Ruby. Say something," her tone was soft and anxious.

Ruby muttered something under her breath.

"What did you say, Rubes?"

"Why are we doing this, Yang?"

"Uh, not sure what you-"

"The party. Why are we getting ready to have one? What's the point?"

"Well, to cheer you and everyone else up. Didn't you hear me say it yesterday?"

"Why cheer me up? I don't deserve it."

"What do you mean? Of course, you do!"

"Really? I didn't save Pyrrha or Blake or even Weiss's sister. I didn't even try to help Jaune or my mother."

"You're right, but most of those weren't your fault. We've been over this, Rubes."

"Maybe." Ruby fell silent for a minute, making Yang more and more concerned before she finally spoke again. "You know why I wanted to become a huntress, Yang?"

"To help people, right?"

"Right. And you know why I decided to stay at that forge in Vale?"

"Uh…"

"Because I couldn't save Pyrrha. I failed. I never wanted to fight again."

"If you didn't want to fight, then why did you agree to attack that White Fang base here in Mistral? Why not stay in Vale."

"Because you told me that we would have lots of help. Because Uncle Qrow and Dad were coming. They've always won. I mean, they're still here and my mum isn't. I thought with them around, we could easily win. Especially when Jaune's family came to help as well. But we didn't. We lost just as bad as before."

"Did Dad know about this?" Yang muttered, shock lacing her words.

"No. At least he never said anything if he did."

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Ruby? I would have helped you cope like I did when our mum died."

"You weren't there!" Ruby snapped, causing Yang to flinch. "You've been going places with Uncle Qrow and leaving me behind! All so you could avoid Blake!" Ruby's anger subsided then, leaving her voice bitter. "You're the person who could help the least."

"All you had to do was call me. I would have been there for you-"

Ruby let out a bitter laugh. "Like I tried to be there for you when you lost your arm? Back when Hiccup was still in that hospital? Tell me, dear sister, what happened then?"

"I pushed you away," she muttered, head drooping in shame.

"You pushed me away. Exactly. So if you don't mind, go away Yang. I'll come out later to help with the party if I feel like it, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

Nodding sadly, Yang turned and left the room as Ruby resumed staring blankly at the wall.

Not long later, the door opened again, this time Nora being the one to approach her.

"I'd like to be alone, Nora," said Ruby after glancing her way.

Nora silently ignored her words, sitting beside her on her bed. "I heard you and Yang talking just now."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Give me your hand," Nora instructed her.

Curious, Ruby did so, only for Nora to pull her forward and slap her on the back of her head, hard.

"Ow!" Ruby recoiled, rubbing her head. "Nora why-"

Nora crossed her arms. "That was to make you wake up Ruby. You're not the only person who's lost, someone. Are you forgetting Pyrrha?"

"No!" she protested, eyes growing wide.

"Then why are you here moping around? Why are you hurting your sister? She's in pain too, we all are. So you're going to walk upstairs, you're going to hang out with your family, and you're going to have a good time, even if I have to break your legs to do it," Nora added the last part as she took hold of Ruby's hands and pulled her to her feet.

Ruby rolled her eyes at the act. "Let go, Nora, I can walk on my own."

"Nope! I'm not letting you escape me, Ruby!" Ruby smiled at that as she was led out of the room, despite not wanting to be cheered up at all.

…

Qrow and Hiccup were standing outside the large oak door of the town hall of Kuo Kuana, the capital city of Menagerie, waiting on Weiss and the others who were inside, meeting with the council of the town. The building was in the centre of town, affording both of them a visual smorgasbord of Faunus of every variety they could think of, and even a few Qrow had never seen before. Those who gave the pair a second glance had mixed reactions upon seeing a pair of humans in the literal heart of Faunusdom, ranging from a curiously cocked eyebrow to visible disgust. Qrow mentally shrugged off the attention, but Hiccup didn't have the same thick hide as the veteran Huntsman, or possibly the same perpetual semi-inebriation. It was an unquiet feeling, and given what they'd all been through, he was seconds away from unloading on someone.

"Alright Hiccup, what's wrong?" asked Qrow without taking his eyes off of the unconscious forms of Corsac and Fennec on the ground in front of them.

"Nothing's wrong," Hiccup replied curtly.

"Something clearly is." he countered, carefully ignoring the barely concealed anger that he sensed in Hiccup's response, just before his. "You tend to ramble to others or talk to yourself instead of staying completely silent. I've been to your forge before, remember?"

"That was before I found Gobber and Astrid before even team CFVY joined Beacon. People can change. I certainly did."

"Ain't that the truth. But I'm referring to your speech yesterday. Blake's death is clearly eating at you."

"You're mostly right, but it's not what's bothering me the most, Qrow. I killed someone. He was going to kill someone I cared about, so I had to kill him-"

"-but you hate that you did because you feel different. Like you're scared you'll become a killer."

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

Qrow took his flask from his breast pocket. After opening it and taking a swig, he continued. "Well as someone who was brought up by a tribe to kill Huntsmen and Huntresses, let me tell you: you're the furthest thing from a killer. Sure, you can fight and kill, but you're still someone who looks for any way of avoiding having to kill someone. Those lightning Dust rounds you have is proof of that."

"But what if I have to kill someone again? What then?"

"It'll hurt, but if it keeps happening, eventually you'll get used to it. I did after a few years of working for Ozpin. But honestly, if I were in your situation, about to become a parent and everything, I'd retire. This world is cruel, as you, my nieces and your friends know very well by now."

Hiccup nodded once again, but Qrow continued without acknowledging it.

"So I say settle down. It's something the Branwen tribe robbed from me, and my fool of a sister gave up, just to lead some idiots in a forest." Qrow shook his head as he said this, muttering something under his breath before continuing. "And when I say settle down, I mean you and Astrid both. You know how Summer went after all, and what it did to Tai."

Hiccup sighed. "Yeah, I do."

"So don't make her mistake. The world shouldn't have another team STRQ or team CBLT, particularly when you're younger than we were when it all went wrong. And before you ask, team CBLT was Oobleck's team."

Hiccup finally looked over at Qrow. "I wasn't going to ask, but I'll keep that in mind Qrow. Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Just actually do what I said. I'll be watching."

The door behind them started to open before Hiccup could respond further. When it opened fully, Weiss emerged. "We're done here. Time to head back to Mistral."

…

An unimpressed Yang was reclining on one of the three sofas in the room when Ruby was dragged into the room by Nora. Once there, Nora let go and parted ways with Ruby, but not before she sent the younger girl the infamous 'I'm watching you' gesture. Looking over at Yang, Ruby braced herself for trouble before approaching her sister.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me," Yang said shortly as Ruby drew near, sitting beside her.

Ruby winced. "I did," she quietly muttered, watching Jaune, Ren and Nora who were sitting opposite them, while Arslan and Jaune's family were busy decorating the room, with the exclusion of Nicholas, who had been barred from helping and was making small talk with Taiyang.

"So what, you had a change of heart?" Yang growled, looking over at Ruby as her eyes shifted red.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that-"

"Damn right you shouldn't have," Yang snapped. "In fact, you should apologise."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You and Blake never made up. If you had, then maybe you would have been around to listen to her and she wouldn't have died."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that Blake died because of you."

The room fell silent at that, and every eye turned their way, especially as Yang's hair started to glow, contrasting her crimson eyes.

Then a punch was thrown, accompanied by an enraged scream, resulting in Ruby being knocked to the green-carpeted floor and Yang quickly turning and storming off. Nobody stood in the enraged brawler's way as she left, though Nora was the first to help Ruby up again.

Breaking out of her hold, Ruby started heading for the door. "I need to go after her. She'll break something and get into trouble."

Nora caught her arm in a vice-like grip before she'd gotten far. "Leave that to someone else, Ruby. Yang doesn't want to see you right now."

"Who should go then?" Ruby asked.

"I will," said Jaune as he rose and crossed the room, heading for the door. "I'll talk to her and bring her back when she's ready."

"You can't! You'll get hurt!" protested Ruby.

"Trust me, Ruby, I won't."

And with that, Jaune left.

…

Yang moved briskly, heading aimlessly down the pavements of Mistral, in what she thought was the rough direction of the heart of town. She moved without stopping for anyone, simply even to avoid barging into fellow pedestrians. Those people would look her way and send an angry response after her, not that she cared in her current emotional state.

_I'm saying that Blake died because of you,_

The words from Ruby were at the forefront of her mind, fuelling her semblance and the desire to punch something or someone.

Perhaps the person who was tailing her.

He or she had been following her for a couple of blocks at this point, following her even when other streets went by and she tried to shake them as best she could. Even now, she could hear their footsteps following a safe distance behind, walking briskly but always heading her way.

She hadn't looked back, not wanting to do so and let them know she was aware of their presence, but she did take precautions, such as crossing the street without warning and speeding up when among crowds. She had no wish to risk ending up in a safe house belonging to another crazed person like Merlot.

Crossing the street once more, she used the chance to seek out her tail, spying a familiar head of blonde that was a ways off as she did so.

It was Jaune.

_Well at least it's not Ruby, though she'd probably have caught up with me if it was,_ she thought silently.

Coming to a decision, Yang slowed her pace a little, making it easier for him to catch up.

When he still remained behind her after a few minutes of nervous hovering on his part, she turned and barked an order at him, startling the blonde and the pedestrians in the vicinity. "Get over here!"

He quickly complied, aware that eyes were on them, him most of all as he moved into step beside her and they started walking again.

As they did, a tense silence formed between the pair following her outburst. "Not going to say anything?" she almost growled at him after another minute passed.

"Living with seven sisters has taught me that it's always wise to leave a girl alone when they're angry," said Jaune, looking over at her. "I broke that rule obviously, so I'm doing the next best thing."

"Which is?" asked Yang, looking his way.

He gave her the ghost of a smile. "Always let the girl speak first and obey anything they tell you to do."

"Would you obey if I told you to head back to the safe house?" she asked. "I'm feeling like I should put you to the test Jaune."

"I would do it if you were angry. You're not. You're hurting inside."

"I'm a little bit more than that," she said curtly.

"True, so why don't we go somewhere to talk about it?"

"Why? What would that solve?"

Jaune shrugged. "Maybe nothing, but as someone who's also lost someone they cared about, I'm perhaps the only person who knows how you feel. So, what do you say?"

Yang's hair dimmed and her eyes shifted back to their default lilac as she let out a sigh, the subtle reference to Pyrrha calming her down. "C'mon then. I know somewhere we won't be bothered by anyone. When we get there, we'll talk."

"I also know somewhere we could go, where Ruby would never think to look."

"You do huh? Where?"

"My parent's house. Bit of a cliché, but my parents aren't home."

"Sounds like a plan, Arc. But try anything and I'll make sure you regret it."

Jaune stared at her, unimpressed, for a long moment until she grew a little uncomfortable before he rolled his eyes and turned and walked away.

"What? See something you like?" she retorted, trying to save face.

He looked back at her in response. "Are you going to keep standing there and wait for Ruby, team CFVY, my team or our families to try and find us or are you going to come with me and get where they won't think to look at first before they start to wonder why we're taking so long. Your choice Yang."

"Shutting up now," she said as she caught up with him. "Lead the way."


	42. Moving Forward (Part Three)

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 18: Moving Forward (Part Three)

A/N: It's bigger, badder and it's now finally ready!

…

"What did it feel like? Losing Pyrrha, I mean?" Yang asked Jaune as the pair sat on a sofa in the living room of his parent's home.

"Horrible," Jaune responded after a moment of thought, face contorting into a grimace as he recalled the experience. "Like a part of me was dead. Why?"

"So I can figure out what I'm supposed to feel about Blake."

"And how do you feel?"

"Not much different, and that scares me."

"Why does it scare you exactly?" he asked her.

"Because… because if I'm feeling this bad, then Blake felt worse. It means that Banesaw caused her to commit suicide, but I unknowingly helped him."

"Wow, you're really taking this hard, huh Yang," noted Jaune.

"How am I supposed to take it?" she retorted, shooting him a glare.

"Not like that for starters," came his softly muttered reply.

"Then tell me, _oh wise one_, how should I feel?" Her response was sharper than the one before, now.

"I can only recommend you live with it, as I'm not a therapist. The name does sound nice though. Jaune "wise one" Arc. What do you think?"

"Live with it? How do I do that?"

"Up to you. I did it by having my team agree to go silent for a while to grieve Pyrrha. Ren and Nora agreed as they saw me and her as family; the only family they really knew. Then we travelled to Argus to visit my sister before going here, where it went wrong as you know."

"What? Slow down vomit boy, what do you mean by, 'it went wrong'?"

"Merlot."

"Ah yeah. He wasn't fun to deal with,"

"That's true indeed," Jaune echoed. "Later, after the party, do you mind coming with me to see him when we get back to Beacon?"

"Sure thing. It's the least I can do. I mean, Uncle Qrow and I couldn't escape, but you were worse off. I want to do something to make up for doing nothing to help you."

"Why? It's not like you could have done much."

Yang stared at him flatly. "All it took was a punch."

"Yeah, but you didn't know that at the time. Not even Arslan did."

"Just let me do it, Arc. I have experience helping blonde men through stuff. Take it as a way to make up for what I said after Pyrrha died."

Jaune blinked at her. "You still remember what you said? I don't recall it myself. But fine, help away, Yang."

"Good," And with that, a comfortable silence formed between them.

"So what now? Should we head back to the safe house?" asked Yang.

Jaune took his eyes away from the sofa opposite theirs; looking over at her with a warm gaze. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know honestly. What do you think we should do?"

"Well if I were you, I'd apologise to Ruby. That punch looked like it hurt."

Her head met an open palm. "Oh great, she's going to hate me for doing that."

"Maybe, but I'll talk to her if I need to."

"Why you?"

"Seven sisters remember? Just in case she doesn't want to talk to you, I'll be the next best person to talk to her."

"Again, why you?"

His expression turned wry. "You think things went smoothly back home? As the youngest of eight children and the only boy in a sea of estrogen, many fights broke out as you can imagine. Point is, I'm a bit experienced in how to end fights, so feel free to leave Ruby to me."

"I'll believe that when I see you in action."

"Oh come on! Even if I didn't know how to help, how bad could it get? It's Ruby! She's far from the angriest girl I've met."

"Fair point, Jaune," she conceded with a nod. "Let's head back now,"

…

"What do we all think?" voiced Weiss, as the Bullhead they were in flew back to Mistral. "Should we make Hiccup and team JNR part of the Vale council officially?"

"In addition to the members of Faunus First in attendance here? I say we shall," said Port. "Perhaps take them on as assistants to myself, Ozpin and you, Bart. That is if we decide to reopen Beacon once more."

"Does that include Hiccup? Because I remember a certain someone suggesting he work in a Research and Development facility with a few others, a few months back," asked Qrow.

"Yes, I did say that," Weiss confirmed. "However it is still up to him to decide. Not to mention that I have to tell him, Astrid and all the others. But that aside, what are we going to do with Roman Torchwick, Merlot, Raven and their associates?"

"I thought about that on the way to Menagerie, and I think I have a fitting solution."

"Let's hear it then," prompted Qrow.

With a glance at the dragons flying alongside their aircraft, Weiss took a single forward, joining Qrow as he and the faunus first leaders present stared attentively at Oobleck.

…

Now back at the safehouse, Ruby, who had a purple bruise at the centre of her forehead, Yang, who was staring apologetically at her sister and Jaune, who had a pensive expression on his face, were all present in the room where the quarrel had begun.

Ruby and Yang sat on the bed in the room, with Jaune sitting between them.

"So, how did it all begin?" asked Jaune, looking between the pair.

"Yang was trying to cheer me up, I didn't listen. Nora found me and forced me to try and apologise and then Yang punched me. You know the rest Jaune," Ruby quickly summarized.

Jaune nodded and turned to Yang, focusing entirely on her. "Okay then. Why did you punch Ruby, Yang?"

"Do I really need to do this?"

"If you wanted to fix the root of the issue between you two, then yeah."

"It's a bit personal. I'd rather not tell you."

"Yang, I once ended up on the receiving end of a dare to wear pigtails for a full day when I was younger. I'm not going to judge you for what happened between you, because it is quite likely that I've been through worse humiliation at the hands of my sisters. So, out with it."

She smirked teasingly at him, and even Ruby looked at him curiously. "Pigtails, huh?"

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Don't change the subject, Yang."

Yang sighed. "Alright, I punched Ruby because I got mad; she wanted to avoid the party we're about to have. Then, a few minutes later, she comes to me saying she wants to apologise. It came across as fake, I got angrier and then I punched her before leaving. There, you happy Jaune?"

"What exactly did Ruby say?"

"She said, and I quote, "Blake died because of me"."

"Before that. We already know she said that. Everyone heard her. But there was some build-up to that. There always is between siblings."

"She earlier said she wanted nothing to do with me, then later agreed that she shouldn't have, while also not apologising directly."

"Alright." Jaune turned to face Ruby. "Why didn't you want to apologise?"

"Because Yang didn't apologise to Blake. She can't now at least. Why should I apologise to her if she can't do the same to the person who was her closest friend?"

The eyes of the girl in question shifted red. "Why you little-"

"Ah, alright. Yang, please leave the room. This is between me and Ruby now," interjected Jaune.

"But-"

"Forget about what she said and go. You can't fix this squabble, but I can."

Yang stood up while glaring at him. "Oh, you think you know everything about me or Ruby, don't you? Good luck with that, she'll never apologise."

"Seven sisters remember? This isn't the first time I've heard a girl say she won't apologise for something she did."

"Well, don't come crying to me if you can't fix it," her piece said, she then stormed out of the room.

After waiting for a few seconds as Yang's foot-stomps reverberated up the stairs outside the room, Jaune turned to the only other person who remained. "Alright Ruby, are you intending for Yang to get physically hurt like Blake?"

Ruby recoiled in horror at his words. "What? No, why would I want that? She's my sister!"

"Well, why do you want to hurt her emotionally?"

Her gaze turned cold. "Because she did the same to me. Remember the time we went to see Hiccup at the hospital and found he had woken from his coma? Yang and I argued then, where she told me she didn't want to talk to me again. It hurt, and a big part of me wants her to know how it felt."

Jaune sighed. "Okay. You know there was once a time I was forced to get pigtails?"

"You mentioned it briefly not long ago, yeah."

Jaune nodded. "Yeah, I hated all my sisters for that, to the point I thought about running away. But I forgave them eventually. You know why?"

Ruby stared at him. "Why?"

"Because to them, it wasn't a big thing. It was something they did without much thought. Now, Yang had lost her arm at the time, right?"

"Yeah…"

"So she was hurting. Anything she said back then, she said without thinking. Her mind was on Blake and Adam and losing a limb. Now it seems to me that you said what you did on purpose, which is fine since again, I thought about doing the same back when I was ten, but after you've done it, you're going to remember what you did, and you won't like it. So why not apologise and forget about it?"

Ruby's expression had been softening the longer Jaune spoke, and was now back to normal. "I tried that and got punched as a result. What if I screw it up and make things worse?"

"Let me offer you an incentive then. Hold still," Jaune placed a hand over the bruise on her forehead.

Ruby felt nothing beside his hand for a second, then was surprised to feel comforting warmth envelop the top portion of her face, while her aura flared.

"How are you doing that?" she wondered, trying to look up at him, only for his other hand to rest on her shoulder and hold her still.

"It's my semblance," was his reply. "I'll explain more about it later."

Ruby was fine with that. "Okay."

Then he withdrew his hand and glanced at her forehead. "Alright, let's go apologise to Yang properly this time. I'll come with you."

"I can't, I don't want her to get angry at me again."

"Well, my semblance will help with any punches that come your way, trust me. Besides, I think she is angry at me now as well. Let's go find her."

…

The duo, one confident and determined and the other reluctant and nervous, shared a look sometime later before they ventured out into the courtyard in front of the safehouse, where one blond-haired girl stood, gazing up at the sky.

"Leave me alone you two. You both made it clear that I don't matter to you," Yang told them, having heard the door slide open behind her, followed by two sets of footsteps.

One set stopped suddenly after hearing her words, while the other continued, not hesitating for a second.

Yang half turned to scold whoever it was when a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder. She tensed for a brief second before relaxing, as that same warmth spread through her whole body, from her head to her toes in an instant.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head of blond, Jaune, who met her eyes and smiled before retracting his hand.

"I've talked with Ruby, and she wanted to apologise. Now I'm working on the knowledge that you've calmed down a bit. I trust you'll hear Ruby out, or deal with Nora and Ren back there, as well as myself," he said, jerking a thumb back which prompted Yang to turn around fully, noticing the aforementioned pair standing in the frame of the sliding door.

"Deal?" Jaune prompted.

"Deal," Yang agreed. "Ruby I-"

That was as far as she got before a red cloud of flower petals surged towards her in the blink of an eye before a short red-headed girl wrapped her arms around her torso.

"Yang, I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I don't know how I can even begin to make up for it, but I want to start now. Can you tell me what I can do?"

Yang returned the hug. "Just be yourself, Rubes. Turns out we're both hotheads, only you have much more kindness than I do, like Hiccup in a way. Now, this doesn't mean I'm quite ready to forget or forgive you for what you said, but you'll always be my little sister, and we can talk about it more after the party if you'll have me."

"Of course! You're my sister too!" Ruby exclaimed before she quietly adding. "Thank you, Yang, for putting up with me."

"You're welcome, Ruby," she replied before they broke apart and looked at each other.

"Ruby! Your bruise is… gone now? Wasn't it large and purple earlier?" Asked Yang, now wondering if she was dreaming.

"What?" Ruby muttered, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Am I dreaming?" she then asked, unknowingly voicing Yang's thoughts.

"No, neither of you are dreaming," Jaune interjected. "You can thank my semblance for that. It lets me amplify the aura of anyone I choose through touch, allowing me to reduce how long it would take for an injury to heal."

"Lucky you Arc. Now you're useful to keep around," Yang said with a wink.

Jaune rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Ren, Nora, let's go inside. I'm no longer needed out here."

"I would like to apologise for my older sister, Jaune. She has very little tact most of the time," intoned Ruby.

"Tact? Where did you learn that word, Rubes?"

"Weiss of course."

"Of course. Right, I'm going inside before I catch 'ice queen' from you."

After she left, Ruby looked at Jaune. "Works every time. She thinks I'm turning into another Weiss. It's a great way to get rid of her when she gets annoying."

"Noted Ruby."

"And thanks, Jaune. I would have run away if you weren't there with me."

"You're welcome. Now I do believe it would be best if we went inside, don't you? Better than standing around here and talking."

"Yeah, it's also a little cold out. Let's go inside, fellow team leader."

…

Much later in the day; mid-afternoon to be more precise, a certain Auburn disembarked a certain ebony scaled creature.

"You guys head on inside. There's something I need to do first," said Hiccup as he pulled out his scroll.

"Okay," shrugged Astrid before she, Gobber and Arslan disappeared inside the safehouse while Stormfly began preening her wings.

As soon as they were gone, Hiccup unlocked the device and scanned the screen, which contained a message.

_If you're able to, I'd like you to help me with something._

_With what?_ he sent back to Weiss.

He got a reply almost immediately.

_Getting those two faunus who were with Banesaw earlier, and the other criminals, to Vale so we can decide what to do with them._

_And it couldn't wait until after the party, Weiss?_

_It can, but I'd rather get the matter over and done with, so I can move on._

_Weiss, what do you plan to do to them as punishment?_ Thought Hiccup, with a small amount of concern before he began to type out his next message.

_I'm on my way, but Astrid and the others will have questions as to where I went. _He sent the reply back to her, choosing not to voice his concern.

_I'll handle them if need be._

Figuring the conversation was over, he pocketed his scroll before climbing onto Toothless's saddle once again, to the dragons' confusion, with the Night Fury glancing back at his human.

"I want you to head back to Mistral airport so I can go find Qrow and the others, Toothless," said Hiccup. "Weiss wants to do something. Fly there as fast as you can, bud."

Crooning in understanding as he recognised the names and the instruction his rider gave him, Toothless spread his wings and leapt into the air, angling himself northwest and flying away.

…

One flight, reunion, a short walk and brief discussion later, Weiss, Hiccup, Qrow, Port and Oobleck were on their way in a dropship to dock with the airship overhead.

They were all standing in the cargo hold at the rear of the craft, as it, unlike a Bullhead, was designed for airdrops through and through and as such there was only room for one pilot outside the hold.

"I don't like having to leave Toothless alone like this. This visit you feel is necessary better be worth it, Weiss," said Hiccup.

"I'll try to make it quick," she replied.

"Also, where did those members of Faunus First go?"

"They're on the way back to Vale, as they have work to do, being a bigger part of the Vale Council now that Violet is dead," filled in Qrow.

"Alright then."

When the craft docked with the larger airship, the cargo hold opened and the group were escorted to the bridge by the pilot and a welcoming party of two more soldiers.

"They say they want to talk to the prisoners who were captured and brought here recently sir," reported the pilot as he was questioned upon arrival to the bridge, where they found General Mondschein conversing with the captain there.

"Which ones exactly?" The General asked them.

Oobleck stepped forward. "All of them. We intend to bring them all back to Vale and decide what to do with them there."

General Mondschein stared at him for a long moment. "On whose authority?"

"Vale's. I and my two colleagues are members of the Vale Council," continued the green-haired man, gesturing at Qrow and Port.

"I'll need to double-check that to be sure."

"Understandable. I can put you in touch with Professor Ozpin if you wish."

The general blinked in surprise. "Ozpin? The headmaster of Beacon? I heard he was killed months ago."

"He survived, but how he did it is classified," interjected Qrow as he took out his scroll, unlocked it and dialled a number before holding it to his ear. "Oz, I'm with someone who wants to talk to you about our soon to be prisoners. Yes, I'll put him on."

Qrow held out the device to Mondschein. "Try not to drop it in shock, General,"

The man eyed Qrow with a great deal of scepticism but accepted the scroll. As he held it to his ear, a collection of emotions was displayed on his face; Skepticism, disbelief, and, to the surprise of everyone besides himself, relief; in the form of a small smile.

"Well then, it all checks out. It will take a while to transport everyone to Vale, however. A few days or so," he said, handing the scroll back to Qrow as he spoke. "Is that okay with you?"

"Certainly," said Port, speaking up now. "My close friend and I were hoping to speak to some of the prisoners tomorrow if possible anyway."

"And I wish for all the Dust in the armoury belonging to the Branwen tribe that were recently seized to be returned to the SDC," added Weiss.

"Those can both be arranged," agreed Monschein. "Now if that is all, I can have my men escort you to the surface."

"That is all, general. We'll take our leave now," said Oobleck.

"Alright, someone escort them to the hangar bay and make sure they get to the surface, safely,"

…

It was 4:30 when they stepped inside the safehouse. As they did, they found that the interior was decorated with foil banners on the walls and party food; candy, crisps, soda and the like, arranged on the table that was surrounded by the three sofas.

The sofas were all occupied, with some of Jaune's sisters having to stand as a result.

"You're back!" Exclaimed Ruby, noticing Hiccup first and looking his way,

"Yeah, I'm back. Now I don't know about you, but I think we should try something new unlike our last party," he replied.

"What do you mean?" Wondered Ruby, tilting her head to the side.

"I can't believe I'm going to suggest this, but maybe we should all follow Qrow's example, just this once."

"Qrow's- No, no alcohol. Not for Ruby or Astrid for that matter, as she's pregnant and my daughter is too young Hiccup," protested Taiyang. "We have soda here already. Why would we need alcohol?"

"You have a point about Astrid, but the rest are practically adults at this point," said Port. "They deserve to celebrate properly. Besides, I'll make sure that things don't get out of hand with the others."

"Me too," added Gobber. "I would very much like to become a godfather, so no screwing it up, lass or laddie," he said this, without paying Hiccup and Astrid's light blushes any mind.

"Then it's settled. Someone go buy alcohol and we can get this party started for real," the matriarch of the Arc family added.

"I'll go," said Qrow.

"I'll come with you," said Oobleck.

"As will I," said Port. We'll need to bring pizzas back anyways,"

"In that case, we'll need a list of what drinks and pizza toppings everyone wants," said Taiyang.

"Well back home there is Mead or Ale or Whisky in Gobber's private stash," said Hiccup. "I'd like to try some Ale. What say, you Astrid?"

"I'd like to try it too. I wonder what it tastes like," she stated.

"No alcohol for you, since you're pregnant," Oobleck told her.

"Oh yeah… nevermind then,"

"Oh, keep an eye on how much Gobber drinks. If he gets drunk then we'll all regret it," warned Hiccup.

"Yeah, Gobber's infamous off-key singing," muttered Astrid with a haunted look.

"You've heard it too? Oh you poor thing," said Hiccup.

"Oi! Mah singing is beautiful," Gobber protested.

"As a torture device, absolutely," Hiccup commented wryly.

"I'm considering getting him drunk just to hear it," said Qrow with a smirk.

"No don't!" Hiccup and Astrid chorused. "Trust us on that."

"Alright, amusing tale aside, what does everyone want?" Asked Oobleck, his scroll now in hand.

"Irish Coffee," said Coco.

"Sunset Rum," rumbled Yatsuhashi.

"Fox and I will take Whisky," said Velvet, with Fox nodding along.

"You two have good taste," stated Qrow. "I'll take some Whisky as well."

"I'll take beer as you know, Bart," said Port.

"I'll take some of that Sunset Rum," said Nicholas. "Children of mine, what will you have?"

"I'll take red wine dear," said Sarah.

"I'll take white wine," replied Violet and Saphron in turn, with the other five girls choosing red wine.

"I'll go with beer," said Jaune.

"Who's next?" asked Oobleck, when he finished typing all that into a list.

"I'll take something fruity, like Cider. What about you three?" Asked Yang, looking at Weiss, Ren and Nora in turn.

"Some Cider sounds good. I'll have that," responded Weiss.

"Me too," chimed in Ruby.

"I'll take some Ale. I want to know what it tastes like," replied Nora.

"I'll have some Tsingtao. It's a popular drink here in Mistral," stated Ren.

"I'll have the same," said Arslan.

"Alright, now what kind of pizza does everyone want?"

"I'd like pineapple and ham on my pizza please," said Jaune.

Yang groaned. "Yuck, no wonder you threw up on my shoes the day we met, vomit boy,"

"I have motion sickness. Me throwing up back then had nothing to do with my favourite kind of Pizza."

"She's just messing with you, Jaune. Ignore her," said Ruby.

"Hey!"

"Sure thing Ruby," said Jaune, prompting Ruby to smirk teasingly at her sister.

Oobleck coughed. "Getting back on track now, who else has a topping in mind?"

"I'll take a cheese pizza," said Velvet. "Fox, Coco and Yatsu usually have Pepperoni."

"I'll have anything vegetarian," said Sarah. "My husband and daughters won't mind what they get as long as they don't get ham and pineapple on their pizzas."

"Cheese pizza for me, barbeque sauce and chicken for Nora. It's her favourite pizza," said Ren.

Oobleck nodded. "Alright. Who else?"

"I'd like to try what Jaune's having since I've had pepperoni before," said Hiccup.

"I'll take that as well," said Astrid.

"Eww, your eating choice is spreading," commented Yang, but went ignored by everyone present, much to her chagrin.

"I'll take a pizza with Bacon or Pepperoni. Yang, Ruby and Qrow usually pick the same," said Taiyang.

"Yeah, that's because it's the best!" chorused both sisters.

"Indeed it is, Pipsqueak, Firecracker," intoned Qrow. "Is that everyone now?"

"I'll have a chicken fajita pizza," said Arslan. "There's a takeaway restaurant that my cousin works at in the city. It's called Hot Slice. They sell those there."

"Sounds exotic. I'll have that," said Port.

"As will I. Would you mind showing us where this place is?" Oobleck asked Arslan.

"No, not at all. Follow me."

Once this was all decided and the quartet had set off, Astrid got up from where she had been sitting next to Gobber and approached Hiccup. "Where did you go earlier?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but Weiss, who was nearby, did so first. "He was helping me with something on General Mondschein's ship."

"Not quite true. I just stood there. I didn't even say anything. You didn't need me there."

"True," Weiss admitted. "You didn't say anything. But you helped; Albeit in a different way."

Astrid and Hiccup stared at her in confusion. "Having you there stopped me from doing something I would later regret. That's all I will say about that."

They exchanged a glance. "Uh, sure thing Weiss."

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. Now I'm hungry and there's food. Excuse me."

…

It was sometime around five pm when Qrow, Oobleck, Port and Arslan returned, the former laden with the requested drinks in bags and the latter carrying stacks of pizza boxes, meaning the party could commence.

There was a flurry of activity as everyone arrived for their respective pizza and drink, before scrambling for a spot on the three available sofas.

Following that, Jaune, Arslan and Velvet ended up on one, Hiccup, Astrid and Ren on another and Ruby, Yang and Yatsuhashi on the last sofa, with Ruby's sofa facing Jaune's and Hiccup's off to the side.

There was an armchair between Jaune and Hiccup's respective sofas, that Nora took up so she could sit beside Jaune and Ren.

Then Qrow, Taiyang and the other adults entered the room, in addition to Jaune's sisters.

"So as there aren't enough seats for everyone here, I'm going to make a toast before finding a room and leaving you fine men and women to it," Nicholas Arc announced.

He waited until every eye was on him before continuing. "I don't know most of you very well, but in the time I've been with you, I've seen that despite the death of your friend, Blake, you all managed to stay close to each other; something that is less common among Huntsmen and Huntresses than you might think. I certainly wish to have had friends like you all when I was your age. Keep at it, kids."

Then he raised the bottle of beer in his right hand. "To moving forward!"

"To moving forward!" Everyone else chorused.

"Now enjoy yourselves, everyone. I'm going to spend some time alone with my wife. Drink responsibly and all that, you lot. You, in particular, daughters and son of mine. Got it?" He asked, looking at his seven daughters first and then lingering on his son.

"Yes, dad," they chorused, with each looking at him in the eye.

Nicholas gave a satisfied nod before turning to address Sarah. "Let's go now love."

…

A/N: The rest of the party to come next chapter. Expect a fair bit of drunken chaos to unfold there.


	43. Reflection, Past & Present

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 19: Reflection, Past & Present

A/N: And in this chapter: drunken teens, out of control pregnancy-related hormones, conflict and a fair amount of Hiccstrid smut (which is inspired somewhat by Astrid's Dare by Karate Koala. Go check his stuff out!) at the end as a result of the hormones.

This chapter is in the region of twelve thousand words. My longest chapter to date.

I do hope you all enjoy it!

…

"I'm Queen of the castle! I'm Queen of the castle!" cackled Nora.

"Maybe, but I'm the best fighter here!" replied Yang.

"In your dreams, blondie!" shouted Velvet.

Qrow groaned at the noise. "Quiet down!" He shouted at the group, only to go ignored by everyone.

_"Oh, I've got my axe and I've got my mace and I love my wife with the ugly face, I'm a Viking through and through!"_

Qrow glanced at the ceiling, where the singing was coming from the room directly above.

_At least he's not in the room with us. I pity whoever is keeping an eye on him. Probably Port. The singing must be near deafening up there. Also, how unfortunate must one be to keep an eye on Coco, Fox, Weiss and all of Jaune's sisters. Oobleck or Tai must be either bored out of their minds or completely fed up, _thought Qrow

Qrow surveyed the scene. Ruby was giggling away beside Yang, while in a one-sided bear hug courtesy of Yatsuhashi from the other side.

Astrid was in a similar situation, with Hiccup attempting to hug and kiss her on the lips, the leather armour he wore squeaking slightly as he leaned in, only to get gently denied by a black leather-clad hand, as Astrid attempted to avoid moving around too much, her matching armour squeaking like her fiancés' currently was if she did.

Were she drunk like Hiccup, she may have willingly succumbed to his advances by now, but her pregnancy, of course, prevented that from happening.

Meanwhile, Ren was stuck in philosophy mode.

"If a pack of Beowolves attack a village, but nobody is around to help out, did it ever really happen?" He asked the room as a whole, but got no answer, receiving only a look of confusion and mild amusement on Astrid's part, which went unseen by him as he faced away from her.

Jaune was also the focus of unwanted attention, from Arslan in his case, but instead of a hug, the girl's hands were rubbing away at his chest. An enviable position, Qrow thought to himself, as he stood with a foot pressed against a wall, observing the scene with his whiskey filled tankard in hand.

Jaune didn't agree, also trying to push the girl's hands away, and looking increasingly uncomfortable as time went on.

_Buzzkill_, thought Qrow as he took a swig from his tankard.

"How can you possibly enjoy this sort of thing?" Muttered a voice that came from his right.

He looked over to see a head of white descending the stairs there. "Ah, decided to join us, Weiss? I thought you were sleeping or something by now."

She held up a bottle of cider. "I considered it. But then I decided not drinking would be enough restraint. But you're dodging the question, _Qrow_."

"Yeah yeah. I'll tell you, but there's a long story involved."

"No time like the present. Go ahead," she told him.

"Alright. When I first was acquainted with alcohol, it was during my third year at Beacon. I'm sure you've heard the stories plenty of times now. Mountain Glen. But it wasn't for me. It was for Oobleck and his last remaining team member. Summer; Ruby's mother. She found him in tears and forced Tai and I to help him as best as we could. Tai did the talking; his speciality, while I simply offered him and his partner a bottle of some cheap whisky my sister found somewhere. Eventually, I got curious and tried a little."

"Then you got hooked?" Weiss guessed, nose upturned at him.

"No, my team wouldn't have let me, and a part of me would have hated them if they did. No, that came years later; when my sister got it into her head that turning her back on her team and her family was the right thing to do. That was when I drank for real, and nobody was around to stop me. How could they? Tai had not been married to my sister for only a few years and Summer was her best friend. Not to mention Tai now had Yang to care for, all on his own. At the time, we decided to drink together, after trying and failing to stop Raven from leaving. That was when drinking became more of a habit, but I wasn't completely hooked just yet. Also, within a month of that happening, Tai divorced Raven and married Summer."

"What happened next?" Asked Weiss. Her tone was soft and curious, with no trace of scorn in her voice. Glancing her way, he found her expression one of wonder as she regarded him, paying no mind to the others in the room.

Qrow looked over at the group once more as he thought of what to say next.

Something had clearly changed during his chat with Weiss. Jaune now, despite his flushed face, did not look quite so uncomfortable, or more accurately, was now used to the attention and was no longer fighting the girl, with Arslan still rubbing his chest but having taken to sitting in his lap.

On another sofa, Ren was no longer talking, being on the verge of passing out, as evidenced by his half-lidded eyes. Also, Astrid had Hiccup figured out, knowing that a jab to the side would make him stay away.

_Huh, he must be ticklish_, thought Qrow.

Moving onto the last sofa, he noticed Ruby was now asleep in Yatsuhashi's arms, with the tall man gently stroking her hair. Lastly, Qrow realised that the shouting match between Yang, Nora and Velvet had all but ceased, even as the trio continued to make threatening gestures at each other.

"Qrow?" Weiss murmured, which drew his attention back to her.

"Oh, where was I? Ah yes. A few more years passed after Raven's departure and Yang's subsequent birth, her birth mother in all but blood; Summer Rose, passed away on a mission I, Tai and even Ozpin had advised her not to do. At the very least not without one of us. But as Tai was busy teaching at Signal as well as helping to raise Yang and Ruby, and I was on an Airship heading back to Vale and therefore unable to really stop her, she slipped away that same night and by the time anyone found out where she was going, she was already on a flight to Mistral. Within a week after setting foot there, she was found dead on some dusty back road in the middle of the wilderness. I will say this though: what my sister did that day; managing to recover her, no, our friend intact and portalling to me so that Tai and I could find her, was the best thing she ever did. It was also the last time I saw Summer's best friend." Qrow paused for long enough to take a swig from his tankard. "Guess what happened next?"

"You and Taiyang got drunk again?"

"That's right. Raven got drunk that day as well. Give the girl a prize," interjected another voice, this time coming from Qrow and Weiss's left.

"Hey Tai," muttered Qrow. "Done talking with Port, Oobleck and Nicholas I see."

"Yeah, they're going to go find a hotel later, as there isn't enough room here. Also, Nicholas and his family are going to head home for the same reason. When I left, Gobber and Port were talking about axe blades of all things. I won't judge though, as it means no more singing."

_"Oh I've got my mace and I've got my bludgeon_

_And fifteen Berserkers locked in my dungeon_

_I'm a Viking through and through!" _Gobber started singing again, now joined by Port.

All three cringed before Qrow looked at Taiyang. "You were saying?"

The blond man groaned. "Hiccup and Astrid were right. Remind me never to let anyone give Gobber alcohol, or leave it in his vicinity. Anyway, I heard you giving Weiss your life story."

Qrow shuddered. "Not quite. That is definitely too inappropriate to bring up with Ruby in the room. No, I was telling her about when and why I started drinking. She seems quite into it."

"Oh, well let me give you the condensed version then Weiss. He drinks because of a bunch of depressing events that he thinks his semblance - bad luck - has had some involvement in causing. It might be the case, it might not. But at some point after losing my first wife and my second wife dying horribly, he made a conscious decision to keep drinking."

"What he said. So to answer your question about how I enjoy drinking. I don't. Not necessarily. It is simply an attempt to forget all that has happened to my friends in my life. So listen to me when I say this: treasure your friends. And if you do decide to drink, make sure it doesn't become a habit like it has for me. Because if it does become a habit for you, even with a team like yours that is… mostly intact. You'll need help then, and alcohol won't be that help. Now excuse me, that's two people I've given advice to. At this rate, I'll turn into Oz. Goodnight you two."

They both watched him head off. "And there he goes," snorted Taiyang before turning his attention to the scene before them. "Well, Weiss. We've got many drunk teenagers to keep an eye on and make sure they all get to bed." He eyed Yang and Nora in particular, Velvet officiating, as they engaged in an arm wrestle across the table that was situated in front of the sofas, at the very centre of the room. "Welcome to your worst nightmare. Alternatively titled, Raven and Summer, having a dispute."

Weiss looked at them, then at him. "That doesn't seem so bad."

"I meant earlier. I could hear them shouting from upstairs."

"Ah."

"What do you say we leave Nora, Velvet and my daughter to their impromptu arm wrestle for now, while we move our couples and couples-to-be to bed?" He asked, gesturing at Hiccup and Astrid, Jaune and Arslan and Ruby and Yatsuhashi, chuckling as he pointed out the latter pair.

"Sounds satisfactory. Then Ren next, I take it?"

Taiyang shook his head. "Rule number one of dealing with drunk teenagers. Never separate team members when they're drunk, especially the volatile ones. I speak from experience on this. Trying to separate Summer and Raven when Qrow and I found them snuggled together on graduation night did not end well. Trust me on that. Let's go."

"You're more experienced than I am in this. I shall defer to you. You're the boss," said Weiss as they approached Jaune and Arslan first.

Just then, a click was heard, resulting in Nora falling back and losing the arm wrestle.

Nora sat up and looked at her hand, finding Yang's prosthetic arm had ejected from its socket.

"Ahhh!" Nora threw the arm away, horror on her face and Yang caught it, before collapsing from laughter at the sight of her opponent.

"My turn now!" demanded Velvet.

"Bring it on!" challenged Yang, as she slid her prosthetic arm back into place and Nora retreated to her armchair to watch the next match.

Taiyang turned back to Jaune and Arslan after watching the events unfold, proceeding to slap each individual in the face to wake them up.

"Bwaa?"

"What? What's going on?" Said Jaune and Arslan in turn.

"Weiss and I are trying to get you lot to bed since it's getting late and I don't plan on keeping an eye on you all for much longer, as I want my sleep. Since you're more coherent, I want you to take Juliet there to bed, Romeo." He told Arslan. "There you can do whatever you wish to him, within reason. That's an order by the way."

Arslan blushed and nodded. "Yes sir." Then she glanced down at Jaune whose lap she was sitting on and blushed even harder.

_Click!_

_Thunk!_

"Ow…" muttered Velvet.

"I win!" Declared Yang.

"Rematch! And no more cheating!" Roared Velvet, right afterwards.

"You're on! Pass me my arm!"

_Click!_

"Would you mind getting up now?" Jaune asked Arslan nervously after both had watched the commotion involving Yang and Velvet.

"Oh, uh yes!" She shot off of his lap as if her rear were on fire, face and ears almost literally aflame. "We should head to bed together I guess," she muttered shyly.

Jaune nodded and got up before they set off together, stumbling every few steps as they went.

As the pair scurried off, Taiyang turned back to watch Yang and Velvet, just as the former brought her arm down onto the table again, winning against Velvet for the second time after winning against Nora. "Pack it up you three! That's enough for today."

"But dad!"

"No buts! Unless you want an impromptu haircut right now?"

Yang sighed and got up, heading for the stairs. "Goodnight, Velvet. Nora."

"Goodnight," they chorused before each of them slowly rose and headed up the stairs after her.

"You wanted them to get together, didn't you?" Asked Weiss.

He said nothing as he pulled out his scroll then sent off a quick text. Smirking at the reply he got, the pocketed the device. "I have no idea what you mean," he then replied. A glance at his face on her part revealed a mischievous glint in his eye. Suddenly Weiss wasn't so sure of the legitimacy of his words.

"Sure you don't," she drawled.

"But enough about my wishes, real or perceived, Weiss. Less talking now. We've got more work to do."

"About that… would you mind letting everyone know I've gone to Atlas when they wake up? There's something I need to do personally."

Taiyang regarded her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, sure thing. I feel like I should ask what you're going to do there though."

"Basically, I'm going to ruin the day of some people I know," Weiss said bluntly

"Right, in that case, the less I know, the better."

…

When Hiccup awoke the morning after the party, he found his head was being pounded like a drum from the inside and his arms were wrapped around Astrid's waist, her legs tangled with his under the bedsheets.

"Ow! Never drinking Ale or any alcohol ever again. It's not worth it," he groaned.

She stirred not long after him, sitting up beside him and looking around the room before focusing on him completely.

Hiccup sat up against the headboard and sent her a greeting when he returned her gaze. "Hello, Milady."

She stretched, arching her bare back and eliciting a long yawn before she looked his way and returned a greeting. "Hey, babe- Are you alright?"

For he had clamped a hand over his mouth.

Shaking his head in response before swallowing, he spoke a minute later. "I feel like I was going to be sick there. At least yesterday's pizza nearly came up. Probably not a good idea to kiss me anytime soon."

Astrid wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Noted. No kissing."

Then he yawned. "That party last night was wild though, wasn't it?"

"What part of the party do you mean, babe?" She asked, smirking softly.

"All of it, but particularly the last part involving lips and this bed after Taiyang and Weiss sent us here."

"Mhm. Brings back memories. Like the time you decided to squeeze my butt back in Vale all those months ago. Or how many times you tried to kiss me on the lips last night."

Hiccup's eyes closed and he blushed. "Can we not talk about that, please? I don't want to think about what I did when I was drunk. Particularly when we're both naked right now."

"You'll get over it. Besides you weren't that forceful and it didn't take me long to find a way to keep you at bay. I _might_ have enjoyed doing it."

Hiccup's eyes opened and he stared intently at her. "What was that last part?"

"Anyway," she moved on, pretending she hadn't heard him, while also smirking internally. "What are we going to do when we get back to Berk? Stay for a while?"

"I guess so. Why?"

"Viggo and Ryker. Gobber has a score to settle with them, remember?"

"Well, they've already been locked up on Outcast Island. Gobber can't exactly do anything to them now."

"You're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I have a feeling that they'll escape if they haven't already."

"Well, I'll be sure to ensure they're still locked up when we get back to Berk again."

"Good," following that, a comfortable silence formed between them.

"Astrid?"

"Hmm?" She glanced over to find his expression pensive.

"When did you fall for me? I've been in love with you for years, which I'm sure everyone on Berk knew, but you never seemed to think about me the same way. When did that start to change?"

"I'm not sure exactly when, but I know I missed my childhood friend a bit during those two years and I knew I'd started to fall for you before you decided to grab my butt," a blush spread across her face as she said that. "Why did you do that anyway?"

"You remember back when we were fifteen and you came to the forge on Berk while Gobber was out?"

"Vaguely. I needed my axe sharpened after using trees as target practice, right?"

"Yeah. Well anyway, you went into the back room and looked around at some of my designs for weapons to try and kill dragons. You didn't go all the way in, just kinda stood in the doorway," Hiccup paused and blushed. "With your butt in clear view as I worked on your axe. It- let's just say that I was distracted by something while I had your axe against that grindstone."

Astrid stared flatly at him when she figured it out. "You're telling me the reason you rebalanced the axe blade was because you broke it while staring at my butt."

"Got it in one,"

"You're lucky to still have both hands. Don't you forget it, Haddock," she continued with a serious look.

"I've noticed you checking me out before, Milady," he said flatly, unperturbed by her expression.

Her serious expression disappeared entirely before she answered him, replaced with a smirk that conveyed something akin to playful mischief. "You're damn right. I've never seen a more perfect behind. Feel free to look at mine as much as you want."

"Acknowledged, Milady. I'll certainly do that."

"Good. Moving on now, I can think of one thing I want to do just now. Hold out your hands," she instructed, bringing her hands closer to his.

Hiccup shrugged and followed suit, meeting her halfway, only for her left hand to purposely brush against his right side.

"What are you d-doing?" He gasped.

"Having some fun," she replied with a teasing smirk. "I remember you being ticklish when we were younger. Clearly, that hasn't changed, even with your lean muscles, as I found out when you tried to kiss me last night." After saying this, she purposely brushed both of his sides with her hands.

"Ah!" He yelped and tried to move away, but her hands went after him, causing him to stutter every time her hands reached his sides. "M-my h-head feels like someone t-took a hammer-r to it a-and I m-might-t be s-sick for r-real!. M-mercy, Milady!" He cried, tears of mirth forming in his eyes.

She only continued to smirk mischievously at her betrothed. "Never, Haddock! You're mine!"

"Then it's war!" He declared breathlessly, darting his hands out to return fire and tickle her in turn.

In the moments that followed, the pair wriggled, squirmed, grabbed at errant hands, yelped and gasped as they fought the other, with neither being able to fully force the other into submission as they moved around above their bed.

Then suddenly Astrid was the winner, opting to push him back against the headboard of the bed and quickly swing her body out of the covers and over his lower abdomen to straddle him, even in the midst of further tickling which came to an end when she took hold of both hands and held onto them tightly, forcing him to surrender to her.

Both were lightly panting as a result of their playful spar, with a light atmosphere present in the aftermath.

It transformed into something else pretty soon though, as Astrid felt a certain part of her fiancé rising of its own accord, brushing against her womanhood, though not flesh on flesh, as the bed sheet was a barrier between them. She gasped and drew back, staring incredulously at him, though he didn't seem to notice her eyes dilating in the process, to her relief. "Seriously Hiccup? Don't you think this is a bit soon after all we did last night?"

He blushed, but his voice didn't carry much embarrassment when he replied with a lopsided grin. "Not like I can help it when you're as beautiful as you are. Who knew you being completely naked _wouldn't_ help with this sort of thing?"

She swatted at his bare chest; the bed sheet covering everything up to his pectorals. Rolling her eyes playfully at him, she continued. "You muttonhead. That reminds me of the fun we had after Taiyang and Weiss told us to go to bed, though."

Hiccup smiled. "Uh, huh. Fun is the correct word, Milady."

"Thanks for reminding me, babe. Now there's something I want to do for you." She scooted closer to him, before bringing her hands up and taking hold of his russet hair, bunching together a few strands and twisting them.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked, craning his neck to try and see.

She paused, cupping his head with both hands to stop him moving around. "Making a small braid with your hair. Hold still babe."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine. I've wanted to do this for a while; since you had Gobber make those betrothal necklaces in fact. But we've been quite busy as you know."

"Yeah, making stables for our dragons at the Branwen tribe camp, and dealing with Merlot and Banesaw and everything else." He paused when she finished off the braid but still held it in her left hand. "How much longer?"

"Just hold still, babe," she responded, pulling the tie for her own braid out with her right hand, resulting in her hair falling around her shoulders like a golden curtain before she resumed her important task. Then a few seconds later she leaned back to regard her work and smiled. "There, now you're mine."

"You used your hair tie to make me a braid?"

"I like to think of it as claiming you, but basically yes."

"What are we going to do with your hair? You never let it down like that."

She grinned at him. "Consider it your lucky day, babe."

He cocked his head to the side, seemingly curious. "What brought this on, Astrid? You're not usually like this…"

"Let's just say I felt like it and leave it at that," she would rather die than tell him that his manhood brushing her womanhood had started a fire within her, like a raging inferno in her core. No, she _would_ tell him, and perform the horizontal tango as he put it, but not at the current moment.

"It's a good thing I'm not the heir to Berk anymore. I'd be in so much trouble right now."

"Yeah, especially if my parents were still alive and found out I was with-child but not married yet."

"If that was the case, I'm sure Asger and Ingrid Hofferson would tear me in half."

"I think that's a slight exaggeration. My mother would probably be on your side. But my dad _would_ make sure you'd lose another limb. Not to mention what the rest of Berk would think."

"Oh, we'd be blood eagled for sure," he commented with a half-smile.

Astrid returned his smile. "Indeed." In the next moment, they both started laughing, which ended a few seconds later when Astrid moved over to lay beside him.

She lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, babe."

He glanced her way. "For what?"

"For being you, even after two years here."

"You're welcome? I guess…"

"What was your time here like? You told me that you've spent time at Yang and Ruby's house before, on that day you came up with a plan to take down the dragon Queen. But I'm curious what you did besides training to fight and occasionally make weapons."

He looked her way again. "How about I try and show you what I did, instead?"

She smiled at him again. "Fine with me, babe."

He got off of the bed and strode over to his abandoned shirt. Putting it on, he spoke again. "Good. Now I'll need to speak to Qrow or Weiss. But first, we need to get dressed. First things first though, I want you to know you're just as much mine as I am yours."

She nodded. "Mhm. All yours. But I think I was yours from the moment I agreed to become your betrothed."

"Then why the braid?"

"I don't know. Makes it more official I guess. Anyway, let's get dressed now. I want to see what you want to show me," she said as she got up and proceeded to don her clothes, finishing by putting on her black helmet but keeping the visor down.

"As you wish Milady," he muttered, following suit with his black leather armour and helmet with the visor down. Once dressed, Hiccup turned to her, offering his leather-clad arm. "Shall we go, Milady?"

Astrid linked her arm with his. "We shall."

Now walking arm in arm, they stepped out of their room, Hiccup taking the lead to search for Qrow, who they found upstairs, lounging on a sofa with his black hair an unruly mass, covering part of his face and concealing one of his red eyes from view.

"Morning you two," Qrow greeted, swiping his hair out of his face upon seeing them approach.

"Hello," they chorused as they drew near. After sitting down, Hiccup asked. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Depends on what it is. Also, I see you're keeping your hair down for a change."

"Yeah, I felt like it was time to do it," said Astrid.

"Right, and Hiccup's braid had nothing to do with it, I assume."

"No, that's part of the reason for it," she admitted.

Qrow nodded at her before he looked at Hiccup. "It suits you. The braid and your linked arms, you hopeless lovebirds. Anyway, what is your favour?"

"We need someone to get us to the cells on General Mondschein's ship. I want to talk to Raven about something."

"Should I ask what it is?"

"Junior. I want Raven to tell me where he is."

Qrow slowly nodded. "…Right, well let's go then. No time like the present. Oobleck's already there after all. Also, Weiss is back in Atlas now, apparently."

"Good morning. What's that about Weiss?" a familiar voice asked.

Looking around, they saw Arslan and Jaune approaching them, the latter having spoken.

Qrow was the first to speak as the pair occupied another sofa. "Morning yourself. Tai told me Weiss is back in Atlas. Not sure why though. Didn't ask. How does your head feel?"

"Like someone went to town on my head with a book," Hiccup perked up at the words and shuddered, looking around cautiously, to Astrid's confusion and amusement when she noticed his antics. "I hope Weiss is okay and that my hangover will pass soon."

"Me too," chorused the others.

"It will eventually. Chin up kids. You'll get used to it, eventually."

"Not me. I'm never drinking it ever again," vowed Hiccup.

"Same here."

Qrow shrugged. "Whatever. It's not for everyone. Just one question though," he asked, with a glance at Hiccup, Astrid, Arslan and Jaune individually. "Why are you four up anyways? I'd have thought you'd be sleeping in or something."

"I wanted to go for a walk, in order to get used to exercising again. Arslan wanted to join me for some reason," at Jaune's words, the Mistral native appeared to flush crimson.

Qrow and Hiccup noticed that reaction, quickly exchanging a knowing look between themselves. "Alright, if everyone's ready, let's go."

…

About half an hour later, Roman was awoken by a guard opening his cell.

As the aura dampening field keeping him in was switched off, Roman folded back his bed sheet and sat up, just as Oobleck, who was beside the guard, stepped into the cell.

Roman watched him as he moved to stand in the corner of the cell opposite Roman's bed, but he remained silent.

Then, when the cell was locked again, he spoke. "It's been quite a while, hasn't it Roman?"

"Yeah, it has, Bartholomew. What do you want?"

"To talk."

Roman scoffed. "About what? Why I left the team? Why I stopped talking to you? Why I became a criminal?"

"No, none of that. Just about some revenge."

"Revenge? Revenge against who?"

"Merlot. You, him and Raven are coming with us back to Vale. There, we will decide what happens to you."

"Who's us?"

"The council of Vale."

Roman raised an eyebrow at Oobleck. "You're part of the council of Vale?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since the previous council decided to leave. Look, are you in or out?"

Roman made a show of thinking about it. "I have conditions. One, I get to deal with Merlot personally, two, Neo comes with me back to Vale and most importantly of all, I get set free afterwards, with the option of going wherever we want."

"Neo?"

"She's an associate of mine. Do those things and I'm in."

"I'll try my best, but I think there is a line consisting of those who want to deal with Merlot. At the very least consisting of myself and two former students of mine. There may be more luck with that second condition however, if only by a hair."

Roman sighed. "It's about what I expected. When do I leave?"

"Possibly tomorrow, if not later today."

"Good. I look forward to that. Quite boring in here with nobody to talk to, besides soldiers bringing me food. Say, you wouldn't happen to know a kid with auburn hair and green eyes, would you? Wears some black armour with a visored helmet, a bit like the ones those soldiers out there wear?"

Oobleck adjusted his glasses and ran a hand through his green hair. "You know Hiccup?"

"I do. He helped me with something, I had Neo train him. The result is I got away from Raven Branden and ended up here, led by some brats he found somewhere. One with pink eyes and black hair and the other carrying a war hammer I think. Odd pair of girls."

Oobleck sighed. "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Ren is male you know, though his long hair and pink eyes may say otherwise."

"Really," Roman said flatly. "Other former students of yours?"

"Indeed. In fact, their team leader interacted with Merlot."

"Alright. But if you don't mind, can we talk about something other than some kids who are too innocent to be huntsmen."

"I can't say I agree that any of my former students are innocent now, but no matter I suppose. What should we talk about?"

"How about the fact that you haven't found anyone since that day everything went to shit. Try not to speak as fast as you usually do, if you can."

Oobleck chuckled as he sat down beside Roman on his bed. "I'll do my best. Now, where to start…"

"How about you have Roman tell me where Junior is?" asked a familiar voice, a moment before Hiccup, Astrid and Qrow stepped into view.

"Hello there. Roman, meet the council of Vale. Council of Vale, meet Roman," muttered Oobleck.

"We've met," chorused Hiccup and Astrid before both blinked. "Wait, we're on the council of Vale now?"

"You have kids on the council of Vale now?" asked Roman.

"What can I say? The world has changed and they've been through a lot."

"You could have revealed that piece of information more tactfully. For instance, not to a criminal on an airship over Mistral," muttered Qrow. "Like back at the safehouse for one. Oz will have your head."

"This council thing is news to me. You know about it, Astrid?" Asked Hiccup.

"No, just hearing about it now, myself," she replied.

"You didn't even tell them? _Wonderful_. I have great confidence that my conditions will be met," Roman drawled.

"Conditions? What conditions?"

"I'll tell you later. Can we start taking our prisoners to be, out of here? Starting with him and someone called Neo."

"Neo?" Chorused Hiccup and Astrid.

"You both know this person?"

"Yeah, she has a habit of waking you up and forcing you to fight her, if you asked her to train you."

"What does she look like?"

"Pink and brown eyes, pink, brown and white hair, short, mute and obviously female, with a semblance of illusions, allowing her to look like she's in one place while being somewhere else entirely," reported Hiccup.

"Alright," Oobleck turned to Roman. "Which cell is she in?"

"Down the hall, if you leave my cell and head left. Getting here, I presume you noticed that you passed Raven's cell."

"Yeah, we did. But anyway, we'll leave you to it. I have someone I want to talk to, namely Junior."

"Junior's in Mistral, in a nightclub and bar imaginatively called 'the club' just like in Vale. If you get Neo and tell her you want to go there, she'll take you there, provided she gets Neapolitan ice cream."

"Her appearance and namesake huh? What parent decided to call her that?"

"I encountered her one day and decided to call her that after noticing her eyes were pink and brown," explained Roman.

"Right, we'll go find her and be on our way, I guess."

Oobleck handed Hiccup a five lien note. "Use this to buy a tub of ice cream for Neo. Keep the change. I'll go talk to the General so we can get her and Roman released into our custody first. Qrow, Hiccup and Astrid, keep an eye on Roman. Once I'm done, we'll bring her to see him. It may make her relax to see people she knows. Then you can go meet with Junior, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded and Oobleck set off, just before Astrid spoke up. "Can someone tell me who Junior is? Or do I have to wait?"

"He's involved in what I used to do before you showed up. He's an information broker; someone who gives you information in exchange for money. Which is part of the reason I had a forge in Vale, for making money to give him."

"Okay, what kind of information?"

"Rogue huntsmen, criminal hideout locations, White Fang activities. That sort of thing."

"Yeah, one time Junior passed on information to Hiccup about a group of huntsmen turned criminals who kidnapped Coco Adel because of her family's fortune."

"What do you mean?"

"Coco's family run a large clothes manufacturing company, headquartered in the town of Aureola, Vale's second-largest city, on the western coast. Anyway, they're quite rich."

"How rich exactly? I know they're rich, but I've never really looked into it," asked Roman.

"Rich enough to afford to pay 200,000 lien to Glynda Goodwitch as thanks for personally rescuing Coco," said Qrow. "Which she used to buy a two-roomed building in Vale and turn it into a blacksmith for a certain person to live and work in,"

"Ah, got it," nodded Roman.

"Now we wait for Oobleck to get back," muttered Hiccup.

…

Eight hours northwest of where Hiccup and the others currently were, one team of huntsmen trainees, going by the name of team SSSN, was gathered in a dorm room of Atlas Academy, having signed in the day before in order to spend the night at the school before their provisional licensing exam began.

It was now the morning on that fateful day, and the leader of the team was pacing back and forth across the aforementioned dorm room. There were two steel-framed bunk beds, a laminate wood floor, a chest of drawers at the foot and head of each bunk bed for storing clothes and a bathroom immediately on the left as you entered the room.

"Right, everyone ready for the provisional licensing exam we have?" asked Sun.

"Dude, relax," said Neptune. "We've been training non-stop for about four months now. You know our private sparing tutor was one of the best and even he said we had good chances to do this. Even if we didn't, pacing like that won't help things."

During Neptune's speech, Sun continued to pace the room, going from one chest of drawers at the foot of the left bunk bed to the other, with Sage and Scarlet laying on the top and bottom sections of the bunk bed and Neptune laying on the bottom of the bunk bed on the right.

Sun only stopped after making the journey for the third time, which was not long after the blue-haired boy stopped talking.

"You're right, but I don't want anything to go wrong and we have to wait for longer."

"Only means we'll have more time to train," interjected Sage, who had green hair in line with his namesake.

"I guess-"

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Hearing the sound of someone wrapping their fist against the door, Sun stopped talking and glanced at the others, silently asking if they knew who it could be.

Sage, Scarlet and Neptune all shrugged, so Sun approached the door. Opening it, he was greeted by a white-haired girl with bags underneath her blue eyes, standing on the other side, dressed in a white jacket, skirt and knee high heeled boots.

Sun waved at the girl. "Hey, Weiss."

"Hello again, Sun," she greeted him in turn as he stepped aside to let her enter the room. "Nice to meet you all again," she said to the other three.

"Hello."

"Greetings once again."

"Hey, Weiss," said Scarlet, Sage and Neptune respectively, waving from their positions in the room.

She yawned, which drew a query from the monkey faunus. "Are you okay, Weiss? Want some tea or something?"

"I flew in from Mistral last night and didn't get much sleep when I arrived. Tea would be nice, but I'll have to decline as I won't be staying long this time," Weiss informed them.

"Uh, that actually works out fine for us. We have our provisional licensing exam in half an hour," Sun told her.

"Oh," Weiss sighed. "Then I couldn't have come at a worse time then. You'll probably want to forgo taking part in that exam after I tell you the news."

The quartet looked at each other again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Weiss rubbed at her eyes, yawned again and finally sighed. "Blake is dead. She took her own life a few days ago."

"S-she's dead? She really took her own life?" Sun asked, a shocked look taking over his face, just as the other three looked at each other in silent disbelief.

Weiss nodded despondently. "Yes. I can see you need time, so I'll speak to Ironwood or whoever is in charge of the exam about you performing it some other day. Don't worry about costs though. I'll pay the fee so you can take it again."

"Thanks, Weiss," Sun smiled, but it was forced. "Is there anything else you want to tell us?"

Weiss nodded. "It probably won't mean much, but the person who drove her to take her life is also dead. I'll… I'll be going now. Good luck, all of you."

"Thanks, Weiss," said Neptune as he got off of his bunk bed and placed a consoling hand on Sun's shoulder. "I'll take it from here."

Weiss nodded and turned to leave, opening the door and walking through, into a hallway.

"Arrgh!" Sun roared from within the room, the sound reaching her ears as she set off down the hall.

Weiss paused for a moment and sighed, but then continued walking.

She would find the person or people responsible for carrying out the exam and explain the situation on the team's behalf.

It was the least team SSSN deserved after all, as they were friends.

And, if in the past she had encountered a certain cat faunus girl and a certain monkey faunus boy leaning into to kiss while pretending that she hadn't noticed what had almost happened, that may or may not have been a factor in deciding to pay their provisional licensing exam admission fee again, who could really judge her?

The team deserved some measure of happiness, or at the very least Sun did, particularly after hearing the news she had brought. That is her stance on the matter, and nobody could convince Weiss Schnee otherwise.

…

"Hey Arslan, can I talk to you for a minute? In the bathroom." Asked Reese Chloris; a girl with green hair swept to one side, teal coloured eyes, a purple hoodie and black shorts, as well as knee-pads.

"Sure thing, Reese," replied Arslan.

"Hey, you think you could take care of this for me for a minute? Thanks." Reese didn't wait for him to reply, instead placing her hoverboard and getting up, carefully moving through her bed and Arslan's before heading to the bathroom.

They stepped into the room, and the light came on automatically. Reese then closed the door. "Why is _he_ here, Arslan?"

Arslan knew she meant Jaune, who was currently sitting on Reese's bed, seemingly lost in thought. "His name is Jaune you know. You could try calling him. He's a friend."

"Really? Just like that? After not talking to him at all before? What's really going on?"

"Okay, promise you won't tell Nadir or Bolin when they get back?"

"Nothing good has ever followed those words. What did you do?"

Arslan sighed. "I had drunken party sex with him last night."

"Really? Didn't know you were into dorky, but still handsome types. I expected something worse than that honestly. Like you to be pregnant or something. You… you're not pregnant are you?"

"What? No! I'm still on the pill. Besides, who would want that to happen?"

In the airship over Mistral, Hiccup and Astrid both suddenly sneezed at that moment.

"Just checking, because you know I'd do anything to help you out if that did happen, right?"

"I do now. Thanks, Reese. But can we move on, please?"

"Alright then. Now when are you coming back? We need you here. At the very least because our provisional licensing exam is coming up in two weeks."

"Two weeks? I thought it was meant to be around next week."

"The headmaster rescheduled it for our team because you were away. Speaking of, are you okay now? You're not going to spontaneously burst into flames again are you?"

"No, I should be fine now. It was a fairly simple fix."

"And the fix was?"

Arslan shrugged. "Sorry Reese. Not meant to tell you."

Reese sighed. "Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now. Now, what are we going to do with blond and brooding out there? He can't stay here. And while I think he looks alright for you, we can't have you two dating until we pass that provisional licensing exam. We need you to catch up after all."

"Don't worry. Jaune has a place to stay and a team to take care of. I'll walk him back though."

Reese nodded. "Have fun!"

…

Hiccup and Astrid both tore off their helmets, tossed them aside, doubled over and threw up shortly after they arrived at Junior's Nightclub, much to the amusement of an unaffected Neo and the disgust of the black suit and red tie-wearing men in the vicinity.

"Someone go clean that up," Junior muttered, overlooking the scene as he stood behind his bar.

Immediately, one of the suit-wearing goons headed towards the storage room that was behind the bar, Junior wordlessly lifting up a hinged section of the bar countertop to let the man pass.

Then Junior's eyes focused on the pair. "You two, get over here and sit down. I'm not having you throw up on my floor again."

"Neo, get over here as well," he added, looking down at her.

She silently huffed at him but complied, starting forward and climbing onto a barstool beside Astrid. "I don't believe I've met you," said Junior, looking at Astrid.

"Junior, Astrid, Astrid, Junior. She's my fiancé," Hiccup told him.

Then he looked to his left, at Astrid. "He's the informant I mentioned," Hiccup told her.

"Nice to meet you," said Astrid.

"Likewise. Now, why are you three here?"

"How would you like a new job, Junior?"

"Job? What sort of job?"

"Head of information and security for the council of Vale. You were already an information broker. This will be mostly the same, but with your informant network giving information to the council directly."

Junior nodded. "Makes sense. But the 'security' part of that job title has me curious."

"Besides the fact that you would be dealing with sensitive information as you might expect, there's also a research and development facility they want me working in. Some of your men could work there, delivering weapons and other such technology that I imagine would benefit huntsmen around the world."

"And who are 'they'?"

"The rest of the council of Vale. We're members of it now, since the previous council members all left Vale," cut in Astrid.

"Awfully convenient if that did happen. Anyway, when was all this decided?"

"Not long before we came here," said Hiccup, before he began to explain how the decision had come about.

"You came from the airship up there? And Roman is there now?" Junior asked, once he had finished explaining. "Last I saw him, he was working for Raven."

"Yeah, he was. Neo too. I helped them get away from Raven, recently. She's also in a cell up there."

"Guess the rumour that the Branwen tribe is dead is actually true. And you had a part to play in it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, if you three could step outside for a little bit. I want to know what my men think of all of this."

They stepped outside, and Hiccup received a scroll message from Qrow at that moment.

_"We'll be leaving tonight with Roman and Neo and bringing Raven and her tribe along later. Let me know what Junior decides to do and head on back to the safehouse with Neo. We're finishing things up over here and then we'll head back ourselves."_

"More travelling huh? Our dragons will be quite excited to fly again so soon."

"Yeah. I can practically see Toothless smiling with his teeth retracted already."

Astrid smiled briefly before frowning. "Where will we stay when we get there though? Ideally somewhere private, where nobody can interrupt us."

"My forge could work. I still have a key there. Why though? Do… do you want to do the horizontal tango or something?"

Astrid sighed. "You got it in one. I've… I've been wanting to do it since before we left the safehouse, just so you know."

"Oh. Oh! That was when I did… you know. Earlier on."

"Yeah. Exactly babe."

"Sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine. It's not like the other times I wanted you. This feels far more intense. I don't think it's just your doing, but I don't know why it feels like that."

"We can head to Vale as soon as we're done here if you want?"

She smiled gratefully at him. "Very much so, babe."

Seconds later, Hiccup's scroll vibrated in his pocket.

_"You're quite lucky right now, you know that Hiccup?" _It was a message from Neo.

Hiccup looked her way. "I- what are you doing, Neo?"

Astrid stared at her as well, prompted by Hiccup's question and mild curiosity. They both watched in silence as she made a circle with her thumb and index finger, before inserting her other index finger into it and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, Neo. We get it now. You can stop that," muttered Astrid as both she and Hiccup blushed at the meaning behind the gesture.

Thankfully the door behind them opened and Junior stepped out. "My men and I agree to work with the council of Vale. As my men put it, and I quote, 'It beats working in a bar any day.' So we're in."

"Alright. I'll talk to the others in the council of Vale and let them know what you decided. You just pack up and head for Beacon. It's where you can find us. In the meantime, we'll be on our way. It'll be a pleasure to work with you again, Junior," said Hiccup, offering a hand.

"Likewise. I'll see you at Beacon, later." They then shook hands and parted ways, Junior heading back inside and the trio heading down the street.

As they walked away, Astrid leaned closer to whisper in Hiccup's ear. "For the record, you did quite a bit more of telling rather than showing me what you did in the two years away from Berk. And not much of the former at that. But it doesn't really matter right now. When we get back to the safehouse, your ass is mine. I don't want to wait until we get to Vale anymore."

Hiccup flushed at her words, giving her a sidelong look and noting her dilated eyes before he turned to face Neo. "Would you mind bringing us to the outskirts of Mistral in that direction, please?" he asked, pointing northwest; in the direction of the forest that was just beyond the town.

The mute smirked and nodded, taking hold of their hands and leaving behind perfect glass copies of themselves, which quickly shattered of their own accord.

…

The walk back from Haven Academy to the safe house was awkwardly silent, until Jaune subconsciously sighed, which drew Arslan's attention to him. "You okay?" Arslan asked him.

"Yeah, just thinking about my partner and girlfriend, and wishing she was still around."

"What was her name?" She wondered.

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"Oh. Okay,"

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For helping me get out of whatever Merlot did to me."

"Yeah, uh… how did that happen?"

"I'd rather not say. But suffice to say I was careless and allowed myself to get captured. Moving on, what we did last night… did it really happen?"

"Yeah, it did indeed. Why? You think it was a dream or something?"

"Partially. For your sake. That way there is no chance that things will go further. Which means you won't get hurt or killed."

"Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to protect myself?"

"No. I'm saying we shouldn't see each other. Last night was great and you seem like a nice person, but if things do go further and you do get hurt by someone stronger than you, then it would destroy me from the inside."

"Awfully presumptuous that things would go that far between us, or that you have a duty to protect me, isn't it?"

Jaune sighed. "I guess you're right about that. Thanks again for helping me with Merlot. You can go back to Haven. I know the way back from here."

"I wasn't finished with you yet," retorted Arslan.

"But I am with you. If Pyrrha Nikos; the invisible girl, couldn't protect herself against people who wanted her dead, with no less than four people - two of whom are members of team rwby no less - fighting alongside her, what chance do you have, all on your own? I recommend you find someone better than I could ever be," with that, Jaune continued onwards for the safehouse.

"Alright wait," Arslan called after him. He stopped and turned around, allowing her to catch up.

"So you've got baggage clearly. I… I should have phrased what I said differently. Jaune, I enjoyed last night. I enjoy spending time with you, but I'm not Pyrrha. I have my team and I can protect myself. Heck, I'm the fall maiden now; something I didn't even know existed. I know you're worried, but don't let that ruin whatever we have. If you do, you could look back and regret it."

"Better to regret it than not having you around at all, Arslan-" she cut him off with a kiss on the lips.

She then drew back only after she became breathless. Observing him, she smiled at his flushed face. "Is that worth regretting?"

"I think not. So, can I give you my scroll number?"

Her smile turned to a smirk. "Only if you show me how well you can kiss."

"You got it," he said before leaning in.

…

Yang and Ruby were reclining on a couch in the safehouse with their father, who had just finished relaying some news to them.

"She really left for Atlas without saying goodbye?" asked Ruby.

"She left when everyone around was drunk. I'd guess whatever made her leave was urgent," said Taiyang.

"She better have a good explanation soon. I can't have her doing what Blake did. Not again," muttered Yang, her eyes shifting red.

"I'm sure she won't, my sunny little dragon. But if she does, I'll be first in line to deal with her. Don't worry."

Yang nodded gratefully at him. "Thanks, Dad,"

"Hey, Jaune!" Exclaimed Ruby, seeing the blond heading for the stairs, having just arrived.

"Hey Ruby," he returned. His voice was light as he spoke and he was grinning as he looked in her direction and waved before continuing on his way.

Then Ruby blinked, convinced she was dreaming, as she suddenly saw Hiccup, Astrid and Neo appear out of thin air.

Hiccup and Astrid immediately held a hand to her mouths, while the girl merely skipped away.

A few moments later the duo relaxed and looked around the room, their eyes falling on the trio on the couch.

"Hey, Ruby, Yang and Taiyang," Hiccup muttered. "I have someone to tend to right now, but I'm hereby claiming my forge indefinitely. When Astrid and I get there, it will be off-limits."

"Okay… why?" Wondered Taiyang.

"Personal reasons," Astrid replied before grabbing Hiccup's arm. "We're heading to Vale tonight. Qrow will explain the rest. Bye for now."

_Did she just rub her legs together?_ Ruby wasn't sure why she would do that.

As Ruby pondered this, Astrid tugged on Hiccup's arm and started dragging him over to the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going now?" Ruby asked as Hiccup was forced to take the stairs downwards, two at a time.

"To our room! Bye!" Said Hiccup. Then they were gone.

Ruby looked at Yang and her dad. "What was that last bit about?"

Yang brought her hand up, giving her sister a gentle pat on the head. "I'll explain when you're older, Rubes."

Ruby simply stared at Yang flatly. "I've had the talk, remember?"

"Well, then you should know what is going on. Astrid wants Hiccup to do that to her. Quite a lot, judging by the fact she rubbed her legs together just then," smirked Yang.

"Oh, so that's why she rubbed her legs together!" she exclaimed when it finally clicked for her. "Eww!"

Yang smiled, bemused while Taiyang shook his head at his daughter, smiling despite himself. "Don't ever change, Ruby."

…

Astrid led the way to their room, entering and waiting for Hiccup to follow before immediately pushing him back against the door so that it shut. Then her lips were on his to the point where neither could breathe.

Next, she shoved him onto the bed, removing her armour immediately afterwards. "Clothes off, babe. I need you now," she said firmly.

Hiccup took one glance at her, noting her eyes entirely dilated and midnight blue instead of their usual baby blue shade as a result of lust, before he complied, kicking off his boots, helmet and leather armour. As soon as he was completely naked, he scrambled to sit flush up against the headboard of the bed.

Then, clad only in her breast bindings, she straddled Hiccup.

Astrid dove for his collarbone and started peppering his chest with kisses. Gradually going lower, her hands rubbed his chest as she went, feeling the toned muscles underneath his skin, tense at her touch, much to her delight.

Then she removed her bindings, tossed the material somewhere and bent down, exploring the spontaneous idea of rubbing her breasts back and forth over his chest. She found herself enjoying the sudden thought for the feeling it created as her nipples pebbled somewhat in the process. Her excitement grew as his manhood began to react, most likely due to the sight before him.

She then started rubbing her hand up and down his shaft, making his manhood rise quicker. Finally, she brought her lips to the tip and kissed it.

This caused Hiccup to gasp, and Astrid smirked against his flesh. Then she took him into her mouth and began to move down the shaft, stopping only when her nose touched his groin, which was framed by auburn hair.

"M-Milady," her fiancé moaned as she made her tongue circle his head when she returned to the top of his shaft again. Pleased that he enjoyed what she was doing, she continued the act.

On the third time, she went up and down the shaft, her tongue detected a small amount of a liquid substance leaking from the head of his cock. It tasted slightly bitter, and she found that she liked the taste, to her surprise. She knew what it was for, but had never considered tasting it until now. She would definitely be trying it more later.

For now, though, Astrid abandoned giving her fiancé treatment that was evidently wonderful for him, in favour of turning to lie on her back and spreading her legs; exposing glistening thighs and her womanhood, which was framed by curled blond hair. Then she positioned his cock so that it brushed against her now wet opening as it had unintentionally done so earlier in the day.

After adjusting to the wonderful but also slightly torturous feeling, on account of how her core still felt, she spoke up again. "Hiccup, I want you to put it inside me as far as you can. Quickly please," she begged.

"As you wish Milady. And thank you for what you just did."

"You're welcome. Now hurry up."

Hiccup nodded and pushed in the tip of his manhood before stopping. Frustrated, Astrid opened her mouth to reprimand him for taking so long still, but in the next moment, Hiccup buried himself to the hilt within her opening.

At that, Astrid threw her head back and moaned his name; the loudest moan she had ever uttered, arching her back and climaxing right then and there. "HICCUP!"

The erotic sound was loud enough to be heard by everyone in the safehouse; with Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Ren and Nora blushing crimson. For most of them, this was because of the sound but for one individual her reason for blushing involved the memory of her friend grabbing the butt of her occasional sparring partner while in Vale all those months ago.

Hiccup looked at her with concern as she continued to moan, her tight, warm, inner walls subsequently clenching and loosening their grip on his cock, causing him to moan as well, though not nearly to the same degree as her.

When she was able to register the look she was receiving from him, she was unable to speak for the moment, as she felt drained in her post-orgasm state, instead gently rocking her hips; wanting him to continue.

Understanding her unspoken message, he slowly withdrew from her before inching in again, thoroughly studying her face for any sign of pain.

She displayed none as he went all the way to the hilt again, so he repeated the act of withdrawing and pushing into her, building up a rhythm and gradually increasing his speed as time went on, his fiancé moaning his name with every thrust becoming music to his ears. Suddenly an idea came to him. One that he hoped Astrid would enjoy. He leaned down, bringing his lips to her left breast, intending to let her share in the divine treatment she had given him at first.

Licking her nipple with his tongue in what he hoped was the same fashion that she had employed on the tip of his manhood, he was rewarded by her moaning of his name increasing in volume when he did so. Equally emboldened, he brought his right hand up to her right breast and squeezed, resulting in yet another moan of his name.

Finally, Hiccup applied suction to her nipple, causing his lover to arch her back and climax. He climaxed with her soon after, as her inner walls clenched and spasmed out of control around him.

After releasing a load of his seed, his entirely slick and gradually softening cock slipped out of her opening. With nothing in the way, Astrid ended up soaking the bedsheets in their mixed cum.

When the sound of their combined moaning died down, and Astrid found her voice, she looked up at him and smiled broadly. "Thank you for all of that wonderful treatment, babe. But there's something I want to do for you now."

"And what would that be, Milady?" He asked her. His answer arrived when she took his cock into her mouth for the second time, bobbing up and down while simultaneously stroking him with her hands until his flaccid cock grew hard again and he climaxed for the second time, filling her mouth with his seed.

She downed a mouthful, but more continued to leak out of the tip and into her waiting mouth, so she continued to consume his seed until nothing remained, then resumed bobbing up and down the shaft, in case she missed any of it. All the while, the pair moaned. Her at the taste, him at the lewd act he had just felt and witnessed occur before him.

An idea sparked in her mind and she withdrew, taking hold of his manhood before trying to make her thumb and index finger meet. She did, but just barely, and it may have been skewed by the fact his cock was already starting to soften in her grip.

Next, Astrid scooped up a small amount of their mixed cum from the bedsheets with her index finger and brought the digit to her mouth, curious of the taste. "Mmm. Oddly delicious."

She then looked at Hiccup, who was red in the face from embarrassment, yet couldn't quite bring himself to look away. "You should try it, babe."

"I should?" He asked hesitantly.

She nodded eagerly. "Yup! Trust me, it tastes better than it seems."

"Well, if I do _that,_ then can I try something?"

"Of course babe," said Astrid as she held up her index finger. "Now, open up."

After sampling it, Hiccup nodded. "Not quite sure what I thought it would taste like, but not bad. Moving on now. Can you open your legs again?"

Astrid stared inquisitively at him, wondering what he would do. Her answer came when he positioned his face between her legs, while at the same time taking hold of her right breast again. He completed his planned move by darting his tongue out and swiping her opening with it, before retreating and savouring the taste.

"Oh! Oh, do that again! Please Hiccup!" She begged, bucking her hips forward as the fire in her core turned from a fire to a raging inferno once again.

Hiccup didn't bother to reply, as he was far eager to please his lover for that. He swiped at her opening, and after her hips bucked against his face again, stuck his tongue into her.

The effect was more pronounced. Her hips bucked into his face and her inner walls clenched and unclenched around his tongue. At the same time, Astrid wrapped her arms tight around his torso, needing something to hold onto to the point that her short fingernails dug into his back.

Eventually, her hips stopped moving and things were calm for a moment. Then, Hiccup came up with the idea of moving his tongue around within her and she instinctively started grinding against his face. His left hand joining his right in the effort of squeezing her breasts, coordinated with withdrawing his tongue and swiping at her opening again, sent her over the edge for the third time. "HICCUP!"

When her spasming ended and moaning died down once more, Hiccup withdrew from her womanhood, face glistening with her cum. Then he looked at her and grinned. "Your stuff tastes better than mine, Milady."

She giggled before adding. "I think I disagree with you on that, babe."

"Well, why not find out for sure?"

"Good idea." Then she kissed him, savouring a little of her own taste before grinning. "Mmm. You're right Hiccup. I do taste better. I win."

"Really? Is this a competition for you as well?"

Astrid smirked. "Of course!" After saying this, however, her hands darted down and closed around him, squeezing leisurely. "I wonder if you can do the same thing you did with your tongue just now, with this _bad boy_." Astrid wondered, squeezing his manhood for emphasis. It was more of a statement than a question.

"I guess we can try it. Are you still up to this?" asked Hiccup.

She stared at him. "Of course!"

"Yeah, that was a dumb question. Alright. Um, if you don't mind getting off the bed for a moment. I want to try something."

Astrid nodded and got off. There she stood watching as Hiccup lay flat on the bed. "Now climb on," he told her.

She did so, sliding down his shaft until he was hilt deep in her again. Her body immediately noticed the difference, the positioning meaning new parts of her were now being reached. As a result of this, a moan; the quietest so far but still well and truly audible, slipped past her lips before Astrid could do anything about it.

Hiccup started rocking his hips and the moans started anew with her. "Yes! Oh, Hiccup. Don't stop, please!"

In the midst of rocking his hips, Hiccup resumed squeezing her breasts to heighten her pleasure, and Astrid quickly figured out that squatting up and down helped with that as well, as opposed to leaving Hiccup with all the work.

Then Hiccup thought to combine rocking his hips with licking the area above her slit, which was covered by blond curls. It was torturous; simulating as a result of how close his tongue was to her opening. It was almost maddening, yet also wonderful as it heightened her pleasure further still. "Keep going, babe!"

"Oh!" She gasped sharply when Hiccup suddenly used his left hand to squeeze her ass cheeks. This was an entirely unexpected occurrence that was enough to push her over the edge for the fourth time.

"HICCUP! I LOVE YOU HICCUP! DON'T EVER STOP THIS, IN FREYA'S NAME!" She cried out, hips spasming vigorously and hands landing on his upper chest to steady herself as she came, her cum making his cock shiny and slick. It slipped out of her as it went flaccid again, resulting in yet more of her cum reaching the bedsheets.

She slowly lowered herself to lay on top of him only after her hips stopped moving and she stopped coming. In her position, her breasts were crushed against his bare chest and her core muscles were aching pleasantly, like how one's body felt after a particularly vigorous and thorough workout.

There they lay, him bare-shouldered, her with her hair around her shoulders like a golden curtain. Astrid was panting for breath, and judging by the way her fiancé's chest rose and fell against her own, she knew that he was just as out of breath as she felt after all of that.

She smiled lazily at him, all the while she idly brushed a hand through his soft russet locks. "That was wonderful, Hiccup. We should do that again sometime. Perhaps soon."

"Mmm," he quietly murmured, eyes fluttering closed as he lay there. "I'd like that."

"I wonder if there are more things we could try for next time," she said, voicing her thoughts aloud.

"That would be nice. Yang would probably know where we could find out."

"Oh, that's good news then, Hiccup. I'll ask her later."

"Yeah, you do that Milady." Before anything else could be said, the door swung open and Taiyang barged in, closing it behind him.

Instantly, Astrid rolled off of Hiccup onto her back beside him, using her hands to cover herself as best she could, while Hiccup followed suit. Taiyang paid their actions no mind, however.

"Before you two decide to go for another round, I'm here to tell you no, on account of the volume that Astrid gets to when she orgasms. That is all. Get some clothes on now. Qrow, Oobleck, Port and Roman Torchwick are here now and we're leaving." He told them.

Taiyang turned and walked away, making it to the door before Hiccup spoke up, stopping the man in his tracks, there.

"They didn't hear all of that just now, did they?" He asked urgently.

Taiyang faced him again. "They arrived before your second round began. But Neo heard all of it," Taiyang told them, smirking inwardly when they both looked horrified at the news.

"Get dressed you two." He repeated. Then he opened the door and left.

They both wordlessly scrambled to don their clothes again. As they did, Astrid spoke. "I'm making a rule for us both. Immediately after doing the horizontal tango, we get dressed, particularly if we're somewhere with other people around. Also, I'd like it if nobody could hear us while we do it."

"You'll hear no objections from me, Astrid."

She smiled at him. "Good."

As soon as they were both dressed in their leather armour, Astrid ignored her helmet and grabbed Hiccup's from his grip before he could put it on.

After tossing it aside, Astrid pulled him into a deep kiss. She swiped her tongue against his lips until they parted. Then she dove in, battling with his tongue until both of them were once again breathless and flushed as a result.

"W-what was that for?" Hiccup asked after she drew back and he caught enough breath to speak up.

"That was for giving me a wonderful time there. Now let's go. We shouldn't keep everyone waiting for longer," Astrid picked up her helmet as she said this.

Hiccup followed suit. "Yeah, that wouldn't be fair on them. Lead on, Milady."

As they left their room and headed down the hall for the stairs, Hiccup observed Astrid's behind, noting that her hips were swaying in a noticeably exaggerated fashion.

"You're letting me check you out, aren't you? Your hips don't sway that much when you walk."

"I have no idea what you mean." She said, forcing her voice to sound as innocent as possible, stopping when she reached the second top stair.

She heard him chuckle dryly at that and she smirked inwardly as a result. "Sure you don't, Milady. Just my imagination as I stare at your perfect behind, crafted by the gods themselves."

"You utter sap." She shot back at him without any heat.

"Hush now. You love me, Milady."

_Yeah_, she thought to herself. _Yeah, I really do love you Hiccup_.

…

A/N: And that's a wrap for now. Whatever will happen when the group get to Vale in the next chapter I wonder?

Let me know if people want more of this kind of thing to happen between our main couple in a review.

I would be more than happy to make it happen.

Until next time everyone.

Silvolde


	44. Punishments & Closure

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 20: Punishments & Closure

Alternative title: Hiccup and Astrid's sex life & other less important things that get in the way ;)

A/N: So here in this chapter is the tying up of all the plot threads that come to mind.

It should be the last proper chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue or two still to come, depending on how much I decide to fit into the next chapter.

We'll see either way.

Anyway, let's get it started in here.

…

_"Should we be doing this?" Asked Astrid, on the lookout while Hiccup tried to find a way into Tucson's book store.  
_

_"Normally I would say no, but with how unusually you were acting yesterday, I think this is the only way we can find out more. I mean, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Nora, even Ren. They all looked very uncomfortable and they couldn't look us in the eye for long before we came here with our dragons. Even Gobber looked uncomfortable, which is saying something. Anyway, hopefully, we'll find something in here. Or we could if there was a way in. The doors are locked."  
_

_"Well, what now?" She asked him.  
_

_Hiccup didn't reply immediately, instead moving left, passing by the front doors before them, spying a large glass window there. "No other option it seems."_

_He drew one of his axes and fired a shot at the window. The glass shattered, breaking into many pieces. "Keep your helmet on. Wouldn't want to get glass in your hair or face," he advised, using the handle of his axe to clear the frame of the glass that remained more or less intact around the edges of the frame. Then he stepped through, into the store._

_"Right behind you Hiccup," she said before following him._

_"Alright, let's see what we can find in here, shall we?"_

_"How about I look for a book that has information about pregnancy? It might not tell us anything, but it's the only thing I can think that might cause it." _

_"Good idea. In the meantime, I'll see what else I can find in here."_

…

Two days had passed since they arrived in Vale. Hiccup and Astrid had claimed the forge, forcing Taiyang, Yang and Ruby to relocate to Patch. They didn't seem to mind.

Toothless stirred from his position, happy for the moment, having just been sleeping, curled up by the forge at night and Stormfly doing the same outside, acting as a sentry, and occasional sleeping companion for him when his rider's mate started reeking of pheromones and they both decided to mate on the bed in the second room.

It had happened the last two nights, and as Toothless rose and started sniffing around, the dominant smell in the building told him that it could very well happen again.

Toothless moved to gaze into the other room, finding Astrid awake there, sitting up in bed and running her eyes. His rider was asleep and lying right next to her.

Toothless sniffed the air again before staring at her. Yup. She reeks of the smell. Bound to happen.

Then his rider's mate noticed him watching and raised a hand into the air before shaking it for some reason.

The ebony scaled dragon's eyes narrowed slightly before Toothless and turned. Humans are weird, he decided.

Astrid lowered her hand as she watched the dragon leave. "Alright then. Bye Toothless."

Then she looked at the man she loved, with a certain part of him pressing insistently against her ass.

_Least it isn't brushing against my slit this time_, she thought to herself with relief.

While the resulting sex was certainly great, it was starting to wear her out, primarily due to the burning in her core that came whenever Hiccup's manhood pressed against her lower lips.

Especially as she found out that it was something to be expected, to varying degrees among different women, according to a book about pregnancy, one she found inside Tucson's book trade across the street when she and Hiccup decided to break in, hoping to find answers within as to what had caused her strong desire for sex in Mistral.

Also, Astrid noticed that both of their dragons were feeling the strain of their actions; meaning they were avoiding them both as much as possible; Stormfly avoiding Hiccup and Toothless avoiding her, most likely because of the noise and the smell left after each nightly and morning tryst that had occurred between them since arrival in Vale during the night two days ago.

But enough about that. It was time for a certain someone to get up, which Astrid chose to help along by rubbing her rear against his manhood.

"M-Morning," Hiccup yawned after stirring awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello babe," she returned, continuing in her ministrations.

Then his brain and body registered what she was currently doing and he moaned softly. "This is a nice, albeit uncommon way to wake someone up," Hiccup muttered before he retaliated by reaching forward and squeezing her breasts.

She giggled. "Mmm. Just for you, babe. I just might do it more often."

"Did _it_ happen again? Do I need to fetch the book?"

The 'book' was one Hiccup had discovered during their venture into Tucson's book trade. It was titled 'The Little Black Book of Sex Positions'. No prizes for figuring out why they decided to keep it.

Astrid giggled. "No, I'm fine today babe. No burning innards because the _bad boy_ has brushed my opening again."

He let go of her breasts and sighed in relief. "That's good. But why are you still rubbing against the 'bad boy' as you call it?"

She smirked at him. "Because it's fun."

"Well, please stop before we end up doing the horizontal tango again. We have somewhere to be, don't we? Raven, Vernal and the rest of the tribe are arriving today. Plus, we haven't spoken to anyone directly in two days."

She stopped rubbing her rear against his manhood at his words. "You make a good point, babe. Let's get dressed and go then."

Astrid made to climb out of bed but stopped when Hiccup grabbed her arm. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his voice low. "But after we're done there, you're mine, Milady."

His low voice combined with his warm breath on her ear made her shudder and her face went pink, while the fire sparked to life in her core once more, with an intensity equal to what she felt two days prior. "I thought you didn't want to do anything."

"I asked you to stop before we did it. I never said I didn't want to do it. Just that we have other things to do and people to see. If it were just you and me here in Vale, I would scarcely leave this room; leaving only to give Toothless fish and go on flights during the day."

"A-alright. Message received babe," she said, mentally scolding herself as her voice wavered. She rose, climbing off the bed on unsteady legs and proceeded to get dressed, Hiccup following suit.

She put on her breast bindings and reached for her leather armour before pausing and looking his way. "You know I expect you to do better than you've been doing recently, right? At least on par with our time in Mistral, two days ago."

He smirked at her. "Oh, I plan to hold nothing back today Milady. I plan to make you call my name so loud that the gods themselves hear you from Asgard."

Unexpectedly, Astrid found her core starting to burn hotter at his words, to the point where she moaned and she rubbed her legs together subconsciously, all at the thought of whatever he had in mind.

"Uh, are you okay Milady?" He asked her, his face now conveying concern. "I thought it would be good to stimulate you because it worked so well when we were in Mistral, and these last couple of days, but I think I went overboard just now."

She smiled gratefully his way because he was concerned for her, but still waved him off. "Not your fault, babe. You couldn't have known that your words would affect me this much. I didn't know it would happen, and who knows me better than I do?"

He relaxed, but only a little. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely babe. Just looking forward to what you have in store. Now let's go before I decide to take you."

He still looked a little concerned, so she punched him, hard, on the arm, drawing a yelp from him. "Did you not hear me, Hiccup? I said it's fine. I can make it a competition to see how long I can last before we have sex again."

He blinked then, before grinning at her and nodding. "Yup, you're alright now, Milady. Race you to Beacon?"

She grinned back at him before beginning to put her leather armour on. "You're on, babe."

…

"Hey, stud! Haven't seen you in two days," Yang smirked when Hiccup and Astrid entered Beacon's large cafeteria.

Present with Yang was Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang, Gobber, Port, Oobleck, Roman, Neo, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Weiss and lastly Ozpin.

There were two large tables in the centre of the large room. The tables were pushed together, with a bench on each side, totalling four benches.

Yang, Ruby, Qrow, Taiyang and Gobber were sitting around the first table, with the former four on a bench on one side of the table and Gobber on the other side, accompanied by Port, Oobleck and Roman.

At the second table sat Ren, Nora, Jaune, Ozpin, Neo and Weiss, the latter two sitting across from Jaune and Ozpin respectively. In addition, the entire group had their weapons with them; either in hand or in easy reach. Jaune, for instance, had his breastplate on and his sword in his lap, with his heater shield, propped up against a table leg that was at his feet as he sat at the far left end of the table.

In a corner of the room near the entrance, Ilia stood guarding Merlot and Jack, who were tied up.

Then Ozpin spoke up with a smile. "Yes indeed. Reminds me of the time when I was married and Salem wasn't bent on killing me. She was certainly loud in bed."

"Oh great. Now everyone knows about that," sighed Hiccup as he and Astrid approached the second table, the pair sitting between Neo and Weiss on their bench, directly opposite Ren, Nora, Jaune and the former headmaster.

"I recommend that you all move on from this unless you want to deal with my axe," said Astrid.

"I second this," muttered Weiss, looking vaguely uncomfortable at the topic.

"Goes for me as well," added Hiccup. "Also, call me 'stud' again, Yang, regardless of what it means, and I will cut your hair. I know where you live."

She stared at him. "You wouldn't. You don't even know what it means. You said so yourself."

"Try me. I have a dragon that is practically invisible at night. Do you think you'd know if I was coming? Also, it's hardly going to be a good word, given what I know about you and what happened just before we left Mistral."

"I'd like it known that Hiccup is not a stud, despite his actions in bed causing his bride to be, orgasm loudly four times, two days ago," Yang declared. "Are you happy now?"

At those words, Weiss looked at Astrid and Hiccup, mouth hanging open in shock, then slid as far away from Astrid as she could.

Astrid looked her way, took note of the space that had formed between her and the CEO, and stared frostily in her direction until Weiss caught on, huffed and moved closer again.

"Good enough," muttered Hiccup, not paying the actions occurring on his right any mind. "Where is team CFVY?"

"Outside by the airship docks, acting as a lookout for when Raven and the rest of the Branwen tribe's airship can be seen, and an escort party for when they arrive, helping the team of soldiers that the General sent along with the prisoners. That Specialist who helped arrest Raven is with them. He's called Specialist Leon or something, I think," said Qrow. "You didn't see them when you flew here?"

"I had other things on my mind. I take it that's why everyone has their weapons with them today?"

"Yeah, we'll be joining team CFVY when the prisoner transport airship arrives here, to escort the prisoners to this room, just in case they try anything."

"Also I'll need to tell Ilia to bring Merlot and his associate who goes by the name of Jack, over here, in a short while," added Ozpin.

"So we just have to wait then. Does anyone know for how long?" Asked Hiccup.

"I received a scroll message from that Specialist Leon, shortly before you arrived, so they're within range of Vale's CCT now, which means they're within Vale's airspace," said Port. "I'd say around thirty minutes more at most."

Hiccup leaned towards Astrid. "Think you can hold out for that long?" He whispered.

"No idea, Hiccup. I'll try my best though," she whispered back.

"Alright. Well let me know if you can't wait anymore and I'll try and help," he replied.

After she responded with a slight nod, Hiccup spoke up again, now loud enough for the rest of the room to hear. "Anyone object to us getting started on deciding what to do with Merlot and Jack while we wait?"

"We've already decided to leave them to fend for themselves against the Grimm, later, unless he agrees to work for us. That means all of his research will be used to find ways to more efficiently handle the Grimm," relayed Oobleck. "Jaune, Yang, Qrow and Ilia all agreed with the idea, particularly as they won't have to do anything beyond that."

Ozpin stared at Hiccup, waiting to gauge his reaction to the news. His next words surprised him. "A bit dark, but if I ended up in their position, I'd probably do the same thing. Particularly if Astrid, Toothless and Gobber were also captured by Merlot."

"Not what I expected from you, Hiccup. What would make you do that if you were in that situation?"

"If Merlot or Jack were planning to harm or kill any of them, I'd do anything I could to stop them, including killing them, if I had to. I've done it once before to protect Astrid," Hiccup told Ozpin.

"Alright. In that case, does anyone have any objection to deciding what to do with Raven and her tribe? All those in favour, say aye. Otherwise, say no," after saying this, he looked around the room.

Nobody in the room said no.

"Alright then. Let's begin," he announced. "What should we do to Raven? Anyone have an idea?"

"I'd say force her to become a means of transport," suggested Hiccup. "Her portals are the only way Astrid, Gobber and I can get back to Berk, so we need her to willingly take us there somehow. I have no idea how we could do it, however."

"We could try paying her something to do it," Taiyang suggested. "I'll do it myself if need be since I have plenty of money to spare."

"I think I should do it instead. Since she's my sister," said Qrow.

"Why not split an amount between yourselves? You can come up with an amount to spend later. Besides, I will be willing to pay for housing for all of her tribe, provided they are willing to give up crime completely and work for Vale. Perhaps at that R&D development facility, I agreed to fund," said Weiss. "Speaking of which, do you know about that yet, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, I was informed about that a few days ago," he replied. "I'll work there when the place is finished and open for business."

Weiss nodded. "Good."

"Lastly, we have to decide what to do about Roman and Neo," said Ozpin. "I do believe you had some conditions you wished fulfilled."

Roman nodded. "Yes, One: I deal with Merlot personally, Two: Neo gets brought to Vale with me and that we both get set free. For that last one, I would be willing to work for the Schnee in Atlas if it means I don't have to be near Raven."

"What can you do?" Weiss asked him.

"I can create weapons for you. I built and maintained this cane I'm holding for years. It's the same one I used when I shot little Red over there," he told her, pointing at Ruby with his cane.

"Consider your last condition fulfilled, Roman Torchwick. Now please put the cane down. I'll not employ you or Neo if you harm my former team-mate and friend."

"Neo as well? But you don't know what she can do."

"Well judging by her colour scheme, I assume she is a fan of Neapolitan ice cream."

He and Neo both nodded. "Yes, she is."

"Then am I right in assuming that she would be willing to give up crime if she could live with you and have access to as much of that flavour of ice cream as she wants?"

Roman grinned, catching on. "I think so."

Hiccup glanced at her in time to see her eyes light up. "That's a yes, believe me, Weiss."

"Alright. We're done here then. Roman will deal with Merlot and Jack personally and the other decisions we've discussed in this room shall be carried out. Agreed?" asked Ozpin.

"Agreed," everyone chorused.

"Very well. This meeting of the new Vale council is adjourned. All of you, go about your business as you all see fit."

"Wait, Ozpin. One last thing. What about Ilia? What will happen to her? Will she stay at Beacon forever?" Asked Hiccup.

"…That is something I haven't had the time to think about. I suppose now would be as good a time as ever to discuss it. What do you all think should happen to her?"

"Well, I was thinking she could come to Berk with us, when Astrid, Gobber and I head back there. If she wanted to, of course."

"Or if she wanted to, she could work for me in Blake's place. As Blake has let me know that they are friends, and both former White Fang, I can think of nobody better for the job," said Weiss.

"I guess we should ask her what she wants, and let her decide what offer to go with," said Hiccup.

"Indeed a good idea. Let's go," said Weiss.

"Alright, _now_ the meeting is adjourned," said Ozpin. "You'll find Ilia over there," he explained to Hiccup and Weiss, pointing to where she was standing, as they both got up.

"Not long left to wait, Milady. I'll soon be with you. Why not go and talk to Gobber while you wait for me?" Hiccup quickly whispered to her.

She nodded and got up as well, heading to the other table to speak to Gobber, while Taiyang and Qrow rose and headed for the door to head outside.

Meanwhile, Yang turned around and grabbed Weiss's arm as she and Hiccup went past. "We're having a word later, you and I, on account of you leaving Mistral without telling us. You don't get to leave like that and then expect everything to be okay when you come back. Got it?" Yang checked, her eyes red.

"I left to go tell team SSSN that Blake died. Her and Sun were close, Yang, practically dating. To have them slip my mind made me mad. So I went as soon as I remembered them, to try and make up for it. Is that good enough of an explanation for you?"

"Why didn't you send us a scroll message afterwards?" Yang asked, as her eyes turned lilac again.

"I went to take a nap, then run a company I happen to have. It slipped my mind. I'm sorry about that by the way. Anyway, can you let go of my arm so I can talk to Ilia? I can come back later."

"Fine, go, but hurry back Weiss. I'm sure my sister would also like to talk to you."

"Mhm!" Said Ruby. "We have lots I want to say to my bestie!"

Weiss smiled. "I'll hold you to do that. I'll be back in a minute."

…

In the end, Ilia chose Weiss's offer after listening to both of theirs.

"While both of you are offering me a fresh start that seems equally tempting, I'd rather work for the SDC as I'm more familiar with Remnant than Berk or the rest of the world you say you're from," she told him. "Sorry."

"No need to apologise, Ilia. Honestly, now that I'm thinking about it, you being a faunus would probably cause issues for you, as Vikings are stubborn, violent, prideful and collectively stupid on occasion. If you changed colour and were seen doing it, they'd either kick you out or kill you. So you're better off here."

"Do I sense some of that to be from experience?" she asked him.

"A bit of that I think is some repressed bitterness and anger at three people; including my cousin, who used to bully me for being the least Viking Viking on Berk. Though it's because of them I learned how to swim, in a trial by fire fashion." Hiccup stopped when he noticed the looks of mild shock he was receiving from Weiss and Ilia.

"That sounds rough," murmured Ilia.

"It was, I guess. But now I can look after myself, so it's fine. Anyway, I have something I want to do now, so I'll see you around. Good luck with your new job Ilia. Also, if you can send me a list of any technologies you think I should first, Weiss, that would be good. Then I can get started on that," once done speaking, Hiccup stood up and moved past Weiss and Ilia, heading for the door.

"You think you can do that without the right tools?"

"Yeah. I once designed and built a mechanical tail fin to help a winged salamander regain his flight after I took it from him. And that was when all I had was a stick of charcoal - not even a real pencil and whatever work I could do in the forge at night without anyone noticing. Here, with a forge at my fingertips, containing tools of the likes that I could never imagine using if I was still on Berk right now. Here, I can do so much more than make a tailfin for a dragon, Weiss. You just wait and see."

Then Hiccup turned around and was gone, crossing the room and approaching Astrid before Weiss or Ilia had a response to any of that, much less the time to follow after him.

Then Roman and Neo approached the pair, the former nodding down at Merlot and Jack. "We'll take them off your hands now."

"Alright," said Ilia, walking away without complaint. Weiss, however, stayed, for reasons unknown to herself.

"I'm going to ask this one time. Will you work for Vale and hand over your research, Merlot?"

The grey-haired, red-eyed man stared him in the eye. "Of course not, Roman Torchwick. Beacon is not worthy of it. Heck, Remnant is not worthy of it. Far too narrow-minded." he replied.

"Good. I'm going to enjoy what comes next for you both. Neo, if you would?"

The mute nodded, grinning sadistically. She walked forward and grabbed Merlot by the hair, forcing him to look up at her. After doing the same thing to Jack, they vanished, leaving nothing behind but a glass replica of the trio, which Roman nudged with his foot, causing it to fall forward and shatter to pieces.

"Where did they go?" asked Weiss.

"Somewhere where Merlot will be in danger. Somewhere with Grimm. Emerald Forest, I bet," replied Roman.

"Alright, when she gets back let me know. No better time to sign you both on as employees of mine."

"You got it," he replied before she nodded and turned, heading over to sit down on Ruby and Yang's bench. As she walked, she noticed that Hiccup and Astrid were both gone by that point.

"So what did you want to talk about, Ruby?"

Meanwhile, Neo returned then with her blade outside of its sheath, red costing the sharp end. She sheathed the blade into her parasol before grinning up at Neo.

"Done?"

Neo nodded.

"Will they survive?"

Neo shook her head before taking out her scroll.

'I found a pack of beowolves and made sure to stab them both in the leg. I'll be surprised if they can escape, let alone fight, as they're still tied up last I checked,' was the message he received.

"Good. Problem solved. I'll be buying you more Neapolitan ice cream after we talk to Weiss Schnee."

Neo's eyes lit up at the mention of her favourite ice cream. She looked around, spotted Weiss and practically skipped over to her.

Roman watched the sight with bemusement. _Don't ever change, Neo._

…

"So what did Gobber talk about with you, Astrid?" Hiccup asked as he and Astrid made the short journey from the front door to their dragons, walking with the visor of their helmets down, concealing their faces but giving them a perfect view of their surroundings, while also letting them communicate between themselves and not be heard by anyone else.

In the distance stood six individuals, two out of the six being Qrow and Taiyang. However, the one who stood out among them the most was also the tallest among them; Yatsuhashi Daichi, resembling a green pillar as a result of how far away he was, as well as the colour of his armour.

"He made a joke about the fact that he's able to get some sleep without us keeping him awake at night. Other than that, he's looking forward to visiting Berk again and eventually becoming a godfather. Also, he said he wants to get around to doing forge work again, as 'it's been too long since he was around hot metal'. His words, not mine," Astrid told Hiccup as they reached their dragons.

"Sounds good. Now Milady, I think you've waited long enough."

"I do too. Race you back to your forge, babe? I want a rematch."

"You're on, Milady," he said before both scrambled to mount their dragons and take off first.

…

When they got back to the forge, Hiccup was quick to press his lips to hers, pushing the door closed with his left foot before shoving Astrid up against it. There, he swiped at her bottom lip for access and plunged his tongue in as soon as he could, while simultaneously squeezing her rear with both of his hands.

She moaned into his mouth, before tapping his shoulder, a signal they had developed since Mistral that meant they should separate and disrobe.

For the next few moments, clothes fell on any available space on the floor. Then, once a glance her way told him that his betrothed was just as naked as he, Hiccup took hold of Astrid by gripping her rear and lifting her up.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her stomach before he carried her to the bed in the next room. On the way there, wandering hands reached down from his shoulders and grabbed the cheeks of his rear, followed by a feminine giggle gracing his ears.

Throwing her down onto the bed, Hiccup took hold of both of her breasts and squeezed, drawing a soft moan from her. Then, his mouth latched onto the left nipple and he sucked for a few moments, earning himself another moan. Her moans grew in frequency and volume when he moved onto her right nipple and repeated the process for another moment or two.

Then he proceeded to alternate between them for some time, listening as his betrothed's moans became louder still. As if the sound was a signal, he ceased his ministrations on her chest and descended.

Astrid watched him go lower and grew excited, the fire in her core getting hotter as if itself knew what was coming next. And she wasn't disappointed at the feeling she got when he forced her legs apart and licked her opening, from bottom to top, in one slow torturous motion.

Astrid threw her head back to let out a moan; the loudest sound she had uttered during their current tryst. "Hiccup… Hiccup, please! I need you in me!" She begged him, his actions turning her insides hotter.

With her head thrown back, she couldn't see his right hand descend to his cock. There, he began stroking up and down to get himself hard; he was already most of the way there, with her sounds she made and the sight of the divine beauty lying on the bed before him. He finished the act when his lover's moans grew quiet. Another drawn-out lick, from top to bottom, along her opening, sorted out that problem.

"Hiccup! Stop teasing me, please! I need you before I melt!" she cried out, her core almost matching what she had felt back in Mistral. After a glance down at her moist opening, Hiccup decided to heed her wishes.

"Alright, time for some real fun. I want you to wrap your legs around mine, as close to my hips as possible. Then place your ankles on my back if you can."

Astrid was quick to comply, doing as he told her while watching him line up his cock with her opening and inch himself in. Then he gave a thrust, going as deep as he could and withdrawing to repeat the process. When he went in, Astrid let out a gasp before it broke into a loud moan.

Hiccup started to moan in turn, as her warm and wet cavern felt wonderful around him as he went in and out of it.

As he continued to thrust into her, building up speed as he went and pushing her closer to the edge with every stroke, Hiccup leaned down to bring his lips to hers, once again pushing his tongue into her mouth and beginning a fight for dominance there, muffling their continual moans in the process.

As Astrid started to wrestle her tongue with his and began to gain the upper hand, she felt a hand; his left, slip between her and the bed, reaching down and taking hold of her left ass cheek, while his right hand went for her chest, taking hold of her right breast.

Then he squeezed both parts of her at once, causing her to unwittingly release another moan and make her climax as the pleasure she felt from her chest and rear being squeezed in combination with him thrusting deep into her innards, became too much for her to handle. She threw her head back, eyes rolling into the back of her head as she cried out his name. "HICCUP!"

Hiccup grunted as her inner walls spasmed around him. Feeling her cum pool around his manhood while he was buried inside her, sparked an idea that he knew Astrid would appreciate.

In a new move that surprised her, she felt his cock leave her, leaving her feeling empty as some of her cum leaked out, only to be replaced a moment later by his tongue. He proceeded to lap up her juices until her climax died down, then continued in his work afterwards.

Astrid gazed down lovingly at him, moaning softly while enjoying the feeling of his tongue at work, stoking the fire once more. Then, when he withdrew from between her legs where he had just been, she pulled his head up and kissed him, savouring her taste which lingered on his tongue.

"What other wonderful positions do you have in store for me to try today babe?" She asked after they separated.

"I've got one more in mind, but for now, your favourite. Lie on your front and face the headboard, please Milady."

Her eyes lit up in recognition of the position and she grinned up at him. "Oh, doggy style! Please do, babe!"

She made to turn over, but Hiccup grabbed her arms and held them in his vice-like grip, preventing her from doing so. "Not so fast, Milady. I want to get you ready for it first."

Then he pulled her up, making her sit before leaning forward to take her left breast into his mouth. He sucked on it, tongue twirling around her nipple until it peaked, hearing her moan throughout the process. He repeated the process with her right nipple before finally grinding his cock against her opening, making her head fall back, her body shudder in pleasure and moan his name again. "I-I love you Hiccup… But please don't take t-too much longer. I d-don't know how m-much more I can take."

"I love you too, Milady. Almost done, just a little bit longer," he replied, meeting her lips for another kiss. This one was simple, with no tongues involved, allowing her to recover somewhat before he put her into another position for her next round. "Whenever you're ready, we can do doggy style." He murmured against her soft, supple lips.

"Mmm. But I also want to do something for you afterwards babe. You deserve to feel good too."

"I look forward to what you have in store. But now, I want you on your front, facing the headboard, Milady."

She complied, turning over onto her front, presenting her perfect rear and wet lower lips to him. He eagerly lined up, this being a position he too enjoyed; mostly for the view it offered him but also for the fact that it let him reach more of her than he otherwise would.

Hiccup lined himself up with her lower lips as they dripped as if in anticipation. Then he thrust himself inside, stopping only when hilt deep, following up by squeezing both cheeks of her ass as her moans began anew, before rocking his hips and resuming thrusting into her. As he did so, Astrid's chest rubbed on the bed, his ministrations causing her to shift back and forward a little.

This heightened the pleasure she felt, making it build up more and more until she climaxed violently and he came alongside her as a result.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried out in ecstasy, feeling the inferno within be satisfied once more. All the while, Hiccup moaned as her walls rapidly squeezed him, let go and squeezed some more, making him release everything quickly.

When their sounds of ecstasy died down, and Hiccup's manhood grew flaccid and slipped out of her. Astrid immediately turned around after that, sitting up and presenting her front to Hiccup as their mixed cum leaked out of her slit, letting them both sample it.

After that, she beckoned him to sit on the edge of the bed. When he complied, his feet dangling over the edge, she got off of the bed and knelt before him.

Taking hold of his slick length, she kissed the tip, earning herself a gasp from him. Then a moan, as she took him into her mouth and started to go back and forth there, not stopping until he grew hard and climaxed. "M-Milady…" he moaned as he released into her mouth.

When that happened, she downed each mouthful until he grew soft once more. Then she continued moving, searching for any traces of cum that were left. Then she released his length, letting his moist cock free.

Almost immediately, however, Astrid received a counterattack, as Hiccup dove down, took her left breast onto his mouth and applied suction while squeezing her right breast. She arched her back and moaned at the unexpected feeling, not prepared for the move.

Then, drawing back a few seconds later, Hiccup picked her up and tossed onto the bed on her back. Looking up at him, she saw him grin. "Time for you to have some fun before I get you ready for the next position."

That was all the warning he gave her before he pushed her legs apart and dove down, swiping at her opening with his tongue until she started grinding against his face. Like she had done not long ago, he didn't stop until she came. Squirting onto his face, Hiccup didn't hesitate to consume it all until nothing more was left.

He then swiped at her opening twice more in the same slow fashion as he had used earlier, before rising to his full height. "This next position is called butterfly. You're already on your back which is good, but your legs need to be hanging over the foot of the bed so that your feet can touch the floor. Please move, Milady."

She grinned at him, loving the assertive tone he used. Scooting forward on her rear, she did as he asked, then waited for him to make his move.

He stood in front of her before kneeling, her eyes watching his every move as his length drew level with her slit. "The book says you're meant to be flat on your back, Milady," he said firmly with a teasing undertone. "No looking."

"Aw, but that's where all the fun is, babe," she sighed but followed his instruction.

Then, her back arched, as something entered her opening unexpectedly. Whatever it was flexed upwards inside her, tearing a moan from within as a result. It wasn't especially loud, but it was drawn out, and her body shuddered with pleasure during it.

Against his instruction, she picked her head up to look down. "What did you do, babe?" She asked him breathlessly, realising, as she observed him, that he had inserted his middle finger into her.

He flexed his finger upwards again, drawing out another moan from her. "I told you not to look, babe."

Then he withdrew his finger, and she whined, missing the feeling it conjured almost immediately. "I know, but you did something new just now.

"Yeah, I decided to use my fingers that time, as I wanted to make you feel good before we move onto the final position and finish things up here. Guess that didn't work out, huh?" He said, sounding slightly despondent.

"Hey, don't stop babe. And don't worry, I'm having a wonderful time here. I'm just curious as to what you're going to do. That's all. Just please keep going. I want to see you try and make me moan loud enough that the gods themselves hear me in Asgard, just like you promised you would."

His lopsided grin appeared as he recalled his earlier words. "Alright. Now, on your back, Milady."

She lay back again, and Hiccup purposefully brushed his cock against her opening, letting her arousal build in her core like a raging inferno once again.

Then Hiccup proceeded to stroke his length until it grew to full mast once more. Lastly, he gripped her hips and impaled her womanhood, going hilt deep into her in an instant.

"HICCUP! I LOVE YOU HICCUP! DO YOU HEAR ME ASGARD? THIS IS THE ONE I LOVE!" She shouted as she climaxed then and there before her cries devolved into moaning as Hiccup quickly started thrusting into her, gripping his hips as hard as possible he did.

Then, sometime later, he began to rub around her opening with his left hand, driving her wild with the feeling as her climax came to an end.

"Mmm, keep going babe," she told him despite herself. With his right hand, he took hold of her corresponding breast, latching onto her left breast with his mouth. This time, he didn't suck on her nipple, instead gently biting down, resulting in her arching her back and moaning at the feeling.

Lastly, he stopped rubbing around her womanhood in favour of withdrawing his cock and teasing her opening with his lower head. "Are you up for two more rounds, Milady?"

Astrid moaned before speaking. "I thought you said that was the last one, babe?"

"I changed my mind. I think you should choose what the next two positions should be this time, don't you?"

She grinned and nodded in response. "Glad you agree. Now, where did I put that book? Aha!" Hiccup spotted it on the table next to the forge, letting Astrid watch him walk away, her eyes primarily on his behind.

_How lucky I must be to have him_, she thought to herself. _Who'd have guessed he'd end up looking this good when he was fifteen? I sure wouldn't_. _I wish I could go back and yell at my younger self for ignoring him for five whole years and almost giving up this wonderful person for good_.

"Remnant to Astrid. You in there?" His voice broke her away from her thoughts and she looked his way to see him holding the book out to her.

"Sorry. Was just thinking about some past mistakes I made. Anyway, let's see what we can do next."

Accepting the small black book from him, she opened it with a flourish, flicking back and forth through the pages until she settled on her two choices.

"Missionary. That looks good," she handed the book back to him.

He flicked through the book to find the position she mentioned, then paused, looking up at her. "Missionary isn't as good for you as it is for me, according to this. You sure you want to pick it?"

"Yeah, it's for you, babe. You haven't been having as much fun as I have, so I wanted to change that."

He grinned. "Okay, thank you, Milady."

"Anytime babe. Let's get started now."

"Wait, what was your second position? You didn't say."

"I didn't pick one. I just want you to do that thing you do with your tongue, then I'll go on top in the same way we did it back in Mistral. I enjoyed that a lot."

"Your wish is my command, Milady." Hiccup paused and glanced at the book. "Alright, I need you to lie down on your back and keep your legs open for me."

Astrid did so, and Hiccup glanced at the page before closing the book and tossing it behind him somewhere. Then he lay on top of her, lining his still hard length up with her opening, Astrid watching with naked anticipation all the while.

Hiccup inched himself in and began rocking his hips to start thrusting, making both of them start to moan as a result.

While continuing to thrust, Hiccup took her right breast into his mouth this time, his left hand squeezing her other breast in the process and heightening her pleasure, much to her delight as she gazed warmly at him.

An idea sparking in her mind, she started rocking her hips as well, intending to meet her lover halfway. It worked, to her satisfaction, as she heard his moans gradually increase in volume and frequency. Her moans also got louder, as her actions meant he could reach further inside her with less effort.

Nevertheless, Hiccup kept increasing the speed of his thrusts, each of them sounding more and more breathless as time went on. Then, a minute later, she heard his breath hitch, followed by a moan of his title for her. "M-Milady…" and the familiar feeling of her innards being filled with his seed.

He lowered himself onto her, lying flush against her skin, both panting lightly to regain the breath they lost during their activity. "Give me a minute to catch my breath, then I'll make you feel great again, Milady."

She smiled lazily at him. "I'm in no rush Hiccup. Take your time."

When their breath was regained, Hiccup propped himself with his arms before getting off of the bed. Astrid watched him, thinking, with a tinge of disappointment, that he was going to leave her waiting there, but smiled happily when he stood at the foot of the bed, between her legs.

Leaning down once again, he focused on her breasts. However unlike before he didn't envelop either of them with his mouth, instead proceeding to rub at her right breast with an open palm in slow lazy circles and let his warm breath tease the other until her right breast began to harden under his touch.

Then, his tongue darted out and swiped around her nipple in a quick motion. This sent a jolt of pleasure to her core, causing her to gasp sharply.

Hiccup continued the act until her left breast was also hard. When it was, he descended further, making Astrid squirm in anticipation, very much aware of what was going to happen.

He didn't disappoint, kneeling between her legs and using his tongue to lick up along her lower lips, moving at a snail's pace. Astrid squirmed and gasped, bucking her hips against him and only able to stop herself from crying out at the top of her lungs by whatever amount of experience two days of similar events had provided her.

Then, when he reached the top and ceased the insanity-inducing act he had just performed, he paused for a moment, then his tongue darted out again and he began the same slow journey down again, causing her to squirm and buck her hips forward once more.

Astrid's ability to stop herself from crying out his name was all but shot by the time he reached the bottom again, so she could be forgiven when the metaphorical knockout punch came, in the form of Hiccup darting his tongue into her and moving it around.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried out, grinding her hips against his face as her climax hit, her inner walls clenching and loosening their grip on his tongue. She came, and Hiccup worked to lap it all up as best he could, even as some squirted onto his forehead and he instinctively closed his eyes when it began to dribble downwards.

"T-This was meant to just get me r-ready Hiccup," Astrid grumbled breathlessly. "I was meant to go on top next, remember?"

"I do," he murmured, wiping his face dry with his left hand. "But I wanted you to have some more fun, after what you did for me," he told her earnestly.

"You selfless sap of a muttonhead," she sighed. "You know you'll have to do that again, right?"

"I know. But I enjoy doing that. It's no problem. You cry my name, I know you're having fun, and that means I get to do it all again. So with that said…"

Hiccup fell silent and resumed his position between her legs. His manhood, which had softened to the point that it was now semi-hard, received strokes until it became full-mast once more. Then he lined it up with her lower lips and ground his entire length up and down them, making her throw her head back and moan.

Then, Hiccup replaced his manhood with his tongue, quickly swiping up and down her opening a few times, making her shudder with want while causing liquid desire to lubricate the insides of her thighs, making them glisten.

"Alright, now I'll lie down on the bed. You get off and I'll tell you when I'm ready," he instructed, his tone just as assertive as ever. Just the way she liked it.

She complied, getting off of the bed and allowing him to lie down on his back, in the space she had just occupied. "Ready, Astrid. Climb on."

She was all too happy to do so, climbing onto the bed and slowly lowering herself onto his length. When it was hilt deep inside her, they both started rocking their hips simultaneously, each sharing in the pleasure that built up between them and moaning all the while.

Hiccup took two handfuls of her ass and squeezed as they continued rocking their hips. Then, just like in Mistral, he began licking at the area just above her slit, which was framed by blond curls. It was torturous; stimulating as a result of how close his tongue was to her opening.

It made Astrid's mind go blank, not able to think of anything clearly while in the moment. At the same time, however, it felt wonderful as it heightened her pleasure further still. "Keep going, babe! Don't stop!"

He didn't heed her advice, ceasing his ministrations and making her whine in disappointment. However, it soon broke into a moan as Hiccup scraped his teeth over her left breast before gently biting down, the mixture of pleasure and pain a new, and not unwelcome feeling.

He gave her right breast, the same, in Astrid's point of view, divine treatment. But what made her climax yet again was Hiccup ceasing the act of squeezing her rear, bringing a hand and threading it into her hair to pull her head down and meet his lips.

He kissed her, long and hard, with her meeting him halfway in the act. Then, he swiped at her bottom lip with his tongue, begging for access that she was all too eager to give him. His tongue entered her mouth and a battle for dominance began just as his hands returned to her butt cheeks and squeezed, bringing her climax ever closer.

Then, the feeling of her ass cheeks being spread suddenly was, in combination with everything else, enough to push her over the edge.

"HICCUP!" She moaned his name at the top of her lungs, his mouth muffling the sound somewhat as they continued to battle each other with their tongues as she came. The violent spasming of her inner walls around him was enough to make him release, loudly moaning her name in turn, just before the spasming died down. "ASTRID!"

His cock, moistened by their cum, slipped out of her. Assuming a sitting position, she quickly took his manhood into her hand and began pumping up and down his shaft, even as their mixed cum started leaking out of her opening. With her other hand, she scooped up the sticky liquid and brought her fingers to her mouth, moaning in enjoyment at the taste as she savoured it.

Then she noticed Hiccup watching her intently. "What?"

"I'll never get used to the idea of you doing that and liking it so much."

"You better try, babe, as it's a habit that's here to stay. I like our taste."

Hiccup snorted. "Who'd have thought that the best Viking among our generation on Berk, Astrid Hofferson, had such a dirty side."

"Hey, until two days ago, I didn't know about it myself. So, what now?"

"Well, we ought to get these bedsheets cleaned up. They're starting to smell quite bad."

"But we don't have anywhere we can wash them, since most places in Vale are empty now, Hiccup."

"We don't," he agreed, "But I know where we can get new bedsheets. One time, Jaune and Pyrrha- actually, forget I said anything."

Astrid raised an eyebrow at him. "Jaune and Pyrrha had sex here, didn't they? That was what you were going to say, wasn't it?"

"No?"

"You are a terrible liar, babe. So where is this place that has new bedsheets?"

"A few streets away. I can go while you tidy stuff up here."

Astrid could tell he didn't want to receive further questions relating to Jaune and Pyrrha, so she nodded. "We'll need to find somewhere we can wash as well. Any ideas?"

"Well I used to use the showers at Beacon, but who knows if they still work."

Suddenly, the sound of an incoming scroll call could be heard, coming from the floor where their clothes lay.

Astrid got off the bed and started searching among their leather armour for the scroll in question, treating Hiccup to the sight of her in all her naked glory, allowing him to simply admire her, without needing to focus on pleasing her.

When she found the device that was emitting the noise, she noted it was Hiccup's scroll. She passed the device to him, and he took it, finding Ozpin was calling. "Hello?"

"I'm going to forgo greetings to tell you that a certain house belonging to a certain someone who is now deceased has been voted to go to you."

"Wait what?"

"I'm talking about Glynda's home. As everyone else on the council has a home to stay and take care of already, and you are someone Glynda Goodwitch knew well, everyone on the council agrees it should belong to you. What do you say?"

"If there is a washing machine and shower or bath, then I'll take it."

A chuckle was heard down the line. "I can assure you it does, having personally looked around the place. Come to Vale's airport and I'll give you the key and tell you where it is."

"On our way, Ozpin."

Ending the call, he turned to Astrid, who looked inquisitive. "What was that call about?"

"Change of plans. Ozpin has found us both somewhere to stay. Somewhere where we can wash ourselves as well as our clothes. Let's go."

Hiccup proceeded to begin getting dressed, but Astrid wasn't entirely satisfied. "Where exactly?"

"I don't know where the house is, but Ozpin does, and he's asked us to meet him at Vale's airport. So get dressed and let's go find him."

…

Vale's airport was situated at the northern end of the city, with a street for cars running alongside, bordered by the airport on one side and some houses and small shops on the other, as well as a bus station further down the street.

Most of the facility was exposed to the open air; a large square of tarmac with ticketing kiosks spread the width of a bullhead apart from each other and paths leading up to each kiosk and beyond, to where numerous Bullheads and various airships waited, with most, if not all of them, likely to never be used again.

On the other side of the tarmac square stood a couple of buildings; a hangar for storing away the aircraft not in use or in need of repair and a garage containing trucks to refuel the aircraft.

In the distance, a cliff loomed overhead, the tower of Beacon where Ozpin's office was situated visible, poking into the cloud cover high above them and displaying the location of the school.

Ozpin himself could be seen waiting in the centre of the tarmac square beside a Bullhead, as spotted by Toothless first and then Stormfly when the dragons and their riders circled in the sky above the area.

They landed before the headmaster turned councilman and both riders dismounted.

"So where is Glynda's house, Ozpin?"

"Glynda's house? As in Glynda Goodwitch?"

Hiccup nodded with a smile. "Surprise, Milady."

"Indeed. It is right over there," Ozpin said, pointing at the very first house that could be seen right across the street.

It was a two-floor building consisting of oak and white brick, with a glass window in the vague shape of the capital letter 'A' on a big section of white brick wall out front. The window was divided by an overhang.

Below the white wall was more wall, this time consisting of grey brick, framing a garage space, complete with a door that could raise automatically.

The front door contained glass panels in a metal frame, with stone steps leading up to it and a stone path running through a small front lawn in front of that.

"As I'm sure you can see, this is the reason I did not tell you the address immediately, as it was easier to just tell you to come here. Now, before I give you the key and take my leave, I should inform you that Raven has agreed to a price to travel between here and your home as much as you wish. Congratulations," Ozpin continued.

"What price did she agree to?" Asked Hiccup. "It won't have been cheap."

"In addition to money, she wanted a place for each of her tribe members to stay. For the time being, they will be staying in the dorms of Beacon until housing can be built for them in Patch, as we agreed that if Taiyang and the other huntsmen were around, she would be less likely to act up."

"Not a big chance of that working out," said Astrid.

"Indeed, but we have no better choice. Anyway, she says she wants to get things over with as soon as possible, so she wants you to be ready to leave tomorrow."

"Alright then," said Hiccup, with Astrid nodding along.

"Very well," Ozpin then pulled a key from his pocket and handed it to Hiccup. "I shall take my leave now."

Ozpin turned and entered the Bullhead that was in the vicinity and the engines began powering up, as Astrid and Hiccup set off, heading across the tarmac and then the street to enter and explore their new home.

…

"You know, we should wear our old clothes more often. The armour Weiss got us is nice and all, but it's… not quite me," said Astrid, once they were alone in Glynda's former home.

They had made the trip back to the forge to collect the bedsheets after looking around each room.

While searching around the house they discovered two bedrooms, one upstairs and one on the first floor. There were stairs at the end of the hallway that led down into the garage or up to the second floor.

The bedroom on the second floor had been converted into an office, complete with a glass and metal table, an office chair, a desk scroll on the table and a filing cabinet in a corner of the room, while the bathroom on the first floor had a large en-suite bathroom with a toilet, sink and a large bath on a white tiled floor, with enough room for a cupboard that contained toothpaste, shampoo and conditioner.

Next, they discovered that the kitchen and dining room were contained in one large room, separated by an island furnishing in the middle.

Lastly, they found a washing machine and dryer in the garage, placed in a corner behind and on the right-hand side of Glynda's car, the same one, Hiccup noted, that she had used to bring him to Beacon after he woke up from his coma.

They opened the garage door to let Toothless inside, who immediately curled up to sleep beside Glynda's car, on the left-hand side. Stormfly, however, remained outside, as the garage didn't have enough headroom and she was more suited to sleeping outdoors anyway. Also, Toothless, in his chosen sleeping position, ended up partially blocking the door that enabled them to venture forth into the other rooms of the house.

Now the bedsheets from the forge were in the wash and they had brought out their old clothes; for Hiccup that meant the jeans and shirt Raven had provided him and for her meant her red tunic and spiked skirt.

Their old clothing had been laid out on the bed by the duo in the bedroom on the first floor; clothing that they had taken out of the saddle-bags their dragons carried.

The bedroom in question had a queen-sized bed with black bed sheets and a matching duvet, a tall wardrobe that was pressed right up against a wall, positioned so that it faced the bed. Lastly, there was a nightstand on the side of the bed closest to the door.

In addition, their weapons, spare dust ammunition, scrolls, leather armour, boots and helmets were strewn across the bed or placed on the floor in the case of their boots.

This meant they were currently clad only in their underwear (as well as breast bindings in Astrid's case) as their black leather armour was up for washing by hand later and they were preparing to have a bath.

Hiccup nodded in response to Astrid's earlier statement. "I know what you mean. Speaking of, I should try out the leather wings they included in my armour at some point."

"No way," Astrid immediately said, her tone firm. "The last time you went flying like that you hit a tree, remember?"

"Good point. I'll leave that idea alone."

"You better. I'm not taking care of this baby by myself, Hiccup Haddock. You got that?"

"Heard you loud and clear, Milady. So what do we do now?"

"Well, we should go and take our bath before we do anything else. Aside from that, I have no idea."

"We could watch TV on our scrolls or something I guess."

"TV?"

"It's like a moving picture."

"Show me it later. Now though, bath time."

After washing themselves and getting dressed into their older clothes, Astrid picked up their leather armour. "We should get these washed now."

"You can't do that with a machine. They'll be ruined when we start to dry them. Instead, we'll need to find a cloth and wipe them down with water," Hiccup informed her.

"Alright," Astrid shrugged. "Let's use one of those small cloth's I saw in the bathroom earlier." Once this was done, they left the armour on the bed to dry.

They then sat on one side of the bed after clearing away their weapons and other objects to make room.

"So, Hiccup?" Astrid asked, staring at the screen of his scroll as he idly browsed moonveshovis's selection, stopping when he found a show titled Vikings.

"Mhm?"

"You remember back in Mistral when Jaune mentioned his head felt like he had been hit with books?" She waited for him to nod before continuing. "You looked around with almost a panicked expression after that. Why?"

"That was because of my training. Do you remember Glynda's semblance? How it lets her throw or pick up things without needing to touch them?"

"Yeah…?"

"My training involved her throwing books at me until I could react immediately to any potential attack. Took me months to get the hang of it."

"Ah. No wonder you reacted that way. What else did you learn?"

"I'll get to that. So, something you may or may not know is that aura lets you hear better than you otherwise would be able to. It took a fair bit of practice, but I eventually got the hang of mastering that as well, with Ozpin and Glynda's help."

"How did you learn that?"

"They blindfolded me, not letting me use my eyes to dodge attacks, only my hearing, followed by reacting accordingly of course. That was quite a painful experience."

"I can imagine it would have been. Now, how does this all work?" Asked Astrid, nodding at his scroll.

"So this is called moonveshovis. It has many moving pictures for you to watch, which are either called a movie or a tv show. Each one focuses on a different story, and shows are longer than movies. Something I watched a bit of was this; a show called Vikings."

Astrid snorted, even as her eyes lit up in excitement. "Quite ironic that you did that, but is it good?"

"It's been more than a year since I last watched any of it, but why don't we find out together?" Asked Hiccup, searching for the show.

"Sure thing babe. I look forward to it."

"Why don't we also lie down on the bed and get comfortable?"

Astrid nodded and swung her legs onto the bed, Hiccup doing the same. Then, Astrid lay her head on Hiccup's shoulder and he pressed play when Vikings loaded up.

Both were quickly enraptured in the show, and they spent the rest of the day like that until they were surprised when they found it was suddenly night.

They stopped watching Vikings then, taking their clothes off and slipping into bed together.

Hiccup then proceeded to slip his hands below the duvet, wrapping his arms around his betrothed's waist and possessively pulling her closer to him as his thoughts drifted to their unborn child. Then he kissed her cheek. "Goodnight Milady."

"Goodnight babe. And thanks, for all of the fun we had earlier."

"It was my pleasure, Milady," he murmured before sleep took them both.

…

"So this is it, huh? I finally get to see what your home is like," grinned Yang.

"Nothing as interesting as what you already have here. But just as much fighting," said Hiccup.

"Yeah, and insane men who have vendettas," added Astrid.

It was morning on yet another day and they were back at Beacon, waiting for Raven to show up. Ren, Nora, Ruby, Jaune and Taiyang were also present, with the latter saying he was coming along and wouldn't be swayed in being around to keep his daughters safe.

Neither of them dared to object after everything that had happened.

"You should all get some coats on. It'll be cold on Berk."

"I'm sure we'll be fine, considering we didn't have any in Atlas. Also, you had a coat, but it disappeared one day, somehow," replied Jaune.

"Fair point Jaune."

"I wonder what everything will look like," muttered Nora.

"I'm sure we all do," responded Ren. "We should make sure we record stuff for more people to see when we get there."

"That's a good idea," agreed Yang. "I'll take pictures to show the ice Queen, Velvet and the others for when we get back."

"Oh! Maybe we can find more dragons there," voiced Ruby.

"We can try at least," said Hiccup, as every eye - besides Astrid's - drifted to him.

Then, the sound of wood on stone reached their ears. They all turned to see Gobber, Qrow and Raven approaching, one of Raven's arms held by Gobber and Qrow, each.

"You can let go of me now, you two. It's not like I'm going to run away from this."

"Tried it once back in Mistral and failed, what's to say you won't try it again?"

Raven sighed but said nothing more. "Alright, let's get this over with."

She drew her sword and swiped a portal to life, then sheathed it again. "There you go. Who among you brats wants to go first?"

"I'll do it of course. Need to make sure we're in the right place," said Gobber, hobbling forward.

He poked his head through. "Yeah, that's Berk alright." Then he stepped back, looking at Hiccup. "Laddie, you go first, since I have to keep an eye on her."

Hiccup nodded and turned to the group. "Guided tours this way everyone. Follow me, ladies and gentlemen," he said before entering the portal.

Once on the other side of the portal, the group found themselves at the bottom of a large set of steps that led to a large building with an enormous door.

"I've never seen a door that big before," marvelled Ruby. "Does it really work?"

"Yeah, but it takes a massive amount of strength to open, as you'd imagine. Actually, why don't we go find someone who can do it?

"There are people here who can open that door, that isn't Yang or Nora?" Asked Jaune.

"Yup," replied Hiccup, before glancing at the sky, noting the setting sun. "Everyone will be in the Great Hall, so follow me, everyone. Consider this the start of the tour."

As he spoke, Hiccup started forward, with Astrid quickly following him while Stormfly and Toothless bounded after their riders.

"Looks like it'll be a bit of a climb," noted Ren, as the group stood still. "Let's get started."

"Ren's right, what are we waiting for?" Wondered Ruby.

She then took off, disappearing in her signature cloud of rose petals, prompting Taiyang and Yang to run after her, followed by the others.

"Ruby, I know you get excited, but please don't just run off like that, particularly somewhere we don't know much about," Taiyang said, once he reached the top of the large set of stairs.

"You guys were taking so long. Besides, if there was danger, Hiccup would have said something. Plus, I can fight, Dad."

"Not the point. I'm saying don't be reckless. It gets people killed."

"I'm sure there are lots of things that could get you killed while climbing the stairs. You could trip and fall," Hiccup drawled.

Taiyang snorted. "You know what I meant."

"Hush now. Yang, I want you to give the door a push."

"On it."

She gripped the massive door and pulled, opening it just enough so that they could enter, but not all the way.

They slipped inside, with the newcomers finding themselves in an enormous room with dozens of tables and benches, laden with Vikings eating, drinking and conversing between themselves.

A few who were near the door when it opened, looked their way. Spotting Hiccup and Astrid standing there, as well as some people they didn't know, caused the whispering to start up.

It spread like wildfire, resulting in a hush coming over the whole room in what seemed like seconds but was close to a full minute. By that point, a certain duo noticed what was going on and rose to their feet, with Ruffnut and Fishlegs sitting on the far side of the central fire pit with them.

"Hiccup?"

"Son?" Said Valka and Stoick in turn.

"_That's your dad?!" _Both Yang and Ruby exclaimed in a harsh whisper as they observed the huge man.

"Yeah. My mother's over there as well you know."

"She looks more like you. Good," muttered Yang.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that before tensing up as he realised every Viking was looking at him. "Hey, mum and dad." Hiccup quickly waved, feeling increasingly nervous under the attention he was getting.

"My son, the hero of Berk, has come home!" Stoick announced to the hall, not that it was necessary, as everyone had seen him by that point.

Then the cheering started up, and Hiccup's nervousness abated just a little.

It must have shown on his face, as Astrid took his hand in hers.

_'We should go introduce them to Stoick and Valka'_ she mouthed at him, as the volume of the cheering made talking impossible.

_'You got it, Milady'_ he returned. Then he turned to the others and motioned for them to follow him.

Then, still, hand in hand with Astrid, he set off towards his father and mother.

…

"On behalf of the other members of the Vale council, may I welcome you and your people back to Vale, Junior," said Port.

Port was standing on one of the landing pads for airships at Beacon, with Junior and a group of his black suit and red tie and glasses-wearing gang members standing in front of him.

"Not sure how to feel about being back here again, and I don't even know your name yet."

"Ah, my apologies. My name is Peter Port. Huntsman and former teacher at Beacon. Now, shall we head inside? We have a journey ahead of us and I think you would all like to get situated."

"Lead the way."

"Splendid! Follow me, gentlemen."

"Oh, one question before we go. Would you happen to know Hiccup? I would have thought he would be here today."

"Oh, he comes and goes. As of this morning, he left to visit his home and family with his friends. He expects to be back soon, however. Or at the very least, he informed us of such before he left," Port said.

"Any specific date given?"

Port shook his head. "No such luck. But he informed us before leaving, that he plans to perform research into gravity dust in the future, so I'm certain he'll be back. If you have no more questions, let us proceed."

Port waited for a moment but nobody said anything. "Alright then. Onwards. To a changing world."

…

"Alright, that's enough! As you were!" Stoick bellowed to the hall. Immediately the cheering died down and everyone went back to conversing between themselves.

"Now son, who are they?" he asked, eyes roving over the entire group that had since caught up with him.

"They're friends I made while I was away," he replied. Then he pointed at Yang. "This is Yang and this is Ruby, sisters who aren't much alike, Taiyang, who is their dad, Jaune, a bit like me, Ren, who doesn't talk much and Nora, who is extra energetic to balance him out. Also, Qrow and Raven, who are brother and sister, and Gobber who you already know. Lastly, the Divine Beauty herself," Hiccup reported.

Those last words earned him a swat to the chest from Astrid. He simply chuckled before continuing. "They're here to visit for a little while."

"Great introduction skills there, Hiccup," Taiyang commented dryly.

"Thank you. I try."

"How long will you stay?" asked Stoick. Hiccup stared at him, hearing the unspoken plea behind his words.

_Don't leave too soon, son. Stay as long as you like._

"They can stay for a while, sir," Taiyang spoke up. "However I will have to come and go from time to time as I have to keep an eye on some people."

Stoick's eyes fell on him and he nodded after mulling over his words. "Very well. Now, you'll all need a place to stay."

Rising to his full height again, he bellowed once more. "Vikings of Berk!" The room quieted again. "We have guests in need of a place to stay for now. Who is willing and able to open their halls to them?"

A variety of hands shot up.

"My family will take in as many of them as we can," announced Fishlegs, speaking up now after he and Ruffnut simply listened in silence to the conversation happening right in front of their table.

"Yeah, what he said," added Ruffnut.

"Looks like that is all sorted then. If not, we can arrange for furs to be placed here in the great hall tonight, and one of you can stay in Hiccup's old room, as he's taken to living with the lass," said Stoick.

"Yeah, we've heard," said Yang. "She was quite loud that day, and eager to tell us how much she loved Hiccup," Yang finished off with a not so subtle wink at Astrid.

"Oh, she's blushing!" Ruffnut cackled, watching Astrid turn red. "She's never done that before. Tell me your ways, friend!"

"I like her," grinned Yang.

"You would," Hiccup, Astrid and even Ruby chorused, causing the group, minus Yang and Ruffnut, to laugh."

"Speaking of looks, I notice you have your hair down now, Astrid," said Valka, speaking up again after silently watching her son and husband converse. "Did you lose your hair binding?"

"No, it's still around," Astrid glanced at the small braid that poked out from behind Hiccup's ear.

"Ah, I see," they both exchanged a knowing look.

"Uh, I feel like I should be worried," muttered Hiccup.

"Son, care to explain how that braid came to be?" Asked Stoick, smiling behind his beard. "Because that is a sign usually given between those who are married and deep in love. I want details."

"Uh… I was unaware of that. Astrid, care to explain how it happened or shall I?"

"We…" Astrid flushed crimson, utterly mortified. "We made love… then I decided to give him a braid with my hair tie to mark him as mine."

Stoick laughed loudly. "That's my boy! Welcome to the family lass!"

"Dad! Can you not be so loud, just this once…" Hiccup pleaded, joining his betrothed in turning red, utterly mortified as he blushed.

…

A/N: And here we are, at the end of the story itself. An Epilogue or two are still to come, however, so stay tuned.

Until next time.

Silvolde.


	45. Epilogue One

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 21: Epilogue One

A/N: Here is the first of a bunch of epilogues. I'm not even sure how many there are going to be, but I'm looking forward to writing them all.

Slightly tamer, but still M-rated stuff in this chapter, everyone. You have been warned.

…

Hiccup was jerked awake by a gentle jab to the stomach, as he lay on a bed covered by furs, clad only in his underwear. His eyes snapped open to meet mischievous blue.

"Hey babe," Astrid greeted.

"Morning, Milady." He mumbled before he slowly sat up, regarding her standing a few meters away as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"You're already dressed," he noted, eyeing her red top, brown spiked shirt, leggings and boots. "Planning on going somewhere?"

"Outcast Island. We need to see if Viggo and the other prisoners are still there, remember?" She told him, already turning to head for the door.

"So soon? We got back just yesterday. Surely that can wait a few hours more."

"We could," she agreed. "But there is an incentive for you if we go now."

"What?"

She simply smirked and pointed to his right side. "Look over there."

He did so, and blushed, his jaw dropping, as he was greeted by the sight of her linen underwear laying on the furs that stretched out beside him, over one side of their bed.

He looked back at her, and she giggled at his now flushed face and expression of shock, only to turn around and head for the door, hips purposefully swaying as she walked, feeling his eyes gazing at her behind.

Opening the door, she looked back at him, smirk still in place. "I'll be waiting with our dragons, Hiccup. Hurry up and get dressed." She sent a wink his way, then was gone.

Glancing over at her underwear again, then his own which concealed a slow rising part of him, he sighed before getting up to collect the rest of his clothes.

You're playing with fire, Astrid. You better hope you can last after I'm done with you.

Stepping out into the morning Berkian air once dressed, Hiccup noted the sun had just peeked over the horizon as he stepped toward Astrid while she stroked Stormfly's left flank.

Opening the door caused Toothless to look his way, with Stormfly preoccupied with preening the scales of her right wing. Astrid made to turn around, noticing Toothless' as he started to gaze at the house behind her, so Hiccup quickly closed the distance, reaching her just before she could finish turning.

His hands encircled her waist and he pulled her back so that she was flush against him, earning himself a giggle at his antics. "Someone's eager today."

"What are you doing Milady, wearing nothing under that skirt?"

She turned in his grasp to look at him. "As I said, it's an incentive."

She followed up her words by rubbing her rear against him until he grew fully erect, and groans began rumbling deep in Hiccup's throat, sounding almost like he was growling as she continued to tease him.

"Astrid, please stop before I lose control and we end up going nowhere for a while," he half-warned half-begged her after experiencing the - in his opinion torturous - act for a few seconds.

She giggled yet again, not stopping even for a second. "Maybe I want you to know what I've felt after waking up on some of these past few days, babe."

At her words, Hiccup looked around to ensure nobody was around to see them, before his right hand trailed from her waist to her rear and lower still, slipping under her skirt.

There, he squeezed her behind once, before using his palm to rub her lower lips, causing Astrid to cease in the act of teasing her betrothed and let out a gasp. However it didn't take long before she started to moan as the act continued and the familiar inferno sparked to life, burning hot deep within her and turning her legs to jelly.

She would have fallen then, if not for the grip Hiccup had on her waist still.

Then, all too soon, his hand withdrew from her gradually moistening opening and out from under her skirt, causing Astrid to whine in disappointment, wanting him to continue in his ministrations.

Hiccup chuckled as he heard the sound and took in her now flushed face and half-lidded eyes. "Don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned, Milady. This is one competition you'll never win. Now, I do believe you wanted us to go to Outcast Island, didn't you?"

She stared at him with an unwitting smile. "You better not think you've won this, Hiccup. When we get back, you're mine."

Hiccup approached and mounted Toothless before smirking at her, even as his eyes went a shade darker with lust. "Yeah, yeah. Save the rematch for when we get back, Milady." Then rider and dragon took off.

Astrid stared after the gradually diminishing black blur before climbing onto the saddle atop her dragon, trying to ignore how her core felt and legs almost buckled as she sat down.

This wasn't the best idea to act on, before riding a dragon, thought Astrid. Nevertheless, she managed to ensure that her voice didn't waver as she addressed her dragon. "C'mon Stormfly. Let's catch up with the boys. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

Stormfly bobbed her head, showing her acknowledgement of her riders words before she took off, flapping her wings hard to chase after her ebony companion and his human.

…

Outcast Island was a slate grey landmass with not a single leaf-bearing tree in sight; every single one in view entirely barren. And there weren't many trees, to begin with.

As far as signs of civilization went, there was a dome-shaped dragon training arena on the far side of the island, complete with an overhead net made of interlocking chains, just like the one back on Berk.

This was connected to a roofed hallway, containing numerous cells and leading to the island's dock and the other halls on the island, including the biggest; which belonged to one Alvin the Treacherous.

Then a strong smell graced their nostrils as they flew towards the arena, like a punch to the face.

"Yuck! What is that?" asked Astrid, grimacing as her hand flew to her nose.

Hiccup did the same. "Smells like rotting flesh."

"Outcasts?" They shared a look, then spoke in unison. "Who's guarding the prisoners?"

"Take us towards Alvin's hall bud, and hurry!" Toothless crooned, folding his wings slightly and diving towards the wooden building.

"After them, Stormfly!" Astrid ordered in turn. Stormfly chirped and complied, despite the smell, which must be maddening for both dragons. It was practically overwhelming for both riders.

After both dragons landed outside Alvin's hall, Hiccup was the first to dismount, before he immediately held both hands to his nose and forced the bile that the smell induced, back down again as it threatened to overwhelm him. "We need to do something about the smell. Any ideas Milady?"

"Got one. Hold on." So Hiccup waited, with the sight of Toothless' left flank, blue skies and slate grey ground stretching on as far as he could see.

Hiccup heard the tearing of cloth, after a few seconds, followed by Astrid's voice after a few more seconds. "Here, take this," she said, her voice ever so slightly muffled.

Hiccup turned and saw Astrid holding a strip of light grey cloth out and above Toothless' saddle. The cloth was torn jaggedly on one end, with an equal measure of it wrapped around her nose and mouth, tied behind her head.

Hiccup quirked an eyebrow at her in surprise. "You tore your breast bindings in half?"

"I can get new breast bindings later, we need them to handle the smell and it will mean less time spent taking off all our clothes later. No problem." Astrid said, listing each reason off with a finger.

"Alright then," Hiccup shrugged and took the material, wrapping it around his face in the same way Astrid had done, before tying both ends together. Thankfully, the smell of rotting flesh diminished from overwhelming to sickening.

"Let's head in there to go find Alvin. Hopefully, he's not already dead."

Stepping into the house, they both found the wooden furniture within had been enveloped by fire, as evidenced by the smell of smoke that lingered and the black ash on the remains.

The furniture in question was the crumbling remains of what was once a bed frame, a storage chest reduced to a rectangle of wood an inch high and a table without legs.

"Well obviously there's nobody here, but I wonder if this hall has a basement," mused Hiccup

"Basement? What is a basement?" Asked Astrid.

"It's a room underground that is used for storage. You'd have to go downstairs to reach it. It's where we kept our food," Hiccup told her.

"Oh, look at you Mr rich-kid. Everyone else had to go collect food from the storage halls."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I suspect that was part of the reason Snotlout used to bully me; for having something that he doesn't. Anyway, let's see if I can find loose floorboards under that piece of wood over there."

Moving aside the ash-covered top section of the table, Hiccup stooped and rapped his knuckles against the blackened floorboards. It broke in half easily and with no prior warning, resulting in Hiccup's closed fist striking the stone step below, with more receding into darkness.

"Ow," he muttered, withdrawing and shaking his hand before proceeding to lift away three more of the floorboards that were adjacent to the first.

"You okay?" She asked after a moment of laughter at his misfortune.

"Glad you found that amusing, Milady," He said flatly, as he rose and approached her.

She simply shrugged. "My lower half is almost literally on fire. I'm sure you can handle hitting your hand, particularly with aura or those gloves you have on babe."

"Touché. Well, anyway, let's head down there."

She linked her arm with his. "Lead the way, babe."

They descended the stairs carefully, Hiccup lighting the way ahead with his flame enveloped right hand. When they reached the bottom, they found it illuminated somewhat via light streaming through the top of a locked iron door.

The room was big enough that despite the light emitted by his flaming right hand, and the light coming through the door, most of it was still hidden in darkness, with neither Hiccup nor Astrid entirely sure of its shape or whether it contained anything of note.

"That must be the hallway that leads to the Outcast Island dragon arena and the dock," mused Hiccup. "I wonder if we can open it from this side."

"N-not a-ah ch-hance," a vaguely familiar voice rasped, before a bout of coughing filled the room.

Crossing the room briskly to find who had spoken, the huge frame of a hairy-faced man greeted them, illuminated by a flickering orange glow.

"Alvin the Treacherous. Good thing we found you, huh."

"Hiccup, look!" Astrid said, before pointing. At his feet lay the frame of a smaller man, one Astrid recognised with a hiss. "Viggo Grimborn."

"Well, we can get two sides of the tale about what happened here out of them. That'll be interesting."

"Good idea babe," smiled Astrid.

Hiccup returned a smile before focusing on Alvin again. "Since he seems to be conscious, we'll help him up first. Alvin, can you walk?"

"H-haven't 'alked in d-days. No f-food or water n-neither. Not s-since 'e and the o-other p-prisoners 'ot out. 'ave a broken leg as well." Alvin rasped, pointing at Viggo as he spoke, with his pointing finger barely raised into the air.

"Right. Well, can you try to stand? We need to get you out of here." At Alvin's uncertain nod, Hiccup looked at Astrid.

"Astrid, take Viggo then come back and help me with him."

"With pleasure," she said, proceeding to take hold of his arms and pull him to his feet, roughly, before slinging him over one shoulder and heading in the direction of the stairs.

"Right, try to stand up if you can. Then lean on me. We have to get you up those stairs and back to Berk."

"No, n-not Berk. B-best 'eave m-me 'ere to die. A-ah can't go back t-there. Am a-an Outcast f-fer a reason."

"I'm sure my father will forget about that for now, and if not, I'll make sure you live."

Alvin blinked up at him. "'ow?"

"You'll see, eventually. Now, up you get." Alvin slowly and silently levered himself up, then Hiccup took hold of one of his arms and placed the huge limb across his shoulders. Then, when the Outcast was leaning securely on him, the pair headed for the stairs.

The first two steps were tackled with some difficulty, mostly due to the weight difference between the two, but then both men heard Astrid's returning footsteps, and it wasn't long until she had draped Alvin's left arm over her shoulders.

At that point, with the load split three ways, things were a breeze. It was only after they entered the remains of Alvin's hall and proceeded to step out into the open air, did they spot their next challenge: getting Alvin's huge form onto dragon back, particularly with his broken leg.

"Probably would be easier to carry him in the claws of our dragons. Toothless for instance. We've done it before, and I'm going to have Stormfly do the same with him," replied Astrid, glancing over at Viggo, who she had laid on his back against Stormfly's left flank.

"Worth a shot. Up for carrying him that way, bud?" Hiccup asked Toothless.

Toothless crooned and spread his wings, making his answer clear. "Alright then. Um, we need to put you down for a minute, Alvin."

Once the large man was sitting as comfortably as possible, the duo mounted their respective dragons. Then, Toothless took to the air and picked up Alvin, gripping him by the shoulders before flying away east, back to Berk with Stormfly following suit after picking up Viggo as directed by Astrid.

Astrid looked down at the still unconscious form of the former dragon hunter.

What an unusual day, she thought to herself as she observed him. I look forward to what explanation you have for what happened here, you monster. Then, you will face Gobber, for having Grump killed.

But first…

Astrid's thoughts drifted somewhere else as she looked up and gazed after her betrothed.

…

"HICCUP!"

"ASTRID!"

Astrid collapsed onto Hiccup after their unified cries of ecstasy, her breasts swaying with every breath as she panted.

Below her, Hiccup was also panting, following his orgasm, his cock going soft and slipping out of her, coated in their mixed cum. Astrid wasted no time in taking his length into her mouth to consume their fluids and savour the taste, before releasing him a few seconds later.

Hiccup then wrapped his arms around her as he lay on the fur-covered bed and drew her lips to his for a gentle, sensual and brief kiss. One that was readily returned, unwittingly savouring their taste which lingered on her lips and tongue, as they kissed.

"Just a thought, but how about we save all of this for when we're not busy with other stuff?" He asked once their lips parted.

Astrid ran her hands down his torso, exploring the dips of his lean muscles and the outline of his scars while speaking. "Nah. It's more fun this way. Besides, when will we ever not be busy?"

"Good points, Milady. Also, I must say, you look amazing like this," he muttered, gazing at her chest.

Astrid smirked and returned the favour. "Likewise, babe. But which part of me looks the best?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Your butt. Haven't we been over this? It's what started our relationship. It even broke your axe, a few years ago. Though your breasts are a close second."

"Hmm. Well, the best looking part of you is your chest, even with those scars. But of course, the bad boy creates the best feelings."

Hiccup smirked. "Not my tongue? You sure about that?"

"Mhm. Doesn't quite compare to when I climaxed at first, over in Mistral." She paused to mentally compare the two feelings. "Actually, I think it's a tie."

"Alright. We should probably head back to find my mother. She's going to have questions about us dropping Alvin and Viggo at her and Gobber's feet, or foot in his case, requesting that they get Gothi to take care of them both and flying off without explaining how or where we found them."

"It was so worth it. But yeah, we should head back there now."

They returned to the Haddock hall atop their dragons, but not before the pair cleaned themselves of any remaining cum using some linen cloth they found in the hall.

The blond-haired minx in question was still forgoing wearing her underwear and of course, had no cloth to use as breast bindings.

They arrived at the hall to find no sign of Gobber, Alvin or Viggo, only Hiccup's mother when they entered.

"Where did they go?" They asked her in unison.

"Gothi came here, glanced at them, then told Gobber to move them both to the Great Hall," replied Valka.

"Okay, guess we'll go there then. Oh, and good morning, mum."

"Good morning Valka," Astrid followed up with.

Valka smiled. "Nice to see you both again so soon."

"How was it?" She then asked them, as they turned to leave.

"How was what?"

"Your lovemaking session." Seeing their expressions of shock, Valka smirked. "What, you didn't seriously think I wouldn't figure out why you left so suddenly after dropping off Alvin and the other man here? Stoick and I were the same as you two, you know. We've gotten back into it recently, as a matter of fact."

"Right… and that's something I could have gone a lifetime without knowing. Thanks, mum," Hiccup muttered dryly.

Valka's smirk turned to a mischievous smile. "Just doing my job. It's the rules: parents always have the right to embarrass their children."

Astrid smirked then. "Well, then I'm safe. But it was great. It always is with him."

Hiccup flushed crimson. "Can we go now that Astrid has answered your embarrassing question, please?"

"Yeah, go on now you two. I've held you both up long enough. But your father has some embarrassing stories he can tell us all later."

"Oh for the love of Thor," Hiccup groaned, flushing a shade darker as he stepped towards the door, followed by the laughter of both Astrid and Valka. "You've formed a team. My face is going to be permanently red after this."

"Oh, I sure hope not. I like your face just the way it is." Astrid called after him, before looking at Valka. "But anyway, I really should go now. Bye Valka."

"Goodbye, dear. Come back for the stories I promised you, tonight if you can."

Astrid grinned broadly. "I sure will."

…

"What is she saying?" Asked Jaune, as he gazed at the runes Gothi was etching into the floor of the Great Hall.

"She wants you to help lift him onto the table there. Then pull his leg back into place. It's dislocated," Hiccup informed him, translating only after Gothi finished scarring the wooden floor of the massive building.

"I can't do that!" He protested. "What if it goes wrong?"

"Hey, you volunteered Jaune. Besides, Astrid and I can help you if you tell us what to do."

"Alright. First things first. I'll take his left side, you take the right side. Gobber, take hold of his legs and lift them when I tell you. Astrid, keep his head as level as possible."

They got into position around Alvin's unconscious form, with Gothi watching appreciatively. "On three, one, two, three!" Once that was done, Gothi motioned for them all to give her room as she stepped forward to examine Alvin's leg more closely as he lay on the table.

"It's a good thing Gothi gave him the elk brew because he is asleep now. Makes this easier."

"Elk brew?" Asked Jaune.

"It's Elk pee. Puts you to sleep and tastes horrible, or so I've been told by Gobber."

"Aye, not a pleasant experience. Be glad you didn't lose limbs while on Berk, laddie."

"So how did you survive the Thorstons, Jaune? Must have been terrible with Yang, Nora and the twins chatting away like old friends, as we saw happen last night," Astrid commented.

"Kinda used to it already, as I have seven sisters," he replied. "Anyway, we should probably focus on those two."

Later, once Alvin's leg had been tended to, and the man had been given food and water, Gobber slapped Viggo awake. "W-where a-am I?" the man rasped, finding himself sitting on a bench, facing Stoick, Hiccup and Astrid.

A grunt slipped past his mouth as Gobber roughly shoved a tankard of water into his chest before stepping back and scowling at the shorter man.

"Welcome to your own personal Helheim," began Stoick, as he had been informed of what was going on in the Great Hall and arrived by that point. "We have questions for you, Viggo Grimborn."

Viggo took a sip from the tankard he had received before responding. "Ah, Chief Stoick. We meet face to face again. I presume I am on the island of Berk now."

"Yes, you were found on Outcast Island by allies of mine. Care to explain what happened? And make it quick, before I decide your ribs could use a little widening."

Viggo paled a little at the threat. "Alright. Krogan, my brother and myself were escaping from the island by fighting against the Outcasts alongside the remains of Dragon's army. We captured Alvin's heir, a black-haired, green-eyed girl by the name of Heather I believe."

Viggo paused to drink more water from his tankard. "My brother took her away after he and a portion of Drago's army found and incapacitated Alvin before trapping him in the basement of his house via a network of hallways that spread across a large section of the island. Krogan then suggested that I loot his hall. It turns out that was a ruse to trap me inside and set fire to the wooden doors of the hall in an attempt to kill me. I overlooked it like a fool, but managed to use the furs on Alvin's bed to eventually snuff it out."

Viggo drank more water. "Then, some of Drago's men found me when I tried to escape, and I was recaptured. I managed to escape again, traversing the hallways illuminated only by moonlight, eventually finding an unlocked door that opened to a darkened room that led nowhere but was actually the basement beneath Alvin's hall. Alvin had regained consciousness by that time, and he punched me, making me lose consciousness with one punch. Next thing I know, I'm here conversing with you, Chief Stoick."

"I'll have to thank Alvin for what he did to you, then. Though unfortunately, you seem to be in good shape despite that."

"I can fix that if required, Stoick," growled Alvin as he stood behind Viggo, revealing his presence to him.

Viggo looked back at the larger man behind him, who was leaning on a wooden crutch. "Let's not be hasty. I come offering the likely location of Krogan and my traitorous brother, as well as Drago's army to you all."

"Why should we believe anything you just told us? Give me a good reason, Viggo," Astrid demanded, as Alvin awkwardly sat down at the end of their bench, next to Hiccup.

"Because, Miss Hofferson, I have nothing to gain from lying. I have no home, no business, no tribe and now no family. I only lie to gain something as a result, omitting information if necessary. In the time we've fought each other, I'm sure you and Gobber both know this to be true."

"Aye, like the time you set up an ambush at the northern markets for us while we were on the way to sign a truce. There you had Grump killed. What's to say that you won't try the same thing now?"

"Grump?" Stoick and Alvin asked in unison.

"His dragon," Hiccup and Astrid replied.

"I can't assure you there will be no ambush waiting for us at the location I can provide, but as I will be with you, I will be equally vulnerable."

"Wait, with us? You're not coming with us. Not a chance in Midgard," Astrid spat.

"I will tell you the possible location of my former allies on the condition that I join you and get released afterwards to go on my way. Those are the only conditions I want to be fulfilled."

"Yeah, no. The last time we negotiated with a criminal, it was one who wanted to escape from a bigger fish. A Raven, to be more specific," Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber each laughed at that, while the others looked on in confusion.

Hiccup continued after he stopped laughing. "You don't strike me as the same kind of person. You look like another Raven, another Drago - whatever you want to call yourself - so if you want to get away free after this, prove to us that you aren't just like Drago, but instead are like Roman and Neo."

"I don't know who Raven, Roman or Neo are, but I promise you that I'm not trying to trick you. If you still don't believe me, why not observe the location on your dragons while you lock me away? I can hardly be the blame if things go wrong for you then, can I?"

"I find myself in favour of that idea. Where are your allies?"

Viggo adopted the barest hint of a smile before answering. "At an island, one would find if they travelled south-east from here. I believe it is called Berserker island."

"Gobber, take Viggo to the cells. Make sure his hands and feet are bound in chains. Don't let him escape again."

"Right away, Stoick."

Once they had left, he turned to Hiccup. "Can you, the lass and Gobber take care of this son? I'd rather not lose any other Berkians in this."

"Right away. Just got to come up with a plan first," said Hiccup.

He then brought a hand to his chin, looking thoughtful. "Berserker island, huh. Wonderful. I'll have to deal with Dagur the deranged on the battlefield, with his armada and what's left of Drago's army working together, not to mention the Berserkers as well. Conveniently, he didn't mention how exactly they all got off the island, but if Dagur is on their side now, it makes perfect sense."

"But how did they contact him so they could have his armada waiting to pick them up? That shouldn't have been possible, as they don't get to send or receive letters while imprisoned on my island," Alvin wondered.

"Perhaps they had one or more people who were on their side. That person or people could be the reason that door to your basement was left unlocked. Unless you usually leave it unlocked," mused Stoick.

"I don't, so who could the person be?" Alvin paused as a thought seemingly came to him. "Guess it doesn't matter now. I will join you when you are ready to fight Dagur and the leaders of Drago's army," declared Alvin, his voice turning to a growl as he continued. "They killed most, if not all of my men and kidnapped my 'eir, so it's time I paid them back for that."

"Probably shouldn't fight with your leg in the state that it is currently. We had a friend who had a similar injury. Didn't end well for her."

"Aye, but I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. As I said, I'm out for revenge."

Hiccup shrugged. "Your funeral I guess. Is that okay with you, Dad?"

"No objections here, son, as long as he doesn't come back here afterwards since he isn't meant to because he's an Outcast and all that. Now, I think you and my future daughter in law should go and take a look at what you'll be up against, now."

"Yeah, we should. C'mon Milady," Hiccup muttered, getting up.

"Right behind you, Hiccup."

…

"What do you think Alvin will do when he wakes up?" Asked Heather, as she addressed Ryker, Krogan and Dagur in Dagur's Hall.

The sun was now at the highest point it would reach in the sky.

"I wouldn't worry about him. It's been over a week since we left him there. If he's not already dead, he will be soon. And even if he does somehow survive, what can he possibly do? His tribe is all but dead, his second in command and our former prison warden a traitor, his heir captured and we're long gone," assured Krogan.

"That's assuming my brother doesn't help him and join his side. He's smart. Smarter than you might think. Makes up for not being as strong as me," muttered Ryker.

"If you're worried, why did you turn on him?" Asked Dagur.

"I didn't. Krogan did. Besides, being smart won't be enough to deal with all of us, even if he remembers where we agreed to go when we escaped."

"He could ally with Berk, however unlikely it is that they believe him. I should probably ensure the job is finished, soon."

"Yeah, how about tomorrow m-" Ryker began, before the characteristic whistle of a Night Fury became audible.

All four individuals inside the hall exchanged looks as the sound grew louder before they were rocked off their feet by an explosion that shook the building's foundations, before the whistle stopped, followed by two thuds outside.

Next, the door to the hall was blown off its hinges by another explosion, with Gobber, Astrid and Hiccup entering.

Gobber lunged at Ryker, grabbing him by the collar with his good hand and slamming his forehead against the floor once, dazing him, before resting his peg leg on Ryker's back, making moving or looking around significantly more difficult for him.

Astrid went for Dagur, holding the blade of her axe right in front of his face, discouraging movement from him.

"Ahhh!" Yelled Krogan, as he was immobilized by a lightning Dust round. Then Hiccup looked at Heather and spoke. "I recommend you stay where you are."

"Got it," Heather said immediately, having seen what had happened to Krogan and not wishing to experience the same.

"Now then, Dagur and Ryker. This is your time to surrender. You and your allies. As Krogan is incapacitated, he has already surrendered as far as I'm concerned. So, what will it be?"

Toothless' characteristic whistle started up as soon as Hiccup finished speaking, followed by a moment's pause and then some distant, but loud cursing.

"Those Vikings out there aren't that smart, are they? I mean, trying to threaten both a Night Fury and a Deadly Nadder in broad daylight, on almost flat terrain, with both dragons having a view of everything for leagues. Hopefully, the people who are in charge in this room are smarter than they are."

Heather giggled at that. "I never thought I'd hear that from the son of Stoick the Vast. You're not a normal Viking, are you?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I'm not sure I qualify as a Viking at all at this point, but I guess not. What's your name?"

"Heather. Alvin's kidnapped heir. What's your name?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. Like you said, son of Stoick the Vast. Over there is Gobber, former blacksmith to Berk, and my betrothed, Astrid Hofferson."

"Divine beauty, huh? A fitting name."

"It definitely does fit," responded Hiccup, winking at Astrid after saying the words.

"There is a time and a place to be charming, Hiccup. This is neither," murmured Astrid, though she was smiling.

"Anyway, I'm still waiting for an answer from you two. Heather, I take it you've surrendered already?"

She nodded, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I will never surrender to Berk. I'm the Berserker chief!" Spat Dagur.

Gobber rolled his eyes at that. "If you have to remind people that you're the chief of an island, then you're not really the chief, laddie."

"I want it known that I also will never surrender," said Ryker.

"Not really in a position to do much else at the moment," muttered Gobber.

"Alright, how about we withdraw until tonight. Then, I and some friends of mine - including Alvin - will fight everyone you can throw at us on our way to you. We manage it, and then you're done. How does that sound to you two muttonheads?"

"Good," Ryker grinned sadistically. "I'll look forward to finishing Alvin off and bathing in your blood, Haddock."

"Me as well, brother," muttered Dagur with a matching grin.

"Oh, give it a rest. I've beaten you twice before, Ryker, and you're no match for me, now, Dagur."

"Not to mention the battle that occurred on Berk some time ago. Face it, boys, you have no chance," added Astrid.

"Right, enough of this. C'mon Heather."

"Wait, you're going with them?" They both asked, sounding surprised.

"Of course. I was never on your side. Only let you think that so that I would survive Outcast Island."

"Well played. You and my brother have one thing in common," said Ryker.

"No, we don't. And don't ever say that to me again."

Heather then looked at Hiccup, ignoring Dagur as he muttered how much he hated traitors and how he would kill her like he had killed Savage as she spoke up again. "I take it you captured Viggo and rescued Alvin?"

"Yeah. You want to talk to Alvin?"

Heather nodded. "Alright. Alvin? Come in now."

The large man squeezed through the door, war hammer in hand, crutch in the other. "Finally. I was starting to think that I'd be stuck with those beasties of yours forever."

"Sorry about that. But anyway, you can tend to Ryker and Dagur now."

Alvin grinned. "With pleasure, 'iccup."

"Oh, and by the way, gentlemen. Earlier, when I mentioned the possibility of you two getting time to prepare for battle tonight? I was lying."

"Heather, you best stand back. I'd hate to get your clothes messy."

"No worries Alvin. Astrid, can I borrow that axe of yours? I'll be needing it."

"Uh… sure."

Accepting the weapon, she offered it to Ryker. "Take this. Maybe you can handle yourself as well as you did before."

"Alright, Alvin, do your worst-" said Ryker. He fell silent when a sickening crunch was heard, followed by a soft thud and a clang.

"Your turn Dagur. Pick up the axe."

"I've… never used an axe before."

"Your funeral Dagur," Alvin grinned viciously.

"Wait, wait wait! Let me live! I'll do any-" Dagur voice begged, his voice rising by an octave.

"No second chances. I'm not a merciful man. Though I'm happy you killed Savage for me. Saved me the trouble of killing my second in command. And to think he could be swayed so easily after working with me for years. They grow up so fast," said Alvin, wiping away an imaginary tear before raising his hammer to strike again.

"Wait! I can-" but Dagur was silenced by another sickening crunch before he could finish begging for his life.

A final crunch was heard as Alvin brought his hammer down on Krogan and it was all over.

The silence was broken by the sight and sound of Hiccup, Heather and Astrid darting outside and emptying their stomachs into the grass outside.

"Really shouldn't have eaten that mutton stew before we left," Hiccup groaned.

"Yeah, but who knew seeing that would make us sick?" Wondered Astrid.

"Not me," muttered Heather. "So what's the plan now?"

"We show whoever is next in charge that Dagur is dead, requiring that they agree to surrender. Probably won't go well, so we'll have to tell them that the Bog Burglars are on their way here," responded Hiccup.

"Would help if we explain what happened on Outcast Island first, laddie," said Gobber. "If a chief's tribe is wiped out, then he is well within his rights to seek revenge, as according to the Barbaric Archipelago's universally accepted treaty."

"Alright, all this talking is making me restless. Lead the way to the Great Hall, 'eir of mine."

"With pleasure, Chief."

Astrid retrieved her axe, and Gobber picked up Dagur's body, crushed skull and all, before they set off, Toothless and Stormfly bringing up the rear.

Heather led them to the Great Hall on the island, where two Vikings, wearing chainmail and armed with spears, noticed them coming and stood in their way.

"Stop, or face our spears, ahhh!-" The man who spoke cried out, finding himself hit by a lightning Dust round, followed by his companion.

The group paid them no further mind, moving past and entering the Great Hall.

There, they were faced by a room full of armoured and armed Vikings, of all shapes, sizes and varied skin tones, who rose and drew their weapons as soon as they entered. "Huh, I stand corrected. You do have some brains," muttered Hiccup, earning a bark of laughter from Heather.

"Let's find out exactly how much. Ladies and Gentlemen, the Bog Burglars are on their way here. Who wants to face them? Surrender, and they won't come to fight."

"You come here carrying the corpse of our chief and threatening us with a battle against the Bog Burglars for what reason?" Someone among the Vikings in the hall loudly demanded.

"The decimation of the Outcast tribe, with only myself and my heir still alive." bellowed Alvin. "We have killed the leaders of those responsible and wish for the Berserkers and Drago's army to surrender to us."

"What is your proof of this claim?" Another voice demanded.

"I am Alvin the Treacherous, Chief of the Outcasts. This is my heir, Heather. And here is the body of Dagur the Deranged as you have already seen."

As Alvin finished, Gobber tossed Dagur's corpse forward. Then the man continued. "The rest of those responsible for the attack on my tribe can be found in Dagur's hall. You now have two options. Surrender and live with your dignity intact, ready to choose a new chief, or wait for the Bog Burglars to arrive, and fight with nothing but your skivvies to ward them away."

Then, the sound of Toothless building up yet another blast could be heard, before a pause and distant cursing was also heard.

Are those the same mutton-headed Vikings from earlier? Wondered Hiccup, before addressing the now noticeably scared crowd in the hall with him.

"That was a Night Fury as I'm sure you know already. Specifically, my Night Fury, who listens to me. If anyone here still wants to deal with my dragon and the Bog Burglars, instead of surrendering, let me know. I can arrange that for you."

It didn't take long for them to choose the first option Alvin suggested, after receiving a reminder of what the Bog Burglars could and would do before the battle, combined with the prospect of dealing with a Night Fury as well, so they moved onto choosing a new chief for the island.

"Smart choice. Now then, who is the 'eir of this island?"

"There isn't an heir. Dagur didn't assign anyone as his heir, and he killed all his known relatives out of paranoia." Said a man, stepping forward.

"Who are you?" Asked Alvin.

"Frode Agnarsson. Former second in command to Oswald the Agreeable," the man introduced himself.

He was a short bald, muscular man with a long brown braided beard and Hazel eyes. "However, can I ask whether I heard you correctly? Did you say your heir was named Heather?"

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Simply a curiosity of mine. Because many years ago, Oswald had a daughter named Heather with green eyes and black hair who was sent to live away from Berserker Island as she could never inherit the chiefdom. She was meant to live with the Bog Burglars, but the ship she was on was attacked by pirates and that was the end of that. It may be wishful thinking on my part, but what is your last name, Heather?"

"I-I don't have one, but what you're suggesting is impossible. T-there has to be some mistake. I-I can't be his brother."

"Well, I intend to find out either way. Do you know your parents?"

"No, they died when I was young. The last thing I remember of them was being taken from them by someone-" Heather suddenly looked ill as it hit her.

"Oh Odin, it's true. I'm related to him," she whispered, gazing at Dagur's still form on the floor.

Astrid laid a hand on Heather's shoulder, gently pulling her away. "Give me a minute to talk to her, sir. She clearly needs it."

"Indeed. Take all the time you need," nodded Frode.

When the door closed after them, Alvin stared at the man. "Is this really true?"

"Yes. If you need more proof, then I can tell you that, at the time of her birth, Oswald and Chief Stoick conversed, with Stoick sending him his congratulations in getting a daughter, as well as a gift for the child, as is the custom among allied chiefs. If I can find the letters, I can sort out this matter."

"Well, if she is related to Dagur, and an 'eir of this place, who should be my 'eir in her place?"

"I know two people who might be willing to become chief and chieftess of the Berserker tribe. Emphasis on might, by the way. They're not from Berk."

"Well, any solution would be good if Heather isn't related to Dagur," said Frode. "Could just be my old eyes."

"I'll be back if they agree to become chief and chieftess. But for now, we'll be taking our leave. Nice to meet you, Frode. C'mon Gobber. You two Alvin. We'll drop you and Heather off on Outcast Island."

"Nice to meet you all as well. But if you so desire, I can arrange for a ship to take you and Heather home. Only fair, to make up for the decimation of your tribe, Chief Alvin."

"Aye, I'll take you up on that."

"Splendid. Now, we'll just wait for Heather to return."

"Alright then," shrugged Hiccup.

…

"Ah, here we are boys! Berk at last!" Eret called out.

He was standing on the prow of his ship as the craft pulled up and the crew began the process of mooring, not even waiting for the ship to come to a complete stop behind the line of longboats that led to the shoreline.

Leaping from the prow to the long jetty with a dull thud, Eret gazed at the longboats moored on the opposite side of the jetty, before turning his attention to the ramped path on the left that led up the overlooking cliff and into the village itself.

I wonder if he is here, now, thought Eret.

"I can tell you're thinking about him, you know," a voice said.

Eret turned around to see one of his crewmen staring at him. "Yeah, Ug. I've told you that he's not that bad."

"Yeah, the guy who had his dragon pick you up is not a bad person," Ug replied with an eyebrow raised. "Totally sane to ride a dragon. A Night Fury no less."

At those words, Eret glanced up and was surprised to notice a black scaled dragon flapping its wings furiously and heading towards him, being chased by a bigger dragon with blue and yellow scales. Both the creatures and their riders silhouetted against the orange, pink and red sky as they flew.

"Well, now you can find out the truth in person," Eret told Ug, pointing out the dragons.

Ug turned and froze. "Am I dreaming? It's like my words brought him into existence."

Eret nodded. "Sure seems like it. Guess the author couldn't think of a better way to make them show up."

Ug turned and looked at him oddly. "What?"

"What?" Eret returned.

"What do you mean by 'author'?"

"I have no idea. Just felt right to say, for some reason."

"Right…"

…

"Right, now we just have to find Ren and Nora and tell them about the possibility of becoming chief and chieftess," Hiccup said, addressing Astrid and Gobber after they landed in the village square.

"Yeah, good luck with that, laddie. I'm off to tell Viggo about Ryker's fate," Gobber informed them as he dismounted Stormfly.

"Uh, okay. That's quite out of the blue," Hiccup muttered, watching the man head off before he and Astrid also dismounted. "Anyway, to find Ren we'll need to go to the Ingerman Hall. Maybe Ren and Fishlegs are discussing Berk's culture right now. They both seemed equally interested in the subject last night, which was a surprise."

"Mhm. It sure was." Astrid said distractedly. Her tone drew Hiccup's eyes to her, finding her staring at something in the distance. "Found Ren I think. Looks like he's with Nora over there. They might be kissing, but I can't really tell because of how far away they are from us."

"Well there's only one way to find out for sure, isn't there? Let's go, Milady."

She looked his way and nodded. "Right behind you. Also, that was a nice bluff, mentioning the Bog Burglars to those Berserkers."

"Thank you, Milady. Nice idea on how we could handle Dagur, Ryker and Krogan as well."

"Thanks, babe."

…

A/N: So how was that? Let me know!"


	46. Epilogue Two

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 21: Epilogue Two

…

"Ah, we meet again Gobber. I take it you found my brother and his allies?" a chain bound Viggo asked with a smile as the two limbed man stopped outside his cell.

Gobber glanced at Hoark, who was on guard duty outside his cell. "Give us five minutes, Hoark. Won't take very long."

Hoark brought out the key to open Viggo's cell, nodding in acceptance as he did so. "Alright, five minutes, but make it quick. I'm changing with another guard soon."

"Did more than find them. They're dead," he answered Viggo after finally entering the cell. At Gobber's words, Viggo's smile disappeared, appearing on Gobber's face instead.

"I see," Viggo muttered, tight-lipped. "I suppose you're here to let me go?"

"No. Because we never said we would let you go after you told us what happened. Even if we had, you conveniently didn't tell us that Dagur and your former allies were working together. The bottom line Viggo, is this cell is your new home."

He frowned at Gobber then. "This is hardly the way to treat an ally."

Gobber snorted. "An ally? You? After all you and your brother have done? You're lucky you're not going to be blood eagled as a general of Drago for the attack on Berk, or banished and sent to Outcast Island. Being locked in a cell for good is the best you can hope for."

Gobber turned then, heading for the cell door and Viggo's frown morphed into a scowl, directed at his back. "So Berk is a wretched rock filled with liars, crooks and the insane, lovers of dragons. I should have known sooner."

Gobber stopped in his tracks in front of the cell door but didn't turn around at the jab. "This is coming from you, the biggest crook and murderer in the Barbaric Archipelago, who is still alive that is. I'd rather live with dragons than be like you. Enjoy your stay, Viggo. And don't even think about escaping. Wherever you go, we will make sure to find you and bring you back here. Hoark, open the cell. We're done here."

Viggo didn't respond to that and nothing else was said by either of them until Gobber left the cell a few moments later.

…

"We'll do it, if we can visit you and everyone else, or you can visit us together, as much as possible," said Ren, after he and Nora heard the request from Hiccup and Astrid.

"Can't speak for the others, but we'll visit you as much as we can," said Hiccup, with Astrid nodding along.

"Would be nice to not be busy for once," she commented.

"Yeah, now can you show us around? We know that you can work in a forge. I for one want to see you make something," said Nora.

"Okay… like what?"

"A hammer. Make a war hammer. That would be nice to see, as it's kinda my thing," she replied, grinning eagerly.

Hiccup grinned in turn. "Alright then. Follow me."

Hiccup led the way to the forge, where the group saw it casting an orange glow, out past the door.

"Who's using the forge?" Muttered Hiccup, not speaking to anyone in particular as he stopped by the door. Then he gazed into the sole window the building had. "Tuffnut?!" He exclaimed in surprise.

Astrid blinked at that. "What? Really?"

Hiccup looked back at her. "Apparently so. See for yourself, Milady," he muttered, stepping aside to let her see as well. There, she spotted Tuffnut standing by the hearth, wearing an apron over his clothes.

"Is there something wrong with me working here?" A now slightly irked Tuffnut Thorston asked them.

"Not wrong per say, just… unexpected. Like Snotlout _not_ trying to flirt with Astrid or Fishlegs being the best warrior of our generation," explained Hiccup.

"Ah yeah, or like my sister getting married and Fishlegs becoming heir."

"Yeah… so who is the blacksmith that is teaching you all this stuff?" Wondered Astrid.

"Uh, nobody at the moment, since he stepped out, but it's Birger Larson; Gustav's father."

"He knows how to work in a forge? Isn't he a farmer?" She queried.

"He knows now. It took a while for him to get the hang of it, and even longer for me to catch up, but we got there eventually."

"Who taught him?" Asked Hiccup.

"Some Blacksmith who washed up on the shore during a storm in the winter after you and Gobber left. He stayed about a year to teach Birger how to Blacksmith, before leaving. Nobody's seen him since then."

"Alright, less talking, more forging!" Declared Nora. "I want to see a war hammer being made!"

"Coming right up!" Tuffnut exclaimed, his body language screaming enthusiasm as he turned and started increasing the temperature of the fire in the hearth with the bellows.

"Well he looks excited. I'm going in to see how well he can forge," stated Hiccup.

"I will too," decided Ren.

As Nora and Astrid stood watching the trio working away within the forge, Nora stepped closer to the axe wielder. "How good is he in bed?"

Astrid stared at her for a long moment, even as her cheeks turned pink at the bluntness of the question. "I'm sure you've heard."

Nora blushed as certain thoughts came to mind. "I want details. I want Ren to make me feel just as good when we try it."

"Ah. Well, we found a book that helps. I can give it to you, but you can't tell anyone here about it. No Vikings can know."

"I'll make sure to keep it between us, but why?"

"Because if it got out that Hiccup and I were having sex outside of wedlock, we would be in trouble. Even more when everyone finds out I'm pregnant."

"Got it."

"I can also fill you in on some things that he tried in Mistral. Maybe they'll work just as well on you as they did for me."

Nora smirked. "I'd like to try that, but I have one more question." Her smirk disappeared. "What makes you want to become a mother so badly?"

"Simply to have a family again. I lost my parents at age ten, if you remember what Hiccup said."

"Alright."

"Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Mhm. Ren and I are also orphans, after all. But enough about all that." Nora smirked again, nodding at the forge. "Why don't we just watch the show?"

Astrid glanced at the trio within the building, each of them shirtless now, then back at the ginger-haired hammer wielder on her left. "You got it Nora," she replied seconds later, matching her companion's smirk.

Then the duo stared at their respective man, letting their eyes wander freely.

…

Later, Hiccup and Astrid lay on their bed in their home, entirely naked, covered in sweat, panting gently and loins aching pleasantly.

"You know, I heard you and Nora talking about the black book," Hiccup began.

"You did, did you?" asked Astrid, before her hand drifted low and took hold of his manhood.

"Mhm. I approve, but I don't know if Ren will be able to handle all of that," he murmured.

Astrid started stroking his length. "I guess we'll know soon. Up for another round?"

"I guess," Hiccup shrugged. "We should try and find Yang someone, shouldn't we? Besides Ruby, she's the only person we know who doesn't have someone."

"I think you're forgetting Gobber and Jaune, babe."

"Well Jaune had Pyrrha. But I see your point. Gobber has never had anyone. Maybe we should do something about that for them too."

"You can think of something later, babe. Right now, I want the _bad boy_ in me."

Hiccup glanced down at his now erect cock. "As you wish, Milady."

Grinning, she moved to line her opening with him and descended until he was buried to the hilt within her, her breath hitching as her inner walls were stretched wide to accommodate him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, concerned. "You look quite uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine. Do what you do best, babe," she said, rocking her hips to prove her point.

"Alright, just let me know if it gets too much for you."

"Will do. Now, hurry it up babe."

Nodding, he started rocking his hips, beginning to push her to orgasm again; the fourth time that night.

…

"So, for the benefit of those not in the know, Dagur the Deranged was killed, leading to myself and others deciding on his successor. For the first time in Berserker history, and indeed, the history of the Barbaric Archipelago, we have three chieftains; Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Heather, on a rota system during different periods of the year," announced Frode.

Alvin, Frode, Bertha, Cami, Mogadon, Thuggory and the aforementioned trio were in attendance for a thing in Berk's Great Hall, the Berserker and the Meathead chief and heir having arrived last; reaching Berk's harbour within an hour of each other, just that morning.

Five days had passed since the death of Dagur and his allies, and it was currently late afternoon, with the sun less than an hour from beginning its descent.

"What caused this arrangement?" Asked Bertha.

"It was a condition Ren and Nora required to be met, allowing Heather to act as Alvin's heir and Ren and Nora to visit their home in turn," replied Frode. "They met with me to discuss it at midday, four days ago."

Bertha and Cami both grinned broadly at that answer. "I'd never thought I'd see the day when three girls would be in charge of an island."

Hiccup snorted. "One of those 'girls' is actually male, Bertha."

Bertha's eyes snapped to his, then to the three, in turn, gazing at Ren and Nora who stood side by side, then Heather, who was beside Alvin. "Truly? Which one of them is that?"

"That would be me," said Ren, a small smile forming on his face. "It's an easy mistake to make, with my long black hair and pink eyes."

"Indeed," Bertha looked at Hiccup again before smirking. "I do believe this is the second time I've said something, then been proven wrong immediately afterwards." Then her gaze fell on Astrid and she winked. "Am I in the clear?"

"This time, yeah," replied Astrid, following up with a wink of her own.

"Well, now that we are all aware of the main reason for this thing, why don't we leave the treaty signing for tomorrow? I'd much prefer to party after sailing all the way to this dragon nest of an island," said Mogadon.

"Can hardly be called a nest when there are only three dragons around," muttered Valka. "But I also would like to leave the treaty signing for now and show our guests how we celebrate here. What say you Stoick?"

Stoick nodded. "If there are no objections, then we shall celebrate."

The chief paused for a moment but nobody said anything. "Very well. Someone bring out the mead for our visitors!"

Valka and Stoick were both referring to Jaune, Yang, Ruby and the others who were present, but Mogadon took their words to mean him and his son, resulting in him loudly bellowing. "Show us what you have, Berk!"

…

Hiccup could feel her eyes on him, like burning blue coals, mentally undressing him as she sat in the chair beside his, on his left.

Glancing her way, he took note of her now midnight blue eyes, crimson cheeks and pink tongue as it darted out to lick her lips.

"Astrid, you know I love you, but this is getting too much for me. We've been doing this quite a lot lately, not to mention every day and night since we got here," he whispered after leaning close.

She sighed before whispering in response. "I know. I hate that I want you all the time as well."

"We can probably slip away without them noticing in all honesty," he replied after a few seconds of thought, nodding over at Valka, Bertha and Stoick, who were conversing in hushed tones as they sat across the round table from them.

"What are we waiting for then?" Astrid whispered back. "Let's go."

She was the first to get up, pulling Hiccup up next. She blinked as he blushed then. "Seriously, it's not like this is our first time, babe. Why are you blushing now?"

"It's not that, Astrid. My mother just winked at me. I think she knows what we're going to do."

Looking over, Astrid gazed at the woman in question who winked at her then, prompting her to blush as well.

"Well," Astrid coughed awkwardly. "Let's just try to ignore her, babe."

Hiccup turned around immediately after that, facing the huge door of the Great Hall, where Eret and his crew were standing. "Good idea, Milady."

"Eret, can one of your people keep an eye on Gobber for us? Make sure he doesn't get drunk and start singing," Hiccup asked as they passed.

He shrugged. "Uh sure, which one is that?"

"The one with the hook for a hand, talking to my father."

"I see him. But I'm wondering what's wrong with his singing?"

"Loud and terribly off key," interjected Astrid. "Trust us, you don't want to hear it."

"I'll do it. Don't worry about a thing," said one of his men.

"Great, Ug will handle it," stated Eret.

"Still not insane by the way, Ug," grinned Hiccup, drawing a laugh from Astrid, Eret and the rest of his crew besides Ug.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep bringing that up. What happened yesterday should stay in the past," commented Ug.

"Hey, you were the one who approached me, looking at me like I was crazy to ride a dragon."

"I'm not convinced you're sane yet."

"See, now you're the one who is bringing it up. Anyway Eret, do you see that blonde girl over there? Having an arm wrestle with the one with dreadlocks?"

"The one with the large chest and hair that reaches far past her shoulders, you mean?"

"Wasn't going to mention that, but yes. Her name is Yang. Maybe introduce yourself to her," suggested Hiccup, finishing off with a wink.

Eret smirked knowingly. "Ah, I gotcha. Have fun you two!"

"Oh we will. You can bet on that," said Astrid before gripping Hiccup's right arm. "C'mon babe."

She then yanked on his arm, forcing him to continue walking, even as another man in Eret's crew let out a wolf whistle at them, not ceasing the sound as the pair stepped outside and let the door slowly close behind them.

…

The massive door shut with a bang, the loud noise startling Ren and Nora out of their inebriated state, clearing their heads a fair deal.

Nora sat up, taking her head off of Ren's shoulder where it had been resting and quickly wiping the corners of her mouth from drool, in the hopes that Ren wouldn't notice.

She looked around the room as she wiped at her mouth, spotting the outcast chief she remembered was called Alvin from her and Ren's early morning visit to his island with Hiccup and Astrid on dragon back four days ago, meeting him and his heir before they travelled to Berserker Island to meet Frode in person and state their condition to become chief and chieftess, which was readily agreed to by the man. Then the other tribes were notified by Hawk to gather on Berk for a thing as soon as possible, which was now happening.

Putting aside that long and quite specific thought that explained things not seen by the readers, Nora noted that Alvin and his heir, Heather, were sitting alone at a table on the far side of the room, separated from everyone else.

Neither spoke as they sat there. Alvin looked uncomfortable and kept stealing glances at his companion in a way that suggested he wanted to talk to her but didn't know how he could begin, while Heather looked miserable and unwilling to say anything to him.

"We should go and introduce ourselves to them; get to know them, since I guess we're going to have to talk to them in the future," muttered Ren after a moment of silence, having noticed where she was looking and focused on the pair.

"Just what I was thinking, Renny!" She enthused.

"Barely a day and already thinking like chieftains. How fitting," interjected Frode, speaking up from Ren's left.

Both of their heads looked over in his direction. "Oh, come now. You didn't forget I was here, did you?" He teased, smiling to show he wasn't upset.

Nora grinned broadly. "I like you more and more, Mr Viking."

"Call me Frode. Now go, talking to someone like me isn't how you young ones should be spending your time. There will be lots of opportunities to do that in the future, as we work together. Go talk to Heather and Alvin."

Ren nodded and rose. "C'mon, Nora."

They sat down at Heather and Alvin's table, on the side opposite them. Heather looked up and sighed. "What do you want?" She asked sharply.

"Just to talk, orphans to orphan," Ren said, his face and voice conveying no anger, even as Nora bristled at Heather's tone. A gentle hand on her shoulder courtesy of Ren calmed her down a little, the black-haired teen not even having to look at her to tell of her impending anger. He knew her so well.

"Yeah, what Renny said," she added a few seconds after him.

"You're both orphans?" Heather asked, her tone now curious rather than sharp.

"Yeah. Hiccup and Astrid let us know about you. Your secret is safe with us," continued Ren. "So you can talk to us about losing your parents. We understand how you feel."

"Good. You three 'ave fun. I'm off to get more mead. I'll see you tomorrow, 'eather," interjected Alvin before he got up and left.

"Do you want to talk to us about losing Dagur?" asked Nora.

Heather shrugged. "Not much to talk about. I barely knew him. Instead, I want to get to know you more before I can trust you completely. Might as well get to know you, if we're going to be in charge of Berserker island together, right?"

"Sounds reasonable. What do you want to know about us first?" asked Ren.

"How did you two meet? You seem quite close, judging by how she fell asleep on your shoulder earlier."

Nora blushed. "You saw that?"

Heather smiled. "Yeah, so how did it happen?"

"Well, I met her on the day that I lost my parents…"

…

When they got home and entered their bedroom, Astrid wasted no time in shoving Hiccup onto the bed. In seconds, both were undressed, tossing their clothes to the floor, without caring which sections they landed on. Then, Astrid straddled his legs just below his pelvis, as he lay on the bed before leaning down, close to his face.

Hiccup assumed she was going to kiss him and proceeded to sit up so he could meet her halfway, only to be shoved back down. "Not today babe. You've been in charge enough these last few days. Today, I don't want you to do anything, unless I say otherwise in the moment. Just lay there and let me make you feel good."

Hiccup stared up at her in confusion. "Uh, okay? But I thought you wanted to have some fun? Won't this be rather boring for you?"

"This stuff is never boring with you. But I intend to have lots of fun, babe."

"Okay," he relented, letting his hands rest on his chest.

She smiled down at him then. "Thank you, babe." Then she got up, crouched by the bed and began pumping the _bad boy_ until his manhood became fully erect. Next, she sank onto him and started to rock her hips, causing him to groan with pleasure as a result.

"You're already wet in there. How badly do you want me, Milady?"

She smirked at him. "Lots, babe. You're irresistible." Then she paused before giving an order. "Close your eyes, Hiccup, and keep them shut until I say to open them."

He did so without question, then he felt two of her fingers graze the sides of his length.

But he is inside her, so how?

All at once, it hit him. She put her fingers inside her clit. His suspicion was confirmed as her fingers started to move against him, brushing his manhood while moving up and down.

It felt great, helped by the fact that he can't see what she's doing, which means his sense of touch is more alert.

His hearing is more alert too, hearing every gasp, hitch of breath and moan that slipped past her lips as she thrust her fingers in and out of her opening while also gyrating her hips.

At that moment, Hiccup realized he hasn't been moving his hips, so he begins to do so, only for Astrid to firmly grip his left hip with her free hand. "I told you not to move babe. This also counts as moving."

"If you're sure about that, then fine," he responded, voice broken by an unexpected but needy moan halfway through the sentence as he ceased the act of rocking his hips but she didn't stop moving her own, even for a second.

"Good boy," he heard her say. Then, the warmth around his cock disappeared, replaced by the - colder by comparison - air of the room, for a moment as she got up, only for her to replace her lower lips with her upper lips.

She enveloped him to the point that her nose brushed against his pelvis, taking his length deep down her throat. She then proceeded to lick up and down his length while bobbing her head, making him moan after each lick while she moaned at the taste of her juices on his cock.

Every time she reached the top of his shaft, she would release his manhood from her mouth to plant a kiss on the cock head, making him moan louder and involuntarily buck his hips forward, to her delight.

After a few more seconds of this, she felt his shaft swell a little. "I'm going to cum, Astrid…" he warned.

"Do it, babe. Let go," she told him before taking his balls into her hands and fondling them gently. That was the final push he needed, resulting in him climaxing half a second later.

"ASTRID!" He threw his head back, moaning her name in utter bliss, loud enough for Asgard to hear, with Astrid taking all of his cum in three consecutive mouthfuls as he released. Then, after his climax had died down, she cleaned his head of any remaining cum before beginning to lick up and down his shaft like before.

"T-that was amazing Milady…" he murmured breathlessly, still recovering from his orgasm.

She released his manhood from her mouth and held him, letting him rest in her palm. Then she kissed up and down his length for a few more seconds before letting him go.

Looking at him, she was pleased to find his face was contorted with pleasure and his eyes were still closed. While gazing at him, she felt a flush of pride at making him feel so good. "Told you this night was for you, babe."

"I should let you do this more often. Closing your eyes makes everything feel better."

At his words, Astrid's smile turned into a smirk. "Glad you think so. Now you can open your eyes, babe."

As he did so, Astrid leaned down to kiss him, letting go of his balls and cupping his jaw with both hands as she did so. The kiss was gentle and brief, and Astrid pulled away before tongues could get involved with a coy smirk.

"Hey, that's hardly fair…" he mock protested.

"Fair's relative babe," she said, before positioning herself so she could place his still erect cock between her breasts. "But I have an idea on how I can make it up to you." Then she pushed her breasts together and angled her head to kiss his cock head before taking his length into her mouth again.

His head fell back once more and he bucked his hips forward, all from the pleasure that the erotic act of her tongue twirling around his cock gave him.

Tasting some of his cum escape his head, she drew back, before getting into position and descending onto him again. Once he was in her, she began to rock her hips, causing both of them to moan, the sound echoing in their hall, not stopping until she climaxed. "HICCUP!"

"D-don't stop Milady… I'm almost there. Keep moving your hips," he begged. So she did, increasing the pleasure he felt until it became too much for him to handle. "ASTRID!"

"That makes two orgasms for you, and one for me babe. I win," smirked Astrid, all the while his flaccid cock slipped out of her opening.

"Of course this is a competition for you as well," he muttered breathlessly, recovering from another orgasm.

"Everything is, Hiccup. You should know that by now." Next, she did something Hiccup couldn't have predicted she would ever do; she positioned herself so that his cock came to rest on her face, then took one of his balls into her mouth.

Hiccup began to moan at the feeling of her tongue twirling around his testicle, something he was surprised to find that he enjoyed. Then, after a few seconds, she gave the other testicle the same treatment.

Sometime after that, she left his balls and straddled Hiccup once again, grinning mischievously. "Last two rounds, babe. I want your tongue in me and then I want you and I to do doggy style. That will be me for tonight."

Hiccup smiled. "I can do that, Milady, if you lie on the bed like I am doing right now."

Astrid was all too eager to do as he asked. Getting up, she pulled Hiccup into a standing position before lying down in the now vacant space of the bed and spreading her legs open for him. "I'm ready now babe. Do your thing."

He didn't disappoint, kneeling at the foot of the bed, his head ended up between her legs. As Astrid desired, he used his tongue to lick up along her lower lips, moving at a snail's pace and stoking her inner inferno to life.

Astrid squirmed and gasped, recognising this to be the same technique he used in his forge in Vale, somewhere in the back of her mind. She was, however, unable to focus on that thought even if she wanted to, for she bucked her hips, hard, against him as he traced her clit with his tongue from bottom to top.

Then, when he finally reached the top and ceased the torturous, but also pleasing act he had just performed, he retracted his tongue into his mouth and paused for a moment, before he kissed her lower lips, making her gasp again.

Then his tongue darted out once more and he began the same slow journey down again, causing her to squirm and buck her hips forward once more, her earlier gasps replaced by moans now, as he traced her clit with his tongue, but paused occasionally to kiss her womanhood.

Her hands wove themselves into his hair to find something to grip onto, a moment before he abandoned tracing her womanhood, instead diving his tongue into her.

This drew a sharp moan from her, near climax level volume, with her grip on his hair becoming vice-like and pushing his head closer to her crotch as a result. However, unlike in Vale, the finishing blow for her this time around was her lover withdrawing his tongue, only to gently bite down on her clit in a spontaneous fashion a second later.

"HICCUP!" Astrid cried out, furiously grinding her hips against his face and clamping her legs tight around his head, providing no escape for him as her climax hit, not that he planned to do such a thing. She came, and Hiccup tongue was a blur as he worked to lap it all up.

She loosened her grip on his head as her climax died down and slowly slid off the bed to stand on quivering legs. Then she pulled, sharply, on his arm, forcing him to stand up, before bringing him into a kiss involving tongues to savour her taste. "Mmm. I taste just as great as ever," she murmured once their kiss ended.

Hiccup grinned in his trademark lopsided fashion. "Steady on there Astrid. Don't want people to think you're anything less than even slightly pure."

"Not my fault. You and the black book we have started it," she replied with a shrug.

"I guess we did, didn't we?"

"Yup," she nodded before they both laughed.

"Right, doggy style now babe," she said, lying on her front facing the headboard after their laughter died down.

Kneeling behind her, at the foot of the bed, Astrid's perfect ass and moist lower lips were at eye level for Hiccup. He inserted two fingers; his index and middle finger, from his left hand, into her womanhood and pushed them in and out of her inner cavern to stimulate her further, hitting the _bump of wonders_ as they had discovered during sex on the morning of the previous day and he had mentally dubbed it as such.

"Hiccup…" she moaned at the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out and the familiar inferno sparking to life in her core again. "I'm wet enough. Get a move on or risk getting an axe injury or worse."

"Sorry, Milady." He pulled his fingers out and stroked his cock until it was hard once more. Then he lined himself up and pushed his the head of his cock in, before going hilt deep into her.

"Oh, Hiccup. Don't stop moving please…" she begged. "Thrust as hard and as fast as you can."

Silently acknowledging her words, he withdrew his cock most of the way out of her before going back in, quickly setting a fast pace and making her moan wantonly; harder and with a greater frequency. It was music to his ears.

Had she looked back, she would have seen Hiccup's features dark with lust as he beheld the sight before him and the sounds that filled the room, coming from her sinful mouth.

Taking two handfuls of her ass, he squeezed before grinding his length up her lower lips. "Hiccup!" Astrid loudly moaned as she was unable to handle the sudden double assault.

Then he resumed his thrusting pace until he heard her breath grow increasingly laboured before she climaxed once more. "HICCUP!"

Hiccup withdrew his cock as she came, bringing his mouth to her lower lips and lapping at her folds until her juices stopped flowing. When that happened, he kissed her clit, making her gasp as a result, before lying on his back beside her on the fur-covered bed.

Turning onto her back then towards him, she took his hands and placed them on her breasts before tangling her hands in his hair to bring their lips together and engage in a kiss involving tongues.

He squeezed her soft mounds and she moaned into his mouth as their tongues battled each other. Then, when they separated for air, Astrid spoke breathlessly. "T-that was wonderful, Hiccup. I love you."

"I love you too, Milady," he replied, equally breathless.

Then she reached down and took hold of his cock again. "You're still hard. I should do something about that for you."

"No, don't worry about that, Astrid. It will go down eventually."

But Astrid wouldn't take no for an answer, silently diving down to take his cock into her mouth again as soon as she heard his answer.

Licking. Kissing. Stroking. She did it all until he climaxed, calling her name in bliss with his head thrown back again and his cock went flaccid.

"Y-you didn't have to do that…" Hiccup muttered, watching as she released him from her mouth and resumed her position beside him on the bed.

She smirked. "But I wanted to, babe. Part of the deal of living with me. I always please my man."

"Likewise Milady." His eyes drifted low as he said this. "Speaking of, you're looking positively wet down there still. Up for another round?"

"Maybe," she winked.

"For the record, you're terrible at hiding how much you want me, Astrid."

"Like I said earlier, you're irresistible babe."

He chuckled. "That you did, Milady."

Then their lips met in yet another kiss, and they proceeded to go for three more rounds that night, using everything technique they had tried in the past, before finally crawling into bed and letting sleep take them both.

…

"So here we are, finally, on a tour of Berk. Sorry for the wait everyone, but I've been busy, as some of you know." Hiccup said, addressing everyone who had come from Remnant, with the group standing before him, Ren, Nora, Ruby and Astrid in front, Yang, Jaune and Gobber in the middle and Raven being held firmly by Qrow and Taiyang in the back, with Toothless and Stormfly standing close to them.

Hiccup turned around to face the dome arena behind him. "Anyway, here is the dragon training arena, where I, with the help of one Night Fury, got quite good at the dragon training that was held here, taught by Gobber."

"He taught you how to train dragons?" Asked Jaune.

"No, he was teaching us to kill dragons. Yes, I know the name doesn't really work, but I didn't make it." Hiccup shrugged. "Any other questions?"

"Was there a classroom?" Wondered Ruby.

Hiccup snorted. "I wish. If there was, then maybe I wouldn't have had to cheat. We learned while stuck in that arena with an angry dragon, without knowing anything beforehand."

"Huh, sounds like learning to fight in a way," commented Yang.

"Yeah, pretty much. Now, Gobber, do you mind opening the gate for us so we can get a closer look. Maybe even take pictures?"

"I was hoping you would ask laddie," Gobber grinned before starting forward.

When the gate to the arena was up, the group followed after Gobber into the dome.

"There was a dragon behind each of these doors, but Astrid helped them all to escape. Also, before I left Berk, she took it upon herself to find out how I had gotten so good at this stuff. Surprised more people didn't figure it out. I was far from subtle in the ring, yet nobody noticed."

"To be fair, most people were probably just glad you weren't messing around in the forge, laddie."

Hiccup shrugged. "Maybe. Any other questions?" Nobody said anything, with a few busy taking pictures of the arena. "Alright. Next stop is where I got to know Toothless. Follow me everyone."

"Wait, let's take a group picture here, first," suggested Yang.

"That's a good idea," nodded Hiccup, before the sound of approaching footsteps had them all turning around.

It was Valka, walking into the arena with Cloudjumper in tow. "Hiccup, Astrid and Gobber. I want you three to follow me. I'm going to visit Meathead Island and you're coming with me."

"This is a bit sudden. Can I ask why you want to go there?" Wondered Hiccup.

"Some relatives of ours are there. Why else would I go?"

"Family- no, no way. Not happening. They tried to kill my dad, mum. I don't want to see them again."

"That's exactly why I want you to come. They need to apologise. I'm not saying they should come back here, if you think so."

"Alright fine, I'll come with you, as long as Yang comes along as well."

"Deal. Thank you son."

"No problem." He replied before gazing at Yang. "You're with me. I hope you're okay with flying on a dragon."

Yang smirked at him. "I'm sure I'll survive."

"Good," Hiccup nodded before addressing the rest of the group.

"Now, I hate to cut this tour short, but if you all feel adventurous, you can find the place where Toothless and I became friends. Start by the backdoor of the Haddock hall that overlooks the village and head into the forest there. You should find a large tree that is knocked over. Keep going and with luck you'll find a shield wedged between two large boulders. If you get past that, you'll reach a cove with a pool containing fish. Manage that, and you'll have found where our friendship all began."

"Got it. But what if we don't find it?" Asked Ruby.

"Remind me about this when we get back. I also know the place well," answered Astrid.

"I'll hold you to that," said Jaune.

"Fine with me. Now, let's take that picture and go on our way."

"Oh, also, remind me to head to the northern markets after we pay our relatives a visit, son. I do believe it's high time the people of Berk and your friends got dragons just like we have."

"I'll be sure to do that, mum," he said, before an ever squealing Ruby darted over to Valka and Hiccup in a cloud of rose petals, embracing them both tightly, but for no longer than a few seconds before returning to where she had been standing. "Hurry up and take this picture! I want to see what kind of dragons there are."

"Alright," chuckled Taiyang. "Move into positions people. You as well, Mrs Haddock."

"Please, just call me Valka, dear."

"Alright then Valka. Since you're here, you should join us for a picture."

"What is a picture?" She wondered.

"Kinda like a painting, mum. It's a bit difficult to explain."

"Hiccup, you should do the honours, I think. Then Astrid will switch places with you," commented Qrow.

"Alright then," he accepted.

When they were in position for the picture, Raven, Qrow, Taiyang and Valka were in the back row with the dragons, which had taken a bit of effort to get to stand still, all three eager to fly.

Then Jaune, Ren, Yang, Gobber and Astrid came next, with the shortest present; Ruby and Nora in the front row, leaving Hiccup standing in front of them with his scroll held up and its camera at the ready.

Then Hiccup took the picture, followed by Astrid taking his place. That done, the group broke formation, with Qrow, Raven, Jaune, Ren and Nora heading back into Berk proper, leaving Taiyang and Ruby behind.

Hiccup, Astrid, Gobber, Valka and Yang approached the dragons and got ready to leave.

"You keep my daughter safe, or I'll hunt you down. You got that Hiccup?" Taiyang told him as he climbed onto Toothless.

"Loud and clear, Taiyang. But I think Yang can take care of herself."

"I'm taking no chances anymore. Look after her, or you'll answer to me."

Yang's eyes were red when she spoke up. "Your confidence in me is great, Dad. By all means, keep talking about me like that."

"And to that I say, Merlot."

Yang sighed. "And let me remind you he's dead now, Dad. Let's go Hiccup."

"Bye, Yang," muttered Ruby.

"See you later Rubes."

"Go on bud," Hiccup told his dragon with an eye-roll at the near-argument between Taiyang and Yang.

Toothless took off quickly, Yang holding onto the saddle tightly with her legs while Hiccup directed the dragon to head eastward, their destination residing further beyond Outcast Island.

Levelling off, Yang spoke. "I know you played matchmaker last night. I applaud your effort. We talked a little bit, but I don't know if he's right for me yet. Thanks for trying though."

"What do you mean, 'yet'?" He responded.

"I'm not sure if I can be with him. Not in a relationship like you and Astrid have."

"And if it had turned out like that immediately, I'd have wondered if you were okay. I didn't point you out to Eret for you both to start dating him immediately. Feel free to take things as slow as you like, Yang."

"That's… really sweet of you, Hiccup. Thank you." She suddenly embraced him, causing him to tense up a little. "When did you decide to do this for me?"

"The night on the day after we came here, after sex ironically enough. And your welcome."

Yang smirked at his back. "After sex, huh. Is that right?"

"Yes, indeed Now, it might be a good idea for you to let go of me before my betrothed gets close enough to see us. Just in case she gets the wrong idea, however unlikely I think it will be."

"Oh, don't worry. I heard everything you two just said, so there's no chance of that mistake happening," Astrid called to him, as Stormfly flew on the left of and slightly behind Toothless, with Cloudjumper mirroring the Deadly Nadder's position while flying on Toothless' right side.

Hiccup looked her way and smiled. "Thank the gods for aura, am I right?"

She returned a smile. "Yeah. Race you to Meathead Isle, babe?"

"You're so on Milady," Hiccup winked. "Fast as you can, bud."

Toothless roared eagerly, Yang wrapped her arms around Hiccup while Gobber gripped the saddle he was sitting on as tight as he could with his thighs. Then both dragons accelerated to top speed, leaving Valka and Cloudjumper behind, the woman watching them take off with a smile and a shake of her head.

"After them Cloudjumper," she told her dragon. "Let's try not to get left too far behind."


	47. Epilogue Three

A Changing World

Act 2

Chapter 22: Epilogue Three

A/N: Long delay in posting a chapter to this story, and for that I apologise to everyone who waited for this.

You may wait no more.

Enjoy.

…

"Ugh, I will never take for granted having my own room, ever again," muttered Yang, flopping down on the fur-covered bed in the room she had been assigned to, with a long sigh.

Hiccup, Astrid and Yang were now on Meathead Island, in a large hall built solely for guests that they had been led to by the locals.

The locals in question had approached the sudden visitors following three dragons landing in the village square, each armed to the teeth as a precaution, only for the expressions of justifiable distrust that were directed at the armed strangers to turn to baffled surprise when they recognized the supposedly dead wife of Chief Stoick, alive and well, sitting atop a dragon they couldn't identify, with a saddled Night Fury and Deadly Nadder in the vicinity.

Their expressions of surprise had turned to reluctant acceptance after the very same woman produced a sheet of parchment from the inside pocket of the fleece she was wearing, containing a message from and sporting Mogadon's chiefly seal at the bottom.

After verifying that the seal really did belong to their chief and reading over the message written on the parchment, the locals had relaxed fully and offered to lead them off, whisking them away to some guest lodging, while promising to locate Spitelout and Snotlout for them, as instructed by Mogadon in the message.

Anyone could tell that a sizable amount of planning had occurred between Valka and Mogadon before she sought Hiccup and his friends out.

The group separated then, with Gobber and Valka announcing their wish to go find the resident Jorgenson Patriarch and his son, led by some of the locals to their hall, while Hiccup, Astrid, Yang, and all three dragons headed for their guest lodging, as directed by what remained of the welcoming party.

"What's wrong? Living with the Thorstons got you stressed? They can be like that sometimes. I speak from experience of past bullying from them," commented Hiccup, in response to Yang's earlier question.

"No. Well actually yes, but not in the way you think. They walk around naked in the mornings and I have to share a room with Ruffnut. I have no idea how Jaune and Nora handle seeing them like that."

"I don't know about Nora, but regarding Jaune, I'd guess Pyrrha is most likely the reason. They had sex ages ago. Before even Astrid and Gobber came to Vale," Hiccup told her.

"Ah, right. Wait, really? That far back?" Yang smirked. "Now I think I know where she went all those days after class finished. Combat training indeed."

Hiccup shuddered. "…I'm going to have a talk with Jaune about keeping it in his pants when I get back, which is quite ironic considering what I've been up to lately. Remind me if I forget, Astrid."

"You better not, babe. I sure won't forget."

"Oh, no worries there, Astrid."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go lie down in our room until Valka and Gobber return with Snotlout and Spitelout."

Hiccup groaned at that. "Thanks for reminding me about that can of worms, Astrid."

She smirked at him. "Anytime babe."

As she left, Hiccup sat down at the foot of Yang's bed, positioning her feet on top of his lap. "Moving on from that disgusting revelation about Jaune's bedside activities, how are you enjoying my world, Yang? What do you think of Berk?"

"In a word… sturdy, I guess. Now, who said you could move my legs and put them there?" she added with a mock glare down at his lap. "Especially with what that thing has been up to this past week."

"Does that bother you?" Hiccup asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Yang wiggled her feet as they rested directly over his crotch before winking at him. "Just a little, mostly because of the noise that was involved."

"Don't do that Yang. I am reserved for one person and one person only and I'd like the _bad boy_ to be in pristine condition."

Yang smirked, bemused. "Did you seriously call your cock, the 'bad boy'?"

"Actually, that was Astrid's idea."

"While we're on this topic, answer me this: how did you get so good at the horizontal tango, Hiccup?"

"That information will cost you, Yang. Besides, didn't you say you weren't sure if you're ready for that stuff yet, with Eret I mean."

"I'd like to be ready for when the time comes," was her response.

"I'll ask Astrid. If she says yes, then I'll tell you."

"Okay then."

"Moving on, do you think my prosthetic could be waterproof by any chance? Perhaps yours is."

"Might be. Haven't tried it out though. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, No reason."

Yang smiled and swung her legs off of his lap. Then she got up and sat beside him, staring intently into his face. "Oh, now that's suspicious, Hiccup. What are you planning?"

"Nothing you need to worry about. It's a matter between cousins."

"You've never mentioned this cousin of yours that much, or at all for that matter. What is he like?"

"Picture Cardin Winchester with black hair and in a shorter body. And I mean Cardin from before I went into that coma. Not whatever happened to him since then. I still don't get how you go from bullying someone to being that person's friend."

"It was a surprise for us all. So what, are you planning to go for a swim with him or something?" Yang asked with a soft laugh.

"I'm planning to push him into the nearest body of water for revenge. But if he manages to pull me in, I want to know I can still swim with my leg."

"Ah. I presume he did that to you in the past?"

Hiccup nodded. "Every time he saw me near the docks, yeah. He, Ruffnut and Tuffnut would gang up on me and drop me in whenever they could. It was **cold**."

"You'd think people would notice after a while."

"He only did when nobody else was around to see them do it. It helped that his family built ships and went fishing; meant he knew when everyone at the docks would turn in for the night."

"Sounds like he's worse than Cardin then."

"I guess he is," agreed Hiccup before he and Yang looked to the door as it opened and Astrid entered.

"Alright, thanks to the blessing and curse that aura is, I've decided that I will deal with Snotlout, now. You just stay here, babe."

"Um… okay, but what about my promise to my mum from earlier? I agreed to talk to Snotlout, remember?"

"I'll talk to Valka about that. This comes first anyhow."

Hiccup shrugged. "Alright then."

Astrid smiled. "Great. Now, I'll see you later, Hiccup."

"Actually, I'll come along too," said Yang.

"Okay then. You ladies go have fun doing… whatever it is you have in mind for Snotlout."

When they left the guest hall, Yang tugged on Astrid's arm, forcing her to stop walking. "You want to explain what made you decide to do this all of a sudden?"

"Making up for past mistakes, Yang. I stood by and let my best friend get bullied for five years. It ends now."

Yang grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Count me in then."

"You decided to come along without having an idea what I would do to Snotlout?"

"Eh, I have an idea of my own. Bullies are universal after all," replied Yang with a shrug, her grin disappearing.

"What?"

Yang looked around before leaning close to whisper something to Astrid.

"Really? You too?"

"Yeah, having a strength based semblance and a quick temper doesn't make you popular. That said, Hiccup definitely got it worse than me, because my semblance meant nobody messed with me, but I didn't make many friends either. So it was the solution and cause of my problems back in signal. Funny how that works."

"Huh. We're more alike than I thought," Astrid murmured before smirking. "So, what do you have in mind? Tell me everything."

"You'll see," said Yang, her face adopting a devious grin.

…

When Valka and Gobber came within sight of their assigned housing with Snotlout in tow, they encountered Yang and Astrid.

"Welcome back Valka, Gobber." smiled Astrid.

"Hello lassies."

"Hello dears. Is Hiccup inside? I thought he would be with you."

"I wanted to take care of something for him," replied Astrid, nodding at Snotlout.

"Ah, I see," muttered Valka with a knowing look. "Come, Gobber. Let's leave them to it."

Gobber nodded and they passed by, heading for the house. "Good luck lass," he added, clapping her shoulder as he moved by.

"I don't think I'll need it. But thanks anyways Gobber," she returned.

"So I know Astrid, but who are you?" Snotlout asked, looking at her face for a moment before his eyes were drawn to Yang's chest.

"A friend of Hiccup," replied Yang, her smile faltering for a second as she noticed where his eyes were.

"Hiccup? Really?"

"Mhm. And I've heard a rumor about how you used to beat him up regularly. Is that true?"

"Yes. He was weak and pathetic back then. He's changed things since then. But who cares about that? Why don't we talk about how good you look?"

"Alright. Eyes up here, _pal_."

Snotlout did so and was surprised to see her eyes were now red.

_Weren't they a different colour before?_ He mentally asked himself, even as he took in the sight of her now glowing hair, like long and narrow beams of sunlight.

"Now I do hope you're misremembering, _pal_, because Hiccup is someone I care about, and you having bullied him in the past couldn't possibly be true, right? Because that would be bad."

Yang stepped into his personal space before continuing, voice now at a whisper.

"Like, 'while they might one day find your body, they'd never be able to identify you from what's left' bad. So, that's just someone gossiping right?"

The memory of Hiccup looking like Thor himself in the Great Hall on Berk, flashed across Snotlout's mind as he stared into Yang's burning red eyes and saw the same raw fury there.

By Odin did he never want to see that again.

"Y-yes, I'm sure I don't remember if I beat him up before. Must have dreamed that up," Snotlout stammered, his voice suddenly an octave higher.

"Good, now you are going to head into that house back there, find Hiccup, tell him that if you ever did try to beat him up, then you were clearly out of your mind when it happened. Agreed?"

Snotlout nodded vigorously at once. "Good. Now go."

_Bang!_

Snotlout ran towards the hall behind her and Astrid like a fired bullet at the noise.

"Was that last part really necessary?" Wondered Astrid, as Yang released the spent shotgun-shell from the gauntlet on her right arm and turned to look her way.

"Not really," shrugged Yang. "But eh, no harm done, and it clearly didn't hurt the results."

Astrid glanced over at the fast-moving Jorgenson. "That's true enough. Let's head back now then, and see what Valka wants us to do next."

…

Toothless, Stormfly and Cloudjumper were once again in the air, flying side by side this time, while on their way northeast from Meathead Island as they traversed the skies.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I told you to make Snotlout apologise, you know," said Valka.

"Me neither," replied Hiccup. "That was Astrid and Yang's idea."

"It was actually just mine," responded Yang. "And it worked, so what's the problem?"

"The idea was for my son, my brother and my nephew to work out their differences by themselves, dear. Or at least try to do so. But as it did indeed work, I'll leave the matter be."

"Alright, so where are we going now?" Yang wondered.

"To meet some distant friends of mine who need help caring for a certain large flock of dragons, before we return to Berk." was the response Valka gave her.


End file.
